


The Ripple Effect

by Helpbutton95



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Fluff, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Post-Crisis, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, Slow Burn, Smut, SuperCorp is endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:33:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 88,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25772893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helpbutton95/pseuds/Helpbutton95
Summary: Kara Zor El was the Paragon of Hope. She was Supergirl. The Last Daughter of Krypton. She had battled World Killers, the Children of Liberty and now the Anti-Monitor.Waking up in a new universe should be easy, there should only be minimal differences, they could just restart where they had left off before the collapse of the multiverse. Except that is not the case when Kara wakes up with Lena Luthor, the woman who had just used Kryptonite on her and currently hated the very sight of her.No, something was definitely wrong.---------------------------------A post-crisis rewrite if Kara and Lena woken up in bed together.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers
Comments: 576
Kudos: 1981





	1. Waking Up

The Earth was gone, the multiverse was gone, incinerated, no colliding, no merging. 

Light flashes behind her eyelids and screams fill her mind, someone was calling her name, she was fighting to get them, whoever they were. Sara’s voice rang through her mind. 

_“At the dawn of time.”_

Kara was floating, they had done it. They had saved earth. Or at least one earth. Or, was she dead?

Then, Kara was floating. Hovering in limbo. That feeling when you rock your chair back slightly too far and you’re weightless, hopeless and in gravities hands. Then she was falling. Kara didn’t fall, Kara flew, but now she was falling and fighting, desperate, not to crash. 

Kara jerks awake, her breathing erratic, her heart hammering in her chest. No, no they hadn't done it in time. The earth was gone but no she was here, she was alive. Had they succeeded?

Kara looks quickly around to find a large bedroom, in a brownstone building. But her apartment didn’t have a closet or open and large windows. She was sitting in a large king size bed with white sheets. Analysing her setting she quickly concluded that:

A. This was not her apartment and,

B. She is very naked.

Kara pales, this wasn’t right, she had been saving the earth from the Crisis, she had been with Barry and Sara and Clark. Kara’s breathing increased as panic set in. _What had happened?_

The multiverse had collapsed, her friends, her family were gone, no they were here, they had been rebuilt in a different timeline. Rebuilt in a new universe, this was to be the last universe. It was here, she was here. _Alex where was Alex?_ Kara thought rapidly, she would find Alex, find J’onn, assess the changes. Right. Kara nods to herself, she has a plan. That didn't explain her current situation. A rapid thumping pulls her from her thoughts as something shifts beside her. 

"Oh, my head." 

Kara spins around frantically to find a pale shoulder emerging from twisted sheets and a dark head appear from under the sheets. Her eyes nip at the beginning of heat vision. 

"Lena!"

"Kara!" 

Lena clutches the sheets to her chest as she sits up, her mouth dropping open in shock as Kara scrambles for the comforter. They are both naked, Kara concludes. They stared at each other for a long moment, mouths half open in shock, hair dishevelled, eyes wide in panic. Lena’s hand clutches her head as she squints up at the Kryptonian. 

"What're you doing in my bed?" Lena shouts in shock, anger slowly etching over the surprise on her face. 

"Your bed?" Kara squeaks, _oh this definitely was not good_

"Yes, Kara, my-" Lena seems to pause looking around, taking in what Kara had taken in previously. "Wait, this isn't my- Where the hell are we?" 

"How am I supposed to know?" Kara asks defensively. "Wait this isn't you're apartment?" Kara asks in confirmation.

Lena shakes her head. She didn't have a brownstone building or a pale wooden bed. Lena shifts, green eyes scrutinising her for a moment and Kara tightens the comforter around herself nervously. Lena scrunches her face in concentration as she lifts a hand to soothe the rapidly increasing headache she was having. Where was she? And more importantly why were they both naked in a bed that was neither of their own.

Lena thought back to before, "Wait, no, the wave and, ugh, the anti-mater," Lena mutters. 

"You remember?" Kara asks quickly, shifting closer to the pale woman. Lena naturally leans back, away from Kara. 

"Yeah but Kara, the wave still came, we shouldn't be here, we should be dead," Lena states, watching Kara carefully who nods. 

"It did but they managed to redo the universe into one big universe and now we're all still here but it worked, but it didn't because something not right," Kara summarises ending with a gesture between them. 

"Well, obviously Kara because we're in bed together and I can guarantee you that that was not in the redo of the multiverse," Lena snaps. 

Kara sighs, climbing out of bed clinging the comforter to her naked body. She didn’t want to start arguing with Lena. Not until she knew what was going on. 

"We need to go find out what's happening? Heck, find out where we are," Kara says, exasperated already and she hadn’t even had coffee yet.

“Well, why don’t you just fly out the window and find out?” Lena snaps.

Kara glares but simply turns. Nope, she would leave Lena to calm down and then she would have a rational conversation about how they were going to go about putting this behind them.

Walking from the room, Kara finds a hallway leading further into a large penthouse. It is similar to Lena's previous penthouse except it is less white. Light pastels decorated the hallway as she follows the sunlight streaming through the end. Stood at the top of a set of iron stairs she looks around with a frown.

It is in a brownstone building similar to her loft, large windows that overlook the city. A large chef’s kitchen with marble worktops, a large light wooden dining table that looks like it is used for family dinners and living room with throws and pillows everywhere, filling the space beneath her. Walking down, Kara glances around, it is soft and warm. Homely, was what she would have thought if she was visiting. No, she was visiting, this wasn’t her apartment but it felt familiar. There is a painting in the corner that she's sure is hers but it's probably just something similar to her work. The large couch and subsequent chairs filled the space, a small reading corner with bookcases catch her attention. The wall behind the chair is lined with white bookcases. A variety of novels from romantic comedies to Homer and the Illiad grace its shelves. 

Kara looks around reluctantly, the large television and expensive furnishings make her feel uneasy, she has to find out what was going on for both their sakes, they currently hate each other, well Lena certainly hates Kara, she shakes her head feeling sick when something on the bookcase catches her eye. A multiple somethings. 

They are photo frames. In a variety of sizes decorated over the shelves filled with varying pictures that she recognises, some with her and Alex, others with her friends. Then, they change as she looks at more, there are ones of her and her mother that she has no recollection of, another of her and Nia in their superposes but in their normal clothes. It's the one of herself and Lena that catches her eye the most. She has never been to these places. Kara rubs her head as she tries to think, she hasn't been to a beach with Lena. It was sunset, on a pebbled beach, the soft light of the sunset casting their silhouettes. They were in white. They were close, holding one another.

 _Oh no_. Kara thinks as she picks it up. As she did a flicker on her hand makes her drop the photo. She doesn’t hear it crash, she's too busy looking at a simple intertwined silver ring with silver stones embedded in the small ring that graces her left ring finger. Kara feels the dread wash over her. 

"Oh, crap," Kara whispers as she looks at the ring, the pictures, the waking up naked. _What had happened? How had this happened? This was not supposed to happen._

"KARA!!" 

Kara bursts into the bedroom, double doors of to the side flown wide open. Lena is stood in the closet with a face of pure rage on her face. In her hand, she holds up two rings. 

"You better start explaining what the bloody hell is going on here?" 


	2. Investigating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the first time in a while, I have chapter two all ready for you! I can't thank you all enough for your support and responses to the first chapter hopefully you all enjoy it!

Lena Luthor has always been a stunningly powerful and beautiful woman. She's strong willed, to the point of stubborn. She runs a nationwide company virtually alone. She prides herself on being two steps ahead of everyone except Lex. Considering he was a homicidal megalomaniac, she concludes that it is acceptable to not be ahead of him. She's a genius in her own right. But nothing. Nothing would have prepared her for finding two very prominent silver rings on her finger that morning. Lena had shouted for Kara without thinking and she wished the moment the two syllable name left her lips she hadn't. Kara had simply shaken her head at her question.

"I don't know any more than you," Kara says simply. Lena wants to tell herself she hadn't seen Kara glance down at her still sheet covered body but she knew that would be a lie to herself. She watches the Kryptonian pinch her nose with a sigh.

"Let's get dressed and see if we can work out what's going on," Kara instructs.

"Fine," Lena snaps, she's not impressed with the minimal answer. She should feel bad that Kara doesn't have all the answers, that Kara is as oblivious as she is but it was Kara that has gotten them into this mess so Kara can get them out.

As soon as Lena leaves the closet for a shower, Kara lets out a shaky breath. She has to find out what's going on, this was not helping them repair any friendship. They couldn't even be civil to each other let alone be friends. Alex had said to start thinking with her head rather than her heart but this wasn't a situation that she could solve without cooperating with Lena.

Kara turns finally to the issue of clothing, deciding to wait until they could talk to someone that could help. She looks over the large closet, of course, Lena would have a walk-in closet with soft light wood and everything hanging in pristine condition. She finds her clothes, some she doesn't recognise, but after successfully finding the comfy sweatpants and hoodie she loves. It wasn't until she's hunting for her fluffy socks does she see it. A pristine dark wooden box with symbols that were definitely Kryptonian. Swallowing nervously she unclasps the box gently prying it open. Lying within only cements her fears. A simple silver twisted bangle lies there, small intricate details that only a Kryptonian could notice. She shuts the box at the first prick of tears. This isn't real. This is some stupid joke. So instead of thinking on it, she goes in search of another shower.

* * *

They sit on the large couch in the centre of the apartment, showered and dressed. Lena has found her entire wardrobe and more in the new closet. She's dressed in something Kara can only consider as casual. A simple button down blouse with blue jeans. Kara fidgets in her fluffy socks as Lena digests what she has just been told.

"So let me get this straight, Lex was brought back from the dead to be a paragon?" Lena asks, Kara nods in confirmation.

"And only the paragons know what happened to the multiverse?" Kara nods again.

"And he helped you find all the other paragons to stop the Anti-monitor, who was trying to erase the worlds, which didn't work but Oliver McQueen went back to the origins of the universe to restart the cosmological event of the Big Bang so we would all survive as an alternative universe but you and I can remember?"

Kara nods again chewing her nail as her leg bounces nervously.

"That doesn't explain me waking up naked in bed with you," Lena states as she inhales the smell of the coffee.

"That's where I'm lost too," Kara admits.

"Great," Lena sighs rubbing her temples. "So in this reality, we're what?"

"I um, well, I think," Kara stammers. "Ithinkwe'remarried" she blurts out. Lena slowly looks up from glaring at the coffee, to study Kara for a moment.

"What?" Lena asks with a sneer and Kara takes a deep breath.

"I think we might be married," She repeats slowly.

"That's ridiculous," Lena denies immediately. Kara shrugs before lifting her left hand. Lena's eyes widen before looking down at her own.

"That doesn't prove anything," Lena denies with a shrug. "I wear rings on that finger all the time."

"Silver wedding rings?" She prompts but Lena shakes her head.

"No, that's not a confirmation."

Kara sighs, as much as Lena was a logical genius, she's very good a denying the obvious.

"I'm going to see if I can find something for breakfast," Kara announces as she moves into the kitchen.

Lena, on the other hand, moves around the small living room. She looks over every photo that lay on the walls, on units, around the room. She looks over the photo of the two of them on the unknown beach Kara had seen earlier. She sighs as she recognises it, it was the beach at one of the houses she had in Ireland. It was her escape, her real home. Lena inhales a shaky breath as she tries to calm her increasing heart rate. Either this was some sick joke, or it had happened. She frowns deeply, it's a sick joke.

She hates Kara for what she had done, the manipulation, the betrayal, all of it. She glances up at the blonde's back and felt her face soften. There were so many questions. L-corp, Sam and Ruby, Andrea, her mother. Lena pales, _her mother better still be in prison_ , she thought bitterly. Setting the frame in its respected place on the shelf she turns to see Kara who's plating an obscene amount of pancakes.

"How do we fix whatever it is that's happened here?" Lena asks as she sits at the counter opposite Kara.

"Well, I think we should go to the DEO first, see John, maybe get more theories, maybe others like Alex will remember."

Lena seems to pause in hesitation at agreeing to work with the DEO again but nods. Once they had ate and were washing up a firm knock comes from the door. Lena turns frowning at Kara.

"Stay here," Kara orders before walking to the door, her glasses gone. Opening the door neither was prepared for what lay on the other side.

"There you are, you were supposed to be at the DEO an hour ago," Alex scolds as she walks deeper into the apartment. Kara's eyes widen at the sight of her sister.

"What? Did I get foam on my face again?" Alex asks obliviously.

"You- You're-" 

"Alex, you're pregnant," Lena states rather unceremoniously. Alex Danvers raises an unimpressed eyebrow.

"Well, yeah for seven months now, I'm glad you're just noticing Lena," Alex sneers, her tone laced with sarcasm.

Alex looks exactly the same, her hair short and her familiar loose black jumper graces her figure, the difference was, however, that her stomach protruded slightly from her body. Lena immediately prickles at the tone of the Older Danvers, but Kara frowns deeply.

"So, ugh, what was happening at the DEO again?" Kara asks carefully stepping beside Lena who glares at her.

"Ugh for Godsake Kara, did that White Martian hit you on the head last night?" Alex rants, rubbing her swollen stomach. When Kara doesn't answer her sister continues., "We were going to get Lena to tweak that new subsonic frequency dampener for you, Winn said he was almost there but it just needs Lena to check that the Q-waves and other radiation can't affect you."

"Right," Kara nods wide eyed as Alex picks at a leftover pancake.

"Why are you both looking at me like I'm crazy?" Alex asks her voice rising. Kara shakes her head before sighing.

"Um well-" Kara glances at Lena.

"I'm going to look around, I'll give you some space," Lena quickly excuses, she does not want to witness this.

"This is a bit weird but do you remember anything about the Anti-Monitor?" Kara tests, Alex responds with a blank look.

"I really hope you and Barry haven't been making up villain names again," Alex sighs.

"Barry? As in Barry Allen?" Kara asks quickly.

"Yeah, Kara, you're friend Barry, my god," Alex is suddenly in her space, checking her forehead. "You look pale, what happened last night? You said you were fine."

"I was, am. I'm fine, I think I have some form of concussion or something" Kara lies.

"You don't get concussions," Alex says with a deep frown. "I think we should go to the DEO I can run some tests-"

"Well, actually I was hoping J'onn could be there to check and maybe look around."

"Of course J'onn'll be there, he's working today," Alex dismisses.

"Right, of course," Kara fails to make it believable since the look Alex gives her makes her look like she has three heads.

"Lena, is she ok too?" Alex asks quickly.

"Lena has the same problem," Kara nods along.

"Kara if this is some weird sex thing again-" Alex warns.

"What? No," Kara squeaks, a furious blush rising in her cheeks.

"Ok, let's go to the DEO," Alex nods seriously.

"I'll just get her," Kara nods quickly.

Kara finds the CEO in one of the downstairs rooms she's stood in an open bright room. It's a studio, Kara realises as she recognises her paintings.

"What did Alex say?" Lena asks as soon as Kara steps into the room.

"She doesn't remember anything, we're going to the DEO to find J'onn and hopefully get him to reinstate her memories. I think you should come to," Kara explains.

Lena nods as Kara continues, "I'm going to get changed I'll be as quick as I can."

* * *

Once Kara has changed into her less scruffy clothes and into jeans and a shirt, they are in the elevator going down to the parking basement.

"You know I could have just flown us there," Kara comments to the silent elevator.

"Sam's against it and you know it," Alex states without thought.

Kara and Lena turn to the older Danvers.

"Sam?" Lena asked, "My friend Sam?" Lena asks carefully.

"Oh right, ugh concussion," Alex mutters. "Yeah we ugh are married and then this happened," Alex summarises quickly, glancing over her shoulder watching their reactions. Kara and Lena share a look of surprise behind the agent as the ding announces their arrival. A large SUV sits in a parking space not far from the elevator. If it wasn't for the blacked-out windows and clear bulletproofing it would have looked like a mom car.

"This is what you drive now?" Kara asks.

"Well I can't exactly drive a motorbike, can I?" Alex snaps gesturing to her protruding stomach. Kara flinches clearly that was a sore topic. As they move to get in the car, Kara pulls Lena to a stop.

"We have to assume we're the only ones other than J'onn that remember."

"What happens if he doesn't remember?" Lena counters.

"I don't know, I haven't thought that far ahead, can you please just play along," Kara pleads.

"I'm not playing the concerned housewife Kara," Lena deadpans.

"No, but just be nice. They don't know any better," Kara warns. Lena wants to argue that she is always nice but she knew the way she had treated Alex and their friends since finding out about Kara's identity Lena hadn't been nice in the slightest recalling almost making Nia Nal cry when she appeared to interview on giving Kara the Pulitzer award. She simply nodded and slid into the backseat of the SUV. The drive to the DEO was quick, abnormally quick. Both Lena and Kara tried not to think about how close their new building was to the DEO and how their other-selves likely picked the location. Fifteen minutes later they're walking into the DEO.

"Jonn," Kara immediately breathes at the sight of the tall Martian.

"Hey, Kara," He grins as he embraces her tightly. There's an unspoken appreciation that passes through them as they hold each other. Pulling apart, a movement behind him makes her frown.

"Winn," Kara laughed as she hugs him tightly. Winn chuckles deeply.

"Ok, hello to you," He grins obliviously at them. "Do I get a hug to Lena?" He teases.

"Not in your wildest dreams," Lena sneers. Kara nudges her gently.

"We should talk in the conference room," Kara suggests to J'onn. The martian nods before looking to the rest of the team.

"I'm going to get a handle on the level of concussion, I'll be back soon." 

"Lena remembers," Kara quickly verifies as she sits across from J'onn. He frowns at the CEO clearly not expecting that information.

"I know you both must be very confused," He begins sympathetically.

"Confusion doesn't even begin to cover it," Lena snaps unintentionally. She just wants her life back. J'onn gives a small smile and gestures to the seat across from him. Lena takes it begrudgingly.

"So, what happened when you woke up?" J'onn asks carefully. Lena glares at Kara beside her as the Kryptonian recalls their morning. Lena blushes as soon as Kara mentions they're nudity but if J'onn cared he didn't show.

"And then I tested Alex on the Anti-Monitor and she didn't have a clue," Kara concludes.

Lena wants to feel sympathetic for Kara, Alex was everything to her and she was alone if she didn't know this Alex. She wanted to, she really did, but the small voice at the back of her head told her that she shouldn't that Kara deserved this pain just as she had the pain of Lex.

"I think you're right, no one seems to remember other than the Paragons and oddly Lena," J'onn agrees.

"So, do you think you could reinstate Alex's memory?" Kara asks and Lena narrows her eyes, realisation dawning on her.

"You can't," Lena protests and Kara turns with a deep frown.

"And why not?"

"Because of the relationships that Alex has," J'onn intervenes and Lena feels oddly happy he agrees with her.

"I don't know what you mean," Kara frowns at the two of them.

"Alex can't remember you because her life isn't the same as the one that is gone," J'onn admits.

"Before the wave, she was with Kelly and in this universe, she's with Sam," Lena adds. "It would create mass confusion for multiple people."

"So, can't you just revert everyone?" Kara asks J'onn carefully but J'onn simply shakes his head.

"No, because of the emotional interrelationships of humans on earth to unwind all of them would be catastrophic and result in mass subdermal haemorrhaging."

"Everyone's brains would implode," Lena adds helpfully, Kara glares.

"I know what subdermal haemorrhaging means."

"Well, you didn't know what quantum entanglement was so I wasn't sure," Lena sneers.

"I know what that-"

"The point is," J'onn intervened before their argument escalates. "That anything you do here can affect everything. If you change the timeline too much, ask too many questions or anything about this. You could cause a shift in the space time continuum. More commonly known as the ripple effect."

"What happens here could affect everywhere," Lena summarises. J'onn gives a small nod, as they glance at Kara.

Kara deflates before asking, "Do you think we could go back? Find our earth?"

"Perhaps, but it could take months to filter through the multiverse, we don't even know how many there are now," J'onn admits, "Or if there are any."

"We can't keep playing amnesic or concussed or whatever we're doing, while we wait to find our earth," Lena argues.

"No, which is why I think until, and if, we find Earth-38 you should both lay low, we can't upset the multiverse any further by having you two out of place," J'onn orders.

"What do you mean 'if'?" Lena asks before Kara.

"When the multiverse collapsed, Oliver went back and restarted the universe, this may be it," J'onn warns.

"That wasn't what you said this morning," Lena states at Kara who shrugs.

"I didn't know where I was let alone if we had succeeded in saving the universe."

"No, you were to busy making pancakes," Lena hisses, Kara shakes it off before looking at J'onn who's watching the interaction with humour in his eyes.

"So, if we can't change everyone's memory, who can help us?" Kara asks.

"I'm still Director at the DEO so I think we can safely say that by explaining to our closest friends what has happened then they can help. They might not believe it, Kara, I have to warn you of that," J'onn admits and Kara nods.

"If it means Alex can help then anything," Kara agrees.

* * *

Lena watches the DEO mull under her as she stares from the conference room. Behind her, J'onn and Kara explain what has happened in their universe, omitting that there was a collapse of the multiverse and the restart of the universe.

"So, Kara and Lena are from a different universe?" Winn asks curiously.

"That's right," J'onn confirms.

"But this is the multiverse theory?"

"Correct," J'onn nods.

"So in you're universe I'm not pregnant?" Alex asks Kara who nods.

"You're not with Sam either," Kara adds reluctantly and Lena glances over to see Alex floored temporarily.

"The important thing is is that we focus our efforts on finding Earth 38, or a universe similar," J'onn orders

"Why can't they just stay here?" Nia asks curiously.

"Because our world is very different from the one here, our J'onn doesn't work at the DEO and Winn is in the future," Kara mutters and Lena glowers.

"Ripple effect Kara," Lena warns and Kara huffs.

"If I can't explain then how are we going to get back," Kara snaps her patience growing thin.

"Minimally." 

"Lena's right Kara, you shouldn't say more than necessary for us to get you home," J'onn states with a small sympathetic smile when no one was looking. Kara hates this, she hates lying to her family.

"This could take months if not longer to create an interdimensional window," Winn warns.

"Extrapolator," Kara corrects.

"Kara," Lena warns once more, as much as Kara preaches to know the ripple effect she was terrible at following it.

"Sorry," She mutters.

"Right," Winn looked oddly between them. "And if it does take months we'll have to test it and see if it's reliable."

"Then it takes months," Kara nods.

"So, what happened to our Kara and Lena?" Brainy asks studying them.

"Um well, they-" Kara babbles.

"Got switched," J'onn intervenes. "They are potentially on another earth if Earth-38 Kara and Lena are here" He lies smoothly. Kara's thankful when they all relax, believing the lie. In reality, they had no idea if there were another Kara and Lena, Lena concludes unlikely from the tale.

"Alright we'll get to the bottom of this," Alex reassures pushing off from the table carefully and waddling off as the rest of them follow.

"Alex, could you hang back a second?" Kara asks the pregnant woman. Alex turns with a soft smile shutting the door as Nia steps out. J'onn glances at Kara as Alex frowns between the silent question passing between them. Kara gives the slightest of nods.

"Alex, J'onn can restore part of your memories from our universe to help with getting us back," Kara explains sitting. "I was wondering if you would be willing?"

"What about the ripple effect?" Alex asks with a frown.

"It wouldn't in theory," J'onn explains. "I'd only be providing enough that you could assist, nothing that would alter your memories of the people around you."

"And nothings going to happen to the baby," Kara adds hastily at Alex's reluctance.

"Alright," Alex agreed with a nod. "Let's do it."

J'onn nods before pressing his forefinger to the side of her temple. Five minutes later, Alex blinks back at them.

"Oh this is weird," Alex blinked at all three of them. "I can remember the anti monitor and you two weren't married and Lena hated- Oh no."

"Do you feel ok?" Kara asks carefully, Alex nods.

"Yeah, I'll go down to the lab and get a full workup. But, we're going to help you Kara I promise," Alex reassures before pushing up and waddling from the room. As soon as the door shuts, Kara lets out a sigh of relief.

"Now what?" Lena asks quietly.

"Until we even know if there is another Earth-38 you two best try and fit in. We might be here for a while," J'onn advises. Kara nods while Lena rolls her eyes, of course, she has to play happy families.

"I don't even know anything about our life here," Kara whines.

"I'm afraid you're going to have to work that one out for yourself, if we ask too much of our friends it could cause problems elsewhere," J'onn states. They both nod sullenly,

"The only other pressing issue is how Ms Luthor retained her memories," Jonn queries, "and I have a feeling I know exactly who was behind it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to let me know your thoughts, and come find me on Tumblr @https://www.tumblr.com/blog/helpbutton95
> 
> You can let me know your thoughts and prompts there too!
> 
> Until next time!


	3. Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Chapter! You guys are spoiled! 
> 
> As always let me know in the comments/reviews what you all think!

It was almost normal the way they stepped into the prison, normal for a Luthor at least. But Lena was painfully aware that nothing was normal. She had shot her brother. He had been dead, she had tried to use Miriad and it was gone, all her research, everything was gone. Waking up with Kara and visiting the DEO all seemed like a bad dream. But, stepping into the prison with Kara in her super suit made her want to be sick.

"You didn't have to come" She bit as they passed through the fifth round of security.

"I wasn't going to let you do this alone" Kara sympathised.

"Believe it or not, I'm quite capable of visiting my narcissistic family on my own" Lena walked off following the guards in front of them. She didn't want to look at Kara let alone talk to her. Coming to the prison was just another reminder that her world had been turned upside down. That her life wasn't what she left. After all, Lex no longer existed in her world.

As they neared the cell she looked back to find Kara trailing along behind them. Her eyes scanned around carelessly with a whistle filling the hall.

"Wait here, I'd like to speak to him, alone" Lena ordered. She was surprised when Kara simply nodded leaning against the wall opposite. Lena stepped into the cell and gasped, it was very different from the cell Lena had visited 6 months ago. There were no furnishings, other than the bed and desk, nothing extravagant. All of his furnishings were gone right down to the globe decanter. He had his desk journals and books but nothing like what was in there before.

"Finally, I was wondering how long it would take you to come and get me," Lex exasperated, startling her from her reminiscing. He looked the same as he stood, still tall and lean. His beard as trim as always.

"Hello to you too" Lena greeted sitting at his desk with a look of distaste at the cell.

"You remember?" Lex asked more in confirmation than in question.

"Remember what?" Lena feigned ignorance. "I thought this was a social call, we would drink and you would tell me all of your escape plans"

"That bastard" Lex hissed under his breath. Lena smirked enjoying the moment before giving in. She had to get the answers she wanted.

"I remember I shot you" Lena stated, swallowing back her emotions at the memory, "You were dead, you didn't even beg me to save you"

Lex looked up with a frown before grinning, "Well played" He praised, "Yes you're right that did happen, but then some nice people brought me back to save the universe and in return, I got you and got to live and the deal was I wouldn't be in here" Lex rambled, "So, when can we leave?"

"Leave?" Lena's surprise laced in her voice.

"Yes leave"

"Well, whatever your deal was it hasn't exactly turned out the way you wanted it. In fact, my life has no resemblance of the one I just left" Lena informed him with a level glare. Lex frowned deeply at her,

"What do you mean?" Lex asked, slowly returning to his seat on the cot.

"Well for a start I didn't wake up in my bed and I wasn't alone"

"We really don't have time to discuss your sex life Lena"

"I woke up in bed with Kara, Lex, you know, Supergirl" Lena hissed. Lex's eyebrows shot to his non-existent hairline.

"Well, that is a development" He smirked, "Maybe you were more adventurous in this life Lena" He teased.

"People recall a life neither of us had, so what did you do?" Lena asked carefully. Lex shrugged,

"I made a deal with Monitor he made sure I got the life I wanted and you would get your memories intact" Lex explained. "That was it"

"Well, your deal clearly didn't come through because I doubt you would have wanted to be stuck in here"

"No, it definitely didn't. All that hard work and bribery, gone"

Lena sighed, "They're looking into a way to get us back to our universe but they said it could take months" Lena informed him.

"They can't, that was the whole problem. There is no 'our universe'. This is it, Lena, this was our second chance and I've been played" his temper rising with every word. "Now, you're going to speak nicely to your Kryptonian girlfriend and get me out of here" Lena frowned at his order and stood. She refused to be ordered and manipulated by him. Not after the last time.

"More like wife" Lena waved her left hand in the air before continuing, "Are you sure there would be no new multiverse?"

"Positive, the Monitor said the only way to make sure the Anti-monitor couldn't succeed was to go back to the dawn of time, fight him there, win and restart the universe and that's what we did. By restarting the universe, there was no one to create the multiverse"

"So we're stuck here?" Lena asked curiously,

"As far as I can tell. Now you could free your brother who could help you do look into this further or, if you're stuck here, help you get rid of the Kryptonian" He offered with a grin,

"I don't know Lex. I think one homicidal rampage is enough every five years, don't you? I don't know if National City could handle another"

"Lena" Lex shouted standing as she walked from the cell,

"Goodbye Lex" Lena called pleasantly,

"Lena, don't you leave me in here" He shouted in rage as the door slammed into his face.

"Go well?" Kara asked looking up from her phone.

"Like you didn't listen" Lena sneered. Kara had the decency to at least blush. Walking out of the prison Lena sighed. She didn't know what she was to do.

"So, I think while Winn and Brainy are looking into the multiverse we do as J'onn says and lay low, see if we can find anything useful but until we get answers we're going to have to watch what we say here outside of our circle" Kara warned fidgetting.

"Do you even know how the ripple effect works Kara?" Lena asked wearily, growing impatient at the hero complex being demonstrated before her.

"Its a whole space-time continuum thing. If you shift this universe too much then we can do it on all the others"

"Yes, Kara, I am aware. You're going to have to do this better than I am. I can carry on my work in a semblance of normality you can't. So what are you suggesting, we play happy families?"

"Well, something like that" Kara admitted rubbing the back of her neck,

"If too many people find out we're not from here then we could mess something up in our own reality if, when we get back to it"

Lena gritted her teeth, her patience waring,

"You lie to me for years and now you want to play happy families?" Lena spat her anger spilling over. She wasn't shocked to see Karas own anger flare at the comment,

"You used Kryptonite on me and manipulate me for weeks so don't make out like you're innocent in this"

Lena clenched her jaw tightly that Kara could see the muscled tense. Lena's heartbeat was erratic.

"No, I'm not but I'm not going to pretend for the sake of you're friends"

"My friends! What about Sam and Ruby?" Kara asked, "They think we're married too"

"Don't guilt-trip me with Sam and Ruby, just because you're not getting your way Kara" Lena sneered.

"I'm not-"

"Because believe it or not, I don't need a god complex to make me feel important," taking a deep breath to calm herself she continued, "You can email my secretary when you have anything new" Lena spat as she walked away.

* * *

She was glad the DEO had flown her to the specialist prison in instead of letting Kara fly them over. Lena returned to the new penthouse that afternoon, and after the DEO agent dropping her off at the unknown building, she was determined to get through this without a murder charge or being checked into an asylum. She changed into her usual powerhouse dress and heels before making her way around the apartment.

She began in the bedroom, half of the closet was Lena's filled with dark rich colours, the other half filled with pastel colours.

Her side of the bed was clearly the right, her glasses and a novel sat on the bedside table. She hid them both away not ready for Kara to see that side of her. She didn't miss the small frame of the two of them, the one she had broken only a few weeks ago. She swallowed moving from the room, not willing to see what was on the Kryptonians side.

She turned from the room, her curiosity peaking as she opened another couple of doors. A guest room and a small box room that was stacked with boxes of books and things the other her seamed to want to ignore since moving to the penthouse.

She shut the door behind her making her way to the lower floors. The corridor of the main living space was filled again with another bath and the studio as well as two studies. Her own which looked similar to that of her office at L-Corp. She had a familiar white desk, a wall filled with tech designs some she recognised others she didn't. She made a mental note to come back to them.

She turned from the study to the other was obviously Kara's, its soft appearance made her anger bubble inside her. _How had she done this? Just rolled over and put it all behind her?_ Lena shook her head exiting the office before looking deeper. She dug further in the living space. She found her purse, a set of car keys. A familiar buzzing of her cell made her walk back to the bedroom. Opening it up she found five missed calls from the office, another from Kara. A series of emails littered the scream but what made her breath hitch was the background. It was a photo she hadn't taken. A photo of Kara and herself, the blonde's nose was crinkled as she laughed at something. Lena's arm wrapped around her shoulder as she placed a kiss on her cheek. Quickly shutting the phone and depositing it in her purse she made her way down to the parking garage, the keyfob in hand. She had a company to run after all.

Looking out over the variety of cars she hesitantly pressed the button. A familiar flash drew her eyes to the car. And she was thankful Kara hadn't gotten to her other self about reliability and cars. She slipped into the Audi grateful she at least had a sport sedan and not an SUV mom car that Alex had. After fiddling with the sat nav to take her to L-Corp, she was grateful for the silence. Even the mild normality of sitting in traffic. Not that she would, normally she would have a driver. She shook her head at the thought as she pulled into her space.

As she walked into her office she was floored by the sight of Jess working happily at her desk.

"Oh Ms Luthor, thank god. I was getting worried and then I thought you might have been working from home. Then, I worried that Ms Danvers had whisked you off somewhere. I know she likes to surprise you but Japan doesn't like that excuse-"

Lena simply held a hand cutting off Jess's panicked rambles.

"It's fine Jess. I just got caught up on something" Lena admitted, she missed Jess blush. "Can you clear my schedule for the rest of the day? I have something urgent to take care of"

She didn't wait for the nod of confirmation before slipping into the office. She had a lot of questions to answer.

* * *

Across town at the DEO Kara hovered around desperately waiting for something.

"Look Kara this is going to take a long time, let's just leave Brainy and Winn to it" Nia tried,

"I'm going to find Alex, you should go back to work, I'll be there tomorrow I promise" Kara dismissed lightly, Nia nodded walking off. Kara walked into the lab to find Alex at a microscope a flashback to before she was the cool DEO agent she was now.

"You must miss the field huh?" Kara offered as she sat on a stool.

"You have no idea," Alex chuckled, "How're you holding up?"  
"Better I managed to get J'onn to check that our time together was all still the same" Kara sighed relieved. J'onn had done his best but Kara knew it would take a while for their time together to be sorted back to normal completely. If it would ever feel normal again, Kara questioned

"I know it must be scary Kara" Alex sympathised, "Even more that, Lena isn't who she is in my memories"

"She hasn't changed since coming here but I know it's going to be hard for her" Kara admitted,

"It'll be hard on you both, you just have to trust each other" Alex smiled gently patting her arm,

"That's easier said than done" Kara stated, making Alex chuckle.

"We have a situation downtown," Winn called.

"I can send a team" J'onn offered,

"No, it's fine I feel like punching something" Kara admitted.

* * *

Arriving downtown was no different than normal, except some random woman waving her glowing stick around.

"Look could you, just not today, please?" Kara pleaded as soon as she landed.

"You will feel my wrath" A burst of lightning struck Kara forcing her back.

"Sorry, sorry she's mine" Kara felt a hand pull her to her feet to come face to face with Barry Allen in his Flash uniform.

"What're you doing here?" Kara asked curiously,

"Well, she's mine, so I thought I'd take care of her" Barry shrugged, "Wait, what're you doing on my earth?" He asked before realising, "Oh, we're all?" He trailed off, making a spinning motion with his finger symbolising that he realised they were all together, as Kara nodded.

"Oh damn, ok I mean I can take care of this if you want?" Barry offered,

"Would you mind? My universe didn't exactly turn out anywhere near the same" Kara explained,

"Give me five and we can catch up over coffee?" Barry offered, Kara nodded and monitored as Barry very quickly dealt with Weatherwitch Kara would later find out she was called. As soon as she was firmly in the back of a DEO car. Kara sat with Barry in Noonans, back in normal clothes. Kara finished explaining her day, exhausted just retelling it.

"Wow, that's, wow" Barry gaped at her,

"Yeah and now I have to pretend until we sort this mess out" Kara huffed,

"So everyone thinks you're married? Including your closest family?"

"Yupp"

"Man, that sucks" Barry sighed over his coffee,

"Hey, should you really be drinking that?" Kara asked curiously,

"Oh, it's decaf" Barry reassured.

"So you got any pointers?" Kara asked curiously,

"Not really, I mean you guys are just gonna have to try but my honest opinion is that given we're both here and I'm sure Sara and the Legends will be in DC is that this might be it"

"I was worried you were going to say something like that" Kara huffed.

"But look, I can get Cisco to look into the Interdimensional Extrapolators if you want?" Barry offered,

"Yeah, that'd be great, my guys had never even heard of them"

"That doesn't look promising" Barry muttered before shrugging, "So, Lena huh?"

"Please don't Barry"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always let me know your thoughts, ideas, criticisms. Also, this story is unbeta'd and I'm always in the market! 
> 
> Until Next Time! 


	4. Civil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For once in my life, I am on schedule! 
> 
> A massive thanks to my new beta: [AyakaSpencer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyakaSpencer/profile)  
>  who without her help, this chapter would not be as good as it is! Also, she has an awesome new A/B/O fic out, go ahead and check it out show the love. 
> 
> Now, on with the story:

After her morning with Kara and the DEO, Lena buries herself in her work, mentally cataloguing every piece of unknown tech from the last three years that she didn’t recognise. Relieved that most of it was still the same. There was an odd familiarity to it, noting the similarities and finding acquisitions in cities she had never done business in. So engrossed in her project, it isn’t until there is a faint knock on her door that she finally looks up.

"Come in."

"Sorry to disturb you, Ms Luthor,” Jess apologised, hovering in the doorway. “I just wanted to let you know that I am going home." 

Lena frowned, glancing at the clock. 7.30, sighing, "Right, yes of course. Thank you, Jess," When the secretary didn't make a show of moving Lena asked. "Was there anything else?" 

"I just wanted to check that everything was alright?" 

Nothing about this situation was ok but she feigned ignorance, "Why wouldn't it be?" 

"Well, normally you're out of here by five on the dot, adamant to beat Ms Danvers home," Jess informed her. Lena stared blankly at the assistant, before catching herself, this was clearly something her other self would do on a regular basis. 

Lena gritted her teeth, "Everything’s fine. I still have a few proposals to get out and then I'll be away," Lena lied. Jess seemed to believe her with a nod of confirmation but made no effort to move. Jess watched as Lena made a show of leaving, grabbing her things, and packing them. It became clear that faking it wasn’t an option, as Jess now seemed to be waiting for her. Maybe, she hoped, her old penthouse could be an option… _Did she still even own the penthouse?_

"Jess, can you remind me whatever happened to my old apartment?" She asked curiously, Jess frowned, suspiciously. 

"It was sold to that young businesswoman from Star City," Jess explained, "Are you sure you're ok?" Jess asked, watching Lena carefully, her eyebrows knitting together in concern.

"Yes, of course, it just popped into my head," Lena lied smoothly as she lifted her keys. Jess nodded holding the door open pointedly and Lena clenched her teeth in irritation. Great, she thought, she was going to have to ride the elevator with her. 

"It’s odd that Ms Danvers didn’t come and get you this evening,” Jess said thoughtfully. Lena paled slightly, shuffling from one foot to the other. “Normally if you don’t leave by a set time, she turns up to get you and make sure you go home."

Concern was laced in her tone as they stepped into the lift. Lena glanced at Jess to find a frown over her assistant's features. Apparently Kara taking her home was uncommon. 

"Oh yes" Lena lied, "She's just very busy on a new article." 

"It must be so exciting," Jess grinned. "Have you made any plans for your anniversary?" 

"What?" Lena asked, shocked at the turn of questioning. 

"Oh, I was just wondering" Jess blushed lightly, “If you’ve thought of what you might like to get her? So, I can start organising it as soon as possible?” 

Lena squeezed her eyes shut, her headache from this morning returning.

"Right, no. I haven’t thought of anything yet," Lena admitted. Luckily at that point, the elevator dinged. 

"Have a nice night, Lena," Jess smiled, waving as she walked through the lobby. 

She pressed urgently on the button leading to the parking garage before anyone else could inquire about her lie of a life. Pressing her head against the cool glass of the elevator she sighed. _When had she started letting Jess call her Lena and when had she stopped working before 7.30?_

_Kara Danvers, what have you done to my life?_

* * *

Kara floated over National City, listening as the city grew quiet. She had listened in on part of the conversation with Lena and her secretary, surprised and glad that in this reality Lena seemed to have a better handle on a work/life balance. It was something that as her friend, when they could be called that, always concerned Kara. Drifting over to their new place, seeing the small reading light in the corner still on, she wondered if Lena was still up, or (which she doubted to be true) had left it on for her. Her doubt was soon realized by movement that caught her eye as Lena’s Irish lilt rose stiffly over traffic. 

Within the apartment Lena looked up from her book, she knew Kara was out there. Avoiding her, trying to pretend they could get through this without conflict. But Lena knew this wasn’t true as she snapped her book closed, as much as she hated to admit they were in this together. With a sigh she stood, walking out onto the balcony, 

"Are you going to float out there all night or are you going to come down so we can talk about this?" 

Unaware of the range of Kryptonian super hearing, she was unsure if the Super would even hear her. But when Supergirl dropped onto the balcony she had previously vacated minutes earlier, Lena knew Kara must have been listening. Stepping inside, Kara wasn't surprised to be met with Lena's stony gaze. The irritated set of her jaw told Kara that she was about to bear the brunt of the raven haired woman’s anger.

"I didn't know this was going to happen," Kara stated after a moment of silence. 

"I'm astute enough to presume that you wouldn’t have planned this," Lena remarked snidely. “But, what did you think would happen? That you would wake up and it would all be fine and that we would go back to normal?" 

"No! Of course-" 

"Or what? You would come find me and pitch some self-righteous bullshit about how we should work together?" 

"Lena, I didn't-" 

But Lena continued on, not listening to Kara’s protests. Her accent became more prominent with her rising temper, "Honestly, Kara, did you really think this could be fixed by some speech of hope and justice?" 

"What? No-" 

"Because you are sorely mistaken, you don't get to just waltz in where we were before Lex. You did this Kara, you ruined our friendship. I killed my brother to save you. To save what fucked up version of a family I had been deceived into believing.” She punctuated each accusation with a point in Kara’s direction, “And, after all that, you still think you can just walk back into this-"

"I didn't know," Kara shouted, startling Lena out of her rant. "I didn't know if we would survive. Do you know what I dreamt of this morning? Dying!" 

Kara tried to regulate her breathing as she sagged slightly in defeat. 

"I didn't know this was how we would wake up this morning. I didn't even think we would. And yes it's all mucked up and I'm doing everything I can to send us back to some form of reality that’s ours, but until then we are going to have to suck it up. Do you really think I'm happy to be stuck with someone who used Kryptonite on me?" 

Lena looked away and Kara was at least glad she looked ashamed. "If we're going to cope with this for a month or so then we are going to have to move past this Lena."

"And what happens if it’s longer?" Lena countered. "And we can’t get back to our lives, is this it? Do we continue like this?" 

Kara deflated further, recalling the conversation with Lex and Barry, "I don't know" she admitted. "But until we get to that point I'm going to do everything I can to work out how to get us back." 

"What do we do until then?" Lena asked, also deflating. 

"Only J'onn knows what we were like before the crisis so until I have time to talk with him I think we have to play along. Learn as much about our other selves as we can, so we can fit in. Not upset the multiverse so when we do go back it's how we left it or as close to what it was," Kara suggested. 

Lena sighed standing and grabbing the bottle of wine she had found that morning, pouring herself another glass. She sat, setting the bottle down dejectedly. Kara watched her, exhaustion etched over her features. 

"It’s not even similar, Kara" Lena sighed. "I went to L-Corp today and Jess was there." 

"What?" Kara looked up in shock. 

"Yes, exactly," Lena sighed. "She's already suspicious." 

"How?" Kara asked. "I mean it's only been a day." 

"Because I stayed late. Apparently we race each other home or you come get me so I don’t stay there all night," She explained before muttering into her glass. "It's quite sickening actually." 

Kara sighed, "It's all so different. Even Alex, she’s the same but at the same time, she’s not. Next thing we know, your mothers going to be walking in asking about Thanksgiving." 

"Let's not chance fate," Lena warned. Kara smirked, she couldn't help it. Lena glanced at the clock wall before stating, "I'm going to go to bed and tomorrow we can at least try and be civil to one another" 

Kara nodded, standing as Lena began putting things away, offering, "I'll take the guest room." 

Lena nodded, as they closed in for the night she could only imagine how difficult it was going to be. 

  
  


As it turned out, it would be very difficult. 

* * *

Lena woke to warm rays of sunshine spilling in through the large windows. Sitting up, she rubbed her eyes hoping it had all been a terrible dream. That Kara hadn't been in bed with her yesterday, that she would get up and Lex would still be dead in the ground, that she didn't have two rings decorating her left ring finger. 

Turning to the bedroom, her hopes shattering at the sight of the same unfamiliar room from the day before. The same white sheets, the same bedside table with photos of her and Kara, that she hadn’t seen prior to yesterday. Swinging her legs over the side of the bed, she glanced down at her hands clenching the mattress, the faint pressure of the two bands on her finger, reminded her of the growing ache in her chest, squeezing her eyes shut, bothered by the whole situation. And now, she was going to have to navigate at minimum a month of playing house with Kara.

Kara who had lied to her for three years, and manipulated her to get what she wanted. Lena concluded she would just have to work her way through it. She was a Luthor after all, she could handle the small aggravation of a misplaced reality.

  
  


Staring up at the ceiling, listening as Lena heads into the shower, Kara had known that Lena was up by the faint shift of the sleepy rhythms of her heartbeat. The increased rhythmic beats like a siren waking her from her own sleep. She listened, noting the way it relaxed as Lena showered and soon thoughts of Lena in said shower flooded her brain. Quickly Kara shook them away, now was not the time to be thinking such thoughts about her best friend.

Slipping from bed, Kara decided that she should also start her morning, mentally bracing herself for another day at the DEO of digging through old files, which she knew would be as difficult as the day before. Once Kara finished showering she realised that none of her things were in this bathroom, but were in the en-suite of the master bedroom that she was not in. Slipping back into her pyjamas, Kara padded to the door of the master.

With a sigh Kara stared at the softwood door trying to figure out what to do. She could use her x-ray vision to look and check where Lena was before sneaking in to get her clothes but she knew that would be a further violation of Lena’s trust and she wasn’t in the mood for that type of lecture. 

Reaching up she knocked softly, she thought of the argument from the night before, wondering if Lena could still be angry? Or had Lena gone back to repressing it like always and would blow up at Kara for disturbing her space and triggering another bout of fury from the CEO. 

Kara had seen Lena at her worst, wrapped in Kara's National City University hoodie, dishevelled from sleeping on a couch and still drunk from the night before or having Lena shout at her in a closet with nothing more than a sheet covering her. But nothing compared to Lena Luthor, opening the door, dripping wet in a towel. 

"I-um... I just need," Kara stammered, blush rising in her cheeks as she looked down at her toes that were suddenly very interesting. 

“Clothes?” Lena finishes with a huff.

“What?” Kara squeaked, looking up at Lena 

“Do you need your clothes, Kara?” Lena repeats, a perfectly sculpted eyebrow lifting in question.

“Yes, please,” Kara nods. Lena steps aside and Kara rushes to the closet. Looking around haphazardly, glancing from time to time checking to see where Lena is. She feels herself relax once the hairdryer comes on, knowing that Lena is no longer likely to walk in on her. Quickly grabbing clothes, she pauses at the site of the Kryptonian decorated box once more, she thinks about placing the bracelet on to make more of a show before pushing the thought away. No, she had a human wedding band that'd be enough. She reassures herself. Kara retreats to the guest bed to get dressed before Lena notices her.

Once dressed and ready for her day, she heads down to the kitchen and begins making something that resembles breakfast trying to win Lena over, the faint clicking of heels alerting her to Lena’s movements. She descends the stairs dressed in a familiar black pencil skirt and a white blouse, her hair perfectly pulled back in its usual no nonsense style. Her black patent leather heels continue over the hardwood floor moving towards Kara. 

“Pancakes?” The reporter asks with a slight smile.

“I’m good” Lena makes her way to the familiar coffee machine. Their morning engagement is minimal, neither wanting to discuss the giant elephant in the room. That was until Kara broke the silence as Lena scowled at her emails. 

“I’m going back to the DEO today, hopefully I’ll be able to find something on the multiverse.” Kara states as she picks at the food in front of her. Lena nods, her red lips drawn into a thin line as Kara watches her carefully. 

“Would you maybe, I don't know, maybe like to meet me there, and we can go through them together,” Kara suggests, nervously. 

Lena slowly looks up from her phone. “Unless you’ve forgotten Kara, I have a business to run.” 

“I know, but this is important too,” Kara pouts and Lena feels her temper begin to rise at the sight of Kara pouting and fidgeting with her glasses, at least in this world she doesn't have those ridiculous bangs. 

“This is your mess Kara, you fix it. When you’ve worked it out then come find me,” Lena states turning from the counter to take her things. Lena pauses taking a calming breath, she would spend the day getting a grip on the changes to her company, similar to the day before, keeping her distance from Kara and all other DEO matters. 

* * *

By late morning, however, that had been completely derailed by Winn’s appearance and a request for an update to some software. She had been trying to fix Winn’s subsonic hearing device as quickly as she could before a morning meeting. Before any questions could be asked that would catch her unawares.

However, that was thwarted when Sam walked in. Rattling off business numbers causing Lena to falter. Even though in this reality she was meant to be her sister in law, Lena still hadn’t seen her since she had moved back to Metropolis. She moved to embrace the CFO, to hug her tight and tell her how much she's missed her. She wants to tell Sam every crazy small detail going on in her life to break down and cry, to be Lena but she knows she can't, she can't alert Sam to her change in nature, to upset something that could be catastrophic later in her own world. So, Lena pauses. She kicks herself as she is reminded that Sam is part of their life permanently now and would be seeing Sam regularly. Lena almost lets the tears of happiness form in her eyes at the thought of Sam being here, to stop her from being alone. To have someone who hasn't lied or manipulated her for their own gain. Lena's mouth forms questions before realisation falls over her. Sam wouldn't remember those things because they haven't happened. Lena pulls away blinking back tears as she grips the subsonic device. 

“Sam, what can I help you with?” Lena plasters a professional smile on her face. 

“Ugh, yeah, I just needed confirmation on the Zortek deal,” Sam admits with a frown, Lena kicks herself, she’s being weird. 

She’d like to think she wouldn’t bring her personal life to work but from the photo of Kara and herself on her desk she knows that isn’t true. 

“Are you ok?” Sam asks in her signature mom voice and Lena nods quickly to distract from her hiccup.

"Winn, this is ready with the latest encryption software downloaded," Lena declares, thrusting the device into his hands. 

“Great! Thanks, Lena," Winn grins, glancing awkwardly between the two, "I'll catch you both later." 

Lena leant against the desk fidgeting slightly, as soon as the door shut, Sam sat down with a small smile. 

“So, in regard to the expansion over Zortek we should be looking at a risk factor of 15%, however, by buying them out we eliminate the risk and we could be making profits of double their current quarter,” Sam explained.

Lena frowned, she had briefly read her pack for that morning and knew of the company barely.

“Sorry, Sam, I didn’t sleep well, could you just give me a run down?” Lena tried but Sam frowned. 

“Lena you’ve been heading this project for weeks, they’re our biggest competition with the concealment devices you produced last month for the Ullian’s that arrived on refugee immigration six months ago.”

Lena nodded, she would have to pretend and catch up later. Sam launches into a brief explanation but it wouldn’t be enough for the board.

“Lena are you sure you’re ok?” Sam asked gently. 

“I um, hit my head last night, I’m fine but I’ve been struggling to remember things,” Lena lied. Sam frowns immediately at the news.

“This isn’t a sex thing is it?” Sam asks with a smirk but stops as soon as Lena’s glare meets her, she shrugs before fawning over her to make sure she is fine. After reassuring her that she had tests done and was fine Sam pulled her into a tight hug. After a long hug, Sam pulls back smiling down at her.

"Now before we tackle the board, is there anything you want to ask first?" 

Lena swallows her emotions shaking her head, 

"Nothing that can't wait till after.” 

* * *

  
  


Across town, Kara was desperately trying to do some subtle digging in the DEO files thanks to J’onn, 

“Did you find anything?” J’onn asks, slipping into his old office. 

“No, there’s nothing here about Interdimensional extrapolation,” Kara sighed. 

“That’s disappointing,” J’onn sighs, sitting next to her. 

"How can you be ok about all of this?" Kara asked in exasperation.

"I'm not, but my life is very similar to the one I left. Other than my work life." J'onn admitted. 

"I just don't know how I'm going to sort this," Kara slumps in defeat.

"If Earth-38 does exist then I will do everything I can to get you there Kara," J'onn reassures her. 

"She hates me you know" Kara admitted,

"Lena is just as confused as you are, Kara, give her some time. In the meantime, I think you should go to Catco, get back some sense of a normal life," J'onn instructed. 

Kara nods, he was right in some form, Kara knew it, she just didn't want to face her own reality. 

* * *

Stepping from the elevator and into the foyer of Catco, Kara makes her way to her desk. Only to find Nia there with coffee. 

"Brainy gave me the heads up," she smiles, handing her a familiar Noonans cup. 

"Thanks," Kara said, taking the coffee warily. She began to look for her personal things in the hope of finding her desk. Luckily, Nia begins walking so Kara willingly follows along. 

"So, I've begun the drafting of those articles on Alien identification in schools that we spoke about last week and I think McKenzie is looking into the reopening of Lord Tek," Nia continues rattling off. Kara looks up from her search in shock. 

"Wait, as in Maxwell Lord?" Kara asks with a frown, 

"Yeah, they are holding a press release next week about it," Nia confirms, matching Kara's frown. "Oh right, sorry, let's talk in your office. I can give you the rundown"

"My Office?" Kara asks as Nia leads her into Snappers old office. Except it wasn't his office. It was Kara's. It was warm and welcoming and her desk was here with photos of her and Alex. She could see one of herself and Lena she had never seen before but she quickly looked away, still not ready for the reality of Lena in her life as more than a friend. 

"So, you got promoted about six months ago and you report to Cat," Nia informs her. 

"Wait, Cat?" Kara asks, in surprise.

"Yeah, after James left for Calvintown, Cat took Catco back from Andrea who was more than happy to sell it back to her. Cat said it was because Andrea was turning it into a shambles and that Catco would not be reduced to clickbait but I think it's cause she missed us," Nia replies thoughtfully. 

"Ok, so why do I have an office?" Kara asked, looking around at the large whiteboards, and screens. 

"Oh, you're the Content Director," Nia explained flippantly. Content Director, Kara thought paling at the idea. 

"Content Director, right" Kara muttered, moving around her new office, taking in her sudden change in workspace. "So, you all report into me?" Kara asks, carefully. 

"Yeah, by the way, you have a meeting with Miss Grant in half an hour to discuss the next issue and potential articles. I'll make you a cheat sheet," Nia added, as she turns from the office leaving Kara alone to get on with her day, while Kara works to absorb the new information and the developments in her life. 

She was the Content Director for Catco. Cat was back. Cat Grant, press secretary to the president was back as her boss in a job she had no idea how to do. Walking into Cat's office 25 minutes later, Kara is fidgety and nervous, she hasn't seen Cat in over two years and now she was supposed to know everything about the articles people were writing in her department. 

"Ah Kara, there you are," Cat's voice sends chills down Kara's spine. Her office had returned to its sharp white walls and rose gold accents, with Cat situated in the large chair in front of her laptop. 

"Miss Grant," Kara smiled nervously, notepad in hand. 

"Nice of you to join us today. I was worried your wife had whisked you away somewhere," Cat sneered. "Or was it you who whisked her away?" 

"I ugh, I don't know what you're talking about Miss Grant, I was out investigating some new sources yesterday," Kara lied flagrantly. 

"I'm sure," Cat said dismissively. "Now tell me, what have you got for the next issue?" 

Kara rattles off Nia's list of upcoming projects and Cat seems pleased from the small smirk that decorates her lips. 

"I want the alien school identification to be at the forefront, we need to show people that it is not acceptable to have lists of children's origins in some excel spreadsheet somewhere," Cat ranted in disgust.

"Excellent I'll get Nia on it, what about Lord Technologies?" Kara asks as she scribbles down notes on her pad. 

"It's your content _Keira_ , you bring the best to me. I shouldn't have to answer this for you," Cat stressed. 

"Right, yes of course, sorry Miss Grant, I'll get these to you by the end of the week," Kara excuses herself with a huff from Cat. Walking from the office, sighing, this was going to be harder than she thought. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always let me know your thoughts, feelings down below without you all this story would probably not survive. I will also be posting weekly previews on my tumblr: tumblr  
> Until next week folks!


	5. Family Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!   
> As always thank you to my amazing beta, who is patiently putting up with my constant tense changes...

Walking into the apartment later that evening Kara sighed heavily, mind numbed with exhaustion. She was Supergirl, the Maid of Might or whatever it was they called her here. And yet, Cat Grant could reduce her back to her first day, wet behind the ears, a stuttering assistant in a matter of facial expressions. Kara slumps on the large couch, she could do this, she thought with a hopeful nod. She has battled White Martians, time travelling Nazi’s, and the end of the universe. She could handle being displaced in an unfamiliar reality. The faint click of laptop keys made her turn to the hallway. Frowning, Kara stood, walking to the source of the noise. She opened the door to Lena’s stony glare over the screen of her laptop. 

“Sorry,” Kara immediately apologised. “I wasn’t sure you’d be back this early.” 

“I don’t exactly have anywhere else to go at 6pm on a Thursday now do I?” Lena asks rhetorically. “Especially now that I’m clockwatched by my assistant.”

“Right, sorry,” Kara apologises again with a tense smile. “I’ll leave you alone.” 

Kara fled from the small office moving back into the living room, she spent the next hour getting caught up on her work emails. Adjusting to her rapidly changing life was hard, but Kara had done it before when she first came to Earth and she could do again now. Only this time was different, Kara thought, she didn’t have Alex or Eliza to support her through it and to help her through the nightmares of the phantom zone, of the destruction of her home. Instead, she had Lena, who hated her for what she had done. Sighing and staring up at the ceiling, she was going to have to do something to ease the tension between them. A firm knock from the door pulled her from her thoughts, lowering her glasses she paled. Plastering a forced smile on her lips she opened the door. 

“What are you guys doing here?” Kara asked, as she stared at Alex, Sam and Ruby. 

“It’s girls night,” Ruby informed her brightly as she brushed past Kara. “Where’s Lena?” 

“Oh, I think she’s just finishing some stuff up in her office,” Kara calls to Ruby’s retreating back accepting a hug from Alex. She blinks rapidly as the sudden closeness and the fluttering of different heartbeats coming from her sister. She glances down at the noise, her eyes widening in awe. 

“I’ve already placed the order for pizza,” Alex states, startling Kara, and stepping further into the apartment.

“How’s Lena’s head?” Sam asks as she hangs her jacket on the stand, 

“Lena’s head?” Kara asks, moving toward the kitchen.

“Yeah, she said she hit it and got a concussion.” 

“Oh right,” Kara shrugs off. “It’s getting better, I guess,” Kara lies with a smile. She catches Alex’s eye as she moves to join Kara in the kitchen, attuned to how terribly awkward Kara could be when it comes to lying. The older Danvers gives her a small smile of encouragement making Kara feel empowered enough to get through the evening. 

“So I scored the winning goal, making a cool manoeuvre around Patty Johnson, at my soccer game this week, I think Mom got a video. Did she show you?” Ruby’s voice filters through drawing closer as they pass through the apartment.

Kara can hear Lena’s melodic laughter filling her ears as they stepped into the room, “What happened?” Lena asks, excitedly.

“I got the ball at the centre line before moving up the pitch and sending it back to Marie, who set me up for an awesome header in!” Ruby explains enthusiastically, her hands gesturing wildly making Lena lean back in surprise. 

She sat with Ruby on the couch, Ruby explaining the strategies of the game, with infectious excitement. Kara was mesmerized, a nudge from Alex pulling her out of her trance. 

“This is the part where you would get wine,” Alex whispered. 

“Right! Yes,” Kara nodded, moving to search through the kitchen. She sourced a bottle of red and white wine suddenly struggling to remember which one Sam drank. It had been so long since they had seen each other. She was thankful when Alex moved to help, before being glared at after pulling out four wine glasses, but replacing one with a tumbler similar to Ruby’s. Kara gives a small apologetic smile.

“Hey, Kara was it cool teaming up with The Flash the other day?” Ruby asked, causing Kara and Lena to freeze up in surprise. “You guys look so awesome taking care of those bad guys.” 

“Yeah, it is super cool when there's a pair up, I mean double the power right?” Kara enthuses lamely. Lena refrains from rolling her eyes as Kara hands the raven haired woman her glass. Kara sits on the floor beside Lena conscious of the space between them while Alex sits across from her with Sam. Ruby bumps shoulders with Kara playfully making Kara grin and shift, her shoulder brushing against Lena’s knees. 

“Kara said you were feeling better,” Sam states, eyeing Lena thoughtfully.

“Yeah, so much better. Almost back to normal,” Lena waves off smoothly causing Kara to clench her jaw in irritation at how easy it came to Lena. Sam smirked.

“Good, no more sex accidents," Kara inhaled what wine was in her glass at Sam’s joke. Coughing and spluttering she excuses herself.

"I'll be right back," Lena said, as she follows Kara into the bathroom down the hall.

"You better be, We don’t want to listen to you getting it on," Sam calls, Lena glares at her friend over her shoulder as she slips into the bathroom behind Kara.

"What was that?" Lena hissed rounding on Kara.

"I just don't like talking about-" 

"We're supposed to be married, Kara, and apparently have a colourful sex life,” Lena said looking only slightly flustered by the admission. 

“Lena,” Kara chokes back. 

“Anyway” Lena continues, “Sam is your sister in law. You're going to have to get used to this," Lena scolds her.

"How are you so calm?" Kara asks, shaking her head

"Because I fully intend on getting pleasantly drunk in hopes they will leave as soon as possible. Maybe if we are sickly sweet it will cause Alex to bolt," Lena shrugs, dismissively. Kara simply rolls her eyes as she turns to the sink washing her face.

“I don’t know Lena” Kara muttered suddenly, feeling in over her head. 

“Oh please, you can’t just sit on the couch, eat potstickers and make idle conversation?” Lena’s tone is laced in sarcasm. 

"This better work," Kara warns quietly following her from the room. Walking into the hallway, Kara jumps as Lena slides her hand into Kara’s. 

"Come on, darling, I can get the stain out later," Lena jokes loudly, leaning into Kara slightly. Neither missed Alex's eyes narrowing at the display of affection or the roll of Sam's eyes at the term of endearment. 

"Let’s play monopoly," Ruby states obliviously. Lena sits on the couch begrudgingly pulling Kara with her, who sits stiffly beside her, their hands clasped in Lena's lap as Ruby begins setting up the game board. Kara slips to the floor pulling Lena with her. They share a passing glance, Lena’s bordering on a glare. 

“Maybe this isn’t the best game,” Kara murmurs thinking back to the last time they played, remembering how Alex had flipped the table in anger at Brainy. Lena nods also knowing that Monopoly was a long game that took hours and she did not want to have to pretend to be in love with Kara for such an extended amount of time.

“You just don’t want to lose,” Alex teased, pointing a finger at Lena.

“Please, I run one of the biggest tech firms in the country, I can handle a little game of real estate,” Lena says flippantly, smirking as Sam smiles at the two of them. 

“I’m going to beat you all,” Sam states confidently rolling her shoulders. 

“I’d like to remind you I am your boss and a Luthor” Lena summarises with a wicked grin. 

“Do we need to revisit poker night?” Alex states with a raised eyebrow and Sam simply chuckles, a small frown dancing between her eyebrows as Lena simply smiles. Lena has no idea what happened on poker night although she can hasten a guess it was not good. 

“I’m the boot,” Ruby announced once the game is set up. “Mom is the banker,” while Sam stuck her tongue out at Kara and Lena in triumph. 

Taking their respective pieces they begin to play. It quickly becomes clear to Kara that Lena is aiming to get through the game as quickly as possible. Buying up as many of the properties as she could. Kara decides it is an excellent idea and adopts a similar strategy. After three turns in jail, however, Kara and Lena were beginning to think that fate was deliberately setting them up to fail. Twice Lena had accused Sam of dipping into the bank, her competitive side rearing its head, and Kara could only laugh. 

“So, did you see that Winn had that date with the Mandohorn?” Alex asks Kara with a smirk as she holds out a hand to Lena who begrudgingly hands over the cash for landing on Alex’s hotel. Kara frowns,  _ what the heck was a Mandohorn? _

“Mando-” Lena kicks her subtly. “I mean no, no I didn’t,” Kara admits. 

“He said that he’d never run from a date but man, he ran from this one, ” Sam and Ruby both laugh at the story, with Lena and Kara joining, doing their best to hide their confusion. Alex sends Kara a small look of understanding who is shifting uncomfortably on the floor. 

“I’ll have Mayfair,” Kara says to Sam smugly as Lena glares at her. Lena had been eyeing it up for a set since her first three turns. 

“You couldn’t just let me have this?” Lena sighs under her breath. Kara stiffens at the frustration in her voice. 

“You know, I remember when you guys first got together and Kara was so nervous about your first date,” Alex interjects pointedly, it makes Lena look up from her mortgage cards. 

"Really?" Lena asks with a frown, her aggravation at Kara waning at this new information. 

"She spent a week preparing for the evening," Alex smiles nudging Sam, at the old memory. 

“Oh yeah, I remember, she was sickeningly gross because you had said you had never had a normal date,” Sam adds with a teasing smirk. 

“She took you to that arcade on fifth and then proceeded to break the shooter.” 

“Those are hard not to break,” Kara found herself arguing. 

“And then,” Sam paused, thinking. “Didn’t Lena threaten the hot dog guy?” She asks Alex who nods in agreement.

“I wouldn’t have threatened him,” Lena argues automatically in defence. Everyone made a noise of disagreement, but Lena rounded on Kara, 

“Oh because you don’t threaten people to get what you want?” Lena snaps unconsciously, missing Sam’s frown at Lena's change in tone. 

“Not over a hotdog,” Kara scoffs. 

“Well there was that one guy, at the county fair in tenth grade,” Alex supplies, earning a glare from Kara and resulting in the room breaking into hysterics. It takes another three turns before the pizzas arrive and Kara is quickly inhaling it in starvation. 

“Alright you bottomless pit, leave some for us mere mortals,” Sam intercepts, prying the boxes from Kara’s hands. 

“Mere mortals don’t consume as much as a ravenous Kryptonian,” Alex teases. 

“Honestly, how your grocery bill isn’t through the roof is beyond me,” Sam comments as she looks at Lena who simply shrugged, she didn’t have the faintest idea when it came to living with Kara, let alone grocery bills. 

“I know, Mom had to hide the chocolate in a lead lined pantry,” Alex grins in triumph at Kara’s eye roll. 

“Can we get back to the game?” Kara asks. “I’m winning.” 

“You have $150 dollars left,” Lena states, taking a slice from the box. 

“But I have more properties than you,” Kara points out, and Lena is propelled back six months ago to playing a different game in a different universe where Kara gave her the same smug look all while lying to her. Kara, noticing the change in Lena, looks away. Her lips pursed, guessing at what was wrong and her part in it. Knowing what is there and wanting to address it, but can’t, not with Sam and Ruby here.

They continue for another hour until Kara calls bankruptcy and it’s between Lena and Ruby, the familiar look of triumph forming on red lips as she sits back smugly drinking the red wine. 

“I swear you cheated,” Sam mutters accusingly. 

“I’m a Luthor, I was born to win,” Lena shrugs. 

“Well you’re a Luthor-Danvers now,” Alex announces unconsciously making Lena choke on the red wine she’s just inhaled at the new information. Kara gives her a forceful pat on the back as Lena scowls at her, trying to ignore the burning in her throat. 

“You know, I never thought that would be a thing,” Lena strains as she looks at Alex pointedly. 

“Well, I don’t think any of us did with the way you guys were after Kaznia,” Alex added, “You didn’t speak for months after Kara told you she was Supergirl.” 

“You guys hated each other” Sam chuckles into her wine glass. “Like really hated each other.” 

“I mean it only took Kara almost being killed by your brother to get you two to finally talk about it.” Alex adds. Kara and Lena glance at one another confused, Kara didn’t almost die fighting Lex, she survived with minimal injuries. Lena wanted to ask more, to ask about dates and life events, and get more general information about this alternate life. Anything to help her fit in. 

“But you all lived happily ever after in the end,” Ruby interrupts, grinning innocently up at them from the floor. Lena grits her teeth slightly at the lack of information. She would have to find out another way. Or avoid these ridiculous nights if possible. She stares in disbelief as Ruby slowly empties her savings, snatching away her victory. 

“How?” Lena asks in disbelief as she looks over the board trying to think back at the game but can only recall her thirst for information. 

“I learned business from the best,” Ruby gloats with a grin, 

“You better be careful Lena. Next L-Corp will be rebranded A-Corp,” Sam jokes, as Alex shifts uncomfortably. 

“Yeah well, if it’s anything to go by with this one,” Alex says pointing to her belly. “It will have Ruby’s soccer talent.” She says as she groans slightly in discomfort. 

Kara’s eyes widen slightly as she watches the baby kick out. 

“It’s not long now though,” Sam says reassuringly rubbing her wife’s back, 

“Eight weeks and counting” Alex sighs, leaning into Sam’s touch. As they call it quits on the game and Ruby tidies it away. Kara pales slightly, two months, it makes her think of her Alex, the one who isn’t pregnant and desperately wanting a child. How could Kara leave knowing that things could have been different, had Sam not left and if Kara had just told Lena the truth so that her sister could have had everything she wanted. 

“Alright, how about Pictionary or a movie?” Sam suggests. 

“You know it’s been a really long day,” Kara stresses. "Maybe we should call it a night and pick up on Friday at game night?" Kara suggests with an overly enthusiastic grin. 

"It's 8.30," Ruby deadpans, 

"Yeah but Lena has a really early call with Japan and I have this review," Kara trails off her lies losing steam under the 13 years olds gaze. 

"You have a meeting with Japan?" Sam asks curiously, 

"Oh, it's just a formality" Lena smiles casually praying that Sam doesn't ask any more questions. Kara sends a pleading look to Alex who cuts Sam off before that can happen. 

"You know, I could kinda use an early night," Alex admits with a sheepish smile. 

"Yeah sure," Sam nods with a smile before turning back to Lena, "We can catch up tomorrow," She promises. Lena gives a small smile nodding, _ of course she would have to fix Kara’s mess. Again _ . They all stand and Kara helps Alex to her feet. 

"Hey, you guys go ahead, I just need a word with Kara, DEO stuff," Alex says as both the Arias’ women slip through the door after a brief hug between them and Lena. Kara parts with a wave before Alex rounds on them. 

"You two have got to get better at this," She states as soon as the door closes. 

"It wasn't that bad," Kara protests with a shrug. 

"It was a train wreck, Kara," Alex huffs. "Look, I don't know what went down exactly, but you guys were madly in love and I can guarantee you I'm going to to go out that door and Sam is going to ask if you two are fighting and I don’t like lying to my wife." 

"Shit," Lena hisses looking away, 

"So, whatever this is?" She waves between the couple, "has to stop." Alex stresses as she holds her palm infront of her. 

"We will work on it," Kara promises, silently hoping Lena will agree.

"I know you haven't been here long, but you have got to get up to speed," Alex urges and they both nod. 

"We'll work on it," Lena affirms. Alex nods and Lena can't tell if she's more or less intimidated by a pregnant Alex. As soon as Alex hugs Kara goodbye and the door clicks behind the older Danvers, both Kara and Lena sag. 

"So, how was your day?" Kara tries to ask but Lena is already walking from the room.

"I'm not in the mood to try right now, Kara" Lena sighs.

"You just stood here and promised we would," Kara calls to the slam of a door. A moment passes where she has the urge to follow Lena and confront her about how her attitude isn't making the situation better. Instead, she simply slumps on the couch pulling her laptop from her bag. Opening it, she pales as the emails begin piling in. How the hell was she supposed to be a content director, what even did that mean? She opened the web browser and began to search. 

After an hour, she hears the faint pad of Lena's socked feet and refuses to even look at the CEO. She listens to Lena make tea as the faint aroma fills her nose, she hears Lena pause behind her.

"Why, are you googling how to be a content director?" Lena asks with her mouth half open in shock. 

"Why do you care?" Kara snaps, sarcastically. 

"Because aren’t you a serious reporter, the content director seems like a fluff piece," Lena asks a little more gently, stepping closer to the Kryptonian. 

"Well, because apparently that's my job now, on this earth," Kara huffs. 

"You got promoted two tiers in three years?" Lena asks in disbelief. 

"Apparently," Kara plainly states. 

"Wow, who would have thought that Kara Danvers would be a pragmatic corporate ladder climber," Lena teases.

"Are you going to stand there and make fun of me or are you going to go hide back in your office?" Kara throws back in aggravation. Lena stands straighter and frowns before turning back down towards the hall. She gets halfway before turning to stare at Kara's back. As much as watching Kara struggle amuses her having to listen to the faint protests of the blonde antagonises her more.

Kara is startled as Lena sits beside her and pulls the laptop from the Kryptonian. 

"What are you doing?" Kara asks sceptically. 

"I'm hacking the HR records to see what’s in your actual job description." 

“Lena!” Kara protests. 

“Do you want my help or not?” Lena snaps, impatiently.

"But why?" Kara asks in surprise. "I mean why are you helping me?"

"Because I don't want you fucking up my life any more than you already have," Lena mutters. Kara stays quiet as she watches Lena tap quickly over the keyboard. Her nose inhaling the sweet perfume Lena wears, her eyes drawn to the faint smudge of makeup left from where Lena had obviously taken it off earlier and the chipped nail polish from tinkering on her fingers as she types quickly and methodically across the keyboard.

“Would you really be nervous to take me out on a date?” Lena asks suddenly, her voice soft and unsure. 

“Of course, you’re- well you’re you and how could I compare after how I’ve treated you?” Kara shrugs nervously, 

“I’m really trying Kara,” Lena admits quietly, pushing her hair behind her ear and Kara becomes mesmerized by Lena’s beauty. 

Eventually, a normal looking window appears. 

"Here, that's everything you need to know," Lena states, shoving the laptop into Kara's hands, standing and startling Kara from her admiration. Kara quickly skims it before calling. 

"Lena," Lena stops turning to look over her shoulder and into Kara's baby blue eyes. "Thank you." 

"You're welcome" Lena nods before heading back to the office. They should get through this as quickly and painlessly as possible. Then once on their earth, they could go back to hating each other, Lena concludes as she sits back at her laptop showing the latest blueprints. She takes a deep breath before closing the program and seeing a new email pop up in the corner of her screen. She freezes knowing full well that it can't be possible until she clicks on it and chokes back a sob as she reads the signature. 

_ See you soon,  _

  
  


_ Jack Sphere,  _

_ CEO of Spherical Industries _ . 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always let me know your thoughts, feelings down below without you all this story would probably not survive.   
> Until Next Week!


	6. Jack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone,   
> Back again! Hope you enjoy it.   
> As always thank you to my amazing beta: AyakaSpencer Who keeps me on track!

It takes Lena approximately three full minutes of staring at the footer before launching herself from the office and storming back to where Kara is still working in the living room.

"You didn't tell me he would be alive," accuses Lena as Kara scrambles to turn around.

"What?" Kara asks, baffled for a second by Lena's intense look of betrayal, causing Kara to falter. She recognises that look all too well, it's the same one Lena wore backstage when she was awarded the Pulitzer. The same look of disbelief at being lied too. "Lena, I... I don't know what you're talking about?" Kara admits genuinely.

"Jack," Lena chokes out, holding back the tears that her best friend might still be alive.

"Wait," Kara stands, frowning at Lena. "Jack as in Jack Sphere?"

Kara takes a step back in shock when Lena nods.

"But that, that's not possible. He died, we were there."

"Is this another sick joke this universe is trying to play on me?" Lena asks, pain contorting her face.

"Lena, I'm so sorry, I never even considered-"

"I don't want your sympathy Kara," Lena states bitterly. "I'm going out, I need to clear my head," Lena doesn't wait for Kara's protest before pulling on her shoes, grabbing car keys and leaving.

She drives. She drives fast. Lena is sure she's breaking the speed limit multiple times and doesn't stop until she's out of the city. She pulls over on a hilltop overlooking the faint twinkling lights below. For a small moment, she wonders what it's like for Kara when she is flying overhead. It's beautiful, in its own way. She knows she shouldn't have left Kara, not without explaining where she was going but the overwhelming feeling of sadness is taking over her, she has to breathe to collect herself to move forward rationally. Getting out of the car, the cool air prickles her skin as tears threaten to fall and can feel her chest begin to tighten as she starts to hyperventilate. Leaning against the hood of the car, staring up at the sky, remembering how she would sit with Jack for hours, as they theorised the possibilities of life beyond the stars, the means with which they would travel, the answers they would discover, the technologies that would be the fuel for their dreams of making the human race better. The potential of finding various cures for the vast number of diseases that plagued mankind.

She had changed. She had lost sight of the vision, she realizes as the tears she'd been battling against begin to fall. She had become the Luthor she had been desperately trying to show the world she was not. It had been her mission when she took over the reins of then LuthorCorp, changing policies and even changing the name. She wanted to make a difference in people's lives, something she and Jack had dreamed about, hoping to find the cure for cancer. But she hadn't done that, no she had created mind-control. Her desire to help humanity not harm each other had devolved into her using q-waves to remove free will. She had become Lex, the villain that Kara warned her she was becoming, that Supergirl would do everything in her power to stop. All her good intentions had caused her to be manipulated by someone, just as Jack had been. She should never have trusted Lex.

But what was worse was that Lena had trusted Kara, had killed her brother for Kara, all the while continuously being lied to.

She wants little to do with Kara and her friends who had become almost like Lena's family. But they weren't and she needed to get back to her own home and to a world where her feelings weren't wrapped up in a life that she doesn't want to face. But, she needs Kara, needs her to get back to that home and this infuriates her.

Returning to the apartment, at a much slower pace than when she escaped, she finds Kara standing on the balcony. Taking a deep breath, she steps outside.

"I thought you left," Kara mutters into the noise of the traffic below them. "I wasn't sure you were going to come back" Kara admits with a small smile.

"I told you I needed to clear my head," Lena reminds her gently. Kara seems to nod still not looking at her and Lena steps closer to the Kryptonian. "This is hard for me."

"You think it's easy for me?" Kara spits in disbelief. Lena falters suddenly realising how ignorant she had been to Kara's situation. How she had felt it was all Kara's fault but it wasn't. Even Supergirl couldn't have stopped the rebirth of the universe.

"I'm sorry Kara, I shouldn't have been so resistant," Lena admits tentatively and she hears Kara sigh.

"I'm sorry about Jack, I didn't know I swear," Kara turns to look at her, her baby blue eyes gazing at her sadly.

"I know," Lena nods.

"What are you going to do?" Kara asks quietly.

"I'm going to see him in Metropolis, I miss him," Lena sighs. "I need time to adjust, to understand my life, and do research away from all this pretending. None of this," She waves behind her at the apartment, exasperated. "None of this is us. It's a figment of a life that isn't ours."

"Lena," Kara tries to protest, stepping towards her but Lena only raises her hand causing Kara to pause.

"I just need a couple of days, I promise I'll be back," Lena reassures, gently. "Please, if anyone asks, I'm away on a business trip," Lena gives a small smile. Lena doesn't miss the pain and hurt in Kara's eyes that has been there for as long as Lena has known her. Except now, she understands that the source is the same familiar feeling of abandonment that Lena endured when she came to live with the Luthor's; after her mother had gone. Except for Kara, it was an entire planet. Lena turns as the feeling of anguish begins to overwhelm and rise within her. Lena walks to the bedroom separating herself away from Kara and the situation.

Kara runs her fingers through her hair as she watches Lena disappear, she can't force Lena to stay with her, but she does know that if Lena does too much out of the ordinary it could upset something somewhere recalling a lecture from Cisco on the space time continuum.

Kara can hear every small movement as Lena moves around the bedroom packing a bag. It makes her wonder if Lena has a plane and driver scheduled already. With a sigh, she removes her phone and walks into the apartment. She takes the keys Lena had deposited on the counter, telling herself it's her car too after all. Turning on the engine, she looks around at the unfamiliar tech.

"How do I even get to Alex's?" Kara mutters to herself as her hand hovers over the screen.

 _Beginning route to Alex Danvers._ The car announces making her jump.

Driving to the familiar suburb Kara's mind is filled with uncertainty, she wants to speak to Alex, to be reassured everything will be ok, to be held tight like Alex did during thunderstorms in Midvale or when Eliza turned the blender on. Kara pulls up at Sam's house to find a message on her phone simply reading: _Back Deck_. She walks around to find Alex sitting there. Her smile faint sympathetic as Kara curls into her sister's embrace. After a solid five minutes, they sit together looking up at the stars.

"I'm sorry to have woken you up," Kara mutters quietly, Alex sighs making Kara's heart clench.

"You know I'll always be here for you," Alex states simply. "No matter what universe we're in."

"Thanks, Alex," Kara smiles tenderly, eyes softening slightly at the sudden shifting within her sister.

"Wanna feel the little parasite?" Alex asks with a grin. Kara nods eagerly letting her sister take her hand placing it on the active baby. Kara lets out an airy laugh as she feels the faint kick against her palm. "It's going to be a girl, we're thinking of calling her Charlie, short for Charlotte."

"Charlie?" Kara tests the name out, earning a kick on her palm, and she can't help but laugh at the situation. She had dreamed of the day where she would sit together with Alex, maybe in the suburbs, talking about their families. Except her family isn't here, she hopes it's in a different universe, waiting for her to go back to.

"Lena'll come round you know," Alex states as if reading her mind. Kara gives her an uncertain smile.

"She's just so angry Alex," Kara whispers in desperation. "And I caused that, I caused that pain and distrust and hatred."

"I know, but as someone who's seen the other side of it. You come out stronger and better together."

"Life here is just so different," Kara laments, thoughtfully.

"I know, but don't forget you've been here before. You can adapt quicker this time rather than spending a week staring at leaves," Alex teases and Kara finds herself giggling at the memory.

* * *

As Kara and Alex sit, holding each other and staring at the stars, across town Lena is boarding her private plane.

She's already downed three glasses of scotch and is squeezing her eyes shut, trying to calm the anxiety from flying as she feels the plane gain speed. Reassuring herself that it's temporary she opens her phone. Focusing on gathering information about the life she is supposed to have here. Taking a breath Lena reassures herself that this was only temporary and opens the photo gallery of her phone.

At first, she finds minimal photos of herself and Kara, mainly they are of various projects or Ruby. The further down, however, things begin to change. There is one of the two of them on a beach, in their bikinis, at what looks like a holiday resort. Lena is hidden beneath a large hat and dark sunglasses, Kara's smile taking up her face as she grins at Lena in the photo. She's never seen herself so happy. Moving on she finds another of herself and Alex grinning at each other over a pool table during what looked like a night at Al's. There is an assortment of herself and Sam or Ruby or all three smushed together on a couch, or in the back of a car or at Ruby's soccer games. She focuses on photos of herself and Kara. One from an obvious road trip, Lena in dark aviators and Kara in a checkered blue and white shirt. Another from a gala with them in formal dresses, Kara's goofy smile almost reaches her glasses, how could Lena have been fooled by glasses. The next is Kara clearly trying on a new supersuit that she recognises from her earth. Another with Kara in a white dress overlooking the sea, sunkissed hair flying away from her. Lena feels her breath hitch at how relaxed Kara's face is in the photo, she's not Kara Danvers or Supergirl in the photograph simply Kara.

After connecting to the wifi she decides to go through her social media. Again it's limited but she's not surprised she finds Kara's easily.

It reveals more, Lena learns, they have a date night once a month, and she finds herself scribbling down notes on a napkin. She learns that they go to Eliza's for Thanksgiving and they celebrate Christmas with just her and Kara. There is a picture of Kara's holding a bracelet, tears brimming her eyes, a wide joyful smile on her face. Lena can just make out the small patterns decorating the fine silver and recalls a dark ornate wooden box sitting amongst Kara's things on her side of the closet. Lena wonders about the significance and makes a note to ask Kara about it.

She finds out that Clark Kent and Louis Lane now have two teenage boys which confuses her because she doesn't understand how it's relevant until it clicks in her head that if Kara is Supergirl and Superman is her cousin then Clark is obviously Superman.

With a roll of her eyes, she moves onto tagged posts and her eyes are bombarded with love-filled photographs of herself and Kara. A picture of them obviously on a date at the beach watching the setting sun. A night where Lena was curled up in the corner, a book and her glasses perched on her nose. Another where Kara is hanging upside down from monkey bars with the hashtag _#OvergrownChild_. A different post, a soft glow aesthetic, candlelit dinner wine glasses reflecting the light, a blur back image of some post celebration.

Lena moves on from social media to individual messages she starts with the most recent from Alex, it's about Kara saying she would be home late because of an emergency for the DEO. Before that is playful banter, Lena teasing the older Danvers about her SUV and Alex faux threatens to keep Kara late in retaliation. Next is Sam, similar discussions of work or Ruby's latest teenage drama. It reminds her that Ruby is now fifteen. Hesitantly she frowns, her finger pausing over Kara's name before moving on. When nothing new yields any further information she reluctantly hits Kara's name. She reads their terribly sappy messages, the shamelessly flirty texts, the mundane texts letting her know that Kara will be late because of an emergency with Catco or the DEO There are small irritated texts when neither is going to plan. And Lena gains an insight into the relationship she doesn't have.

They love each other, in an oddly similar way that she and Kara loved each other as friends but it's deeper, rather than Kara sending an emoji to get out of discussing feelings there are long conversations about love and hope and ambition. It goes on like this for a long time. However, there is one message stream that stands out, and it has the faint feeling of an argument. Texts asking Lena to respond, followed often by a sad face or teary emoji, until they return to normal, the couple professing their undying love, making Lena want to gag. It returns to love filled domestic monotony and she can't help but feel the sad ache of longing. Moving back to the gallery, her brow furrowing as she uncovers an encrypted folder. Her frown deepens as she tries to figure out the password. It takes five attempts before she leans back with a sigh. She stares at the small folder, chewing the inside of her lip as she considers the small red heart labelling the folder. She's married, Lena thinks, to Kara. Her rational mind telling her that there would be answers to her new life behind the encryption. Rubbing her face, she realises that Kara would have likely helped pick a password. She types, her irritation growing by the second as the folder unlocks. Of course, it would be Potstickers. As she scrolls down, she blushes furiously as pictures of Kara's firm abs fill her screen, descending lower-

"Mrs Luthor we'll be landing soon," The Pilot voice comes over the intercom startling Lena, who with a racing heart, shuts off her phone, her cheeks flushing a brilliant scarlet. Twenty minutes later she's curled under the covers in the king sized bed thinking of Kara.

* * *

Kara lies in the guest bedroom of her new apartment and feels displaced. She had spent the last twenty four hours in tune to Lena's rhythmic heartbeat and now she is being kept awake by the chaotic noise of the city. Tossing and turning in the guest bed, part of her wondering what Lena was doing or how she felt. Had she found Jack yet or was she similarly lying alone in an unfamiliar room staring at the ceiling. Picking up her phone she opens the app staring at the last message from 72hours ago.

Lena: _I need ginger and it must be the fresh stuff_

Kara: _When do I have time to go to the grocery store?_

Lena: _Do you want homemade potstickers or not?_

Kara: _I'll be there in twenty_

Kara sighs, standing, the familiar tugging of curiosity. Padding into the large master bedroom. She looks around properly for the first time since she got here, she can see Lena's side of the bed has since been decluttered leaving a bare surface. Kara moves into the closet, her mind focused on the inscription of the bracelet, making her way through the large collection of Lena's red soled shoes. Her mind wanders to how Lena morphs into one of the most powerful women in technology. CEO Lena Luthor the moment she slips on the stilettos that embody her power, her shapely legs giving way to the powerful woman that she was.

She turns to her own things, tentatively opening the rich wooden box as the familiar silver bracelet glints up at her snug within the red velvet. She lifts the seemingly fragile bracelet, turning it carefully around in her fingers, examining it closely. Noticing the delicate Kryptonian glyphs that decorate the outside of the thin cuff. She turns it in her hand seeing a small inscription she's sure only her eyes would be able to see, saying; _You are my hero._

Kara swallows thickly. It was her bracelet, hers from Lena, cementing the reality that they are married, a Kryptonian bond that was deeper than what two flimsy rings stood for. She stared down at the bracelet, at the inscriptions. Recalling a different time when they sat in a white office Lena draped over the back of the couch as she tells her, "Supergirl may have saved the day but you Kara Danvers are my hero" Kara squeezes her eyes shut at the memory and the connection between the bracelet and her friend.

Her heart hammering in her chest as she realises that there is only one person that could help Lena with something like this, as personal as this. And they were not on this earth. They were on Argo, her original home. Where her mother was. Alive. Kara takes a calming breath, as she realises this was yet another avenue she was going to have to look into. Placing the bracelet tentatively on her wrist, feeling how snuggly it fits against her skin. She was bonded to Lena, by Rao, under his light. Kara felt her heart weigh heavy before she removed the delicate metal placing it in the box. She wouldn't tell Lena how significant it was until they were at a point where they could have a normal conversation between them.

Walking back into the guest room she lays on her back, thinking about Lena, alone in her hotel room.

_I can't sleep_

She hits send before she can think better of it. As she patiently waits, she looks through the photos on her phone. There are many of herself and Alex, or Nia, or even Brainy but there weren't as many of her and Lena. The few that were there ranged from happy, Lena grinning wildly at the camera, to her boardroom glare with a raised eyebrow, to Lena perched on the couch with a book or report, or another with a soft smile, her dimples beginning to show. But the one that caught Kara's attention the most was a face she had never seen before. It was Lena asleep, her features relaxed, peaceful and beautiful. She lies on her back, setting her phone down as she thinks of how Lena could be that happy. How had She made Lena that happy?

Lena is pulled from her thoughts of Kara by the faint flash from her phone. She reads Kara's text five times, repeatedly exiting and reopening the app. She sighs before responding.

_Neither can I_

Kara sits up as soon as her phone buzzes, smirking, thinking for a long moment before replying. Wanting to find common ground with Lena, so they could be a team.

 _I don't think I'll be able to sleep tonight. I often have bad dreams. Memories of my time in a pod when I was sent from Krypton. Kara_ pauses deciding on whether to bring up the bracelet she found. 

_I_ _found the bonding bracelet that other Lena gave to Kara, in the closet._

Kara sends the text with a bated breath, unsure if Lena has even acknowledged her side of the closet. Kara lies back down, staring out the large window up at the distant hidden stars realising that Argo is out there. Her mother is out there. Her mother who she's lost and found multiple times. Tears prick at Kara's vision, her joy that there is evidence her mother is alive somewhere. Not lost for the second time in her life. She lifts her phone as it buzzes in surprise.

_Will you tell me about the bracelet?_

Kara stares up at Lena's response, hesitant. How does she tell Lena that it's meant to be a gift from her god that binds their souls together for all eternity. Her gut twists as she writes her response, unsure of Lena's reaction.

_On Krypton, we wouldn't give rings like you do on Earth, instead we would give bracelets, they are meant to symbolise the binding of our souls._

Kara waits, unsurely. Setting her phone down, she runs her fingers through her hair in worry. What if Lena doesn't come back? What if Lena panics and runs at the insinuation of being bonded emotionally to Kara for all eternity.

Lena responds quickly: I _t's like handfasting?_

A crinkle forms over Kara's brow: _What is that?_

Lena's reply is quick and Kara knows Lena's intellectual curiosity has the better of her: _An old Irish tradition, when people got married they would be tied with a piece of tartan._

 _Similar, I guess, but rather than using fabric it's symbolised through a metal band with inscriptions that are personal to each other,_ Kara reveals.

Kara doesn't want to explain further for fear of pushing Lena away, Lena already has terrible trust issues.

_What does your inscription say?_

Kara can feel the curiosity behind the words, she wants to tell Lena, to relive that happy moment between them. but she knows that it will open up a larger conversation. One that they aren't ready to have. Thankfully, Lena seems to understand.

_I'm sorry, that's too personal._

Kara smiles at Lena's apology, it's a throwback to when they first became friends and she would ask questions of Kara's life.

_It's ok. Why can't you sleep?_

Kara knows Lena doesn't sleep because she runs a multinational company and has previously told Kara that sleep is for the dead. Kara can also accurately guess that Lena can't sleep because the weight of Jack's life is playing on her mind, that she's stuck in a different universe with her former best friend who Kara is sure she hates.

_Too much going on to sleep._

Is all Lena responds and Kara finds a small sympathetic smile dancing over her lips.

_In that big brain of yours?_

_Why can't you sleep?_

Lena responds ignoring Kara's comment

_Nightmares._

Kara states simply, she doesn't want to tell Lena about how she dreams of the end of the universe or the phantom zone or how Lena dies in her nightmares, or how she dreams of Alex being tortured.

Lena takes that as her cue, smiling gently at the familiarity that statement brings to mind. Still not ready for the normality she can feel growing in her chest. Laying back starting at the ceiling she chooses not to reply. She knows she has to talk to Kara and find a way to work through the animosity she feels. Kara's hopefulness was contagious, but they need a plan to get through this especially if it turned out to be permanent. Then maybe they could get a divorce, most of the people in their life would be able to get over it Understand even. Her phone flashes again, rolling to her side, she gasps lightly at the message from Kara.

_Goodnight, Lena._

Lena smiles softly, even superheroes need to sleep.

_Goodnight Kara_

* * *

Lena walks through the slate grey halls of the lab. The familiar smell of burning and chemical components filling her nose. It's as she remembers it after he had died, walking through the corridors that were filled with his presence. His voice fills her ears as she hears him before she sees him and it makes her stumble in shock.

"This is awesome!" Lena hears Jack's enthusiastic cadence as she rounds the corner to find him staring into a microscope as lab technicians milling about him. "This is truly revolutionary, well done everyone" Jack grins at them, clapping a couple on the back as he turns. Lena feels his soft brown eyes stare into her own, a faint frown before he grins and steps from the lab.

"Hello, Jack," Lena breathes.

"Lena, what are you doing here? We aren't meant to meet for another week," Jack grins down at her. "Not that I mind, well, seeing as you're here I could use your help, if you don't mind," Lena nods mutely, the ghost of a smile on her lips. "Good, I've managed to correct the frequency to interpret subdermal high resolution frequency waves to transmit into the tablet with information, but I need to find the correct frequency to determine any significant change to prevent seizures," He explains, making Lena reel in shock. She quickly adapts, nodding and looking over his research.

"Jack this is amazing, you're using the fluctuation in the gamma frequency to alert the observer to strokes" Lena marvels, "I see what you mean, you are unable to stop the rebounding gamma radiation to enter the brain and causing seizures?"

Jack's face falls, "Exactly."

For the next hour the pair work, as if fifteen years haven't passed and they're still working out of Jack's basement in Metropolis. They work until the early afternoon, before Jack asks her,

"So what are you really doing here?"

Lena looks up in shock, but Jack continues, "Not that I don't love you coming for a surprise visit but I figured with the acquisition party next week I would see you then, you could have just answered my budgeting question with an email"

"Acquisition party?"Lena asks with a frown.

"Yeah for Zortek," Jack says around his sandwich, Lena nods mutely. "You sure you're ok?"

"No, I'm not" Lena admits rubbing her head, "Jack, I… I"

"Holy shit are you pregnant?" Jacks asks standing in shock.

"What?" Lena squeaks, "What? No! No, I'm not. I'm not pregnant" Lena suddenly pales, standing and looking down, "I don't look pregnant do I?"

"Well no" Jack admits rubbing the back of his neck with a frown. "Lena, what happened?" The concern laced in his voice makes her crack, sitting back down, tears forming in her eyes as she feels the weight of the entire situation come crashing down.

"Oh, what is happening?" Jack asks as he steps close to Lena, kneeling in front of her as she frantically swipes at tears.

"I'm sorry," she begins.

"Lena, really what is going on?" Jack asks sincerely and Lena crumbles, words rapidly spilling from her mouth before she can contain it. His face passive as he waits as she finishes telling him about the last 48 hours and Jack sits back in shock.

"So the multiverse theory is correct?"

"It was but now we're not sure," Lena admits. "I'm sorry to unload on you Jack, I had nowhere else to go and Sam is-"

"Sam is with Alex and Alex is Kara's sister," Jack nods in understanding. "I get it, it's..." he lets out a calming breath, "it's a lot to take in, I mean it's a lot to take in with you knowing you died in a different life."

"I'm sorry Jack, I shouldn't have told you everything," Lena apologises, J'onn's words flowing through her. "Do you feel ok?"

"My brain's not imploding if that's what you're worried about," Jack teases. "Now come on Luthor, this conversation requires a much stiffer drink than coffee," Jack instructs as he pulls her to her feet and leads her from his office.

"Jack it's 13.30," Lena tries to protest.

"Oh please because we all know you haven't day drunk,'' Jack smirks, replying sarcastically.

* * *

They're sitting in the hotel bar an hour later, half a bottle of scotch perched on the table between them. Lena can feel the effects of alcohol kicking in as the corners of her vision begin to blur,

"So, new universe, new life, how's it going being with Kara?" Jack inquires over the table,

"It's so hard Jack" Lena admits rubbing her forehead. "I just feel like I can't trust her after everything."

"She didn't create the end of the universe Lena," Jack states flippantly with a chuckle.

"No, but she lied to me about her identity for years" Lena snaps without thinking. She freezes, sobriety suddenly hitting her.

"Identity?" Jack asks before frowning deeply, "Are you trying to tell me that Kara Danvers is Supergirl?" Jack asks, his voice lowered to a hushed whisper.

"I didn't tell you anything," Lena responds sharply, panic filling her like ice through her veins.

"You said identity," Jack argues quietly.

"That could mean anything," Lena dismisses and even she can hear how pathetic her excuse is.

"But it doesn't, does it?" Jack asks wide eyed, the familiar grin slipping over his face.

"I'm not answering that," Lena shakes her head as she sets her glass down, knowing if she drinks more her lips will become looser. Jack watches her closely for a long moment before concluding,

"You know glasses and a ponytail is a pretty crap disguise, I wonder if Superman has the same disguise."

"Shut up, Jack" Lena mutters shaking her head at his grin,

"So, how is sharing a bed with a Kryptonian God?" Jack asks peering over his glass.

"We aren't sharing a bed" Lena states.

"And why the hell not? I'm surprised you haven't jumped on that yet," Jack teases sitting back in his chair. "Don't you remember that Croatian girl in sophomore year?" Lena blushes but schools her features levelling him with a playful glare.

"I'm not sleeping with Kara, Jack," Lena states with a disapproving frown,

"Suit yourself, I would," Jack smirks,

"We all know you would," Lena snaps, eyes narrowing.

"Jealous?"

Lena levels him with her best board room glare. A wide grin spreading over his face.

"But in all seriousness" Jack's teasing glint disappearing as he sits forward, "Are you really saying you don't like Kara, not even a little bit?"

"She's my friend Jack" Lena states mindlessly repeating the familiar mantra. "Was my friend."

"So you're just playing happy family?" Jack asks curiously and Lena shrugs.

"Barely" Lena admits, "Everything about the situation infuriates me. I'm stuck here and the only person who understands fully is Kara. I hate that I have to rely on her to get through this."

"How does Kara feel about all of this?"

"Kara is Kara, everything is all sunshine and rainbows," Lena spits. "Her optimism is infectiously annoying."

"Not a bad thing when you're up against the odds," Jack shrugs.

"As much as I love that about Kara, I am not in the mindset to be optimistic." Lena sighs rubbing her aching temple.

"Oh, so you do love her?" Jack grins only to be met by Lena's glare "I'm sure you'll find it in your heart to forgive Kara," Jack adds softly.

"She's just… Ugh, she's just..." Shaking her head, unable to convey the conflicting mix of emotions she feels for Kara.

"She's Kara," Jack supplies and Lena nods. "I know you're angry, but do you remember when you came to my nanotech launch?"

Lena nods once more, unsure where he was going with this. Kara and herself hadn't even been friends that long.

"Kara grilled me and you looked so fascinated by her. I had to find out exactly who was this mysterious reporter that would enamour the guarded Lena Luthor,'' Lena smiles fondly at the memory. "I know in your universe this didn't happen, but I remember meeting Kara and she was so passionate about you. She defended your honour like it was your own. She cross examined me better than your family lawyers and she cared, '' His recollection made her chest hurt as he smiles at the memory. Recalling her own experience of Kara turning up with Mike at the restaurant in an attempt to save her from a bad decision.

"She cared so much and all I could think was this is the woman for her,'' Jack admits softly, his face turning into a grin adding. "Then she proceeded to eat me out of pocket, is she like this is in your world too?"

Lena matches his grin as she recalls all the Big Belly Burgers and Chinese pot stickers for lunch, how Kara would simply grin as she berated her playfully about the Supers metabolism.

"She does have an iron stomach," Lena smirks as her smile shrinks, thinking of Kara's firm stomach. A familiar heat rises in her cheeks as she looks down into her hands. "Do- In this life do we- Are we happy?" Lena asks, trying to move away from thoughts of Kara's toned abs. Jack nods enthusiastically.

"Oh yeah," He grins sipping the whisky, "Unbearably happy. It's a bit gross, to be honest"

Lena pauses as she listens to the information. Watching Jack's brown eyes soften for a long moment, she asks quietly.

"How did you survive?"

Jack smiles softly, "You saved me of course."

"But, the nanites-"

"You managed to make them inert. You were able to rewrite the encryption codes and only you know where the codes are hidden" Jack explains softly,

"And you trust me with that?" Lena asks in disbelief.

"Of course, more than anyone," Jack shrugs with a smile. "Now, what are you going to do about your wife?"

"What do you mean?" Lena asks at the sudden change of subject.

"Well, you're going to have to forgive Kara to pull off some semblance that you are in love with her and make this whole situation better." Jack states simply.

"I don't have to do anything," Lena protests.

"No, but by not doing anything you could completely ruin your earth by causing the ripple effect. I mean you could end up with Nazi Germany overthrowing the world for all you know."

"That's just excessive," Lena scoffs her mind recalling Brainy mentioning something about time travelling Nazi's.

"My point is would it really be that bad to play nice with Kara?"

"My point is that I have to lie to everyone."

"Lena, you went to an all girls boarding school, haven't you been lying for most of your adult life?"

"I resent that statement."

"Besides," Jack announces with a smirk, leaning back in his chair, "With the amount of longing looks and glances at lips that pass between you two it can't be that hard to pretend. And, for someone who knows both sides now, I can say that the sexual tension between you must be palpable at best. Oh man, I can't wait until the party." Jack says gleefully.

Lena grimaces as she shakes her head muttering into her glass, "Shut up Jack."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, what did you think? 
> 
> As always let me know what you think below in the comments and kudos. 
> 
> Until next time folks! 


	7. Zortek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost forgot to post this but then I remembered because I'm good like that... (Bullshitting my way through life). 
> 
> As always a massive thank you to Ayakaspencer who probably wanted to strangle me for sentence structures and grammar on this but that's a small price to pay. 
> 
> As always I hope you enjoy:

It takes two days before Kara sees Lena again. She's at the DEO when she overhears the faint Irish accent through Alex's phone. 

"Sam, I need the new numbers for the Zortek deal," Lena's voice is strong and emotionless and Kara is hurt. She's supposed to be her wife, wives tell their partners when they're home after 48hours of little to no discussion. Right? After all, she’s just spent all that time lying to people about where Lena was.

It takes an hour before she's walking into the L-Corp building, already beginning to make up reasons for her visit to Jess as she approaches the assistant’s desk. Jess looks up at her in relief, which instantly makes her nervous.

"Thank god you're here," Jess sighs, relieved at the sight Kara.

"Why? What's happened?" Kara asks, concerned. Jess never seems pleased to see her.

"I'm 90% sure either the board chewed her out, or she chewed them out. Either way, I'll order lunch," Jess states with a shooing motion. Kara looks to the door and back again perplexed but when Jess shoos her again, Kara walks into the office. 

She finds Lena sitting hunched over on the couch. A figure hugging dress with off the shoulder sleeves revealing tense muscles visible to Kara’s sharp eyes. She feels herself wanting to wrap her arms around Lena in a desire to offer solace and reassurance. 

"Jess, please, I asked not to-" Kara watches as a flash of emotion passes over Lena’s face before a small smile appears. “Kara?" 

"I didn't realise you were back," Kara admits, shuffling forward awkwardly as she shuts the door behind her. 

"I didn't realise I had to inform you of my whereabouts," Lena remarked, kicking herself for the unintended bite in her tone. 

"I am your wife," Kara reminds her gently. Lena rolls her eyes as she gestures to the seat beside her. 

"You shouldn't think about that too literally," Lena mutters before taking a sip of coffee.

Kara nods, frowning in agreement. "When did you get back?" 

"This morning, I just came straight here," Lena states gesturing to the duffel bag in the corner.

"So, Jack, huh?" Kara asks after a moment of silence.

"I forgot how much I missed him," Lena admits quietly.

"I remember how devastated you were when he…” Kara trails off.

"Kara, I told him," Lena admits. Kara's eyes widened, unable to control her anger.

"Lena," 

The familiar, unique tone of Alex’s message hits Kara’s ears before she can continue, frowning as she opens the message.

- _ J’onn said you might need this, just in case.  _

Kara opens the video attachment. She looks over at Lena before shifting closer and showing her the screen. Lena frowns beside her. It’s a simple video of the two of them, at a party. Kara’s hand is in Lena’s as they laugh close to each other. Kara can’t help the twinge of guilt at how comfortable they look together. In the video, Lena leans into Kara’s touch as they grin at each other. Lena wraps her arms around Kara’s neck as they rest their heads against one another. It’s short and sweet, and Kara can’t help but glance at Lena, whose face is stoic and unreadable. 

Kara opens her mouth to ask more about Jack, only to be interrupted by a gentle knock. 

"I brought lunch," Jess announces as she walks in, setting the food on the table while Lena looks pointedly away.

"Thanks, Jess," Kara gives her a tight smile and Jess glances between them before slipping from the room. Kara waits until she can hear the faint clicking of keys on a keyboard from the other side of the door before asking quietly. 

"How much did you tell him?"

"That I wasn't from this universe," Lena lies, her voice soft and she feels her chest tighten at the deception. She knows she shouldn't, but she can't face the lecture. 

"That isn't as bad as I thought," Kara agrees, smiling reassuringly at Lena who stares down into her coffee mug. Kara can see the familiar strain in her eyes, the way her jaw is set as Lena battles back her emotions. "Jess said there was something wrong with the board," Kara prompts, but Lena shrugs.

"You don't have to listen to my day out of politeness, Kara" Lena huffs quietly standing to look out the window. Shielding her from having to spill everything to the Kryptonian, all because of her discussion with Jack about her feelings. 

"I can’t think of a better way to spend my lunch hour than to be here listening to you," Kara shrugs. Lena gives a soft laugh at how ridiculous it sounds 

“We're in the final stages of a new tech firm acquisition, which the board has doubts about whether it will be profitable or not,” Lena explains.

"And will it?" Kara asks curiously, kicking off her shoes and crossing them under her and Lena feels a pang in her chest at the familiar actions. 

"I think so, as did ‘other’ me. Sam is on board, which means it is financially sound and low risk," Lena states before turning back to lean against the desk, facing Kara. 

“Well, if two versions of you and Sam think it’s worth it, then it must be,” Kara reassures as she watches Lena fidget at the compliment. Lena moves, shifting back as she looks at Kara for a long moment at how simple it would be to fall back into their old routine. 

"What? I didn't get oil on the couch again, did I?" Kara asks in a panic and it takes Lena back to when they were friends who actually enjoyed eating lunch together. 

“There is a party to celebrate the acquisition next week, would...” Lena stammers trying to get the question out.

“Oh, yes, I remember seeing it on my calendar,” Kara chimes in smiling. “It was surrounded by hearts and smiling emojis. Are you asking me to go and pretend to be your dotting wife?" Kara smirks causing Lena to instantly tense, 

"Forget it, it doesn't matter," Lena dismisses. It was silly of her even to ask Kara. 

"No," Kara quickly protests, "Sorry, yes, of course, I'll go with you," Kara amends, seeing Lena visibly relax. “It’d look suspicious if I didn’t, considering what we just watched,” Kara explains, diverting from the fact that she really just wanted to spend time with Lena. 

“Okay,” Lena affirms, turning away, trying to hide the blush that is creeping up her cheeks.

"Do I have to do anything?" Kara asks gently and Lena gives a tight smile with a shake of her head. 

"No, I think Jess is sorting it all. Just make sure there are no Supergirl emergencies," Lena orders and Kara gives her a teasing salute. 

* * *

The day of the party Kara is a mess, running around the bullpen of Catco like a madwoman trying to collect everyone's pieces and review them before going home. And was sure she had made McKenzie cry when she saw Nia give her a hug. 

"Kara, it's five," Nia called into her office as she broke another keyboard in her haste. She had to get Winn to make her one that wasn’t as breakable.

"Crap," Kara cursed, quickly packing her things away. 

"I'm sure being a few minutes late won't hurt," Nia assumes as she pokes her head into the office.

"Trust me, it's going to hurt," Kara admits as she runs out of the building. She had promised not to be late under any circumstances. As soon as she's in the side alley, she flies off. It takes everything not to break the sound barrier. Alex’s voice ranting in her memories about how dangerous it was. She drops onto the balcony and is met with the sight of Lena in a stunning low cut teal dress as she’s perched on a stool at the island. 

"I got here as fast as I could," Kara stutters, dropping her bag and making her way across the apartment. 

"You have half an hour, Supergirl" Lena issues her challenge into the crystal scotch glass. 

Kara speeds through getting ready, her powers unrestrained in her panic. She takes a second to admire the dress that Lena has laid out for her: a simple white figure hugging dress she recognises from her side of the closet. Making a mental note to thank Lena. She manages to get ready in record time, letting her hair fall in natural ringlets down her back.

As she turns to leave her eyes catch the dark box. Swallowing, she opens it. She would wear it tonight, wouldn’t she? Lifting the thin metal, she places it tentatively on her wrist, feeling the familiar tugging of her heart. Giving herself a reassuring nod she turns to the bedroom she's barely been in, noticing the black-rimmed glasses over on Lena’s side of the bed, she peers through them and winces at how terrible Lena's eyesight is. She frowns, having never seen Lena wear glasses in the three years of knowing her. Setting them back where she found them, she turns and slips out of the room and back down the stairs.

"Ready," Kara announces, slipping her own lead-lined glasses on, and watches as Lean shakes her head. 

"I can't believe that fooled me for three years" She mutters, Kara shrugs awkwardly before smiling.

"Do I need to know anything about tonight?" Kara asks gently. 

"Just what I told you the other day," Lena begins, "Every tech giant in the country is going to be there so we have to act the part. Hence why you're even coming, I did some digging while I was away. We're the most photographed couple in tech and media, whether it be Pulitzer awards or breakthroughs for L-Corp we’re glued to each other's side," Lena explains, showing her some of the screenshots she had taken.

Kara nods in understanding. "That's fine, I can play the loving, dedicated wife," Kara shrugs and Lena raises a doubtful eyebrow.

"I'll believe it when I see it," she placates, turning and picking up her clutch. "Shall we, Darling?" Lena's sarcasm makes Kara clench her teeth, but she plasters a smile over her face and nods, locking arms with the Luthor. 

"Course, babe." Kara smiles, her voice dripping in sarcasm. 

  
  


The drive to the party is done in silence. Kara’s nerves are starting to get the better of her, as she unconsciously begins shaking her leg and twisting the small wedding band on her finger.

"Relax, you're going to put your foot through the floor," Lena scolds, placing her hand absently on Kara’s thigh. Causing Kara to jump, before apologising, pushing her hair back from her face and Lena can see a faint glint of silver.

“You’re wearing the bracelet,” Lena reaches out before pulling back quickly, stopping before she invades Kara’s space. 

“Ugh, yeah, I thought it would be something that other me would wear,” Kara supposes, her fingers dancing over the metal. 

"Will you tell me more about Krypton? One day when we're not about to walk into a party?" and Kara gives her a familiar tight, pained smile, nodding. Lena feels relief as Kara looks up, the car rolling to a stop outside the party. As the car door opens Kara gets out looking back at Lena who is sliding over the seat and for a moment is floored by how naturally beautiful the CEO is. Lena's hair is falling in loose waves over her soft shoulders, mascara and eyeliner illuminating pale green eyes. Kara can't help but appreciate Lena’s beauty and finds herself holding out her hand to help Lena from the car. 

They walk into the party, Lena’s hand held in Kara’s steady grasp, stopping to accept the champagne being offered. Lena takes the lead, guiding Kara deeper into the sea of people. 

"So do you have to give a speech?" Kara asks casually, moving on from their previous conversation in the car, as they stand to the side. 

"Unfortunately, but it's short, only a few words about a promising future that'll lead to new growth and stronger business," Lena shrugs. 

"So Jess wrote it," Kara guesses with a teasing grin and Lena falls into the familiar trap, grinning back. 

"Of course she wrote it," Lena scoffs, sipping champagne, glancing at Kara who is chuckling beside her. 

“Lena,” Both jump as Jack steps up beside them. The familiar grin gracing his face. Kara panics momentarily before wrapping an arm around Lena’s waist. Feeling Lena stiffen beside her, Kara glances to see a momentary look of disdain before it’s replaced by a soft smile in Jack’s direction. 

"Kara, nice to see you again, I believe the last time we saw one another I was dying? Is that historically correct Lena?" Jack jokes, looking playfully at Lena. 

Lena hears Kara's sharp intake and feels the subtle way her body tenses or the clenched jaw and the small crinkle between the Kryptonians eyes. Lena silently appreciates Kara’s control of her anger in the situation as a flash from a photographer in the corner reminds her of the game they are playing.

"Nice to see you too, Jack. Lena mentioned she'd gone out to Metropolis to visit you," Kara states nonchalantly shaking his hand. She doesn't hate that he winces slightly at her grip. 

"Yes, a rather spontaneous catch up, wasn't it?" Jack smirks, standing straighter, and Lena smiles sheepishly.

It irks her how much Kara is in her space, how easily Kara can touch her. 

“Worth every moment,” Lena admits honestly. She had learned a lot from her visit with Jack. But Lena doesn't miss the continued tension in Kara's body. 

"So, Kara, how is content directing? Cat Grant still busting your balls?" Jack asks with a familiar cocky smirk.

"Miss Grant is great," Kara agrees uncomfortably, making both Lena and Jack chuckle, and Kara doesn’t miss the soft look in Lena’s eyes before it’s blinked away. 

"I've always said you'll be editor-in-chief in the next five years," Jack muses before dipping his head and whispering, "Well, I said it to the other you." 

The glass shatters in Kara’s hand, making both Jack and Lena jump.

"Kara!" Lena scolds.

"Oh golly, I have such a strong grip. Sorry. Excuse me." Kara steps away, trying to control her anger, dusting the broken glass off herself. She walks to the bar hoping they have some form of strong alien alcohol she can use to calm herself. She glances back at the pair to find Lena frowning up at Jack, quietly scolding him. 

“I hope Jack is behaving himself,” Sam says, coming up beside Kara, who turns to the dark-haired woman with relief.

“No,” Kara scoffs, making Sam snigger. “Is Alex here?” Kara asks, looking beyond the tall woman.

“No, her and Ruby are having a girl's night of horror films and candy,” Sam explains with a small smile. 

“I don’t know how you put up with Alex’s horror movie obsession,” Kara admits with a shake of her head. “I mean what’s wrong with a good old romantic comedy.” 

“Probably because they’re all the same,” Sam teases and Kara can feel the tension in her start to relax. 

“I should get back,” Kara states as she looks back to the far off pair. Lena is standing in her familiar power pose, her arm folded across her stomach with her ankles crossed, and Kara can’t help the flurry in her stomach at how much she misses Lena. 

“Come on, before you start drooling,” Sam teases, leading Kara back to the CEOs. 

“I wouldn’t-” Kara begins to protest only to be met with Sam’s amused smirk. Kara steps up beside Lena making an effort to be consciously closer, placing a hand on the small of her back and she hates that Lena stares up at her with a soft pleading look. A look that reminds Kara that she is trying and Kara squashes down her anger for the night. They have parts to play and they need to look like they love each other. 

  
“Well congratulations ladies, I must say I was very impressed when I read the numbers,” Jack offered his compliments with a raised glass. 

“Yeah, well, we couldn’t have done it without Lena’s backing. I know the board wasn't exactly for it,” Sam explains, resulting in a small coy smile from the raven haired woman.

  
“Oh please, we all know Sam would have worn them down eventually,” Lena enthuses. 

"Still, well done ladies,” Jack toasts and both Lena and Sam blush lightly as they do. Kara and Sam listen intently through their conversations on nuclear physics, much of it familiar to her from her studies on Krypton. 

The discussion is interrupted when Kara’s stomach lets out an unhappy grumble, causing them all to chuckle.

"Let's go see what they have to feed you, shall we?" Lena offers, leading Kara from her friends. 

Once there is some distance between themselves and their friends Lena pulls them to a stop at a table. "I know you're angry at me," Lena whispers, taking a plate of horderves from a passing waiter and handing it to Kara. 

“I won’t make a scene, Lena,” Kara promises next to her. “But we're going to talk about this, later.”

Lena nods in agreement, a small smile on her face as she fights the urge to pull back from Kara who is so close she can feel Kara’s breath on her cheek. Grateful that the Super is able to keep her understandable anger in check.

"Lena Luthor," Kara feels herself getting sick as the couple turn to the condescending smirk and the still present arrogant swagger of Maxwell Lord as he approaches them. The only difference is he's gotten older and Kara’s sure he's become more patronising. Automatically, she slips her arm around Lena’s waist. After all the last time she had seen Maxwell he had tried to kill her sister. 

"Maxwell Lord," Lena greets, the familiar business smile stretching over her face as she feels Kara’s toned arm tense around her, "Long time no see." 

"Well, you know, business in Metropolis is always hectic," Lord grins, flirtatiously at Lena. "Congratulations on the new acquisition." 

"Thank you, Max, but it's not just my victory," Lena smiles, her tone light but with an edge of directness.

"Well it's your name on the building is it not?" He continues charismatically looking down at Lena. Lena seems to straighten at the challenge and glances up at Kara. His eyes flickered over to Kara and she can see the belittling slant of his gaze.

"Ms Danvers, always a pleasure. I heard you got promoted to a reporter or something," Lord comments, smugly. 

"Content Director actually and I still write articles." Kara corrects, puffing her chest out. Lena isn't surprised to see the faint muscle pulsing in Kara’s jaw. 

"Right,” Lord intones in disbelief. 

"Kara is heading up a story on the proposed alien registry and identification in schools," Lena announces, trying to reduce the animosity fluctuating between them. 

"Really? How fascinating, I'm sure Catco's best reporter will be on it?" Lord smirks, Lena grips Kara's wrist as she shifts to step forward. 

"Kara’s writing it, after all she is their best reporter," Lena states matter-of-factly.

“I forgot you two are married now, I’m surprised really,” Lord comments and both women bristle. “I thought you would have gone to the privately owned side of town, Lena.” 

“Money isn’t everything,” Lena dismisses as she consciously slides her hand over Kara’s shoulders and shows off her diamond encrusted wedding band, as her other hand intertwines their fingers, pressing Lena’s body closer to Kara’s. 

“No, especially when you marry a Luthor,” Lord nods, smirking into his glass as Lena fumes at the insinuation. “I suppose it’ll be kids next, to continue the family name?” He asks teasingly. 

“No.”

“Absolutely.” 

They say this at the same time and Lena subtly digs the heel of her pump into Kara's foot twisting it to make her point; she doesn’t miss Kara’s grimace.

"Absolutely not at the moment," Kara corrects brokenly, and she hates how his eyes dance between them.

"Well, I’m sure you have plenty of time,” Lord stresses before looking back to Lena.

“I heard a rumour that you were working on a new thermodynamic interface?" 

"I don't know where you heard this from Max, but I'm not working on anything like that," Lena admits. 

"Well, maybe we should partner up?" Lord offers. "Work on it together. It could be revolutionary?"

“I’m afraid you’ll have to come up with a proposal like everyone else,” Lena states and Kara feels her anger bubble as Lena smirks as she sips the champagne. 

“I’m sure any product of ours would be groundbreaking,” Lord says in a tone that is only meant for Lena and it makes Kara’s gut twist irritably. 

“I’m sure it would, but I am very busy,” Lena dismisses, her sculpted eyebrow raised in a silent challenge and Kara’s patience snaps at his blatant disregard for her presence. 

“You know I think I saw Barry from accounts trying to get your attention,” Kara interjects, taking Lena’s hand. “Excuse us,” She practically growls at Lord as she pulls Lena from the conversation. 

“Kara” Lena protests lightly as Kara drags her behind a curtain, “Kara what are you doing?”

“What am I doing?” Kara hisses as she turns to Lena. “We’re supposed to be married, you’re not supposed to be flirting with Maxwell Lord.”

“I wasn’t flirting,” Lena protests. 

“You were doing that thing with your eyes, that coy, playful face you do,” Lena teasingly sends her the look she knows Kara is referring to. 

“Yeah, that look,” Kara points as she paces, making Lena chuckle at the ridiculousness.

“You need to calm down,” Lena sighs, pinching her nose, her patience waning at Kara’s childishness. “I wasn’t flirting, Kara. I was doing my job.” 

“Your job?” Kara asks incredulously.

“Yes, Kara, my job. Making connections, being nice to people that are here,” Lena tries to justify. 

“Really is that what nice looks like?” Kara asks sarcastically, continuing to pace.

“Will you please calm down? It’s not that big of a deal,” Lena asks in a bored tone. 

“It is when the tabloids start reporting we have marital problems and you’re flirting with Maxwell Lord,” Kara states.

“Kara, everyone has problems, it’s not going to cause that big of a deal. If I was to actually go do this with Max, it might,” Lena reasons. “Now, can we go back out there and get through this quickly?” 

Lena watches Kara make that face she does when she doesn’t get her way. The petulant pout and frown combination. 

“Fine,” The Kryptonian mutters bitterly. “Let’s go” Kara begins to move. 

Lena steps forward into Kara’s space suddenly, “What are you doing?” Kara asks, as she involuntarily steps away, her back connecting with the wall. 

“Relax, everyone who saw you drag me in here thinks we’ve just had an intense make-out session. To prove a point to Maxwell Lord, that I’m taken,” Lena rambles, and Kara can see the blush on her cheeks as she steps in close, running her fingers through the Kryptonians' hair. 

“You should, um,” Kara stammers. “You should smudge your lipstick,” Kara clears her throat, adjusting her glasses. 

“What?” Lena asks as Kara reaches out, running her thumb across Lenas lower lip “Oh” Lena breathes staring into blue eyes. “Right” Lena nods stepping away from Kara running her fingers through her own hair. 

“We should um get back,” Kara states, gesturing to the curtain, and adjusting her glasses again as she does. 

“Right, yes,” Lena stammers as she follows Kara back to the party, unconsciously smoothing her dress. 

They continue to mingle, walking hand in hand, working the room. At first, Lena can feel the discomfort rolling from Kara, her shoulders tense and the grip on Lena’s tight. As they move around, chatting and making small talk, Kara begins to relax, the tension ebbing slowly until finally her hand fully relaxes. Her shoulders slowly relax as the night rolls on.

* * *

It takes until they are back at the apartment and Lena is removing her stilettos for the disappointment to return. Kara leans against the counter watching her, raven hair spilling over a bare shoulder. Kara chews her bottom lip for a moment before slowly moving to make an obscenely large mug of hot cocoa. The faint uptick in Lena's heartbeat letting her know that the Luthor is watching her. 

"Kara?" Lena asks tentatively. Kara turns to find Lena standing before her on the other side of the island, wringing her hands and staring up at Kara. Who is leaning heavily on the marble countertop, eyes shut, trying to calm her rising anger as the information of the night comes flooding back to her. Witnessing Lord flirt shamelessly with Lena, Jack teasing her about knowing her secret, a secret she had trusted Lena with. Having to rely on Lena to work together and just get them through this shamble of a situation. 

"You told Jack," Kara states and Lena can hear the hurt in her voice as Kara focuses on not crumbling the marble beneath her hands. 

"I didn't intentionally, Kara, I swear," Lena carefully explains and Kara believes her but it doesn't stop her anger. 

"I trusted you to keep my secret and you blab it to the first idiot available," Kara snaps. 

"First of all, Jack isn't an idiot," Lena states heatedly, closing the space between them. "And secondly Kara, who else was I supposed to talk to?" 

"Me, you should have spoken to me," Kara snaps standing straighter. Lena draws her lips into a thin line and Kara recognises the look of indignation as she moves around the counter and into the Kryptonian’s space. 

"Well forgive me, Kara, if I don't feel like I can spill my deepest darkest secrets to the person who lied to me for three years." 

Kara rolls her eyes at the now familiar excuse. 

"I needed to talk to someone rational, Kara, someone who wasn't going to judge me," Lena admits in exasperation. 

"So you went to your formerly dead boyfriend," Kara states bluntly and instantly regrets it from the look of anguish on Lena's face. 

"You're deplorable," Lena hisses, her eyes filled with rage.

"At least I can keep the universe that I just saved in check for more than five minutes," Kara retorts. 

"Oh, and how long has your god complex been wanting to say that? To throw that in my face," Lena spits and Kara can feel the faint brush of Lena's breath on her lips. 

"I don't have-" Kara stops as two rapid knocks sound on the door and she glances automatically at the clock with a frown. It's late, very late. "Stay here," Kara orders, causing Lena to glare at her back. Taking a calming breath, Kara opens the door with a frown. 

"Barry?" Kara asks, opening it wider and inviting the tall man inside. "Cisco?"

"Hey, Kara" Barry greets as he steps inside as Cisco hugs her tightly. 

"Good to see you Kara," Cisco grins stepping in behind Barry.

"Ugh, guys, this is Lena. Lena Luthor," Kara introduces them as Barry grins and Cisco waves awkwardly. "Lena, this is Barry and Cisco, they're um from Earth 1." 

"Also Paragons, the fastest man alive, and superheroes," Barry fills in rapidly. 

"Right," Kara agrees. "What are you guys doing here?" 

Kara hates that they both look at one another awkwardly, shuffling.

"I looked into the Multiverse like you asked," Cisco explains.

"And?" Lena finds herself asking.

"We found another universe," Barry reveals. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you all thought down below. Until next week folks!


	8. Passion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I forgot last week but life just got in the way. As always thank you to my amazing [beta](postscriptayaka.tumblr.com) who told me not once but multiple times "It's not Angry enough." You have her to thank for the ending of the chapter. 
> 
> Enjoy.

"We found another universe," Barry reveals.

"We should um, we should sit," Cisco states gently and Lena can feel the anger she had previously felt for Kara transform into cautious hope. Taking a seat, Kara and Lena spare each other a glance before Barry begins to explain.

"Ok, so you know how in our multiverse we had all different universes operating at the same place in time but fluctuating at different frequencies?" Both nod and Lena can see the faint crinkle forming between Kara's brows. "Well now, the universe we are occupying is a bit different than that," Barry states simply.

"But you said there was another universe?" Lena interjects.

"Yeah there is, but we don't know anything about it," Cisco states, "It could be a universe where everyone's evil, or where there's another Flash or Green-"

"We get it," Kara snaps sharply, the reminder that Oliver wasn't there creates a pain in her chest she is trying to ignore. The room falls silent and Lena looks over curiously at Kara. Whose expression is impassive. Cisco shifts uncomfortably when Barry looks pointedly at him.

"I um made you this," Cisco stammers as he produces the familiar extrapolator.

"That's a transmatter portal," Lena states, plucking the small device from his hands, and turning it over. Peering closely over the details along its surface. Her curiosity engulfed her.

"Um yeah," Cisco says. "How do you know about transmatter technology?"

"I have a doctorate in astro and advanced particle physics, plus I built one once," Lena states without looking up, missing Cisco glance at Kara who gives a proud smile.

"Did it work?" Lena asks curiously as she attempts to remove the casing. With a huff, she stands. "I need my tools in the office," Lena states, turning to the small hall. Kara looks up quizzically, jumping at the silent order Lena shoots over her shoulder.

"Come on guys," Kara instructs softly, glancing at Barry and Cisco to get them to a moment the two share a curious look, before following. Barry lets out a low whistle, looking around at the luxurious surroundings.

"Man, I wish I had woken up in this place," He falls silent at the double glare from Kara and Lena. Lena sets the small device on the desk as she removes the tool kit she knows is stashed in the bottom drawer. Producing a small screwdriver, she removes the back of the casing.

"What happened when you tried to use it?" Kara asks as they watch Lena work.

"It produced a breach but as soon as we got close it fizzled out," Barry explains.

"Hey watch-" Cisco protests as Lena retwists wiring.

"Lena?" Kara asks quietly, pulling Lena from her work.

"If I can adjust the frequency to be adapted to the wavelength at which our universe fluctuates it might be there," Lena explains rapidly, hope and excitement filtering into her voice.

"Isn't that what we did?" Barry asks looking at Cisco who simply nods and Lena suddenly feels the weight of the small device in her hand go from being relatively light to feeling like a hundred tons as her hope disappears. Defeated she drops it on the desk in front of her.

"There must be other variables that we're not considering," Lena mutters to herself frowning down at the small device.

"I built it exactly like the others," Cisco states, stepping closer.

"What if the subatomic frequencies are different here?" Lena ponders.

"That would mean the most basic scientific discoveries would be different in our universe," Cisco argues, earning a look of aggravation from Lena.

"Well then, what would you suggest we do?" Lena snaps thoughtlessly. "Sorry," She quickly apologises, seeing Cisco's frown.

"It's ok," Cisco shrugs.

"What if you couldn't go through because you were already there?" Kara ponders aloud, causing her companions to look up.

"What?" Lena asks quietly.

"What if Barry and Cisco couldn't go through because their counterparts were already there?" Kara explains with a shrug.

"Perhaps," Cisco mutters, "But that doesn't explain why we couldn't see into the breach."

"Because two masses cannot occupy the same place in time and space," Barry states.

"But you wouldn't be able to see if the subatomic frequency was off while you were trying to occupy the same place in time and space," Lena interjects. "We just have to change the frequency the portal-"

"Extrapolator," Cisco quietly mumbles,

Earning an eye roll from Lena. "Extrapolator," Lena corrects. "To ensure that we can see what we're going into is the correct universe," Lena explains, watching as Barry and Kara both look at her hesitantly.

"And how do you change the frequency?" Kara asks Lena who turns to Cisco.

"We would have to rebuild the device," Cisco explains. "I built this one but it's programmed to that frequency."

"Can you?" Kara and Lena ask at the same time, making him jump slightly.

"Yeah but it'll take time," Cisco states, glancing at Lena who is now pacing in front of the desk.

"Wait," Barry interrupts, "you need to be travelling at a high speed to travel through the breaches. Kara, would Lena be able to survive if you flew at that high a speed?"

Kara moves to agree only to stop, glancing, looking uncertain over at Lena.

"I could build something to survive," Lena reassures, her hope beginning to rise.

"It would need to be non conductive to the relative frequency," Cisco states and Lena nods.

"I can do that," Lena shrugs her hopes building as the thought of returning to normality fills her.

"You can't," Barry states, disappointment lacing his tone. "The material required was on our earth, Kara it could take years to find it. We aren't even sure if it exists here."

Lena rubs her aching head as Kara and Barry share a glance. "I'll find it," Kara states simply. "If it means we get to go home, I'll find it."

Both Barry and Cisco nod. "Alright, we'll get on it. I'll keep Kara updated," Cisco states.

"Thanks, guys," Kara tries to sound hopeful but Lena can hear the uncertainty in her tone. They walk the pair towards the door, bidding their goodbyes and as the door shuts Kara slumps on the couch. Lena moves looking out over the skyline. The apartment falls deathly silent. Lena's almost certain Karas stopped breathing. Lena wanted to hope there was another world, her world, and a return to a sense of normality. But, there was no Jack in her world, not even a distant remnant of him left. There was no Sam a short drive away for a late night drink or Sunday soccer games with Ruby. Lena's stomach twists at the thought because Sam lives across the country in Metropolis only to be seen when Lena is there on business. Her eyes glance over to Kara's dejected form and she can see the weariness in her eyes. Wondering what kind of never ending internal battles the Kryptonian is up against.

"You don't think it'll work," Lena points out quietly. Her eyes searching Kara for any glimmer of hope, to find the materials for them to go through the portal.

"I don't know," Kara mutters and Lena hates how defeated she sounds. Kara is supposed to be hope, spirit and joyfulness, not defeated.

"Kara, we have to try," Lena states as she stares at the small circular device.

"If it didn't work for Barry, what makes you think it will work for us?" Kara asks morosely.

"Because I'll fix it," Lena states the obvious, only to be met with Kara's look of scepticism. "You don't think I can?" Lena accuses.

"What? No!" Kara defends. "Of course, I think you can fix it."

"Then why are you so unsure?" Lena asks as she moves across the room, picking up the small device.

"Because Cisco literally invented multiverse travel and he can't get it to work. This material they're talking about is incredibly rare," Kara states evenly.

"I created a transmatter portal in a single morning, Kara, give me a week and I can probably fix the device and build whatever is needed to transport me," Lena argues, mildly insulted at Kara's lack of faith in her abilities. She sets the small device on the table in irritation as Kara sighs.

"And what happens if you can't?" Kara asks quietly. Lena raises an arched eyebrow in disbelief, she steps back slightly stunned by Kara's direct words.

"Then we'll try something else," Lena states ambitiously. "Kara, we have to try," Lena pushes and Kara nods. The silence befalls them once more and all Lena can think about is how dejected Kara looks, it's a rare sight. She can only recall twice seeing Kara look this way, once after Mon-el was forced to leave and then when Supergirl had been accused of attacking the President. She wants to take Kara's hand and reassure her everything will work out but how can she when she doesn't fully believe it herself.

"You should have told me that Jack knew," Kara breaks the silence.

"I just-" Lena begins but shakes her head, "I didn't know how to tell you," Lena corrects quietly.

"It's not difficult, Lena." Kara sighs, "You should have told me. Not drag me off to play the happy couple at your party," Kara spits and Lena can see her practically vibrating with emotion.

"You're the one that said we had to keep up appearances," Lena snaps and watches as Kara rubs her face impatiently.

"You're being so reckless with this," Kara accuses. "Telling Jack and almost blowing it with Sam-"

"Well forgive me, Kara, but no one exactly gave me a handbook on waking up naked next to my best friend."

"Rao, Lena you don't get it, do you? You could have ruined everything by going to see Jack much less telling him who I am," Kara belittles.

"I have no one," Lena bursts. "I'm alone," Green eyes pierce blue. "I don't even have Sam because of her relationship with Alex," Lena's voice breaks as she continues. "You have everyone here and I'm alone. Do you have any idea how that makes me feel?"

"I don't," Kara gently defends after a pause. Lena swipes at the tears before Kara can see them.

"What?" Lena asks almost bitterly.

"I don't have everyone. I only have Alex and J'onn and even then, Alex's memories aren't fully there," Kara explains. "She's not my Alex."

"Well, I'm sorry your support system isn't perfect Kara," Lena sneers in distaste. "But at least you have one. You expect me to be this perfect pretend wife so you can get through this and I just can't. I don't know what more you want from me," Lena states.

"I want you to make an effort," Kara snaps with a glare. "To not screw up our world. To put aside your hatred for me enough so we can get through this."

"Well, maybe you should have thought of that Kara before you strung me along on your lies for three years," Lena spits and Kara's anger flares.

"You know I did that-"

"For my protection?" Lena cuts off with a taunting tone. "So you've said, but tell me, Kara, was Nia knowing necessary for her protection? Or what about the staff at the DEO? Do you really think that glasses and a ponytail are a good enough disguise to fool highly trained agents?" Lena asks, her voice low, lower than she had anticipated it being. "Tell me, do you really think I'm some weak damsel in distress that needs to be kept in the dark?"

"What are you saying?" Kara asks, her voice quiet but hard.

"You know exactly what I'm saying Kara," Lena spits in anger. "You just didn't trust me to keep your secret."

"I didn't tell you because-"

"Because you were afraid," Lena states firmly. "It's the obvious truth. You didn't tell me, Kara, because you were scared of what would happen."

Lena watches as Kara tightly clenches her jaw, she has seen Kara stubborn like this before and it was again staring back at her. Their heavy breathing the only noise filling the apartment, during their argument they've become so close that Lena can feel Kara's breath against her cheek. Lena watches as Kara shakes her head slightly.

"I don't have to justify myself to you." Kara states, striding from the couch and making her way to the room.

"You don't have to justify yourself?" Lena repeats sarcastically, jumping to her feet. "Damn it, Kara, you lied to me. Your supposed best friend for nearly three years."

"I made a mistake, is that what you want me to say?" Kara throws over her shoulder as she ascends the stairs, desperation laced in her tone.

"I want you to take responsibility, like a damn adult," Lena barks glaring at the Kryptonians back.

"That's rich coming from you," Kara scoffs, with a shake of her head, turning to glower down at her.

"God, Kara, you think you're so perfect and self righteous but you're full of shit," Lena hisses jabbing her finger into Kara's chest.

"I'm full of shit?" Kara snaps, blue eyes darkening as she towers over Lena.

"Yes, Kara, you are because you can't face the fact that you acted like a child. You didn't protect me. You hid me away like some goddamn fragile princess." Lena states shoving past Kara and making her way to the bedroom.

"I protected you just like I protect Alex, and Nia and Winn," Kara argues, following Lena into the master suite.

"You didn't lie to them," Lena spins, green eyes wide. "You didn't keep them hidden in the dark."

"I didn't want to hurt you, I just wanted to protect you," Kara argues, her voice laced with desperation as she stands over Lena, the space between them shrinking.

"Well congratulations Kara," Lena shoves her, forcing her to step back, the backs of her knees hitting the bed. "By treating me like some porcelain doll, you ruined whatever protection you wanted for me." Surprised blue eyes stare up at Lena. "How did you think you were protecting me by lying to me?" Lena hisses pulling Kara inches from her face by the straps of her dress.

Lena sees Kara's hesitation before Kara is crashing her lips into Lena's. It takes a moment for Lena's mind to catch up with reality. Pulling back slightly she stares down, reading Kara's face for a moment before she surges forward, colliding with Kara in a bruising kiss. It's rough, rougher than she expected as she pulls Kara's lips between her own.

Firm hands fly to Lena's waist as her teeth bite down on a lower lip. Kara pulls Lena's thighs causing her to straddle the blonde. They kiss, clashing lips and biting teeth. Kara's hand skirts the hem of Lena's dress, roughly pulling it upwards. She swallows the groan that threatens to slip from her as the noise of tearing fabric fills the room. Lena tangles a hand in sun kissed locks. Dragging her nails over Kara's scalp, feeling the faint gasp against her.

"My dress, off," Lena orders breathlessly as she suckles Kara's neck, feeling Kara moan in response. Biting down harshly she feels Kara nod, as the dress is pulled unceremoniously off. She pulls Kara in again crashing their lips sucking and biting on the Super's pink lips hard enough to draw blood. Lena tugs urgently on the stubborn zipper of Kara's dress. Kara growls, tearing the dress from her body. Desire blooms in Lena's eyes, grinding down against the toned stomach that has been revealed. Kara tugs impatiently at the clasp of her bra. Lena whimpers when the offending article finally yields to Kara's hands, and casually thrown to some corner of her bedroom. Kara's moves to nip and suck harshly along the column of a pale neck, rolling and palming at her breast roughly. Lena bites back a moan at the rough treatment, rolling her sex desperately into Kara.

Lena's hip buck as Kara's sure hand glides over the silk lace of her underwear. Kara begins to trail harsh nips down her throat along her collarbone and she can't suppress the whimper when Kara pulls her nipple sharply between her teeth. She clings to Kara as a hand slips teasingly between her thighs, sure fingers dragging over Lena's drenched folds. A loud moan falls from her lips as Kara brushes over her sensitive clit. Kara seems to still for a moment before she's rubbing experimentally over her. She is being teased, her pleasure held just on the edge until Lena can't take in any more.

"More," Lena gasps, "I need more," Kara's response is instantaneous, tearing the lace from her body, and thrusting a finger within her to the hilt. Lena cries out sharply scrambling to tighten her grip around Kara's neck as Kara adds a second finger, setting a brutal pace. Kara groans against her chest as Lena pulls their lips back together wanting to silence the noises coming from her as she begins to clench around Kara. Again, she bites down harshly on Kara's lip as a third is added, learning Lena's body quickly. Curling her fingers against Lena's inner walls causing her toes to curl. She moans deep and needy and Kara circles her clit applying pressure with each swipe. Kara's tongue claims her mouth, swallowing the needy noises falling rapidly from her.

Lena drags her nails over Kara's shoulders hard enough to draw blood as she can feel herself climbing closer towards her release. A rough thrust within her, a sharp curl of strong fingers and Lena falls over the edge, she comes hard her body shivering with her release.

Kara whispers, breath heavy against Lena's cheek. "I'm sorry, Lena."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, what did you all think? As always let me know what you think in the reviews/comments on [Tumblr](helpbutton95). 
> 
> For those that don't know AyakaSpencer and I have started a prompt war so feel free to submit prompts either in the comments on the fic [Here](64673533) Or on my Tumblr. 
> 
> Until next week folks! 


	9. Avoidance

**We are on time this week folks! As always thank you to me amazing Beta[Ayakspencer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyakaSpencer) whose caption for this chapter is: _Stop beating the salad horse!_**

**I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

The first thing Lena notices as she stirs from her sleep is that she's hot. Uncomfortably hot. An unfamiliar weight is strewn across her waist. Something solid pressed against her back. A consistent presence over her leg. Lena blinks as she comes to deduce that the weight and presence behind her is the source of the uncomfortable heat. As Lena shifts a grumble comes from behind her and she freezes. Memories flood in, and the pleasant ache in her limbs reminding her exactly what happened the night before. How Kara had worn her to exhaustion late into the night. Both emotionally and physically. A furious blush blooms on her cheeks as she recalls all the details.

_"I'm sorry," Kara whispers against her lips and all Lena can hear is the thunder of their heavy breathing. Her heartbeat racing through her and Lena shakes her head._

_"I don't want your apology, Kara," Lena whispers, claiming the Kryptonian's lips. She whimpers as Kara's fingers slip from within her. Lifting her effortlessly as she moves them further up the bed. Lena stares up and Kara pulls away._

_"Lena I-" but Lena doesn't want to talk, she doesn't want to discuss it. She wants to bury her feelings in a tiny box away from everyone and everything._

_"Don't," Lena orders, tugging Kara back to her. "I want you to fuck me, Kara."_

_Lena roughly pulls the Super's lips back to her own, biting them roughly, and she can feel the vibrations of Kara's moan against her, reigniting the fire in her stomach. It seems to snap something in Kara, stoking the anger that was dissipating between them moments ago. Kara pins her to the bed, a firm thigh between her own and Lena rolling her core against the firm muscle of Kara's thigh, moaning as rough kisses are trailed over her neck. A rough nip below her ear before Kara's lips are marking over her collarbone. Lena's can feel the need building in her as Kara pulls her nipple between her teeth. Lena's hips buck as need fills her, and Kara's lips descend lower._

Glancing down, Kara's arm is draped across her waist, the even puffs of breath tickling the back of Lena's neck. Lena pales as she realises this was the second time in a week she was waking up in bed naked with Kara but the situation was different, she was conscious of the previous night's activities, the way Kara had effortlessly undressed her, bumbling reporter gone. At first, she associated it with Supergirl but Kara hadn't been Supergirl then; she had been Kara, just Kara. She thought of how she shouldn't have handled Kara's admission by setting this situation in motion. How they had aggressively kissed each other, how Kara had given her everything she wanted. But it hadn't been the feelings she had wanted. It had been passionate and angry, not love filled like she had hoped for in her private dreams. She glances at Kara, sun streaming over blonde hair that covers her sleeping face. She had seen Kara's face light up in excitement, fall in disappointment, but she had never seen her face relaxed, blue eyes hidden behind closed eyelids.

Lena's eyes land on the small table and she realises she's on Kara's side of the bed. It's only occupants are a thin golden necklace hanging on a frame. Lena can see the familiar small photobooth strip and recalls the memory all to well as she reaches for it. Kara had dragged her to a movie theatre for the first time since college. Lena had suffered through every second of the romantic comedy for the look of joy on her friends face. A look Lena wanted to see everyday, and that she had played a part in giving her. Kara had dragged her through the arcade after and subsequently into a photobooth. Lena had found it cheesy at the time but thinking back she would pay a small fortune to be taken back to that moment. Then, her eyes fall over the frame that the photo stripe was wedged into. The photo is of them, Kara's chin resting on her shoulder whose glasses are perched on Lena's nose, their faces in matching grins. It's silly and perfect and Lena's chest tightens for want of the memory that isn't hers.

"You're thinking too loud," Kara's voice startles Lena from her thoughts. Lena turns to face Kara and she doesn't miss Kara's eyes falling lower than her face. Kara quickly looks away, the faint blush forming over her cheeks as she sits up and Lena can see the strong muscles of her bare back rippling as she stretches. "What time is it?" Kara asks and Lena can barely form an answer, mainly because: A: Kara is looking over her shoulder at her, blue eyes boring into her soul as she clutches the sheets, they are both tangled in, to her chest. Kara's hair spilling over the bare shoulder in the morning sunlight makes her look like an angel. And B: She has no idea because Lena can barely form a coherent thought that isn't centered around how insanely attractive Kara is.

Lena stammers for a moment and Kara turns a faint blush creeping over her cheeks as she slips from the bed. The blonde moves from the room and Lena can't help as her eyes drift over Kara's simple cotton underwear. Lena takes advantage of Kara's exit slipping into the ensuite thankful to whatever god is out there that Kara didn't want to have a long and meaningful conversation. Lena takes her time getting ready all to aware of the the overhanging conversation they're destined to have. Making her way down to the kitchen she finds Kara hunched over the island tapping on the laptop in front of her. Her lips purse as she contemplates whatever she is writing about. Lena makes her coffee in silence, a steaming cup already cooling besides Kara. She goes about her morning routine thankful for the silence Kara gives her. It takes until she's halfway through breakfast for her to feel Kara's eyes on her back, she looks over her shoulder only to catch Kara's eyes darting away. Kara awkwardly clears her throat.

"Your um dress looks familiar," Kara compliments softly and Lena wants the floor to open up and swallow her at the monotony of the situation. She had picked this dress for an obvious reason, it hid all the marks Kara had left the night before.

"It's, I have it at home," Lena explains, "On our earth," Lena corrects as she leans against the counter, unconsciously rubbing the back of her neck and she doesn't miss the comical widening of Kara's eyes at the marks there.

"It's nice," Kara tries to stumble out, and Lena can tell how uncomfortable they both feel. Kara's eyes are flickering between her face and away from her. It was awkward and they had never been awkward with one another as close friends, not even when they barely knew one another. Lena swallows thickly, taking the plunge.

"We should ta-" the shrill buzz of Kara's phone startles them both and Kara scrambles to get it.

Lena rolls her eyes as Kara answers the phone. "Hey, Alex," Kara greets, glancing back at Lena. Of course, Kara would want to avoid this. She should've known by now that Kara is the master of avoidance.

"Yeah sure, I'll be right there."

Kara disconnects the call turning back to Lena. "I have to go um, Supergirl emergency."

Lena gestures to the window and Kara gives a small apologetic smile. A flurry of superspeed and Kara's leaping from the balcony. A small feeling of sinking dread filling Lena as she leaves for L-Corp.

* * *

Kara drops into the DEO, to find Alex leaning against the centre console. "What's the emergency?" Kara asks looking up at the screens.

"NCPD is asking for our help with a group of Bhaiziums, who have just left the scene of their second bank robbery," Alex explains.

"Ok, what else do we know?" Kara asks curiously.

"That's it."

"What do you mean 'That's it'?" Kara asks, confused.

"That's all we know. So, I need you and Nia to go down to their last known location and see if they left any clues."

"Aren't you coming?" Kara asks with a frown and Alex raises an arched brow before pointing to her protruding stomach.

"I'm on desk duty," Alex shrugs. "You'll be fine Supergirl," Alex throws over her shoulder as she slips into the lab.

"Hey Winn, Brainy?" Kara calls, making both men turn. "Can you run a material scan for me?"

"Sure, I can have it running in the background." Winn shrugs.

"What material would we be searching for?" Brainy asks curiously, straining to look at Winn's screen.

"I need you to find me any traces of this metal," Kara instructs, handing Brainy the chemical compound that Cisco had told her about.

"This is the chemical compound for Trafretium," Brainy states with a frown.

"Yeah." Kara nods. "So, you guys will let me know if you find anything?" Kara asks, ignoring Brainy's reaction.

"Ugh yeah," Winn stammers as Kara turns quickly. "W- wait Kara-" But she's already flown away.

* * *

Lena walks into the apartment later that evening to find Kara flat on her back, in her supergirl suit staring at the ceiling. Depositing her bag on the closest surface she pushes Kara's legs from the couch and curls beside her with a sigh. Lena prepares for the awkward conversation, ready for the discussion of how it was a bad idea, how they were only friends Mentally preparing for how much it was going to hurt.

"I hate this Earth," Kara huffs from beside her and Lena hums in agreement. "It couldn't be easy, we couldn't have had, I dunno, Elvis or something?" Kara continues and Lena isn't sure if the Super wants her to respond or just a body to rant to. "I had to deal with five bank robberies today and had to save William again. Not to mention Cat."

Lena makes a noise of disgust, her internal jealousy of the Brit slipping through before she can help it and Kara looks up at her. Blue eyes narrowed but the smirk on Kara's face tells she feels the same way too.

"What happened at L-Corp?" Kara asks gently, laying back resuming her earlier position.

Lena rattles off the list of board meetings and misogyny she's put up with. Slowly, she feels the weight she'd been carrying since she got to work slipped from her shoulders as it often did when she vented to Kara. They watch each other, eyes search for any kind of animosity, as a light silence falls over them. Kara sits up with a small uncomfortable smile.

"We don't have to talk about It," Kara reveals softly and Lena looks at her hands. "But, you were right about everything you said last night. I did hide you away and I really am sorry, Lena," Kara admits softly.

"I know what I've done hasn't been good, Kara, but I thought at the time, it was for the right reasons," Lena explains quietly. "Last night was," Lena pauses she doesn't want to admit it was bad because she aches in all the right places and she wants to tell Kara exactly how good the sex was. But it was for the wrong reasons and she's sure Kara only did it to avoid their argument or even instigated it out of guilt. She doesn't want to tell Kara that she wants to do it again, with less anger, because she doesn't want to be angry at Kara anymore. Even though she should still be angry, she should still want to punish Kara for lying to her and deceiving her for so long. But she's tired of the fight. Tired of the arguments and the hurt.

"Last night shouldn't have happened," Lena admits and she can see Kara nod once almost robotically. There's a pause before Kara shifts.

"I know we're not friends, not yet anyway. But I want to try Lena, find what we had before all of this. I want us to be able to trust each other again, however long that takes. Do you think we could try to get through this at least until we get home?" Kara asks and Lena nods. Kara smiles, standing. "Good. Well I don't know about you but today is definitely a day for potstickers," Kara announces in the light tone Lena is so used to hearing. "Can I bribe you with potstickers and pizza, Miss Luthor?" Kara teases with a flurry of her hand, her cape flying out behind her while she can only laugh.

"I am human," Lena grins as Kara pulls her to her feet.

It happens before Lena realises it, she's slipped back into the familiar friend territory that they had been dancing around.

After they've showered and changed into more comfortable clothes they sit continuing to vent about their day. Lena finds herself laughing along with Kara when they watch a terrible romantic comedy while eating. Lena's legs curl beneath her as her feet just barely brush Kara's and she's almost happy they don't discuss their anger or the fact they slept together. Lena feels the faint flutter in her stomach as she recalls the little details from the night before, details that spill into Kara's day to day life, details that are fueling the feelings she repressed for so long that are bubbling to the surface. Details like the way Kara's blue eyes become more blue the more she concentrates, the same way they did in the dark of the bedroom as she watched Lena from between her legs. Or the way she bites her lip the same way when she's holding back from cursing. Or the way Kara's fingers gently tap unconsciously to the same rhythm of her heartbeat the same way they did as they lulled Lena to sleep the night before. She shifts as more memories flood back to her, the way Kara arched under her fingers or the way she gave Lena more orgasms than any other partner. Kara turns to her then and Lena's sure the uptick in her heartbeat has alerted her and Lena shifts her attention back to the film. They sit in peaceful silence and then the credits are rolling.

"I should um, head to bed," Lena mutters quietly as she stands. "Thank you for this," gesturing to the television and Kara nods.

"Night Lena," Kara's voice is soft and it makes Lena smile. Her anger almost forgotten.

"Goodnight Kara."

* * *

It's another week of awkward pleasantries and tolerability after that. Kara makes vague unintentional references, making them both blush but they never discuss more than an agreement of it shouldn't have happened. Kara drops onto the balcony. Lena looks up from making herself dinner, while Kara was currently surviving on potstickers. Looking up and seeing how tired Kara is she adds more ingredients to maybe sustain Kara. Lena has to stifle a giggle, as her eyebrows hit her hairline at the sight of Kara stalking through the living room. Kara's hair is covered in slime, her suit is ripped down one arm showing off firm muscle, there are gashes in her suit across her stomach revealing red marks on firm abs, and she's missing her left boot.

"What happened?" Lena asks, her hand covering her lips to hide her smile. Kara's face is in a significant pout of irritation.

"A Karsko," Kara spits as she limps up the stairs, and Lena can't help but shake her head at how ridiculous she looks. She finishes dinner as Kara returns in sweats and a baggy sweater, flopping down at the breakfast counter as Lena sets a plate in front of her. Pout and crinkle still firmly etched on her face, and Lena can't help but admire how childish she looks.

"And that means you lose half your suit?" Lena asks with a chuckle.

"Something like that. I hate being the distraction," Kara huffs. Lena can't help but laugh as she watched Kara take in her plate before looking up at Lena.

"You can't eat pizza forever Kara," Lena smirks as she pours wine. "I doubt even your metabolism can take it."

"I can attest that I am not going to get fat, at least not on this planet," Kara grins in triumph.

"It's a new universe, maybe your metabolism isn't what it was," Lena challenges and Kara's face falls.

"Oliver wouldn't be that cruel," Kara states firmly and Lena simply shrugs as she takes a bite of her salad. Kara sends her a disgruntled look before stabbing at the leaves in front of her.

"So, why were you the distraction?" Lena asks curiously and Kara sighs.

"Because they wanted me to fly around its head while they got the shrink ray to put it in its cage. It would have worked had Winn actually tested his brilliant," Kara uses air quotes around brilliant, "shrink ray rather than spending twenty minutes fixing it in the field with Brainy while I become lunch."

"They probably got the particle alignment the wrong way round, which means they would have to redo the entire wiring system, it's an easy mistake to make," Lena admits with a shrug and Kara stares at her with an open mouth.

"You've built one before?" Kara asks and Lena nods.

"Sure, when I was fifteen, I think there's a prototype in a storage unit somewhere," Lena shrugs as she sips her wine. She can see Kara grit her teeth and a surge of panic hits as she feels like Kara is about to lose her temper.

"How can you do that when you're fifteen but two highly intelligent DEO agents can't get it right as grown men?" Kara groans in frustration as she stabs the salad again.

"They're only human Kara," Lena justifies. "At least you didn't get swallowed." Lena chuckles, when she's met with silence she looks up to see Kara glaring at her and she can't help but laugh. "I'm sorry," Lena admits through giggles and relaxes as Kara's face softens and joins her. As their laughter dies off, Lena looks at Kara who is playing with her food clearly disgusted by the salad in front of her.

"James called me today," Kara states, drawing what playful banter they had to a close as Lena raises an eyebrow. "He's ugh invited us out to Calvintown for dinner next week. I said we'd go," Kara states. "For, you know, appearances sake."

Lena narrows her eyes for a moment before nodding. She said she would make an effort and she would. "Of course."

* * *

**As always thank you to everyone for their kudos and comments. Let me know what you all think of the chapter down below and if you're feeling like talking come shout at me about it on Tumblr[Here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/helpbutton95)**

**Until next week!**


	10. Calvintown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another week, another chapter and they're off to James's house! 
> 
> As always thank you to my amazing beta AyakaSpencer. As always your comments reviews etc keep me going :) so thank you. 
> 
> Enjoy everyone!

A week later Kara is nervously bouncing on the balls of her feet as she waits for Lena to get dressed. Looking up at the familiar click of Lena's heels and finds her at the top of the stairs as she slips her earrings in. Kara's momentarily floored by how beautiful Lena is as she descends the stairs in a casual blouse and jeans, her hair perfectly framing her face.

"Do I look ok?" Lena asks looking down at herself checking nothing is out of place and Kara mentally kicks herself for staring.

"Yeah, you look amazing, great in fact," Kara stumbles. Lena nods with a small smile as she lifts her purse and phone before eyeing the keys in Kara's hand.

"I'll drive," Lena states, holding her left hand out with her right hand on her hip.

"I can drive," Kara protests, indignantly fidgeting with her glasses.

"Alex told me about the time you almost crashed because of a ferret," Lena states, raising her sculpted eyebrow in a challenge.

"Ok, first of all, it was a possum that came out of nowhere and secondly I passed the driver's test like any capable human," Kara protests. Lena looks incredulously at Kara, who groans as she deposits the keys in the CEO's hand.

* * *

"You know I could have flown us," Kara states petulantly as soon as they leave the city limits and Lena glances over at her, lips twitching playfully

"You know I hate flying," Lena objects lightly as she looks back at the road.

"You've never complained before," Kara mutters, disgruntled as she taps at the screen, punching in directions for Calvintown.

"I was never really in a situation where it was recreational." Lena doesn't need to look to know Kara rolls her eyes.

"Maybe we should get you used to it, so it'll save us having to drive for an hour to visit James when it would only take me ten minutes," Kara grumbles.

"Yes, because I'm sure J'onn and Alex would love reports of Supergirl and Lena Luthor flying across the state."

Lena tries to hide the irritation in her tone but fails. If Kara notices she doesn't say, making Lena shake her head at Kara's mumbles of protest, that sounds awfully like "spoil sport".

* * *

Stepping into James's new home was quite the shock to Lena, who was surprised by the impact the difference in timeline had on James' life. He had moved back to Calvintown, a small town upstate, where he had grown up, Kara had informed her but this was not what either of them expected.

"James lives here?" Lena whispers quietly enough that only Kara would hear. The Kryptonian shrugs as they look around the suburban home.

"Apparently, but even for James it's a bit low key," Kara whispers back. It was a large house, decorated with pastels, with photographs lining the walls.

Walking through the home they were greeted by the sight of Alex listening to Winn discuss a language neither of them recognised, while Brainy and J'onn discussed something quietly in the corner. Nia and Ruby were discussing the various superhero outfits, judging from the way Ruby was talking about capes.

"Kara, Lena, good I'm glad you guys could come," James greets them with a grin and a brief hug for both of them.

"Of course!" Kara grins back, noticing the way his eyes flicker over to Lena, who was not smiling or returning his enthusiasm. Kara nudges her gently with her elbow and Lena musters up an overly enthusiastic grin.

"We wouldn't miss it," Lena enthuses, noticing the way James glances at Kara ambiguously before nodding.

"Great, well, ugh, I made lasagne, it should be ready soon but get yourselves a drink," James says as he slips back towards the kitchen. As soon as he was away, Lena sighs, removing her jacket.

"We can do this, it'll be fine," Kara reassures them as she takes the CEO's jacket to hang up. Lena sends her a look full of disbelief. Kara should know she's seen it often enough, the way her green eyes show how done she is with the situation before it's even begun.

"Oh man, I hope James got that Voltoron Alcohol from M'gann," Kara voices, changing the subject moving toward the drinks.

"I'm sure there's wine," Lena whispers reassuringly and Kara notes how she rubs her hands together like she does when she's nervous.

"Oh right, you don't know," Kara mutters under her breath as she looks over the drinks selection eagerly. "Human alcohol doesn't affect me," Kara explains, tilting her head close to Lena's as she explains.

"College must have really sucked for you," Lena jokes unconsciously, and Kara shoots her a wry smile.

"Can you two just not for like five minutes," Alex requests as she waddles near with her hand bracing her back. Kara and Lena spring apart, Kara inadvertently knocking a bottle that Lena catches before it can hit the floor.

"Right, sorry," Kara apologises sheepishly. Lena and Kara quickly look away from one another right as blue eyes meet green.

"I thought you said Alex had her memories?" Lena whispers as she pours them their respective drinks.

"She's probably playing it up for Sam," Kara says under her breath shrugging as she glances at Sam who is watching them carefully. Lena hands her a glass of what could be vodka but smelled like liquorice.

"Thanks," Kara smiles gently and Lena returns it. She had to act the part, she reminded herself. She slips her hand onto Kara's elbow in a way that she would have done to any date to a Gala. They move further into the room and Lena doesn't miss Kara taking a deep breath, mentally preparing herself.

"So, you managed to break out of L-corp?" Sam asks as she steps up beside them. Lena smiles, thankful to have Sam to talk to for the evening.

"Yes, but if the board keeps requesting all these assurances, I might have to live there," Lena sighs, frustrated. Sam chuckles, leaning against the table with her.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Supergirl will always come to take you home," Sam gently nudges Kara's arm, who laughs awkwardly with a nod.

"I'm going to see Alex," Kara announces with a small smile before slipping across the room.

"I'm surprised," Sam breaks the silence with a grin and Lena feels her stomach drop.

"At what?" Lena counters with far more bite than she intended, and she kicks herself at Sam's raised eyebrow.

"That you're behaving. Normally you can't keep your hands to yourself," Sam teases and Lena shifts as she recalls how the week earlier she hadn't kept her hands to herself.

"Oh, well-" Lena stumbles over her words as she tries to formulate a thought. Her mind fills with images of Kara pinning her to the bed.

"Did Kara give you one of her; 'be a good girl and behave' speeches again?"

Lena's face flushes bright red at the thought of Kara ordering any such thing, she didn't want to think about the kind of sex life this version of herself had.

"Something like that," Lena blushes, Kara had definitely not told her to be a good girl and she can feel her underwear dampen at the thought. They had been caught already, just by being themselves, Lena racks her memory thinking back to when they had been fine and they had never been overly comfortable in each other's space, had they? Lena second guesses. Kara's awkward laugh fills the room, drawing everyone's attention.

"It was just hilarious," Kara's blush told her that Kara felt as awkward as she did. Walking over to Alex and Kara, Lena watches as Sam stands slightly behind Alex, her hand on the small of her back.

Lena glances inconspicuously around the room to find people sparing glances at them , small frowns decorating their faces. They look out of place, Lena concludes, they weren't acting 'normal'. Lena forces herself to relax and places her hand on the small of Kara's back. She feels Kara stiffen under her touch, and Lena hates how she wants to feel Kara's muscles tighten for very different reasons. Lena looks up as Kara glances down at her. She sends the Kryptonian a silent, subtle look telling her to play along. It was all she could do to convey the message to Kara to get her to relax at her touch. She was glad when she felt Kara relax.

"Dinner's ready guys," James called as he gestured to the dining room. Kara and Lena hang back slightly as they slowly join the others.

"What was that about?" Kara asks quietly in her ear, and Lena hates that it sends shivers up her back.

"We're not touching each other enough," Lena whispers quietly.

"Excuse me?" Kara reels but Lena shakes her head, griping Kara's wrist.

"Sam asked if I was on my best behaviour because we weren't touching each other," Lena continues gesturing between them, "It means people are noticing," Lena adds with a glare and Kara understands.

"Ok, I mean we've been friends for years it's not going to be that difficult it's just a bit of flirting and touching," Kara rambles and Lena had to refrain from rolling her eyes.

"Are you two coming or do you need some privacy?" James asks and both women turn to find the table looking at them.

"Yes, no, we're coming," Kara announces as she leads them over and Lena can't help the roll of her eyes.

"That's what she said," Sam sings under her breath quietly into Winn's ear, who spits his beer over the table. Lena glares at Sam, who chuckles triumphantly. Sitting next to Kara when she was this nervous felt like a dangerous game. She was fidgeting, her knee shaking like it did in the car, and Lena was sure she would bend a fork without realising it any second now.

"So, Kara, how's that article on meta-human and alien interrelationships coming?" James asks as he plates everyone's food, placing it in front of them. Kara's jaw worked for a few moments.

"Yeah, it's sure going great."

Lena grits her teeth before placing her hand on Kara's thigh, forcing it still.

"Did you contact that source I gave you in Star City?" He continues without noticing Kara jumping at the contact.

"Not yet, but I will on Monday," Kara promises as she looks back at Lena, who is almost pleading at her to not be so damn obvious."How is the um running of a newspaper going?"

Lena swears she sees J'onn roll his eyes from across the table.

"Yeah, it's good," James mutters as he sits, and Lena can see the fork changing shape in Kara's hand.

"Relax," Lena hisses in Kara's ear, placing a hand over the bent fork in Kara's hand, and the Kryptonian turns glaring openly at her.

"If you two are going to start making out at the table again, can we at least get a warning?" Nia groans.

Kara whips her head to look at Nia. "What? That di-" Lena kicks her, and she's sure she's broken something as pain blooms in her foot. "Only happened one time," Kara amends.

"Three times, actually," Winn corrects with a helpful smile and Lena's stomach flips.

"Not including game nights," Brainy added. "If we include those, then we should include sex in the algorithm which has happened approximately-"

"Not over dinner, please!" Alex shouts and Lena wants the ground to swallow her whole. Lena's cheeks are flushed and Sam's grin can't be hidden as her wife openly glares at her for instigating the whole thing.

"We shouldn't be talking about this in front of Ruby," Lena dismisses trying to regain any control over this situation. She's also sure the fork under her and Kara's hand has snapped.

"Please, I caught you guys in the lab at L-corp last summer," Ruby shrugs and Lena pales. What kind of relationship did her other self and Kara have where they were constantly caught by her friends? They both blushed as they stared down at their plates.

For the rest of the dinner, Kara and Lena were mostly quiet, listening and absorbing the small stories told here and there, trying to deduce what had or hadn't happened. They listened intently as James told a story about Guardian and Winn.

"Man, I miss those days," Winn sighed, longingly.

"Yeah, but you and I are like the dream team," Nia argued.

"You say that like Kara and I are sub-par," Brainy accused.

"Look, don't blame me, blame Alex, she's the one that put us on separate teams," Nia deflected.

"I only did that so Kara and Winn would stop making Star Wars references and you and Brainy would stop being sickeningly cute with each other," Alex defended.

"Some of us are romantics, Agent Danvers, and we should not be subdued," Brainy argued.

They laugh, and Kara was thankful for the small insight into their lives at the DEO. They move from the table, Lena following Sam naturally as she accepts a glass of soda that she wishes is laced with something significantly stronger, and she silently kicks herself for being the designated driver.

"Kara didn't want to fly?" Sam asks lightly.

"She wanted to drink," Lena thinks quickly and is thankful Sam nods, even if her eyes never leave Lena's face.

"Right and you don't?" Sam asks with a raised brow, her features no longer teasing.

"It makes more sense that I drive the drunk Kryptonian home than my driver," Lena insists.

"You know you're going to have to trust her at some point?" Sam teases and Lena smiles softly as the words hit home. She knows Sam is simply talking about trusting Kara with the car, but it resonates with something deeper. "Hey," Sam prompts, pulling Lena from her thoughts, "Is everything ok between you and Kara?"

Lena smiles, "Of course, why wouldn't it be?"

"You guys have just been off for the last week," Sam explains quietly. "Plus, you looked ready to have a heart attack at dinner."

"Honestly, everything's fine, Sam." Lena reassures her friend. "I'm just embarrassed that you put up with us."

"Lena come on, after the time you saw Alex, we don't get embarrassed, you know that," Sam smiles before frowning. "You just seem pissed, it's like you guys are fighting again?" Sam pushes and Lena sighs, taking in her friend's words, trying to formulate a response she doesn't really want to think about what she supposedly saw of Alex.

"What's going on?" Nia asks curiously, stepping up beside them.

"Lena and Kara are fighting," Sam states matter-of-factly.

"We're not fighting," Lena protests quietly.

"What makes you think they're fighting?" Nia asks, ignoring Lena, glancing between the two women.

"Lena's doing that thing where she glares when she thinks no one's watching," Sam informs, and Lena has no idea she does that.

"Oh sneak glare," Nia teases and Lena rolls her eyes. She definitely doesn't do that.

"You know anything Kara's done, she's going to make it up to you the best she can," Sam reminds her. "Even if she doesn't know what it is."

"Remember when she flew you to Mexico because you said you were pissed that Lord was bragging about going to Canfa and you were fed up with being stuck in National City." Nia giggles at a memory Lena doesn't have.

"You weren't even pissed at her and she went out her way to make you happy," Sam recalls with a chuckle and Lena responds with a small smile.

"True," Lena muses, recalling Kara flying to Dublin for her favourite scones. She had gone out of her way to make it up to Lena in every little way she could, prior to Lena manipulating her.

"So, are you going to forgive her?" Sam prompts gently and Lena glances over her shoulder at Kara. She's standing discussing something animatedly with Winn and Brainy. She finishes whatever she's saying and catches Lena's eye, a half smile dancing on the corner of her lips and it makes her stomach do a weird flip.

"I suppose it depends on how she makes it up to me," Lena sighs in an overly dramatic tone, making both Sam and Nia laugh.

Across the room, Kara is watching as Lena laughs, her face bright and unguarded the way it often was prior to the Pulitzer ceremony, and Kara wants to make her smile like that again.

"Hey Kara," She turns at the sound of James behind her, "Do you think you and J'onn could give me a quick hand with the deck?"

She's nodding before realising what she's agreed to. Stepping into the back garden with J'onn and Winn, she stares at the stack of wood and she's never built a deck in her life.

"I'd like it to be just like Alex's so it shouldn't be too difficult," James states and she glances at J'onn helplessly. They get most of the foundation structure boards down before James asks.

"So, you drove up here huh?" James is staring at her pointedly and Winn is glancing between them as he 'helps' by handing them nails not trusted to do anything else.

"Ugh yeah, Lena wanted to drive," Kara explains, trying to act normal as she presses a nail into a board.

"Really?" Winn asks, and Kara hates at how surprised he sounds, his tone giving away that them driving here was not normal.

"Yeah, you know, to mix it up a bit," Kara shrugs. "Besides, if I flew here then I wouldn't be able to drink."

Both Winn and James nod, and Kara swears she sees J'onn shake his head at her excuse. She grits her teeth as she desperately tries to act normal.

"So you guys aren't fighting?" James asks as he begins hammering down boards.

"What? No," Kara scoffs as she hands him a nail, and he hammers it in.

"Cause you guys aren't being insufferable, which means your fighting." Winn chimes in and another nail goes in.

"It doesn't mean we're fighting, we're just being courteous to everyone around us." J'onn clears his throat and Kara knows she was never any good with interrogations.

"Right," James states drily in disbelief.

"Why is that so hard to believe?" Kara asks with nervous laughter.

"Because you two are never courteous," Winn states with a shrug. "You are literally together all the time with the longing looks, and the broken furniture."

Kara blushes at the insinuation before rolling her eyes, "We're fine, you guys. Nothing is wrong." Kara presses a nail into the board and looks back up to see James with narrowed eyes.

"It doesn't seem that way," James states with a frown, he looks over Kara thoughtfully before concern laces into his tone. "Is something wrong?"

"What- No, everything is fine," Kara back peddles another nail bends under her thumb.

"We just want to make sure you're ok Kara," James admits as he hammers another nail which Kara is beginning to slowly feel is being nailed into her coffin.

"Honestly, everything is fine, Lena and I are fine, we're great in fact." Kara nods more to herself as the final nails go in.

"Kara, the wood." Winn points and Kara looks down to where the wood has snapped in her hand from the pressure of the nail. James moves to grab another board as J'onn looks down at her in his best disappointed dad face that Kara vehemently hates.

"You and Lena are great huh?" J'onn asks with a knowing nod of his head.

Rolling her eyes, Kara mutters, "I hate this universe."

* * *

**Did you like it? Did you hate it? Let me know what you all think in the reviews! Or alternatively, come shout at me on[Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/helpbutton95)**

**Until next week folks!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayaka and I are also completing a Prompt War which is comprised of Kinktober and Supercorptober prompts, they're posted biweekly so will probably span beyond October. If you're interested you can go to my stories and check them out! If you have any suggestions or prompts you'd like to see, come shout at me tumblr.


	11. Extrapolators

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They try to get back to Earth 38

**Another week, another chapter! As always thank you to my amazing Beta Ayakaspencer and putting up with me.**

**The theme this week is aparatently; sighs.**

**As always your kudos and comments keep me fueled so let me know what you think.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Two weeks later and they’ve fallen into an odd normality. They wake up in separate beds, make pleasantries over breakfast and coffee. They talk minimally throughout the day and only when necessary. Awkwardly avoiding the topics that might trigger animosity and anger between them. Then at night, Lena works late in her home office only surfacing for dinner, making small talk that borders on friendly. Lena juggles L-Corp and her search for the material Kara has told her about. 

While Kara throws herself into being Supergirl, in an attempt to avoid all discussions about their life here, and publishes her usual exposes on Supergirl that Lena secretly reads over her lunch breaks. 

It takes until it's late in the week and Lena's cooking when Kara returns home, still in her slacks because there weren't any Supergirl emergencies. As soon as Lena hears the thud of Kara's bag, however, she can tell that Kara hasn't had a great day. Rounding the corner, Kara flops onto a stool at the counter, a huff escaping her. 

"Bad day?" Lena finds herself asking, and Kara nods into her hands. Lena sets a glass of wine down in front of her out of habit before refilling her own. 

"I used to dream about throwing her into space," Kara sighs, removing her glasses and rubbing her eyes. "I'm seriously contemplating it again." 

"Cat Grant is not that bad," Lena states with a smirk. 

"She's vicious," Kara protests looking up and Lena can't help but laugh.

"Kara, you're literally impenetrable, it cannot be that bad." 

"She made Mckenzie cry because she used the wrong adjective to describe Supergirl." 

"I highly doubt it was just that," Lena justifies turning to find Kara staring pointedly at her. "Right, I see," Lena swallows thickly at the blue eyes pinning her as she tries to ignore the flood happening between her legs when Kara looks at her like that. "Cat can be formidable," Lena amends. 

"I heard from Cisco today," Kara begins as she plays with the wineglass in front of her, causing Lena to still in her activities. "He's made a new device, and will be sending it over tomorrow for me to try." 

"But how would I-" 

"I'm going to try it first and if it works, then we can focus on getting you through," Kara explains. 

"But-"

As if sensing Lena's rising panic, Kara stands walking close to her. "I'm not leaving you here, Lena. I promise" 

Lena nods trying to calm her fears but then warm arms are around her and Lena hates that she relaxes into Kara's hug. Burying her face into Kara's shoulder as she's held close, and it's one of the hugs that she used to pray Kara would give her. The faint smell of summer rain under Kara’s perfume makes Lena’s head spin. Kara pulls away as Lena feels a different panic rising within her.

"What if it doesn't work?" Lena asks quietly. 

"We'll try something else." Kara shrugs.

"Kara-" Lena begins to protest, but then she's staring up into blue eyes and her heart starts to do that horrible fluttering that it does when Kara catches her gaze. 

“I’m getting us home, Lena.” 

  
  


Lena stands at the DEO’s desert facility with Kara three days later, her stomach churning nervously. She glances at Alex and J’onn who are standing behind them. 

“Kara,” Lena begins to warn.

“It’s fine, I know the rules, if I go through I’ll come right back, I meant it when I said I wouldn’t leave you,” Kara reassures. 

“Please be careful,” Lena warns as Kara steps forward, throwing a smile over her shoulder at J’onn and Alex, who give small reassuring nods. Kara presses the only button on the small silver device and floats carefully off the ground as she does. 

What happens next Lena can only describe as a disaster. Kara’s flying upwards, picking up speed as she shoots towards the breach. Then she's gone and Lena's heart is in her mouth there's an explosion and a Supergirl shaped bullet hurtling back towards the facility. There’s a crash with a bloom of dust where the super lands. Alex and J’onn are shouting into comms trying to communicate with Kara. Lena doesn't realise she's shouting Kara's name until Alex is holding her back from going to Kara.

"J'onn's getting her Lena, she’s okay, I promise," Alex promises and Lena turns seeing the familiar hazel eyes staring intensely into her own.

Lena doesn't register Alex pulling her back into the building, only the rapid beating of her heart and the rhythmic tune of machines beeping as they monitor Kara's vitals, sunlamps reflecting Kara's tan skin. It takes six hours until they move to the DEO back in National City. Alex tries to reassure her repeatedly, but Lena was oblivious to it. Two hours later, Kara's lying awake trying to avoid Lena’s disappointed gaze.

“Go ahead, say it,” Kara mutters dejectedly as Lena steps up beside the bed and her temper that was already spiking, skyrockets. 

“What?” Lena asks rhetorically. “That you’re an idiot and that was a huge fucking mistake? That you should think for once in your life before jumping in without a scrap of a plan? That your recklessness could have killed us all?” 

“Yeah. That.” 

Kara doesn’t need to look up at Lena to know she’s pinching her nose in a way that tells her how pissed the CEO is. As much as there's bite to her words Kara can tell Lena’s worried about her.

“What part of being careful didn’t you understand, Kara?” Lena hisses, and she doesn't miss when Kara rolls her eyes. 

"I was careful, I wasn't expecting to hit a literal force field," Kara defends in a huff. 

"Well- What was there? Other than a force field," Lena asks, sitting at Kara's side. Kara glances hesitantly at her with a small frown, then shrugs. 

"Nothing," Kara mutters in defeat. "It wasn't our world, I don't even know what world it was, to be honest." 

"What did it look like?" Lena asks curiously, rubbing her hands together trying to settle her nerves.. 

"I didn't get a good look, but it wasn't National City, there was rubble everywhere and," Kara pauses, glancing sideways at Lena. "You're not going to believe this." 

"Try me," Lena challenges. 

"The... The sky was purple," Kara shrugs uncomfortably 

"Purple?" Lena states, arching a sceptical, sculpted brow.

“Yes, the sky was purple and it was just wasteland,” Kara reiterates and Lena’s face tells her how disbelieving she is of Kara’s tale. "I told you, you wouldn't believe me," Kara sighs in defeat. 

"Forgive me, Kara, but it is a bit unbelievable," Lena scoffs in disbelief. 

"Well, it's the truth, and then I got hit with a force field and sent back here," Kara huffs. 

"Were you hit with it or did you fly into it?" Lena asks dryly. 

"Technicalities." Kara frowns at the ceiling. 

There’s a pregnant pause as Kara glances up at her. Lena’s fidgeting in a way that tells Kara she’s in her head. 

“So, we’re stuck here?” Lena finally asks quietly and Kara gives her a sympathetic smile. Kara watches as raven hair shields Lena’s face from the look of disbelief, but Kara can tell in the way her heart upticks. 

“Temporarily,” Kara stresses. 

“Kara-” Lena begins to protest. 

“I made a promise, Lena,” Kara states firmly and stares up and meets worried green eyes. “I’m going to do everything I can to keep it.” 

“Thank you,” Lena whispers, and Kara gives her a bright smile that makes her chest ache. 

“All right,” Alex sighs as she enters the lab, tapping on a tablet. “How’re you feeling?” 

“Better, fantastic, can I go now?” Kara asks in quick succession, getting up, eager to get on with her day. 

“Nice try,” Alex admonishes. “But you were unconscious, so I want to keep you under observation for at least another hour.” 

Kara lets out a dramatic sigh as she flops back down on the bed. “You should head back to work Lena, she’s going to be here a while, I can pop over tonight and see if we can come up with something?” Alex suggests and Lena gives her a small smile, nodding before squeezing Kara’s arm lightly. 

“Thank you for trying,” Lena whispers in a tone only Kara can hear, and the Kryptonian gives her a small nod. 

Returning to L-Corp was harder than Lena imagined. The thought of going back to an office that didn’t feel like hers makes her uncomfortable, but seeing Jess and sitting at her desk, Lena sighs. She was stuck here. This was it, there wasn’t another universe, there was nothing but the time and life they were in. 

Lex was right. She hates the thoughts that plague her as she admits it to herself. Lex was right, he was right about a lot of things, she realises. He was right about the Harun El; he was right about the Q waves, and he was even right about Kara. 

Sweet Kara, who was doing everything in her power to get them back to their home. A home she wasn’t sure even counted anymore. Wondering why she’s even fighting to return somewhere, she will basically be alone. No, Sam and Ruby and definitely no Jack. 

Pressing the heels of her hands to her eyes, Lena centres herself. She could stay, she thinks rationally, she could stay and work with Sam and Jack just as she had always wanted to. Have the family she had always wanted. But then there was Kara. Kara who was trying so hard with everything. Kara who was meant to be her wife and the presence of the silver rings become heavy on her finger as she looks at them. A wife who was once her best friend, her best friend who had kissed her two weeks ago, and they were conveniently weren’t discussing it. Her mind wandered to the idea of being with Kara before she shook it away. She used to think about it a lot, but then Mon-el happened and Lean knew they couldn’t be a thing. But they had slept together, and Kara had instigated it, her mind reminded her. No, Kara was just reacting, Lena countered herself. 

“Hey.” A voice pulls Lena from her thoughts, looking up to see Sam peering into her office. Lena smiles, standing from her desk and shaking thoughts of Kara from her mind. “I brought you lunch since it’s like three and Jess said you haven’t eaten.” 

“It’s good to know you and my assistant are keeping tabs on me,” Lena snarks while sitting with Sam on the couch. 

“Someone has to, just be glad we don’t report it to Kara,” Sam teases and Lena manages to catch the uptick in her breath at the mention of the Super. She smiles at Sam’s comment before taking the box with her lunch. 

“So where were you this morning?” Sam asks curiously. “I popped by to get your thoughts on the R&D budget but, Jess said you weren’t in.” 

"I, um, was at the DEO with Kara," Lena admits and the defeat of the situation creeps into her mind. 

"Is everything ok?" Sam asks. Frowning, Lena can hear the concern lacing her tone and all her caution snaps and the truth floods from her. 

"No,” Lena sighs. “No, nothing’s ok," Lena whispers as she stares at the silver rings on her finger. "I'm not married to Kara," Lena states in a hushed whisper. "I'm not married to Kara and our apartment isn't our apartment, this life isn’t mine because Kara and I aren’t from here,'" Lena explains. 

"What are you talking about, Lena?" Sam asks with widened eyes. "Is this, is this about your fight with Kara?" Sam asks quietly, panic slipping into her tone. 

"Yes, but not the one you remember, Sam. I'm... we’re from another universe," Lena whispers. The pause is deafening and Lena waits, the silence passing between them, and she hates how it engulfs her. 

"H-How?" Sam asks and Lena watches her clench her fists, clearly uncomfortable with what Lena is saying. 

"My universe was destroyed, it's a long story, but Kara and I- we woke up here, married and we weren't, aren't on the best terms.” Lena corrects herself. “I was at the DEO this morning trying to see if there was another way back to our earth," Lena explains quietly. 

"Is there?" Sam asks, her voice in a whisper, and Lena can't help but shake her head as her tears of frustration spill. The warmth of Sam surrounds her as she's pulled into a tight hug. Lena doesn't know how long she sobs into Sam's arms as the weight of her situation sinks in. She's stuck here, forced to live a life that isn’t hers. Stuck in a paradox of emotion, a want to stay and live the life she has been given and the want to go back to familiarity. 

"Lena," Sam whispers, pulling back to look at Lena. "You said this isn't your life, tell me the differences?" Sam wonders quietly, and Lena stares into soft brown eyes. Taking a shaky breath, Lena does. She tells Sam everything up till the crisis, revealing every small detail and the emotions she felt through it all. 

There's silence for several moments as Sam nods, the look of shock as her lips try to form soothing words before she shakes her head. "No wonder you've been acting so weird."

Lena can only laugh as Sam pulls her into another tight embrace. "So, you're stuck here, so what?" Sam asks, not understanding the problem. 

"I can't be married to Kara, Sam," Lena states in explanation. 

"Why not?" Sam asks. "Is there not a possibility on your earth where you could have been married? Could you not have loved each other, eventually?” Sam asks. “The real question is, do you want Kara, in a romantic sense?" 

Lena stares into those sharp eyes before shaking her head, "I can't be married to Kara." 

"That wasn't what I asked." Sam smiles knowingly, and Lena shakes her head again. 

"You have time to think about what you want, Lena, and that's not a bad thing. I've known you for a long time and you're always happier when you and Kara are together," Sam informs her and Lena sends her a look of doubt. "Look, do you remember when I was Reign, and you hated Kara, because of the distrust between you?" 

"I didn't hate Kara-" Sam's look shuts her up. 

"My point is that you may not have liked Kara very much then as Supergirl, but Kara was always there for you, always in your corner fighting for you. Even if she didn't agree with it," Sam reminds her. "You will always find your way back to each other, you will always be friends deep down. You love each other regardless of what happens." 

"And what if she doesn't love me, Sam," Lena bursts out, standing, and striding to the wet bar, trying to hold back tears. "What if Kara couldn't care less about being with me like that?" Lena takes a deep breath as she whispers. "I can't take another rejection in my life." 

"Lena, when has Kara ever rejected you?" Sam asks, knowingly. 

Lena spins, "The Kryptonite-" 

"As Kara, your Kara, when has she ever rejected you?" Sam cuts her off and Lena's jaw works, finding the tall woman is right. Sam smiles softly, standing and walking to her, taking Lena’s shaking hands in her own. "I know my memories are different, but Kara has always loved you, Lena, in some way or another, you just have to trust her." 

"I can't lose her, Sam," Lena whispers. "After everything I've done, she's still here, still helping me, and I don't deserve it." 

"That sounds awfully like love to me,” Sam states, obviously. Lena looks away unable to face the truth. “You deserve happiness, Lena. The Kara I know would give the world to you if she could," Sam reassures. "And I'm sure this Kara would too." 

Lena swipes the tears that have certainly fallen and Sam smiles softly. "I'm sorry this is not what you came to talk to me about on a Thursday afternoon." 

Sam chuckles, shaking her head, "It's what I'm here for, other universe sister-in-law rules." Lena can't help the laugh that spills from her as she hugs Sam tightly. 

"Thank you," Lena says, smiling. Sam nods with a grin before gesturing back to lunch. "Food?" 

  
  


Lena walks into the apartment later that evening to find Kara curled up on the couch, with a large portion of potstickers on her lap. 

"Hey," The Kryptonian grumbles as the TV flickers over to a nondescript Rom-Com Lena's never seen. 

"Hey," Lena greets, depositing her bag as she moves around the kitchen. She has barely gotten a wine glass down before Kara informs her that there is an open bottle of white in the fridge. 

Lena follows the small instruction and with a filled glass in hand moves to join Kara on the couch.

"What are we watching?" She asks casually, trying to gauge if she is the source of Kara's displeasure. 

"Doesn't matter," Kara mutters as she turns it off. The Kryptonian turns with a sigh. "Lena, I'm sorry about today." 

"Kara, you tried," Lena begins, but Kara shakes her head. 

"It should have worked, and it didn't and I'm so sorry." Kara pouts.

"It's alright, you... You did what you could." 

"But it should have worked," Kara explodes, shooting to her feet, making Lena jump. "It should have taken us home, to our earth." 

"I know Kara, but it was never a guarantee," Lena justifies standing trying to soothe her. "You said so yourself." 

"That isn't the point,” Kara states crestfallen. “The point was to go home. I just… I can't disappoint you, not again." 

"You haven’t disappointed me, Kara," Lena protests. "And that shouldn't have been your justification for risking your life." 

"I just want to give you this," Kara argues, and Lena steps forward, moving her hand soothingly up and down Kara's arms. 

"Kara it's not-" 

Lena is silenced by Kara’s soft lips against hers. Causing her brain to short circuit as her eyes flutter closed, giving in to the tenderness of the moment. Kara kisses her, and it's soft and slow and everything she imagined as Kara rests her hands on Lena’s hips. 

Lena feels the tension in Kara’s shoulders ease as Lena deepens the kiss. Strong arms wrap around her waist deepening the kiss, pouring everything she can into showing Kara what she wants even if it’s only for a night. 

The door slams open and they jump apart like they've been electrocuted. 

Lena turns, bringing her fingers to her lips as they tingle from the kiss. 

"Alright, I have bad news and Luthor I'm going to kill you," Alex announces as she stalks in. Lena turns back with an arched brow. 

"Alex, what's going on?" Kara demands as she steps in front of Lena, eyebrows knit in irritation.

"She told Sam everything," Alex states pointing her finger accusingly at Lena and Kara spins to face her, body tense with disappointment. 

"You did what?" Kara asks in disbelief. 

"Kara, I'm sorry, I was upset, and she kept asking me all these questions," Lena defends before looking at Alex. "Is Sam's ok, is anything wrong?" 

"Sam's fine, but how could you be so reckless? Damnit Lena," Alex curses, rubbing her forehead. 

"Alex, you should calm down," Kara warns, her eyes darting to her sister's stomach. 

"Don't tell me to calm down, Kara," Alex practically growls, glaring at her sister. The Kryptonian visibly flinches. 

"I'm sorry Alex, I didn't mean to worry you or upset Sam," Lena apologises wrapping her arms self-consciously around herself. Alex waves her off with a huff as she sets down takeout on the counter. 

"So, what was the bad news?" Kara asks as she opens the bag. 

"Well, I um, I kind of forgot in all this," Alex gestures to Kara and Lena. "It's um, well it's my baby shower this weekend." 

"What?" Kara squeaks. "How could you forget? That's so awesome." Kara says, bouncing excitedly. 

"Yeah, well, that was partly the bad news, I guess," Alex admits rubbing the back of her neck. 

"How is that bad news, that's a good thing," Kara protests. 

"Yeah, well, Mom's coming," Alex states. "And you guys wouldn't know this, but um, she normally stays here." 

"Wait, what?" Lena speaks up for the first time since this conversation started. 

"Eliza, our mom, normally stays with you guys."

* * *

**Yay cliffhangers and Baby showers.**   
  


**Stay tuned for next week when Eliza arrives.**

**Let me know what you think here or come shout at me on[Tumblr.](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/helpbutton95)**


	12. Eliza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza Arrives

**Eliza is here!**

**As always thank you for all your support and comments, they are definitely fueling the way through this. As always thank you to my amazing Beta,[AyakaSpencer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyakaSpencer/pseuds/AyakaSpencer). The theme this week is; "frowns."**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Eliza Danvers arrives a day after Alex came crashing into the apartment, and Lena has never been so on edge. Her nerves are shot as she tidies things in the apartment she knows she's already been over twice before. She had given up on work hours ago because she knew Eliza Danvers was going to be critical of a Luthor; she has to be. Lena's rearranging a pile of Catco magazines for the third time when Kara drops onto the balcony, sopping wet from the February rain.

"Don't!" Lena shouts as the blonde is about to step into the apartment. A deep frown graces Kara's face in question. "I just cleaned, I don't need your footprints everywhere."

Lena doesn't see Kara's look of confusion at the CEO's behaviour but simply floats into the apartment, trying to avoid any stray water from dropping. Lena finishes sorting the magazines in order by date before she turns back to the kitchen, fixing herself a scotch because it's all that's going to help her get through an evening with Kara's adoptive mother. They had met before at Thanksgiving, but that was a different universe, in a different time when she dated James, and even then it wasn't the most amicable of discussions. Kara emerges in jeans and a crew sweater that shows off strong shoulders far too well.

"You know I can hear how erratic your heartbeat is from across the city. Are you ok?" Kara's concern is evident as she leans against the counter.

"I'm fine," Lena lies, sipping her scotch. The obvious tilt and knowing look that covers Kara's face makes her groan. "It's just- She's your mom, Kara, she's the second most important person in your life."

"And she loves you," Kara reassures.

"She's never met me," Lena protests.

"Eliza is no different from the Eliza you've met on our earth. The only difference is well..."

"We're married," Lena finishes and Kara nods, pushing her glasses up awkwardly and Lena sees the glint of the silver ring. Lena tries to hide the sharp intake of breath at the sight. They were going to have to pretend to be continuously in love for three days without a break under Eliza's ever knowing gaze. "You're putting a lot of faith in your assumption that Eliza's the same," Lena criticises.

"Why wouldn't she be?" Kara asks with a raised eyebrow. Lena can think of a thousand reasons why Eliza would not be who she was on Earth 38.

There's a soft knock on the door before Lena can answer, and doesn't miss Kara's frown that gets thrown her way as Lena's heart picks up.

Opening the door, Eliza's face lights up at the sight of Kara who grins just as brightly. After a tight hug between the two, Eliza smiles at Lena warmly before stepping close and holding her tightly. Lena manages to plaster a smile on her face as she tentatively hugs Eliza back. It's warm, and Lena imagines it must be what a mother's hug should feel like. She recalls something similar in a distant memory before going to live with the Luthors, but she shakes it away before it can take root.

"It's so good to see you," Eliza grins at them both as she accepts a glass of wine from Kara who has an uncommon knowing smile on her face that Lena hasn't seen for a long time, not since Mon-El.

"So, fill me in? What's been going on in the crazy lives of the Luthor-Danvers?" Eliza asks as she sits on the couch across from Kara and Lena. The movements of the matriarch are familiar and it throws Lena off in her questioning.

"Nothing worth noting," Kara shrugs and Lena can see how terrible a liar she is to Eliza, Kara fidgets and she has that crinkle that Lena is noticing appears when she lies or is uncomfortable. Eliza glances between them with a small smile, a light crinkle forming at the corner of her eyes.

"It's been so long since Christmas, I thought you would have come up to visit more." Lena feels a pang of guilt as she connects with Eliza's knowing gaze and finds herself shifting under the silent scolding.

"Work just got away from us," Lena excuses, resting a hand on Kara's shoulder and the Kryptonian turns with a soft smile.

"Tell me what you've been working on, Lena." Eliza requests acknowledging the deflection. "I see Kara's achievements every day on the news and with every new Catco issue, but L-Corps has been a bit quiet," Eliza states softly, spreading her hands expectantly. Lena glances quickly at Kara who gives her a small smile inviting her to begin.

Lena hides her unease behind her sip of scotch before stating, "Well we are developing a prototype for a radio controlled wheelchair that is controlled by a subdermal sensor that will be surgically attached at the base of the skull so that patients can get around without assistance." Lena watches as Kara's eyes widen slightly as she listens intently to her. It relaxes Lena as she continues. "Then we have an electric car that has a self-sustaining automatic rechargeable ion battery. But it's proving more difficult to get the copper wiring correct so that it doesn't overheat."

"If you lower the conductivity panel within the motherboard it might work," Kara supplies with a shrug making Lena frown at her. The Kryptonian isn't wrong in her theories but Lena wonders if she did in fact know about quantum entanglement.

"Yeah I might-" Lena's caught off guard by the knock on the door and neither miss the look of disbelief Eliza sends Kara.

"Really, Kara? Take out?"

"What?" Kara immediately defends, glancing back at Lena who simply sends a mock glare down at her and she can't help but chuckle as Kara is bouncing off to answer the door.

"You didn't tell me you ordered take-out," Lena calls irritably and Kara shrugs.

"Was I supposed to tell you?" Kara asks with more bite than Lena expects as she shuts the apartment door and sets the two large bags on the counter. "Cuz I got you some," Kara informs her with a grin and Lena sips her scotch as Eliza watches her plate the food and sets it on the island.

"Honestly grocery bills are one thing I do not miss about having you at home," Eliza muses and Kara blushes. Kara hands Eliza and Lena plates before emptying the rest of the containers onto her own plate. "Kara, you have to eat some vegetables," Eliza scolds before looking at Lena, "Honestly how you let her get away with it I don't know."

"I'm not in charge of her," Lena bristles before taking a long drink to calm her frazzled nerves. She doesn't miss the small frown before Eliza's features soften.

"I'm sorry Lena, you're right. Kara is a grown woman and should know that vegetables are part of a balanced plate," Eliza states pointedly and Kara wrinkles her nose in disgust.

"Oh Lena, I saw the press release from Maxwell Lord. I'm surprised you haven't responded," Eliza says in concern changing the course of the conversation.

"It's nothing my PR team can't handle," Lena shrugs, but she doesn't miss the frown as Kara looks up at her from the floor. It had started off as small jibes after Lena wouldn't work with him, but his attacks were becoming more prominently focused on L-Corp stock and products. They sit for a long time discussing Eliza's work on genetic variations between humans and humanoid aliens.

"I think I'm going to head to bed, girls, thank you for ordering dinner, Kara," Eliza smiles softly before grabbing her bag.

"Oh, I'll help," Kara offers, standing quickly to help Eliza and Lena's sure it borders on super speed. She manages to clean up and drains her glass of scotch that's been getting her through the evening.

"Careful, I don't want to carry you to bed," Kara teases and Lena almost chokes on the liquor burning down her throat. Lena turns to Kara clearing the remaining dishes from the living room and operates in a peaceful silence until Kara yawns.

"We should probably go to bed," Lena comments, rubbing her hands. Kara fidgets with her glasses giving a sharp nod.

"Yeah, yeah, we probably should."

Lena walks up the stairs, trying not to look at Kara, trying not to think about the strong body she'd soon be close enough to touch. She could do this, Lena tells herself, she had spent nights in Kara's bed before, when they were best friends, and this was no different. Lena knew Kara was taking a long time turning everything off while Lena got ready for bed. She goes through most of her nightly routine until she starts looking for pyjamas. So far she has managed to sleep in her underwear to get by or a baggy National City hoodie she had found in her drawer, but now realising, she can't wear lace underwear in bed with her best friend and she certainly can't wear a national city hoodie that she knows is Kara's. She opens her underwear drawer and immediately sighs, apparently her other self put a lot of effort into her nightwear. There was a lot of lace and a lot of silk. Lena huffs as she finds a short, silk nightdress that once on falls high up on her thighs. Pushing her hair from her face, Lena moves back into the bedroom to find Kara staring at her with a frown.

"What are you wearing?" Kara asks without thinking and Lena immediately hisses for her to keep her voice down.

"Apparently, this is the clothing with the most coverage that I wear to bed," Lena whispers with a sigh and Kara's eyes go wide.

"Really?" Kara asks without thinking and Lena glares.

Kara swallows thickly moving into the closet and a familiar whoosh before Kara reappears dressed in cotton sweats and a t-shirt. Lena tries to remain calm as she slips into the bed soothing the covers multiple times. Kara turns the lights off and slips into the bed. The tension crackles between them as they lay side by side. There was a deafening silence where Lena's heart seems to be the only noise that resounds around the room. Lena swallows nervously as she glances at Kara who is staring at the ceiling. Lena turns back mirroring the action. It shouldn't be this hard Lena thinks as she stares at the white drywall. It shouldn't be, they had slept in the same bed as friends multiple times when Lena didn't want to be alone in her apartment, taking comfort in the old memories. It had become less when she was with James. He had called it weird and Kara had respected it, but now it felt awkward and off.

"This is weird," Kara gives voice to what Lena is thinking. Kara's tone sounds like a gunshot through the quiet room. Lena turns to her, watching Kara closely. Her blue eyes staring at the ceiling intently, a crinkle between her brows. It makes Lena want to know what's going on inside the blonde's mind.

"It's never been weird," Kara states, seeming to read Lena thoughts. Lena nods, not trusting her voice. "It shouldn't be weird now, even... Even after everything, you know?" Kara babbles and Lena hums noncommittally hoping the ground would swallow her whole and make her disappear from this moment. "I mean, it's not like we haven't done this before. I mean I know we've, like, kissed or whatever, but we can be adults and-and..."

"Kara," Lena warns, squeezing her eyes shut as her face heats up.

"Well, what I mean is you know we've kissed and-and seen each other, um, you know-"

"Kara. Stop," Lena orders fiercely, her voice at the point of shouting as she sits up. She really doesn't want to be talking about this now. "What are we going to do about tomorrow?" Lena asks, pointedly changing the subject. Kara turns, propped up on her elbow as her blonde hair slips from her shoulder. Lena's breath hitches at Kara's beauty even in a situation as uncomfortable as this.

"What do you mean tomorrow?" Kara asks, pulling Lena's attention back to the conversation. "We're going to go to the party and, well, be us." Kara shrugs.

Lena can't help but glare up at her, "Do you remember two days ago when I called you an idiot?" Lena asks and Kara nods. "And I said this is what you get for jumping in without a scrap of a plan?" Kara nods again. "It's the same principle, Kara." Lena stresses.

"It's not. That was a completely different situation," Kara dismisses off-handedly.

"We need a plan," Lena states with a pointed look. "Eliza is going to be watching everything we do not to mention James and all our other friends we don't know off."

"We just need to be like we were at James's party," Kara shrugs with an easy smile.

"Where everyone thought we were fighting?" Lena asks.

"Well, what's your plan?" Kara pouts.

"United front," Lena states after a moment. "People thought we were fighting before because we weren't close, so let's just stick together this time?"

Kara nods with a small frown before lying back down. The ceiling is interesting once again.

"Hey Lena," Kara mutters as Lena moves to turn the lamp off. The CEO pauses and looks back over at Kara who's now curled on her side. "Thank you for this."

Lena can't help the small smile that forms on her face as she lies on her side, the weight of the week exhausting her and sleep overcomes her.

* * *

Blinking sleep from her eyes Lena wakes. She expects, as usual, to be wrapped up in Kara's embrace, strong arms holding her as she sleeps. Instead, she's vaguely aware of a warm tan shoulder under her cheek, her body draped over the soft skin of Kara's back, her legs entwined with strong legs wrapped in cotton. Lena blinks sleep from her eyes as she stretches cramped limbs. Lena turns and she can smell the faint scent of Kara's shampoo. Feel the firm muscle of Kara's back as she realises her hand is under the Kryptonians shirt. The shoulder beneath her cheek tenses and Lena realises Kara's awake. Lena rolls away facing her own side of the room, her heart beating rapidly as she wonders if she was caught. Lena silently hopes Kara's fallen back asleep as she lies staring at the bedside table.

"You know I can hear you're awake," Kara's sleep laced voice states and Lena turns looking back to see Kara laying on her back staring at her.

"I-Um I'm sorry I didn't-" Lena stammers and Kara shrugs.

"It's fine, Lena," Kara chuckles as she stretches causing her shirt to ride up, and showing off the faint v of muscles framed between her hips. Impulsively, Lena wants to run her hand over them. Clearing her throat sitting up as Kara smirks catching where Lena was looking.

"We should, um. Get ready. I don't imagine your sister will take kindly to us being late," Lena states as she pushes her hair from her face and she misses Kara's glance to her chest before darting back to the window.

"Right yeah, I'm going to go make coffee, Eliza's pretty chipper in the morning and she's already up," Kara informs her before slipping from the bed.

"Kara, wait," Lena calls panic filling her. Kara turns with a small questioning smile, "What if we muck it all up?"

"We'll be fine, el mayarah," Kara replies flippantly before slipping from the room. Lena frowns at the phrase and realises it's the first time she's heard Kara utter Kryptonese to her. Lena moves to the shower and the hot spray relaxes her mildly.

Downstairs Kara spends time making coffee from the ridiculous machine that resembles one of Lena's prototypes. Eliza appears dressed carrying three large grocery bags.

"What is all that?" Kara asks curiously, making Eliza chuckle.

"It's supplies for the games at the shower. Alex asked for tasteful yet entertaining so I've done my fair share of googling," Eliza raises the bags in emphasis. "Now remember you have to be at Alex's by twelve, don't be late, and don't forget the cake," Eliza warns and Kara simply rolls her eyes shaking her head. She was never late.

"Wait, what cake?" Kara asks as Eliza's half out the door.

Eliza shakes her head and sighs, "I'll text you the details." Eliza states with a motherly huff ."And Kara," Eliza pulls her daughter's attention back to her. "Let Lena drive."

"I'm an excellent driver," Kara protests as Eliza waves placatingly, slipping from the apartment.

Lena appears twenty minutes later in a simple blouse and black skinny jeans and Kara's almost convinced she's casual until she sees the red soled Louboutins on her feet.

"You better hope Ruby doesn't make you play soccer," Kara warns, setting the coffee down in front of her and Lena sends her a wry smile.

"You seem to underestimate me in a pair of heels," Lena teases, making Kara chuckle and she hates how the heat in her abdomen soars as Lena bites a red painted lip.

"I should, um, get ready," Kara states, excusing herself as Lena nods, picking up her discarded tablet from the night before. Kara takes longer than she'd like to, but after waking up with Lena's barely clothed body draped over her, she's been a mess trying to avoid thinking too deeply on it. Kara spends at least twenty minutes deciding what to wear until she settles on burgundy slacks she recognises and a navy shirt. She stops staring at the box holding the marriage bracelet Lena gave her, smiling gently, she slips the bracelet on to her wrist before tugging her shirt sleeves to conceal it. She stares tenderly at the simple ring on her left hand. Aware that it shouldn't mean anything to her, after all, it was a human tradition, but it held more weight than Kara thought. Her mind straying to what it must have been like to exchange both human and Kryptonian vows with Lena. _Had they done that?_ She questioned. What other odd mixes of traditions had they gone through?

"Kara?" Lena calls from below and it pulls her from her thoughts. Kara moves from the room as she quickly ties her hair up in a practised ponytail. "Kara, we need to leave or we'll be late."

"Sorry, I'm here," Kara calls as she descends the stairs and she looks up to find Lena staring at her. Her mouth slightly parted and her eyes wide. Kara clears her throat, snapping Lena from her trance.

"Ugh, right we should, um, we should, we should go," Lena states, turning to lift her bag and Kara frowns.

"Hey, are you ok?" Kara asks and Lena shakes her head before turning back, twisting the ring on her hand.

"You forgot your glasses and all I could think was how blind I'd been," Lena admits. Her jaw clenches as she purses her lips at the floor.

"Lena, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable," Kara tries rubbing the back of her neck.

"It's alright, Kara, it's my own self-disappointment. Not your fault," Lena dismisses with a shake of her head before picking up her bag and car keys. Kara nods before slipping her glasses on and following the CEO from the apartment.

* * *

The drive is silent for the first five minutes until Kara asks, "Does it- do you feel uncomfortable when I'm Supergirl?"

Kara sees Lena's fist clench tighter on the wheel and she hears her take a sharp breath, but Lena simply shakes her head. "I don't feel uncomfortable. I just don't like admitting when I'm wrong."

"Wrong?"

Lena sighs at Kara's question, "After I started running Catco, back on our earth, I questioned where you would go; what was so urgent and why were you constantly running out the office? And then when Sam got taken over by Reign, you were so defensive. You were so irritated by that cult following, and you wrote that article on the Cult of Rao. I should have known. Then Kaznia happened, and I just pushed it all away. Supergirl was conniving and manipulative, and that wasn't my friend. My best friend wouldn't do that to me, I thought, and then Lex showed me everything and I knew he was right. That my suspicions were correct, that I should have listened to my gut and called you out. So I was wrong, Kara, I was wrong that you were different. Now, I don't know what to believe." Lena watches the road intently and Kara unconsciously fiddles with the bracelet.

"I meant everything I said as Kara," She admits. "But I can see why you wouldn't trust me. I've been a terrible friend to you. I should have told you a long time ago. I should have told you before Jack." Kara states, her lips pulling into a tight line as she looks up and watches as Lena's jaw clenches. "I should have told you so you would have known I wasn't trying to stop you being with him, but so you could have seen what I had seen. I should have told you so many times that I trusted you, especially with Reign and Sam." Kara stares at her lap chewing her lip. "I wish I could take it all back," She whispers. Kara looks up as the car stops in front of the house.

"What does El Marayah mean?" Lena asks quietly, her eyes trained ahead.

"Stronger Together," Kara translates and Lena nods before unclipping her seatbelt and turning to the blonde.

"We can't go back, but we can go forward," Lena decides, and Kara is surprised to be met with the soft green eyes of her best friend. She had prepared for Lena to leave, as Kara had admitted her deepest regret.

"Together?" Kara asks with a lopsided smile, and Lena can't stop the light laugh that spills from her.

"Together."

* * *

**As always let me know your thoughts and feelings?**

**Also just as an FYI, I'm trying to do this whole Patreon thing so if anyone interested you can find it[Here](https://www.patreon.com/user?u=36040000)**

**Or feel free to come shout at me on Tumblr[Here. ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/helpbutton95)**


	13. Together

**Here we go! I hope you all like it. This one wasn't as painful as the last but here we go. As always thank you to my amazing[Beta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyakaSpencer/pseuds/AyakaSpencer) who says the theme of this chapter is "smiles" or "Sighs" I can't remember it's one or the other. There is also more mention of cake...**

**Also an important disclaimer: I have never been to a baby shower.**

* * *

Stepping into Alex and Sam's house, Kara blanches as she can see her mother has clearly decorated. There is a rainbow of pastels coloured banners everywhere because of course, Eliza Danvers would be gender neutral with giraffes, elephants, and a veritable ark of other adorable zoo animals. The motif continues as they step into the living room and dining room, overwhelming Kara who spares a glance at Lena who seems humoured by the situation. They find Alex already glaring at them from the couch.

"You better have brought scotch," Alex all but growls as they come near. Kara tries to ignore the adorable snort Lena makes as Sam takes their bags and jackets to another room with a humouring smile at her wife.

"No scotch, but I did bring wine, for those of us not carrying a small human," Lena teases.

"You're an ass Luthor," Alex huffs. "What about the cake?"

"Shoot," Kara curses and glances at Lena, who is staring at her with an arched brow.

"You forgot the cake?" Alex asks with a hushed hiss.

"Yes, I'm sorry," Kara exclaims with a sigh.

"Alex be nice," Eliza calls from the kitchen. Kara's head droops as Eliza makes her way over.

"I'm sorry Eliza, we were just running late and then traffic." Kara rambles her nerves visible and Eliza simply shakes her head with a reassuring smile.

"It's just a cake, Kara, Ruby, and I will make cupcakes instead. Besides, the shop called, I'll just pick it up tomorrow instead." Eliza informs with a reassuring smile that Kara is grateful for, and Alex rolls her eyes with a shake of her head.

"Suck up," Alex mutters as Eliza walks away, before looking pleadingly at both Kara and Lena. "Please just rip this kid out of me so I don't have to do today," Alex whispers with a groan.

"You know she's probably planned this since you left for college," Kara teases before stepping further into the house.

"You're just lucky you don't remember your wedding," Alex whispers, glaring at her. "Because if there was ever a time I thought you might laser eye mom it was then."

Both Kara and Lena's smirks falter at the mention of their wedding and Lena can't help the question that slips from her lips, "Really?"

Alex seems to soften but nods. "She was insufferable. It was like the biggest love fest ever, and then Alura came and it was a nightmare, not one but two moms fawning over Kara. All that was missing was a damn rainbow flag flying from the alter."

Kara can't hide the relief at the sound of her mother's name. She was alive. Argo had made it through the rebirth. She wants to ask Alex more, but Eliza's walking past to talk with Ruby and she bites her tongue. She can ask Alex when there are less people around to impact. A warm hand squeezes her own in silent support and Kara follows the pale hand to find Lena's warm green eyes on her and she smiles thankfully.

"Because I'm sure your wedding was a low key event," Lena drawls without thinking and Alex smirks.

"Touche," Alex relents before lifting her hand. "Help me up?" Kara responds quickly, rushing to her sister's side and lifting her gently. She turns to find Lena watching her carefully, an unreadable expression on her face. It's gone as soon as their eyes connect, and it makes Kara wonder what Lena was thinking. "Come on, I think Sam and Ruby are hiding," Alex says as she leads them through the large home and Kara watches as Lena glances around.

"It's a lot to take in," Kara whispers quietly enough for Lena to hear as green eyes meet her own. Lena nods, offering a small smile in greeting to Eliza, who is prepping cupcakes from the looks of it. Kara's stomach grumbles at the sight.

"Good luck trying to steal one, I'm going to find Sam," Lena whispers and Kara nods with a grin.

Lena had been drowning as soon as Alex had mentioned their wedding. She didn't want to think about the memories she so desperately wanted. Stepping onto the back porch, the cool air was a welcome relief.

"Thank god you're not late," Sam states as she catches sight of her and Lena's mouth softens with understanding.

"I was under strict instructions," Lena says in mock seriousness as she steps onto the grass and ignores the sinking of her heels. Ruby emerges from the hedgerow with her soccer ball and a grin as she runs over, tightly embracing Lena. "Also, I think your wife is missing alcohol a little too much," Lena adds.

Sam chuckles shaking her head, "Some would say it's a problem how much she misses beer."

Lena can't help the grin that spreads over her face.

"It's not that long is it?" She finds herself asking.

"Six weeks," Ruby chimes in excitedly. "Not that anyone's counting," She adds with a pointed look at her mother, who blushes.

"Hey, why don't you grab Lena and I a drink?" Sam asks and Ruby happily nods before running off into the house.

"You must be excited," Lena comments as Sam shoves her hands in her pockets.

"Nervous," Sam admits.

"Sam, she shoots aliens for a living," Lena reminds with a reassuring smile.

"Yeah, but that I can do something about. There are contingencies and protocols and Kara," Sam rattles off and Lena can see the worry etching over her features. "With this, there is nothing any of us can do."

"You never said you felt this way with Ruby," Lena states with a frown.

"I didn't have anything to lose with Ruby," Sam shrugs. "I've never seen Alex like this," Sam whispers. "She's uncomfortable all the time, and I can't do anything about it."

"Alex knew what she was getting into when she decided on this, right, besides it's only a few more weeks and then it'll all be better," Lena smiles rubbing Sam's arm who returns the expression with a nod. "How is Ruby about it all?"

"Ecstatic," Sam chuckles as they look at Ruby who clearly has abandoned getting them drinks in favour of helping Eliza decorate cupcakes while Alex and Kara talk animatedly while Kara munches on her stolen cupcake. "She's so excited. For so long it was just us two and then Alex came along and we were complete." Sam glances at her with a sympathetic smile, "I forget you know."

"Forget what?" Lena asks softly.

"That you don't remember. It must be so horrible for you," Sam whispers.

"It's not so bad," Lena shrugs with a small shake of her head. "Kara helps the best she can, but even she gets lost sometimes. We haven't talked about everything from before very much. We've talked more recently but still not a lot."

"You should talk to her," Sam urges softly.

"She kissed me last night," Lena says, and Sam's eyebrows rise sharply.

"That's- That's a good thing, right?" Sam asks, looking uncertain. "You're not looking like it's a good thing."

"Every time something bad happens between us, Kara's reaction seems to be hugging or kissing or..." Lena rolls her hand to elaborate, not trusting her voice.

"Fucking?" Sam supplies and Lena scowls. "What?" Sam asks with a laugh, holding her hands up in defence as Lena relaxes. "Look, you two have been through a lot more than the Lena and Kara, I knew, but you guys are going to get through it. You're always able to forgive each other," Sam reassures.

"Were we randomly having sex or kissing each other before?" Lena asks dully and Sam smirks.

"Yes, but you were trying to be subtle and hiding your feelings from Alex," Sam admits, and Lena can't help but laugh.

"When I first caught you two, Kara begged me not to tell Alex, then..." Sam stops as she smiles at the memory.

"What?" Lena asks, suddenly intrigued.

"Kara dragged you onto the dancefloor at our wedding, which wasn't long after she told you everything in Kaznia. You gave her the cold shoulder throughout the wedding and managed to ignore her through the dinner, but she kept pestering you. Eventually, you let her drag you to dance and then you ended up kissing her in front of everyone. Alex cried. She hadn't told other you that she did."

Lena finds herself smiling at the story, her chest feeling that horrible light and fluffy way when she feels like her happiness is within reach even if she knows it's not. Sam steps onto the deck with Lena following.

"I wish I could remember it," Lena admits quietly, and Sam gives her a reassuring nod.

"Me too. But you can make your own memories," Sam offers before her face becomes serious. "Just not today because if Alex's blood pressure gets any higher, she might have a heart attack or kill someone."

Kara looks up as Lena and Sam slip through the backdoor and Lena can't help but smile at the warm blue eyes. Kara returns it just as brightly as Lena steps closer, accepting the soda Ruby hands her.

"So Nia and Brainy are on their way, James is a little behind but on his way," Kara tells them, putting away her phone.

"Winn said he's running late, something about a nuclear particle inducer or something from the DEO," Alex informs them, grimacing when she sips the juice in her hand.

"Why does Winn need a nuclear particle inflamer?" Sam asks with a weary look.

"Inducer," Eliza corrects and Sam nods, accepting the correction.

"I didn't ask, nor do I want to know," Alex admits with a shrug and chuckles as Sam groans into her shoulder.

"Who else is coming?" Kara asks.

"Just the usual superfriends. We're going to have a separate party with more of the work friends,'' Alex informs them and Lena nods. Nia and Brainy turn up fifteen minutes later and then Winn and James half an hour after. J'onn appears as the party's in full swing and Lena wishes she had let Kara drive. The house is crowded with their friends and it takes Kara back to a year ago when they were all gathered in J'onn's office drinking after defeating Lex and it makes Kara's stomach twist with guilt. There are lots of games and congratulations and Alex looks mildly irritated, but she stands with a small smile on her face, braced for the whole situation. With Sam glowing with pride at her side as they talk to their friends. Kara glances at Lena as she leans against the wall where she's been standing away from the noise.

"You ok?" Lena asks softly.

"It's just very loud," Kara says, and Lena has forgotten she has super hearing. "I can normally block it out, but sometimes it's just too much when I can't focus on one thing."

"Tell me something," Lena requests before she can think of a brighter idea.

"What?" Kara says, her brows knit in question.

"To focus your hearing, tell me something? Something about Krypton?" Lena suggests.

Kara watches Lena for a long moment before nodding and Lena steps closer so only she can hear what Kara is saying.

"When I was a child, my father used to take me to the Hanging Rock Garden of Vala. They were a long flight from Argo, Krypton's capital city and the place where I grew up. It was something my father, and I used to do just the two of us. It's a sacred place, a hand sculpted monument to the lost love of Krypton's mightiest warrior, Vala. Who chose the spot where Rao's light would always shine. At night the gardens look like they were glowing, having been bathed in Rao's light." Kara recalls with a contemplative look on her face. A look that Lena can tell the Kryptonian is deep in her memories.

"Rao is your god, right?" Lena asks in confirmation and Kara nods, looking to her feet, crinkle forming as words flood her mind from around the room.

"Vala must have loved her very much," Lena whispers and Kara snorts, forcing Lena to look up at her, confused.

"Vala's love wasn't a woman," Kara states with a shake of her head. "Vala's love was another warrior who fell in battle, a general who was destined to prove his worth to the high council of Krypton."

Lena's mouth is open slightly before nodding, "Right," Lena mutters and before she's stopped herself she's asking; "So they don't have a problem with any of this?" Waving her between them.

Kara chuckles low in her throat and Lena's squeezing her thighs to stop the raging fire that's begun in her abdomen. "No, it was never a problem on Krypton," Kara states with a shrug. "We had a device called the birthing matrix that could combine the requesting couples' DNA and create a viable child."

"That's amazing," Lena whispers as her mind tries to organise the tech components required to create such a thing. "And where you-"

Kara sniggers as she shakes her head. "No, they designed it for families who couldn't conceive, but it was more to ensure the survival of Kryptonians. Should the war between Krypton and Daxam prove too destructive, they could send the matrix to an unpopulated inhabitable planet and restart there."

Lena's mind races for several moments before stating, "So, you do know what quantum entanglement is."

Kara chuckles and nods, a smile slowly spreading over her face as she sips her drink. "Since I was like 5," Kara adds sheepishly and Lena glares.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Lena wonders and Kara shrugs.

"For a long time, I had to blend in. To be a normal thirteen-year-old that didn't know things humans hadn't discovered yet," Kara admits. "So, I tended to forget, then you came along and had all these amazing groundbreaking ideas for Earth, I wanted you to discover them." Kara stares tenderly down into green eyes, "I couldn't burst your bubble."

Lena admires Kara for a long moment. The Kryptonians strong jaw clenching as she thinks, blue eyes scanning the room behind black frame glasses.

"Well, there's no excuse now not to discuss nuclear quantum mechanics and their application for weaponisation," Lena states with a huff, making Kara laugh in a way that it almost splits her face and Lena revels in the look. Kara's eyes meet her own and she can't help but worry her bottom lip and doesn't miss Kara's glance down at them.

"Kara!" They're pulled from their bubble by Alex. Kara looks up with a small quirk of her lips at her sister and follows the summons with a small apology to Lena.

Lena watches her walk away, slacks fitting slightly too well for Lena not to notice.

"Oh thank god you're here," Winn says, gesturing to where Lena is, "And not there," hands waving indicating where the party is in full swing away from them. Winn taking over Kara's previously vacated space. "Not wanting to play guess the candy bar in the diaper?" Winn asks with a teasing grin.

"Not exactly my kind of fun," Lena states with an unimpressed brow raise, and Winn raises a knowing eyebrow.

"I don't even know why I didn't think up an excuse to get out of this, it's like Alex's bridesmaid's shower all over again," Winn mutters quietly into his beer.

"What happened?" Lena asks, and Winn shudders.

"Eliza had all these games and there were banners and more games and not enough alcohol," Winn informs and Lena laughs.

"Oh yes, it sounds terrible," Lena smirks and Winn glares.

"There were butlers," Winn begins, and Lena raises a simple eyebrow. "In the buff," He adds.

Lena frowns at him and Winn shrugs. "There was apparently a miscommunication on the booking."

"Ah, I'm glad to see the level 1.4 intellects are congregating here," Brainy states, stepping up beside them and Lena scoffs. "I never understood this tradition of humans preemptively celebrating the birth of another human. There is still a 5.8% chance that the child will not survive, which by my calculation would cause devastating grief for the expectant parents."

"I wouldn't state those statistics too loud in current company," Lena advises and Brainy frowns.

"Sam might be human, but I'm almost certain she knows how to get rid of your body," Winn sniggers. "Plus, pregnant or not, Alex will shoot you."

"Agent Danvers would not-"

"Dude," Winn warns. "No, baby dying statistics today," Winn hisses quietly and Brainy looks affronted.

Lena smiles into her glass before nodding, "I agree, not today or at all for the next six weeks?"

"Surely it would be efficient to know the survival of-"

He's silenced by Lena's glare and nods tightly. "Very well."

"Kara said there was some trouble with the shrink ray," Lena comments, a ploy to get Brainy from mentioning any more child mortality statistics.

"We got the wiring wrong," Winn huffs with a shake of his head.

"Winn got the wiring wrong," Brainy amends with an arched brow.

"You said it would work," Winn protests.

"I believe I said it would have a 75% chance of operating at its optimum given the correct environment to which it was used."

"You know if you had just given it to me I would have built it where it worked in nearly every environment," Lena teases, earning looks of incredulity from both men. They spend the better part of an hour arguing over the subtleties of carbon fibre as an additive to aid in conductivity vs conductive polymer as a natural source for conductivity before turning to see Sam, being blindfolded and lead to a table where a doll is waiting to have its diaper put on. To everyone's surprise, Sam proves to be the only one able to put a diaper on blindfolded

"So why aren't you two not engaging in the thrilling activities?" Lena asks both men, and Winn visibly shudders.

"We're only here for the free booze," Winn mutters into his bottle.

"Yes, these games seem childishly and easily comprehensible after all it is obvious if there is Almond Joy in that diaper," Brainy adds pointing to guests sniffing at melted candy bar filled diapers. Lena can't help but laugh at both men.

"And why aren't you playing?" Winn asks, his eyes teasing. "Not up for competing with your Kryptonian wife?"

"Please, we all know I would win against Kara in any game," Lena states with a challenging glare. She's fallen, Lena knows it, she's fallen completely back into where they were a year ago. Every betrayal is being ignored for the enjoyment of the day, and Lena doesn't care.

"I hasten to bet Kara would disagree," Brainy counters and Lena smirks. Kara is her most formidable opponent at any game night.

"Try me," Lena shrugs.

"Alright, next game," Eliza announces, producing a length of twine. "Guess the size of the bump."

"Hey Kara," Winn calls, walking the three of them over to where Kara was talking quietly with Nia. The Kryptonian looks up happily at the sight of Lena. "Why don't you and Lena play this one?"

"Ugh sure," Kara nods and Lena smirks. "What are we doing this for?" Kara asks Lena quietly, and Lena shakes her head.

"Winn seems to believe I can't beat you at any game," Lena states with a shrug and Kara scoffs.

"You can't beat me at every game," Kara amends.

"But I can," Lena smirks and watches as Kara pales at the playful challenge.

"Alright girls, what do you think? Guess the size of the baby bump," Eliza asks with an enthusiastic smile.

"Be very careful how much bigger you think this kid is making me," Alex warns as she stands with Sam's help.

Kara looks over at Alex for a few long minutes before fidgeting, and Lena grips her wrist before she can pull down her glasses.

"Are your eyes sore, darling?" Lena asks with a grin and Kara glares, shoving her glasses pointedly back into place. Lena observes Alex for a moment, trying to visualize the latitude of Alex's stomach in a straight line.

Alex sighs heavily. "Just guess," She orders.

"15 inches," Lena states.

"20," Kara blurts and even Lena can't hold back the look of shock that matches Alexs, and Kara quickly covers her mouth as she realises how offensive she sounds.

"Really, Kara," Alex growls, taking a threatening step forward.

"Girls," Eliza warns, and Alex relents, pointing angrily at Kara who mouths ' _Sorry'_. "The baby bump is 12 inches, Lena wins."

Lena turns to Brainy and Winn with a proud smirk as she walks to the kitchen.

"You look far to smug about this," Kara states as she steps up behind her, leaning against the counter.

"I must admit, I take a small amount of pleasure in beating you," Lena says triumphantly as she pours soda into two glasses, sharing one with Kara and keeping the other for herself.

"I suppose you don't get to do it very often," Kara smirks as she accepts the glass. Lena glares, making Kara chuckle, "I wish you hadn't stopped coming to game nights," Kara mutters softly and Lena looks down guiltily into her glass.

"Maybe we could host one at our place," Lena suggests thoughtfully, and Kara smiles brightly.

"Yeah, maybe," Kara agrees and they turn to observe the party. Her thoughts as she recalls the times when Lena would turn up at game night with an expensive bottle of wine Kara had never heard of. Her mind drifts to the game nights that they had had in her own universe, and it makes her wonder how often they do game night in this world. They stand together in a comfortable silence for a long time before Ruby pulls Lena outside to show her the latest soccer move she's been learning and Kara follows them outside. Lena looks ridiculous in six-inch heels attempting to kick a soccer ball around, but she can't help enjoying the wide smile on Lena's face as she plays with Ruby..

"Hey, how are you holding up?" Kara turns as Sam steps up beside her and she smiles at the woman.

"You know, getting there," Kara shrugs, she feels awkward under Sam's watchful gaze. Like the woman knows more about herself than Kara does.

"You shouldn't be angry at her for telling me," Sam states carefully and Kara forces a tight smile in return

"I just worry for you and Alex," Kara says, with concern and Sam nods.

"I know, but we're stronger than you think," Sam states and Kara can't help laughing as Lena tries to run, leaving a red soled shoe behind. Kara doesn't see the way Sam watches her for a long moment.

"She isn't as angry at you as you think you know," Sam informs her quietly and Kara turns to look at Sam who has a knowing smirk on her face. Kara doesn't say anything, simply watching the older woman smile before glancing back at Alex, who is talking animatedly with Nia and gesturing to Sam to join them. "I'm being summoned but think about what you want, Kara," Sam encourages before rejoining her wife.

Kara grits her teeth, she doesn't know what she wants, that was the problem. She'd like to think she wasn't the type of person who went around kissing and sleeping with her friends, but her actions of late with Lena would say otherwise. Lena who had stood by her through so much, through Mon-el, through Reign even after battling with Supergirl at every turn. Kara shook her head, Lena shouldn't want her, she probably doesn't, Kara reasons. Not after everything.

"Hey, what are you thinking so hard about?" Kara turns as Lena steps in front of her, concern written over her face.

"Nothing," Kara smiles softly, her skin tingling where Lena's hand rests on her arm. "Did Ruby win?" she asks, changing the subject.

"Of course she did," Lena groans with a hidden smile. "I fully lost a shoe," Lena adds with a teasing glare, and Kara can't help but chuckle.

"Yeah, you did," Kara smirks with a roll of her eyes and she feels her body warm at the sound of Lena's melodic laughter. "But you were able to get it back."

"Lena, we need you to settle a debate on the application of the polyatomic field generators," Brainy informs them, pulling Lena from her position beside Kara. Kara gives a reassuring smile at the look of worry Lena sends her. A painted red lip pulled between perfect white teeth, and Kara can't help but recall when Lena was on her back with Kara between her legs. Kara can't help the blush that overcomes her as she admires the way green eyes are filled with curiosity and passion over the discussion Lena's having with them.

"Eliza sure has outdone herself this time," Kara turns to find Nia sipping a glass of wine.

"Yeah, I remember Alex's 18th Birthday. She wanted to go paint balling, so Eliza turned the hay maze in Midvale into an arena." Kara grins at the memory.

"Speaking of parties," Nia begins with a sly smile. "Have you thought any more about your anniversary?"

"What?" Kara squeaks. "Oh god, that's... That's soon." Kara realises as she recalls the calendar on her desk.

"Yeah," Nia states sarcastically.

"I'll um, I'll think of something, you know we could go somewhere for a fancy meal or something." Kara shrugs and Nia nods unconvinced.

"I mean, I'm sure that would work," Nia shrugs. "If she wasn't Lena Luthor."

Kara watches Nia for a long moment and wonders if Nia has forgotten, forgotten what they had told them at the DEO. Kara can't think how, but there's a faint look in her eyes that makes Kara wonder if that is the case. "Yeah, you're right," Kara mutters with a nod, making a note to bring it up with J'onn.

The party drags on for a long time. Longer than Kara had thought, it would have to play some silly games with diapers and eating cupcakes. She's leaning against the wall when Lena returns to her side.

"So much for together," Lena whispers with a sigh.

"It's ok," Kara shrugs, staring into the club soda she's managed to find.

"It's not, we made a plan and I haven't stuck even remotely to it," Lena berates herself.

"Neither have I, Lena, really don't worry," Kara reassures with a smile. She can see how on edge Lena is, and she wants her to relax, to not have the underlying worry in her eyes that Kara knows is there since they left the house. The party slowly dies as the afternoon wears on, J'onn having excused himself early and James ducking out with excuses of a long drive.

"I can't believe you forgot the cake, Kara," Sam teases as she walks over and Kara rolls her eyes.

"One thing Kara," Eliza sighs as she joins them, playing along. "I asked you to get one thing."

"To be fair, mom, she was super busy the last couple of days with work," Alex defends and Eliza shakes her head with a warm smile.

"I knew I should have told Lena," Eliza teases. "Oh well, we can use it for your earth birthday tomorrow." Eliza shrugs, "it's not like we have to worry about it going to waste, not with Kara around. I can pick up both cakes in the morning."

Kara pales as she realises the time of year. Memories flash through her mind of Krypton. It's her earth birthday tomorrow, the day she crash landed on earth and if the widening of Lena's eyes is any indication they are definitely having a long conversation in the car ride home.

* * *

**Let me know what you all thought in the reviews. Or come shout at me on[Tumblr.](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/helpbutton95)**

**As always thank you for your comment and Kudos. They keep me fueled and will see this story to the end.**


	14. Earth Day

**Another week, another chapter!**

**The irritation of the week is "Simply." Thank you as always to my beta. Also, this is a long one folks so buckle on in and Enjoy!**

**Trigger warning, there is mention of loss of family members in this chapter.**

* * *

The car ride home is silent. They had said their goodbyes not long after the forgotten cake situation, even after Kara had quietly suggested she go pick it up, causing Eliza to scold her for improper use of her powers. Looking emotionally drained, Lena hands the car keys to Kara, shocking her as she carefully sits in the driver's seat. Kara chances a glance fifteen minutes into the drive to find Lena staring out the window. Her face relaxed in a way that tells Kara the CEO has had enough. That she wants to curl up and forget about everything. Kara shifts in her seat as the lights of the city come into view. She glances at Lena and wonders about what's going on inside Lena's head.

"Lena," Kara says, trying to break the tension.

"You know I've been your friend for three years, Kara," Lena states her voice flat and emotionless. "And we've never once celebrated your birthday."

Kara pales as she stops at a red light. "I- It's not my actual birthday," Kara explains, looking at Lena, whose eyes narrow and Kara feels guilt take hold of her belly. "It's the day I landed on earth, to Alex and Eliza it's my earth birthday."

Lena's silence is deafening.

"It's not the point, I know," Kara mutters as she watches the road intently. "I-I'm sorry Lena I should have told you." Kara's guilt churns in her gut and she desperately wants Lena's forgiveness, for everything she's done so that they can move forward into something new and make this reality theirs.

Lena sighs heavily, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"I should have told you a lot of things," Kara admits under her breath.

"Please just stop, Kara," Lena whispers and the car is silent save for their breathing. "Just stop apologising."

Kara opens her mouth automatically before quickly shutting it.

"I know you want to make things better, I do, I just don't know how much of everything is real anymore. I'm losing sight of that," Lena points to the city in front of them. "None of this is our life."

Kara can hear the defeat in her tone, the weight of the world leaching into her voice. "Do you want it to be?" Kara asks hopefully.

"We both know it can't be," Lena sighs, and it's the only confirmation Kara needs. Lena doesn't want to be with her. After all, why would she after everything Kara's done? "We need to go back to our life. You have to go back to National City to save our earth and look after Alex, and Nia and Brainy."

"And what about you?" Kara asks as she pulls slowly into the parking garage. "What would you go back to Lena?"

"Righting my wrongs and that of my family's," Lena admits, and Kara looks over at her as she turns off the engine.

"Would you miss this world though?" Kara asks quietly and Lena is watching her with equal curiosity.

"I'd miss Jack and Sam," Lena shrugs and Kara can't help the hurt that hits her chest. "I don't have them in our world but this isn't real Kara, this isn't our life. Even if we wanted it to be." Lena's voice cracks as she shakes her head. "Our world needs its Supergirl."

"But Lena-"

"I've always survived Kara, I will without this fantasy that we've ended up in." Lena's voice is hard and Kara can see the tears threatening to spill. Does Lena want this reality? Kara wonders. Could they be together in their world? Why couldn't they? Kara ponders. But life was different there, Alex wasn't as understanding as she was here and there was no support for either of them, it would be a fight with their friends and family over what Lena had done. Kara bites her lip as she realises that it couldn't happen that life would stand in the way. Kara looks to Lena, who takes a calming breath, blinking back the tears. Before she can tell Lena that she doesn't have to just survive; before she can pull Lena close and tell her that she doesn't want them to be angry at each other; before she can tell Lena she wants them to go back to how it was before Lex had told Lena the truth, Lena gets out of the car. Kara swallows the lump that's forming in her throat and slips from the car following Lena silently into the elevator and into the apartment.

Kara watches, a dull feeling overtaking her, her lips purse slightly, tracking the practised routine movements as Lena drops her bag on the counter and slips her heels off in one fluid motion. Leaning down to pick her shoes up, noting the soft slump of Lena's shoulders as she moves across the hall to hang up her jacket before heading upstairs, back turned, leaving Kara behind. Moving towards the kitchen, her limbs heavy with sadness, she fills a pot with milk and begins the comforting task of making herself hot chocolate and a cup of earl grey for Lena. Kara listens as she hears the heavy sigh in the bedroom above her, the soft click as Lena returns her shoes to her closet, and as she slips her own shoes from her feet, there's a gentle knock and Eliza's slipping through with a soft smile.

"Hey, I stopped and got supplies for dinner tomorrow," Eliza states as she sets grocery bags down and Kara gives her a tired smile. "Are you ok, sweetie?" Eliza asks as she hands Kara groceries and Kara nods.

"Yeah, it's just a long day with Alex and stuff," Kara shrugs, it's not untrue. It's just not the complete picture.

"I know, but soon you won't have to worry about her," Eliza smiles encouragingly at Kara and Kara wants to tell her that it wasn't her worry over her sister's impending child she was referring to, but can't.

They finish putting away the groceries as Lena descends the stairs, her hair is pulled back and Kara can't help but appreciate how flawless Lena looks. Eliza makes dinner and Kara attempts to help, only to be shooed away. She turns and falters with the way Lena is watching her closely. She glances back at Eliza, who is chopping vegetables before moving to sit close to Lena on the couch, and feels Lena stiffen beside her.

"Sorry," Kara whispers, and Lena gives a minimal shake of her head. Kara lays her arm over the back of the couch behind Lena as she picks up the discarded remote and flicks pointlessly through channels. She settles on old reruns of Friends, pulling her attention and silencing the thoughts and worries of the day.

"At least they have Friends in this universe," Lena whispers. Kara can't help the small laugh that tumbles from her lips and glancing back at Lena, her heart feels elated at the sight of Lena leaning slightly into her watching the rerun. They sit like that, slightly curled into one another until Eliza calls them for dinner.

They chat about the party and plans that Eliza had for Kara's earth birthday, which only makes Kara feel uncomfortable, and Kara's thankful when Lena moves the conversation on to Eliza's research.

The rest of the meal passes in easy conversation until Eliza retires to bed and bids them goodnight. They clear the table and clean the dishes in comfortable silence until they are standing on either side of the bed. Kara frowning at the revealing slip Lena is holding with a sigh before Kara shakes her head.

"Don't get changed," Kara states firmly stalking into the closet, leaving Lena frowning at her. She reemerges with a cotton t-shirt and shorts. Thinking they will fit and cover Lena better, helping to control her raging attraction for the raven haired woman.

"You can wear these if it's more comfortable," Kara suggests, Lena eyes her for a moment before taking the offered clothes.

"Thank you," Lena whispers, stepping from the room.

They get changed and Kara's breath gets caught in her throat, at how much more breathtaking Lena is in her clothes. Her body heats up at how her t-shirt hangs off of Lena's shoulder, she watches Lena climb into bed and follows conscious that Lena was going to be lying so close. Kara's breath gets caught in her throat, at how much more breathtaking Lena is in her clothes as she observes Lena sitting back against the headboard a thick book in her lap.

"Tell me about your book?" Kara requests looking to distract herself. Lena looks up in surprise before nodding.

"It's silly really," Lena says, with a lopsided smile and Kara can see the faint tinge of pink filling her cheeks. "It's about the battle of Troy, but it's all from Patroclus's perspective. It's a historical fiction novel romanticising the love of Achilles and Patroclus."

"That's not silly," Kara protests, adamantly.

"I don't know," Lena shrugs. "It's not something I would have read in our world. I guess the other me was more of a romantic." Lena theorises and Kara can't help the scowl of disagreement.

"Say's the woman who wants Jay T and Britany back together."

Lena's melodic laugh fills the room before she purses her lips. "Touche."

"Thank you for surviving with me today," Kara states softly and Lena's grin falls to a soft smile.

"Let's not make it into such a big deal, Kara, it's something we have to do to survive here."

Kara sits silently for several moments, "Life should be more than just surviving," she whispers and Lena gives a sympathetic smile. As Kara shakes her head thinking how she wants to enjoy life. Live it to its fullest and not have any regrets

"Life isn't always what we want to make of it," Lena admits, closing the book and setting it on the bedside table, turning the light off and plunging them into temporary darkness. As the light from the city mutely lights up the room. Lena lays down to face Kara fully. "It's hard and scary. It's filled with mistakes and regret."

"Yes, but those don't have to be purely bad things. Plus, It's also filled with love and happiness." Kara counters before sighing, "I wish we didn't have to do all this family stuff."

"You love your family," Lena reasons.

"I do, but it just reminds me of everything I've lost at the same time," Kara says. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to make you uncomfortable. I just- I want things to go back to normal."

"You're doing the best you can with a rubbish situation. Try not to worry," Lena says, her tone low and reassuring as Kara rolls onto her side. Lena's hand rests gently on her back, supportively, and Kara can't decide if it's unconsciously done or not. It makes her eyes heavy, and it lulls her to sleep with its comforting weight.

* * *

Lena wakes to soft whimpers beside her. Frowning, she blinks sleep from her eyes as she sits up. Kara's rolling lightly, a deep frown splitting her features. Her face contorted in pain and Lena focuses on searching for the source.

"N-No," Kara whimpers. "Need-Let me out."

Her frown deepens with uncertainty, her closed lids squeeze tighter. Seeing Kara's body begin to strain and bow, muscles growing taut. The muscles in her neck cord as a pained whimper sounds like it crawling up her throat. Kara's body is shaking now, groaning and trying to angle away from whatever is threatening in her dreams. Lena realises that Kara is having a bad dream.

She holds back unsure what to do, as she glimpses the faint glow of the city lights reflected in the tears rolling from the corner of Kara's eye, her lips trembling as she moans words in a language Lena doesn't know.

"Kara," Lena whispers softly as Kara gives a particularly loud whimper, her face scrunching up tighter when Lena moves to touch her. "Kara, you need to wake up."

And Kara seems to stutter at the touch, her body becoming less tense, only relaxing minimally.

Tentatively Lena places her hand on Kara's chest, feeling the erratic beating of the Kryptonians heart. Leaning in close, head resting at Kara's temple.

"You are okay," Lena says softly, letting her emotions bleed through Kara's jerking movements as blue eyes begin to glow red pricks of heat vision forming. "I've got you," Lena's voice trembles with barely contained fear. "Please, Kara, you are safe. Please, come back to me. Please... Kara."

Blue eyes blink open and as though the flood gates had been released and Kara's body relaxes.

"Lena?" Kara sounds timid and unsure, blinking away the vision. Tears flowing in its place, "Lena… What?" Kara can feel the remnant of heat behind her eyes. "I'm- Rao, Lena. I'm so sorry."

And Lena moves without thinking all thoughts of the past on hold. "It's ok, you had a bad dream, it's just a dream," Lena reassures, her arms wrapping tightly around shaking shoulders.

Lena holds Kara tightly as sobs wracked her body. The faint puff of breath against Lena's shoulder was the only noise filling the room. Slowly Lena begins to lies back pulling Kara down with her. She's never seen Kara this raw, this upset from something as trivial as a bad dream. A memory of being stuck in an elevator with a frantic and frenzied Kara comes suddenly to mind. The genuine fear, she had seen in blue eyes. And Lena begins to understand the information of Supergirl's time in the phantom zone. Lena wonders what it would be like to be stuck somewhere far from a home that you can never return to. Lena thinks how intimate they must look, Kara tucked protectively beneath her chin, as Lena's arms are wrapped protectively around her back, rubbing soothing circles over the thin fabric, that barely contains Kara's natural body heat. She lets herself enjoy the feeling of their limbs tangle together, and the way that Kara's muscles ripple and relax as she consoles Kara as best as she can.

"I'm so sorry Lena," is whispered into the darkness and Lena shushes her quietly. "It shouldn't have happened," Kara continues pulling away. "I- I could have hurt you."

Lena shushes her looking down into wide blue eyes, "You would never intentionally hurt me, Kara."

Kara swipes her lower lip taking a shaky breath and Lena can't help but zone in on them, how soft they look even in the night shrouded in darkness. She rests her forehead against Kara's, silencing Kara's protests and watches as blue eyes squeeze tightly shut. A sharp inhale coming from Kara before whispering, "But I-"

Before she can rationalise, Lena silences her with a kiss wanting to feel Kara's lips against hers. It takes Kara a long moment to respond before Lena feels Kara push against her pull, losing herself to the sensations. Kara's vulnerability shattering her defences, it's soft and slow and Lena's tangling a hand in sunkissed locks. Her body reacts instantly as Kara's arm tightens around her waist pulling her closer, feeling Kara's thigh slot between her legs a breath away from her core. But there is a part of Lena that realises, they shouldn't be doing this, shouldn't be taking advantage of such a fraught situation.

"Kara," Lena protests quietly, breaking away. "It's not right, you're upset."

"I want this, Lena, I want you," Kara whispers, resting her head against Lena's, their lips barely touching, waiting for Lena to choose.

And it's the sad way that Kara says it that causes Lena to succumb, closing the gap between their lips. Leaving her breathless as Kara presses in flush against her core. Strong hands slip from her waist to her hips helping Lena grind against Kara's leg pulling a soft gasp from Lena's lips. But Lena doesn't want this about her, she wants to make Kara feel good. Moaning, Lena deepens the kiss pushing back against a firm chest as Kara relaxes on to her back Lena straddles the Kryptonians hips as she slips her tongue past the barrier of Kara's lips, drowning in the sweetness of Kara's taste. Sitting up she moves her hands up along Kara's belly, palming the swell of a soft breast, teasing a nipple that pebbles taunt responsive to her touch. Kara's sunkissed hair fanned out around her, like a halo. Kara stares at her blue eyes glassy with lust and adoration, something Lena is not naive to believe is for her. Leaning down, Lena captures Kara's lips in her own, her body craving Kara's touch. Kara's hands slip up beneath Lena's shirt causing a jolt of arousal to shiver down to her aching core. She's lost in the feeling of Kara's hands sliding softly up her skin, cupping her breast, a thumb teasing her nipple over a padded bra. Lena nips Kara's lower lip playfully when she feels the smirk grace the Kryptonians face. A whimper slips from Kara's lips at Lena's roughness and she makes a mental note to revisit that another time. Lena shifts her own hand first tangling her fingers in sunkissed locks kissing lightly over Kara's jaw.

"Lena," Kara murmurs breathy, her hips bucking in response when Lena bites the spot beneath her ear. Lena moans at the firm pressure against her core.

"Something wrong, Supergirl?" Lena teases quietly and Kara groans as Lena moves her hand from Kara's locks to cup her breast teasing the hardening nipple, smiling at the way Kara's eyes squeeze shut at her touch. She leans in, her mouth, latching on to the column of Kara's neck, nipping and sucking, leaving her invisible marks on invulnerable skin, teasing the pebbling bud beneath her fingers. Lena sits back settling firmly on Kara's hips and core, whimpering at the wetness against her own aroused sex.

"Lena!" Kara rasps, eyes widening at the sight, and sitting up chasing Lena touch and latches on pulling a throating moan from her as she feels the harsh pull of Kara's lips and teeth against her neck, as Kara's hands slip beneath her own top working and caressing it up and off Lena's body and she feels Kara's intense gaze rake up and down her body. "So beautiful," Kara breaths, before blue eyes meet her own and Lena watches Kara's tongue swipe her lower lip. She can't help it as she leans down reigniting the kiss or the shudder that passes through her as Kara caresses the underside of her breast. The Kryptonian's other hand descending to her thigh slowly grinding them against each other. Moaning, Lena feels arousal pool between her thighs.

Lena isn't sure if Kara uses her superspeed or not but she finds herself quickly flipped onto her back, a muscled thigh pressed against her core. Her breath held as her heart begins to race. Kara's eyes close, listening, a small blissful smile gracing her lips. Lena exhales in a rush when Kara looks down again at her, blue eyes blown almost to black as she lowers herself kissing Lena hard enough to bruise, groaning as Kara's thigh pressing deeper against her weeping sex causes Lena to buck teasing her core more.

She's had sex with Kara before she reminds herself, but it was angry and they were trying to avoid what they couldn't admit. Tonight she could feel the emotion bubbling up that she still can't handle so she loses herself in the feel of Kara touch and kisses and the smirk against her lips. She bucks again teasing herself. But still, it gets her hot as her lips tangle with Kara's and her hands twist in golden locks. It suddenly dawns on her how selfless Kara is being that this wasn't supposed to be about Lena. Lena was comforting her not the other way around. Lena's hand descends to the waistband of Kara's pyjama bottoms pleased at the way Kara's muscles dance beneath her fingers. She grins as Kara gasps when her hand slips below soft hair as Lena drags a finger through slick folds.

"L-Lena," Kara mutters breaking the kiss. Lena watches as she teases Kara's clit a crinkle forming on the Kryptonian's brow. Feeling the tension of Kara's body as a small gasp escaping her. Moving up Lena kisses her softly, her fingers quickly learning what the way to turn Kara on. Like how she relaxes when it's not quite right or the way a moan is pulled from low in her throat when Lena circles her clit in a certain way, or how her hips buck to meet the faint pressure when her fingers brush her. She manages to flip them once more. Kara's hands flexing unsure and Lena guides her reassuringly to the pillows never breaking their kisses. It seems to be the only thing keeping Kara from retaking control of the situation.

"Relax Kara," Lena whispers, kissing her softly.

"Don't wanna hurt you," Kara gasps, tensing as Lena's fingers dip lower. Lena nips playfully at her collar bone.

"You won't" Lena murmurs against tan skin before kissing lower. A quick shove of Kara shirt and she encloses the light pink bud in her lips and Kara's hips jerk at the sensation. She teases Kara until she hears a faint whine before kissing over the strong muscles of Kara's stomach littering the tan skin with light nips. She pushes Kara's pants down with the aid of an impatient kick from the Kryptonian and Lena can't help but smirk as she kisses over Kara's hip at her eagerness. It should send alarm bells ringing through Lena's brain but instead, she gets lost in the blue eyes watching her. She dips her head lower, using her tongue to part Kara folds, swiping up to tease Kara's straining bud.

"Fuck," Kara curses and it sends jolts to Lena's core. She's had sex with women before and it wasn't like this Lena thinks to herself. She had tolerated oral on another woman looking at it as a means to an end. But tasting Kara is something else. Kara's so open, and slick, and ready, and god is she's responsive. Her hips twitch and jerk with every swipe of Lena's tongue, and her fists clench hard on the pillows trying to control herself. Lena slips her hand between Kara's thighs teasing her entrance and there's a loud rip and Lena knows she's ripped a pillow. Kara gasps as Lena slips a finger into Kara's wet heat and she can't help the moan at the feeling of Kara fluttering around her. Kara gently grinds her hips into Lena's mouth as she sucks on her clit gently. Removing her fingers from Kara she holds Kara's hips down as she sucks and swipes at her.

Kara's quivering under her tongue and looking up she meets blown blue eyes. She sucks more fervently and blue eyes squeeze shut as her head drops back.

"Fuck Lena," Kara curses. The noise Kara makes as she comes is like music to Lena's ears as she guides Kara through her orgasm. Lena continues drinking her in as she comes down, Kara's ragged breathing calming and Lena moves kissing over firm thighs, then over a toned stomach. Kara reaches down pulling her in for a sloppy kiss and hears Kara's moan as she tastes herself on Lena's tongue. Lena draws back, panting, body torn, her brain exhausted and anything south of her navel is screaming for attention. Kara, sweet Kara is sucking gently beneath her ear, hands roaming every nerve ending shot.

"It's ok, Kara," Lena whispers, running her nails over Kara's scalp softly. It makes the blonde look up with a frown.

"But you-" Kara protests but Lena smiles softly.

"It wasn't about me," Lena admits as her own eyes feel heavy. "Go to sleep," Lena orders gently kissing Kara and the Kryptonian relaxes back into the pillows pulling Lena with her. She's tucked under Kara's chin the warmth of the alien beneath her lulling her to sleep.

* * *

Lena should have known better, she knows she shouldn't have kissed Kara. It's just confusing things for them. Now she's gone and added her emotions into the mix which is just asking for her heart to get smashed into a billion pieces when they finally go their separate ways. Because she knows, deep down, Kara wouldn't want her. No matter the heated looks or soft touches imply. She looks around, she's on her side of the bed, sheets tangled between her legs. A warm arm draped over her waist. She turns to find Kara asleep. She has to stifle a laugh as white feathers poke out from blonde hair and the memory of Kara ripping a pillow fills her mind. It seems to stir Kara whose eyes crack open as Lena plucks a feather from her hair.

"Morning," Kara's voice is rough with sleep and Lena can't help but smile at the sight.

"Morning," Lena replies watching as Kara rolls onto her back staring at the ceiling. Kara seems to think for a long moment before sitting up and running a hand through her hair.

"Um, thank you, for, you know, last night," Kara mutters, awkwardly. Lena frowns, wondering what part of the night Kara's referring to. The nightmare, the consolation or the sex.

"Kara," Lena tries to protest, sitting up thinking of a better excuse than ' _that's what friends are for_ '.

"Most people would have run for the hills as soon as my nightmares happen so thank you."

Nightmares, right, Lena thinks and she shrugs. "It's nothing," Lena says. But, it was something. It was something that wasn't fueled by anger and couldn't be excused for getting lost in the heat of the moment. It was emotional and god Lena hates how those blue eyes are watching her with something akin to sympathy.

"Eliza's up," Kara states, getting up, gesturing to the door. Lena falls back on the bed with a huff when Kara doesn't look at her as she disappears into the bathroom.

Kara's expression is unreadable when she returns wrapped up only in a towel. Lena averts her eyes as Kara slips silently into the closet to get dressed. Lena sighs getting up and showering. Standing under the warm spray, Lena ponders their situation. Maybe Kara didn't feel the same way Lena did. But Lena had never known Kara to go along with something she didn't want. It dawns on Lena as she steps out the shower that perhaps Kara thought Lena didn't want her and didn't want to apply any pressure to Lena. She wants Kara and the lingering arousal is proof of that. She concludes she is going to have to show Kara, one way or another that she wanted Kara and that she wasn't a means to an end. Getting dressed she walks down to find Eliza making pancakes with a suspiciously overly bright smile. She can feel the heat creeping up her neck as she realises that the matriarch had likely heard them last night.

"Morning Lena," Eliza smiles sheepishly. Lena smiles in return, stepping into the kitchen to pour herself a cup of coffee. Holding up the pot silently asking If Eliza also wanted one. Nodding when Eliza waves the offer away.

"Where's Kara?" Lena asks, turning from the machine and Eliza points towards the balcony where Kara's stands hunching over the railing overlooking the city, clutching a mug in her hand.

"I heard you trying to console her, was the nightmare bad last night?" Eliza asks carefully and Lena nods, blushing at the confirmation

Eliza nods knowingly. "Thankfully it's just for the one night," says commiserating with Lena over something they both should understand. But Lena doesn't and she wants to ask questions because she wants to understand.

"I'm just going to check on her," Lena excuses herself and Eliza nods. Stepping into the crisp air she leans back against the railing facing away from the city view.

"You ok?" Lena asks quietly, glancing over at Kara who nods. Her face free of glasses and her hair is tumbling carelessly down her back. Kara's expression is similar to the first days Lena ran Catco stoic and detached. "Kara about last night," Lena begins but Kara shakes her head.

"I really don't want to talk about it Lena," Kara states standing to her full height staring into her mug. "But, thank you for... you know..." Kara coughs and Lena nods with a bashful smile. She steps close to Kara taking her hand with a squeeze.

"I know things are still uncertain between us but if you need to talk for whatever reason, I am here."

"I'll be fine Lena," Kara says, dismissively, not t in the mood to share.

Dejectedly Lena steps back inside, to assist Eliza with finishing breakfast. Silently they eat, Kara's taking a normal person's share, rather than her normal Kryptonian portion.

After breakfast, Kara slips back out onto the balcony and Lena can't help the concerned frown as she watches Kara leave. A soft squeeze of her arm makes her jump and Eliza's there.

"She'll get better after today, you know how she is."

But that's the problem, Lena doesn't know. She knows that Kara clams up when talking about her family and so Lena doesn't know what Kara's thinking. She's known for a long time that Kara was adopted and that her parents died. But she can't compare her mother's death with Kara's loss. Kara lost a planet and her way of life. She has no idea how Kara feels after losing her entire world. Lena can't even remember her own mother's death so just flickers of days at the beach remnants of her mother's voice. Lena's pulled from her memories as Eliza squeezes her arm.

"Let me talk to her," Eliza states, stepping out onto the balcony. She sees Kara turn with a slight look of irritation before it softens at the sight of Eliza. Lena watches as Kara's body becomes rigid, her hands gesturing in a way like she is trying to ward something off. She also doesn't need to have had an excellent mother to see the disapproving yet sympathetic look Eliza gives Kara. What Lena doesn't expect is for Kara to glance inside to Lena who is clutching her coffee. She gives Kara a small smile and the two move inside. Kara sits across from Eliza who is frowning deep in concern. Lena moves sitting next to Kara as Kara spills everything to her about the multiverse collapse and how it was reborn. How Kara and herself weren't married before or even on talking terms. Throughout the explanation Lena watches Eliza's eyes flicker between the two.

"And now we're here," Kara finishes. "Stuck."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Eliza asks, her voice tinged with hurt.

"Because of the ripple effect," Kara states and realisation dawns over Eliza's face.

"You feel ok though right?" Lena asks quickly, concern filling her voice and Eliza smiles softly.

"I feel fine, my brain is fine." Eliza reassures."Thank you for telling me."

There's a moment's silence before Eliza asks, "Kara, what are you both going to do?"

Kara glances at Lena before shaking her head, "We don't know. I don't really want to have to think about it today." Kara admits with a purse of her lips and Eliza nods understanding before a small ping of her phone diverts their attention.

"Alex, Sam and Ruby are going to come over later around 3," Eliza informs them. Lena spares a glance back at Kara who is fidgeting uncomfortably. A long forgotten memory when Lena had been uncomfortable Kara had brought her doughnuts and an idea pops into the CEO's mind.

"Have you been to the shop to pick up the cakes yet, Eliza?" Lena asks and Eliza shakes her head.

"Not yet," The matriarch responds.

"Do you mind if I?" Lena asks, gesturing to the door.

Eliza nods with a knowing smile, "I'll send you the details."

The Arias-Danvers women appear at exactly 3 pm. Lena hasn't seen Kara since that morning, and she doesn't appear when Alex asks where she is. The older Danvers moves to stand.

"I'll go drag her from her pit of despair," Alex states.

"No, I'll get her," Lena says and Alex frowns but nods reluctantly. Lena finds Kara in the room across from the office, it's littered with paintings the Kryptonian has done. She's kneeling in the sunlight streaming through. In her hand is a plain pillar candle. She can't understand the soft mutterings Kara recites, but she knows enough to hear a prayer. She moves to step away, but Kara's voice stops her.

"Don't go."

"I didn't mean to disturb you," Lena whispers.

"You're not." Kara's head dips as she sighs. "It centres me, helps me clear my mind. It helps on days like today."

"Your earth birthday?" Lena asks in confirmation.

"The day I landed here, I thought my whole world was gone, it reminds me of that feeling," Kara shrugs and Lena kneels down next to her.

"Argo's here, Kara," Lena says, softly, "It's not all lost."

"It's not the same," Kara states with a shake of her head. Lena nods, she can't understand the complete loss of an entire planet but she can understand the loss of everything she loved.

"I was four when I went to the Luthors. I struggle to remember what she looks like, but I have our old home and a few trinkets that used to be hers," Lena confesses.

"Lena," Kara whispers as they share a knowing look. One of the early things that joined them together was the fact they were both orphans. Both in an unknown new place.

"I don't know if this world would be different but it doesn't stop the feeling being worse. Somehow I feel further away from her memory. Like it was a bad dream, that the hurt is slipping away and I don't want it to because then she'd be gone."

"I know, somehow being on this earth has made today worse, maybe it's Eliza or Alex I don't know I just feel," Kara rolls her hand trying to explain and Lena nods feeling it too. Unsure how to process the feeling of loss for people who were alive and safe.

"I got you something," Lena says after some time. She moves to the closet, returning with a small parcel. She hands it silently to Kara. Kara frowns up at her but unwraps the small gift, opening it. Inside sits a small necklace with a plain and small circular pendant hanging off it. Lena bites her lip as Kara thanks her softly.

"It's not just a necklace, it's also a hologram projector," Lena explains, holding her hand out so that she could place it around Kara's neck. "My mother left me a locket with the only photo I have of us in it. And I wanted to do something similar for you. But I realised I couldn't hack into the DEO and link it with the locket. So instead I thought I could link it to the Fortress of Solitude and then you could see both your parents when you wanted to. The only thing is that I would need your help to program it because it's a Kryptonian operating system."

"Lena, I-" Kara stutters before she wraps Lena in a tight hug and Lena returns it just as tightly. She promised she'd try and she's made Kara suffer enough. "Thank you," Kara whispers as they pull apart. Kara gives a watery smile swiping at her eyes and clearing her throat.

"We better head back since you were sent to, what was it Alex said, 'Pull me from my depths of despair?"'

"There's no rush," Lena states and Kara sighs, blowing the candle out before standing holding her hand out to Lena. She stares up at Kara in slight awe. The sun is hitting her in a way that shrouds her in the darkness, her hand the only thing standing out and it looks like she's been sent from the heavens. Shaking herself from the thought she grips Kara's hand and lets herself be pulled to her feet.

"Let's get this over with," Kara grumbles.

* * *

Lena waits until everyone's busy with other things before she pulls Kara to the side.

"You ok?" Kara asks quietly and nerves peak in the pit of Lena's stomach.

"I um, yeah," Lena nods lamely before biting her lip. "I um, I repurposed this," Lena says, producing a cake box.

"Is that?" Kara asks as Lena opens it to show off the revamped detail of Alex's baby shower cake, congratulating Kara on her special day. They grin like children having pulled a prank. It takes her back to the first time she made Lena watch Lilo and Stitch in a pillow fort. They had gotten to have a small slice of earth childhood neither had gotten to have. Lena with the Luthors and Kara while she was on Krypton

"I thought that maybe we could make up for some of the Earth days I missed," Lena offers quietly and Kara smiles softly.

"Lena, you didn't have to do that. You've already done so much"

"I wanted to," Lena shrugs. Lena sets the cake down applying candles as Alex and Eliza walkthrough

"I can't believe you stole Alex's cake," Kara chuckles and Lena grins.

"I suppose my Luthor genes are just shining through." Lena teases and can't help but bite her lip at the laughter spilling from Kara.

"We've commandeered your cake," Kara informs Alex and Sam who both give nervous looks to one another as Kara grins, bouncing on the balls of her feet as Lena finishes lighting candles. They share a grin and it's like nothing bad ever transpired between them. Lena lifts the cake and Kara moves to blow out the candles.

"Happy Earth Day, Kara," Lena says genuinely and the look that Lena convinced herself she hadn't seen is shining in Kara's eyes. She's met with a bright smile pulling her from her thoughts.

What happens next is a slow motion car crash. Kara blows the candles only to forget her strength as excitement overtakes her because... Well, it's a cake, who wouldn't be excited. Except the force of the gust results in the cake exploding until Kara's looking horrified at what she's done. Because Lena Luthor, CEO of one of the biggest tech firms in the country, with three PhD's, and a member of one of the most feared families in the country, is plastered with white frosting and victoria sponge.

The room is silent. Kara stares in horror as Lena stands stalk still, her shoulders tense, her jaw clenched as her eyes are squeezed shut processing what has happened. Alex and Sam's jaws have dropped waiting in suspense for Lena to explode. Eliza is standing with her hand covering her mouth as she tries to stifle a laugh at the sight of Lena standing, in what is likely a $4000 dress with cake falling from her face. It's Ruby that breaks the silence of a small giggle.

Slowly, Lena opens her eyes and Kara is met with fiery rage coming from the CEO's vibrant green eyes.

"Len-" Kara silenced by cake being thrown at her and the Kryptonian flinches as she attempts to pathetically catch what is left before it falls to the floor. The room erupts in laughter as Lena glares murderously.

"Really Kara?" Lena growls shaking splattered cake from her hands. Even Kara is struggling to hide the grin that's creeping over her face as laughter bubbles inside her.

"I'm sorry, I can't," Kara chuckles looking away from Lena's terrifying face.

Lena excuses herself from the room as politely as she can while glaring openly at Kara. She showers quickly and tosses her dress in the trash with a sigh. Pinching the bridge of her nose, she takes a calming breath. She shouldn't be angry with Kara. It was an accident. A harmless accident, Lena tries to justify. It was because she was excited and forgot and it was an accident. She stands in her underwear in the closet when there's a tentative knock and she looks up to see Kara standing awkwardly in the doorway.

"I'm sorry Lena, I didn't mean to," Kara shuffles further into the room, running a hand through her hair as she tries to look anywhere but at Lena's half naked body. Shaking her head, Lena pulls jeans over her hips.

"I know Kara," Lena huffs, buttoning her jeans

"But you're still angry," Kara points out.

"Because it makes me think about what else you and your sister laughed about at my expense." Lena snaps. The comment makes Kara tense and Lena sees the crinkle form.

"We've never laughed at you behind your back, about things relating to Supergirl," Kara says, sincerely.

"Really?" Lena asks with narrow eyes. "Not once have you been in a situation where you and your friends have had to cover their backs where you lied?" Lena asks, her voice rising as the anger returns.

"Yes, but never laughed at you for not knowing, why would we do that?"

Lena squeezes her eyes shut as she tries to control her ragged breathing. When she looks up Kara is standing, her hands stuffed into the pockets of her slacks with her jaw set and lips pursed. "I'm sorry, I'm trying Kara and I know today is difficult-"

"You have every right to be angry, Lena." Kara states and Lena feels herself soften. Her anger slipping away. Lena looks up in surprise seeing Kara looking away, embarrassed "I know I've hurt you, I just wish I could take it all back," Kara mutters.

"I know we've talked about this Kara but you have to understand that it's hard," Lena states as she steps close to the Kryptonian. "It's happened and we need to work this whole world out," Lena reassures with a soft smile. Kara nods, stepping forward and wrapping Lena in a tight hug. Lena returns it, knowing there both are trying, whether Alex or J'onn can see it. She buries her face into Kara's shoulder and she lets her eyes fall shut at the feeling of security of being wrapped up in Kara's arms.

"I really am sorry about the cake," Kara mutters into her bare shoulder and Lena can't help but laugh as they pull apart. "But you've got to admit it was kind of funny?"

Lena can't help the chuckle that spills from her as she shakes her head. _Ok, it was kind of funny,_ she thinks to herself.

"I know, now come on before Alex comes looking for us," Lena states pulling a blouse on.

Walking down the stairs, Lena can't help but grin at the sight of Sam and Ruby laughing at something Eliza has told them. It's what a family should look like, she reminds herself, but this isn't her family. It's not her world, she can't get attached like Kara because she isn't going back to this. She doesn't belong in this situation.

Alex is looking at both of them awkwardly and shifting from foot to foot at the base of the stairs.

"Alex, what's wrong?" Kara asks quietly as they stop in front of her.

"I don't want you to freak out," Alex reassures and immediately Kara tenses. Lena places a hand on Kara's shoulder and she's silently telling herself it's for appearance's sake even if the small voice in the back of her head is laughing at the mere notion.

"Alex," Kara warns.

"J'onn called. He's received a transmission from Argo," Alex explains. "You need to go to the DEO. Now."

* * *

**A quick shout out that if you want regular updates on the writing process/ previews/ ask me any questions, come shout at me on my[Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/helpbutton95).**

**I just wanted to say a big thank you as well to everyone reading, supporting me I really appreciate it and it keep me motivated to finish this story.**

**A small service announcement to let you all know that I am on holiday this week so no writing will be commencing. Your next scheduled update will be on the 22nd of November sometime after 8pm UK time.**


	15. Argo

**Another Week, Another Chapter. This weeks Scientific Bullshit is brought to you by yours truly, then cleared up and redistributed by the amazing beta that is[AyakaSpencer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyakaSpencer/pseuds/AyakaSpencer). **

**Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Lena has never enjoyed being in the Department of ExtraNormal Operations. In fact, every time she's been here it's been either against her will or saving someone, usually Supergirl. No, saving Kara. 

"Winn, Brainy." Kara greets puffing her cheeks out nervously. 

"Hey Kara," Winn replies over his shoulder before turning to the console. "So we picked up this transmission about an hour ago from Argo." 

Lena steps closer to the centre console and Winn loads the transmission. Lena had met Alura Zor El only once and although the woman that shows as a hologram is the same physically she looks more regal in her pale blue dress. 

"Daughter. The synthesized Harun-el has begun to destabilise and we require your and Lena’s assistance in Argo City. Please, come at once." 

"Is that it?" Lena asks with a frown. 

"It is," Brainy confirms. 

"I think it imperative that you both go to Argo, to see what's causing this and get a handle on it before it becomes a problem," J'onn says, thoughtfully with a nod. 

"I'll drive," Kara says, holding out her hand to J'onn who raises an eyebrow. 

"Oh no, you're not taking my ship." 

"What? Why? I didn't scratch it the last time." Kara protests, hands on hips. 

"No, but it smelt like fast food for a week," J'onn states, beckoning them to follow, as he walks through to a large atrium deep in the DEO building. 

"That wasn't me, that was Nia," Kara scoffs. 

"I know Nia Nal did not consume five triple stack belly burgers," J'onn states with a knowing smirk. 

"Technicalities." Kara waves off as they step into a large store room. Lena's eyes widen at the sight of a familiar archway. 

"Is that my transmatter portal?" Lena asks accusingly. 

“You helped us repurpose it, a few years ago when we first heard from Argo,” Winn explains, causing Lena to shift uncomfortably at the reminder. 

"Are you ok if we go?" Kara asks, saving Lena by moving on, J'onn nods.

"Dreamer and I can hold down the fort," J'onn offers, reassuringly. 

"Kara, I have a company to run, I can't just up and leave," Lena protests quietly in Kara's ear and the Kryptonian turns with a frown. 

"But they need our help," Kara says, imploringly, causing Lena to soften. 

"I know but I can't just leave without an explanation." 

"I will inform Miss Jessica Hoang that you are off planet with Supergirl on a top secret mission," Brainy informs earning a look of appreciation from everyone. 

"Or I could just text Sam," Lena suggests holding her phone up. 

"I will let Alex know to tell Ms Arias." J'onn states out of habit, offering Lena a reassuring smile to calm her concerns, "Kara, communication will be a little patchy, but try to send us messages to keep us up-to-date. You'll need to rely on your legion ring and each other. We don't know what the multiverse did to Argo." J'onn informs them as Brainy and Winn set up the portal. They both nod stepping back when a gust of wind is created when the portal is activated. 

Kara turns to Lena holding her hand out silently and Lena raises a sculpted eyebrow in question. 

"Together?" Kara asks softly and Lena nods, sliding her hand into Kara’s. 

* * *

Stepping onto Argo, Kara breathes a sigh of relief at the sight. It's the same green field, and tall skyscrapers of her home tower in the distance. There are public transportations shuttles flying here and there between the towers. 

"It's beautiful," Lena breathes from beside her, and Kara smiles proudly down at her.

"It's only a small piece, the rest was far more beautiful," Kara admits. "Come on, we should find Kelex," Kara instructs.

"Isn't that your cousin's robot?" Lena asks curiously and Kara revels in the warmth of Lena's hand in her own. 

"Kelex is like an Alexa except, ya know, better in every way," Kara explains as they approach the city boundary. 

"An Alexa is fairly mundane," Lena comments as a Kelex swoops down. 

"Greetings Zor-El family. Kara Zor-El, your mother is expecting you in the science guild’s citadel," Kelex informs them. 

"Could you show us the way?" Kara requests and the droid nods. Following Kelex, Kara watches as Lena marvels at every advancement of technology they have in the city. 

"Kara, this is amazing, do you know how much good we could do if we had this kind of tech on earth?" Lena asks as they pass a vending machine that prepares food made with fresh natural ingredients. 

"It is a fool's errand to offer advanced technologies to unevolved planets," Kara recites her father's familiar line. 

"Unevolved?" Lena asks unimpressed, a raised brow cementing her displeasure. 

"It’s not meant to be a bad thing,” Kara backtracks. “It’s just a lesson learned from our history. The last time we gave technology to another race it didn’t work out so well. The planet’s people and their technology have to evolve together," Kara explains. 

"I know Kara, I understand," Lena reassures the blonde, squeezing her hand, igniting sparks that shoot up her arm. As they step into the guild Kara reluctantly releases Lena's hand at the sight of her mother, stepping forward and embracing her tightly. 

"Kara, Lena, thank Rao you made it," Alura greets them. Kara watches as Lena visibly stiffens. Alura steps back with a warm smile. “I wouldn’t have pulled you away if it was not important." 

"Anytime Mom," Kara states and all she can feel is the relief that her mother is ok. In her presence, it makes it all seem better. The moments shattered when a rumble from the ground causes them to stumble. 

"What was that?" Lena demands. 

"The reason I've called you here," Alura states, gesturing for them to follow her through to an anti-chamber of the large hall. Within it, Kara can see a panel with a large screen over a wall and she frowns in question at her mother. 

"The Harun-el core is being destabilized by an unknown parasite.," Alura states as she begins typing commands into the control panel. “It’s not safe to enter, so we have been trying to attack it from afar, but if this continues Argo will be no more. ” 

“Parasite?” Lena asks, trying to follow the changes of the screen. 

“Yes, we were able to capture one, to run a test, but since the Harun-el is synthetic we haven’t been able to isolate how to fix this. Everything we do seems to just make it worse. Lena, you are our last hope,” Alura pleads urgently.

“I’ll do what I can,” Lena promises, and Alura leads them to a lab where an odd luminescent like pill bug lays splayed out and dissected. 

“Come daughter,” Alura states, grabbing hold of Kara’ elbow and leading them away. “You always said ‘It’s best to get out of Lena’s way.’ Come and see what is going on here, I know how much you enjoyed the sciences.”

Reluctantly Kara follows, only half listening while her mother explains everything going on. They pass lab after lab, until coming to one with another transmatter portal looking onto a scene that looks very familiar. 

“Where is that?” Kara asks, stepping into the room.

“Earth.”

“No,” Kara denies shaking her head at the barren wasteland of a world, where scientists were coming in and out from, wearing these odd black exo suits.

“I’m afraid so.”

Kara spins on her heels, and soon she is dragging Lena along.

"That's what I saw when I did that test for the DEO," Kara states pointedly to Lena and sighs heavily when Lena frowns. 

"What test, Kara. You haven't-" Lena begins before widens her eyes in understanding as something clicks. 

"That's what you saw?" Lena asks quickly pointing to a viewing screen in front of them and Kara nods. "Can you translate the carbon readings?" Stepping up to a nearby console spilling formula and scientific readings. Kara nods, forcing Alura to take a step back. It takes a press of some buttons before Lena's reading familiar carbon signatures. 

"These signatures, they read the same way as Earth." Alura voices from behind them. 

"Yes but it's not Earth," Kara states with a frown. 

"Yes, because this Earth, in this multiverse, is just beginning to form. " Alura explains stepping close, soft brown eyes scanning the screen. 

"That doesn't make sense, wouldn't it have been created all at the same time?" 

"No, the multiverse is born, each multiverse reaches an energy tipping point and once that energy boils over, a new universe is created to absorb it, and it just keeps repeating that over and over,” Alura states, making them both turn to the older Kryptonian. “It takes billions of millennia for earths to get to a state where they are now. This is just another kind of rebirth," Alura explains. 

"You know about the rebirth?" Kara furrows her brow scrutinizing the scene before her as Alura nods with a smile. 

"Kal woke up here. He explained everything about the multiverse." Alura explains with a warm smile. “And he explained that you would remember, Kara." 

"We do," Kara says. 

Alura frowns turning to Lena who explains with a simple, "Lex." 

Alura nods knowingly before Kara asks, "So this is an earth that hasn't developed yet?" 

“Yes, The only full formed universe is this one.”

"You are trying to return to your earth?” Alura asks quietly, concern heavy in her gaze. “You were hoping to return to Earth-38?"

Kara nods biting her lip and looks up into her mother's concerned eyes. A soft smile of understanding makes Kara stomach flip as the attachment to this world rises. Her mother sees her and Rao Kara has missed her. 

"I’ll continue to work on the Harun-el,” Lena suggests and Alura nods gesturing for them to follow. Kara trails behind her mother as she walks and finds Lena watching her closely. 

"You walk differently here," Lena comments startling Kara. 

"What?" Kara scoffs. 

"You walk like them," Lena states gesturing to Alura in front of them who is walking regally through the courtyard of the citadel. "All majestic," Lena teases. Kara chuckles shoving Lena playfully. She notes how Lena only stumbles slightly as they grin at one another walking back to the lab with the Harun-el Lena watches as purple veins ripple through the synthetic rock watching the track of the invading parasite.

"Do you have a small fragment I can study?" Lena asks and Alura shakes her head. 

"I can have a Kelex take a sample for you to analyse tomorrow if you like?" Alura suggests and Lena nods as another tremor runs through the city. 

"We can't get it now?" Lena asks, eyes narrowing, as she quietly calculates the risk in her head. 

"It is late and you have travelled a great distance despite the transmatter portal. You will be drained, I'll have Kelex take you to your residence here," Alura says. 

"Residence?" Kara asks in confusion and Alura nods.

"Yes, you and Lena travel here often enough, usually a couple of days after your earth anniversary. You both are always happy and glowing. " Alura says, instructing a Kelex to show them the way. Kara embraces her mother tightly. Kelex leads them to a small cluster of doors and gestures to one in the back.

"Kelex will assist you with any of your needs," He informs them before zooming off. Kara steps up to the door a small control panel off to the side.

"That’s- That’s a biometric lock," Lena points to Kara’s hand, impressed.

Kara can't help but smile at the tone and opens the door for Lena. Stepping inside it's similar to the home she had on Krypton, it's all light colours with light wood accents everywhere. She can see a small lounge and kitchen with a bedroom above them.

"It's quaint," Lena states as she takes in the small apartment. Kara watches as green eyes scan over everything in great detail. "Are you sure it's ours and your mother isn't just humouring us?" Lena asks.

Kara lifts a small frame from the accent table that contains a photograph of them, with Sam and Alex. "I'm sure," Kara states bemused.

Lena smirks and nods moving her way around the apartment. "What is this?" Lena asks curiously, holding up a small circular ball with symbols carved into it and Kara grins.

"It's a frig aoilur," Kara states excitedly walking over. Lena frowns up at her at the lack of English and Kara shakes her head irritated at herself. "It's a puzzle, you have to beat the predictive algorithm in speed. It's like," Kara clicks her fingers as she thinks, "Oh it's like a Rubik's cube but harder." Kara explains, grinning.

She watches Lena's brow arches at the challenge before she begins pressing the buttons and Kara marvels at how quickly she picks up the game. Before they know it twenty minutes have passed and Lena's cursing and handing Kara the ball who chuckles. 

"It's impossible," Lena mutters and Kara smirks. She's tempted to show Lena how to do it but stops herself setting the puzzle down instead. She doesn't want to ruin what fragile goodwill they have now. 

"We could do it together?" Kara suggests earning a look from Lena and Kara can't help but laugh at the appearance of the sore loser of Lena Luthor. 

"I'll learn it," Lena promises and Kara smiles, pride filling her chest at the thought of Lena learning Kryptonian practices. Kara moves to the large open window at the back of the small domicile. She is filled with a wave of nostalgia as she looks over the familiar portions of the former capital city. 

"Does it look the same?" Lena asks, stepping beside her. 

"Some of it does," Kara agrees. "But Rao used to cover everything in its red sunlight, it made it- I don't know, warmer, I guess," Kara explains and Lena nods with a small smile. "How long will the tests take?" 

Lena shrugs. "I don't know, it depends on the power in the Kryptonian supercomputer you have," Lena teases, smirking and Kara playfully glares. 

"I will have you know that Kelex's AI is the best in the Beta quadrant," Kara states proudly and Lena can’t help but laugh at how ridiculous it sounds. 

"You better not let Brainy hear you," Lena warns and Kara pales, only making Lena laugh harder. Kara turns sitting next to Lena with a small smile. 

"Kara, are you okay?" Lena asks softly. 

"I'll be fine, Lena." Kara smiles kindly before standing and holding her hand out. "Now, let's go get something to eat." 

Lena shakes her head as she sets her hand in Karas and is pulled to her feet. Kara can't help the face splitting grin as they walk through Argo City. She manages to get by with a handful of credits to get them street food and Kara smiles as Lena is intrigued over digital credits, she asks Kara at least twenty questions on the Kryptonian monetary system. Kara laughs as Lena scrutinises the food she hands her and explains it's a dish similar to gnocchi but Lena looks at it with great doubt. Kara can understand most people wouldn't put something that looks like styrofoam in their mouths. But Lena at least tries it and Kara grins as Lena hums at the taste. She can't help the small flutter in her stomach at the noise but then Lena's yawning widely and Kara leads them back to their home for the night. It’s silent as Kara rummages for tea that she is certain they would have kept here. 

"It's fine Kara," Lena reassures. "I think I'm just going to go to sleep." Looking up at the loft with a sigh. 

"I can sleep on the couch," Kara offers, trying not to make Lena uncomfortable. 

"It'll be fine I don't want you spending tomorrow complaining that your back is sore," Lena shrugs and Kara nods following Lena up the spiral staircase desperately trying to look elsewhere than Lena's rear. They undress and Kara finds pyjamas in the drawers silently thankful she turns finding Lena in sweats and a shirt with her family crest on it. It makes Kara's heart and voice stutter as Lena looks at her in question. 

"It's just, It's my-"

"Oh," Lena mutters, fingers dancing over the hem. "I can find something-" 

"No!" Kara blurts, "I mean it's fine. I've just never seen you wear it." Kara shrugs before clearing her throat trying to distract from her burning cheeks. "I'm sure it was a joke," Kara shrugs and Lena smirks before the climb into the large bed. Kara lies patiently on her side waiting as Lena turns trying to get comfortable. The CEO settles on her side as the lights automatically turn off. The soft ambient lights of Argo barely lit the room. Lena seems to spend a long time shifting and trying to settle before she sighs heavily. Kara's about to say something when a pale hand wraps around her wrist and pulls her arm tight around her waist and Kara shifts closer. 

"Not a word," Lena mutters, her voice laced with sleep and Kara can't help the soft chuckle that falls from her lips as she too succumbs to her dreams. 

* * *

Lena wakes to the faint puffs of breath against the back of her neck. Kara’s hand is grazing the soft skin of her hip where it lies slowly making her aware of the dampness forming between her legs. Lena turns to face Kara as her breathing changes her hand stiffening against Lena’s hip. Blue eyes blink open, a sleepy smile breaks, and Lena smiles warmly in return. 

"Hey," Kara greets, her voice thick with sleep. 

"Morning," Lena whispers and it's surreal how comfortable she is in Kara's warm embrace. Blue eyes watch her carefully flickering between her eyes and lower and Lena can feel the warm breath against her skin. Lena can't help marvelling at how easy it is to feel happy in this reality. Remembering the softness of Kara's lips. Like gravity, she is pulled in and it's feather light as Kara's nose nudges her own and their lips press softly together. It's too easy to lose herself in Kara’s warmth and touch. The moment is shattered however with a loud resonating ping through the small home. Pulling Kara from Lena's embrace and Lena hates how she leans in to chase the feeling. 

“Lena Zor El, your tests on the Harun-el core have concluded," Kelex states over the home’s internal communication system and Lena feels Kara quietly groan beside her. She swallows, confused by the mixed emotions at hearing Zor-el replace Luthor here. It has been so long since she has been anything but a Luthor, whether she liked it or not. But here she was free of it, she was associated with Kara, and the Zor El family, which from what she had read was a noble and wise house. Well regarded in Kryptonian high society. 

“Thank you Kelex,” Kara practically growls and Lena tries to contain her smirk at the look of irritation and slips from the bed. 

“Come on, we better get to the bottom of this,” Lena muses, making Kara grin up at her. 

They walk purposely through the streets of Argo. Kara’s is talking animatedly about the corruption of the Harun EL and Lena’s theories. Lena listens as she follows Kara happily getting lost in this casual moment. They turn down an alley lined with busy market stalls when a thin figure steps out in front of them. 

“Excuse me,” Kara states politely, moving to step past but the man blocks her path. 

“You’re Kara Zor El,” He hisses and Lena frowns as Kara stands taller. 

“I am.” 

“Your father murdered my wife, and my child,” He accuses her menacingly, looking down at her.

“I’m sorry for-” Kara is cut off by a firm shove that makes her stumble back. 

“You should be punished for his crimes as those in the phantom zone were punished for the crimes of their family.” He says leaning closer into her space.

“That was a different Krypton,” Kara argues, her body shifting slightly forward and the man huffs in frustration. 

“You walk through here and the people look at you in awe, the lost daughter of Krypton but you are nothing Kara Zor El!” 

“Enough!” Lena interjects, pushing him away from Kara, defending her. “Kara is not her father and you will not taint her with the same brush as him.” 

“Stay out of this-”

“No, you have suffered a great loss, and have every right to be upset. We all can sympathise,” Lena says looking between them. “But Kara was nothing more than a child when Krypton died. For years she thought her world and everyone she loved and cared for was wiped from existence, she understands loss, just like you,” Lena says, eyes shining with understanding of the pain that loss can cause. 

The man’s eyes, narrow, looking directly in her eyes, regarding her for a long moment before “They were beautiful,” he says sighing, shaking the memories of those he lost from his head. “I hate your father, Kara Zor-El, but your mate is right and my Jules, would be disappointed in me.” without another word he turns, and Lena takes a calming breath as he walks away. 

“You didn’t have to defend me...” Kara states solemnly. 

"You once told me that I shouldn’t be judged by the sins of my family," Lena cuts off, making Kara lookup. 

"Lena that's dif-" 

"It's not different Kara, you didn't destroy Krypton. Kryptonians did and if they want to hate you for it then fine, but that's on them. It says nothing about you. You are Kara Zor El, Supergirl, and Kara Danvers." Lena argues. Kara looks down at her for a long moment, a bemused smile creeping over her face. 

"Why does this bother you so much?" Kara asks, curiously. 

"Because this is your home and it's important to you, so it's important to me." Lena states without thinking and Kara grins. 

"Kara Zor-El, Alura Zor-El request your presence in the temple of Rao," Kelex says, appearing from the skyline above. 

"Lena I-" Kara begins, but Lena quickly shakes her head with a look of fear covering her face as she realises what she's said. The small revelation that Lena cares about what is important to the blonde. 

"Go, I still have to check the tests from yesterday. Kelex can keep me company," Lena says before turning quickly walking off with Kelex close behind. Kara watches in disappointment as she disappears round the corner. 

* * *

Kara kneels in the temple of Rao, her eyes shut focusing on her breathing. She shouldn’t be disappointed this is what she wanted after all. No Leviathan, no threats, her family and friends around her and happy. But there is a wave of sadness from missing the reality she knows that lingers in the back of her mind. She had hoped they could go back to their Earth and start over. Start over as friends and build from there, after all, they have stopped shouting at each other, even sharing a bed willingly. Lena had even kissed her that morning, Kara thought with a skip of her heart. 

“Your mind is troubled, little one,” Alura says and Kara turns to look at her mother kneeling beside her. 

“I’m trying to accept the news of our earth,” Kara whispers, staring at her hands. 

  
“And yet you can’t,” Alura’s knowing smile irks Kara. 

“I should be grateful,” Kara argues. 

“But?” 

“But I wished to go back to start anew, to pick up where we left off, to make it better I guess,” Kara admits with a shrug. 

“But you have made it better here. And you're wishing to return to what was, to try again. Is what is truly bringing you sorrow. The only thing holding you and Lena back, are yourselves and holding on to the notion, that should you say it would destroy the relationship you had built here. But why? Why could it not strengthen it?” 

“How can you know that?” Kara asks, fully facing her mother, praying long forgotten. “She hated me when we woke up here.” 

“Because I have memories you do not, similar to your sister. I know the way she looked at you when you first brought her here. It is not unsimilar to how she looks at you now,” Alura explains smiling warmly. 

“I can’t ruin what we have again and I feel like I’m going to,” Kara admits. 

“You will most surely falter, you are not perfect and you are not the same. But if you truly want this you won’t destroy anything if you work hard to cherish it and that begins with talking to her about how you feel,” Alura says and Kara smiles. 

“Kryptonians don’t talk about our feelings,” Kara argues softly. 

“No but humans do, and your mate is human and is owed to the human side of you, my daughter. It has made you a far superior Kryptonian,” Alura argues standing. “Now you should go talk to your zrhymin.” 

Kara smiles at the word before hugging her mother tightly. “Thank you,” The Kryptonian works slip as a whisper before Kara walks from the chapel. 

* * *

Kara finds Lena sitting in their small apartment. She doesn’t look up when Kara enters and Kara has to repress the sigh. She had ruined it. The distant look that's on the other woman's face tells Kara that she shouldn’t have said anything, or acknowledged Lena’s revelation. Left any new details alone. Kara bites her lip as she shuts the apartment door behind her. 

  
“How did the Harun el go?” Kara asks quietly, moving through the apartment. 

“I was able to neutralise the parasites,” Lena says, an odd hitch to her voice causing Kara to pause. “By changing the Harun-els subatomic frequency and ensuring that it osculates constantly. That should keep other bad things away.” 

Kara moves to stand in front of Lena and takes a deep breath. Only for the breath to be knocked from her as green eyes look up at her. They’re red from crying and any courage Kara had is gone. Instead, she moves sitting and wrapping Lena in a tight hug holding her close. 

“I’m sorry,” Lena whispers into her shoulder as sobs wracked her body.

“It’s ok,” Kara whispers back into raven hair. 

“I shouldn’t be surprised that we can’t go back, all the signs were there, even Lex said from the outset that this was it,” Lena admits. 

“We couldn’t believe Lex with all of this,” Kara agrees, pulling back and she resists the urge to push Lena’s raven locks from her face. 

“Lena, I think, I think we should talk about what this means for us now,” Kara begins and Lena shakes her head. 

“Kara I don’t-” 

“But we have to Lena,” Kara stresses. “We can’t just keep avoiding it.” 

“It hurts to talk about it,” Lena whispers. 

“I know but we need to… I don’t know. We can start living,” Kara states sitting next to her. 

“I don’t know what to do about it all,” Lena whispers. 

“Neither do I,” Kara admits, quietly. “Lena I think maybe we could, I dunno-” 

“Kara Zor El, you have an urgent message from Earth,” Kelex interrupts and they both huff. This droid has the worst timing.

“What is it, Kelex?” Kara asks through gritted teeth. 

“Kara? Kara are you there?” Winn yells over the comms.

“Winn?” Kara calls, “Winn, what’s wrong?” 

“Nothing bad, it’s just, well, Alex has gone into labour, you need to come back, like now.” 

* * *

**Dun, Dun duuun. Next time on the Ripple Effect someone gets punched. Someone else gets punched and there's a slap.**

**Also some shameless advertising, I recently posted an original abo fic which can be found here if you're up for some shameless[coffee shop romance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27633440/chapters/67610426). **

**I will also be appearing on AyakaSpencers podcast in the new year where I will be basically talking about the shite that I write on a weekly basis. I think.. Who knows. But if your interested go have a listen to it[ here, it's free. ](https://anchor.fm/ayakaspencer)**

**Anyway, I think that's it for now, come shout at me on[Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/helpbutton95) should you wish to ask me questions, prompts or just general abuse I don't mind :). **

**Until next time folks!**


	16. Charlie

**Another Week which means another chapter! I really struggled with this one guys so if it's rubbish... Well, that's why.**

**Small disclaimer; I do not have a baby, nor have experienced child birth (Nor want to) so there may be some inaccuracies.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Lena had never seen Kara panic, correction, Lena had never seen Supergirl panic because Kara is a mess. Lena watches as Kara begins well… Flapping. There's really no other descriptor for the way Kara reacts, trying to process the information. Then she walks into the table and Lena's almost certain she's going to knock herself out.

"Kara, Kara breathe," Lena orders stilling Kara's waving hands. Kara releases a shaky breath as she calms. "Alex is going to be fine, we need to go tell your mother we need to leave," Lena instructs and Kara nods again blinking owlishly, shaking herself from whatever panic she's in.

"Right… Need to- to tell Mom," Kara mutters before turning to the doorway. "Kelex can you tell my mother we need to talk immediately."

After a brief discussion with Alura, they are informed that Argo's levels are stabilizing thanks to the frequency change. With assurances that if there are any more problems that they would be called. Alura ushers them away and Lena and Kara leave for the portal.

Stepping onto the other side of the portal, Brainy is nursing a bruised cheek.

"What happened?" Kara asks.

"He kept reciting birth mortality rates when Sam came to get Alex and Alex punched him," Winn shrugs and Lena can't help but bite her lip trying not to laugh.

"What? Why would you do that?" Kara all but shouts and Lena steps in front of Kara.

"What hospital is she at?" Distracting them from Kara's growing temper.

"The Luthor Memorial, uptown," Winn states.

"I can fly us," Kara's urgency is clear as she turns to the locker clearly intent on getting her supersuit.

"Kara, wait," Lena calls, placing a hand on the Kryptonians arm. "It's going to look odd if you just fly us both in there," Lena argues.

"She's my sister, Lena," Kara hisses.

"Lena's right Kara," Winn smiles sympathetically earning a glare from the blonde.

"I know you want to get there as quickly as you can," Lena says, placatingly. "But you need to think about this as Kara, not Supergirl. I'll get someone to drive us. It'll be quick, I promise."

"Hurry," Kara nods, jaw clenching tightly. Lena nods.

Lena doesn't want to think about the hole being worn in the carpet of the town car as Kara shuffles her feet the entire way. The moment they pull into the hospital driveway, Kara is out of the car before it comes to a stop.

"Kara!" Lena calls, but the Kryptonian doesn't wait, striding quickly into the hospital.

"Don't wait for us George," Lena instructs the driver before hurrying after Kara.

"Kara, wait," Lena protests, trying to slow Kara's pace.

"Alex Danvers," Kara demands of the attendant who was looking wide eyed up at Kara in fear. Lena can understand the fear, Kara's stood leaning over the desk in the attendants face, her lip pulled back in a curl. "You need to tell me where she is, now."

"I-I'm sorry, Miss we don't have anyone here by that name," The attendant stammers and Lena steps in front of Kara before her eyes turn red with heat vision.

"Kara, you need to calm down," Lena orders before turning quickly back to the attendant.

"Afternoon, now, you're going to tell me which room Alex Danvers is in and you're going to tell me now," Lena orders in her best boardroom voice and she can hear the attendant visibly swallow.

"I-I'm sorry, Miss but like I said there's no one-"

"Arias," Kara bursts. "Try Alexandra Arias."

The attendant nods typing into the system. "She's in the maternity ward, fifth floor, room 502."

"Thank you," Lena says, racing after Kara who is thundering down the corridor. "Kara, Kara, slow down," Lena hisses, grabbing hold of Kara's hand to stop the super speed that is slowly creeping into Kara's steps.

"I need to get to Alex," Kara growls as she steps into the elevator.

"I know but you're Kara Danvers the reporter and Alex's sister, not Supergirl," Lena reminds quietly. "Beside Sam is with Alex, she's not alone," Lena reminds her gently. Kara gives a sharp nod and jabs the button which subsequently pops off from force and Kara groans in frustration as the lift begins to rise. Lena steps in to quickly do a patch job before anyone sees.

"Sorry," Kara mutters.

"It's ok, I know you're excited." Lena smiles warmly up at her and blue eyes are watching her carefully.

"Thank you for coming with me," Kara whispers and Lena nods feeling herself pierced by Kara's gaze. The soft ping from the elevator arriving at its destination seems to pull Kara from whatever thoughts she is having before they are walking quickly through the corridors of the maternity ward.

"Can I help you both?" An elderly nurse asks and Lena gives the name. Kara's excitement becomes clear and Lena sees the now familiar head tilt of Kara listening in the distance. Lena can feel the impatient fidgeting of the body beside her.

"She's already got her wife-"

"For the sake of your job you will let us in there so my wife can see her sister," Lena snaps her anger and frustration she had been holding in since Argo spilling through.

The nurse looks her up and down beginning to protest but Lena growls, "My name is on the side of the building, I suggest you show us to her room."

"If you'll let me finish," the nurse interjects. "I was about to say her room is this way."

The nurse walks around the plywood desk Kara is on the verge of snapping and leads them down the hall while Lena mutters an apology to the nurse, her hand now tight in Kara's as the Kryptonian tries to control her strength.

"Lena, thank you," Kara whispers as the nurse opens a door and Lena smiles warmly with a nod.

"You need to calm down, Kara," Lena says firmly. "You can't keep charging around, you're acting like a crazy person."

"Alex is-"

"Alex is fine," Lena cuts off. "Sam is with her. She's here in a hospital, with doctors and nurses. Alex will be fine."

"Ms Luthor," The nurse calls. "This way please." Lena pulls Kara along who she can feel taking calming breaths.

"Kara, thank god," Alex shouts and Lena pales at the sight of Alex Danvers whose heels rest in stirrups. Sweaty and red faced from pain.

"Sorry, we only just got the transmission and-"

"Shut up Kara," Alex sighs, taking Kara's hand as she releases Sam's who looks more than grateful.

"Right, shutting up," Kara mutters as Alex groans through another contraction and Lena smiles reassuringly at Sam who gives a tired smile.

"The doctor says it won't be much longer," Sam informs them as she watches Lena critically and Lena hates that she knows they'll need to talk and go through everything. To explain the way Kara is looking at her from across the hospital room while her sister is gripping her hand hard enough to break if she was human.

"So you survived Argo?" Sam asks quietly as they stand watching Kara make goofy faces to try and cheer Alex up and Lena feels her heart warm at the sight.

"Yeah, yeah we survived," Lena says softly as Kara grins at Alex in a way that makes her chest swell with butterflies. "You're going to do great Sam," Lena reassures as Alex gives a shaky laugh at her sister.

"You guys talked?" Lena gives a slight shake of her head. "If my wife wasn't on the verge of giving birth I'd hit you," Sam deadpans.

"I think there's been enough hitting today," Lena teases looking at Alex who glowers at the comment.

"Don't test me Luthor," Alex growls and Lena watches as a contraction hits the older Danvers.

"Alright Mrs Arias-Danvers, how're we getting on?" The doctor asks, walking in, making Kara hurry out of the way and Lena move until the two of them are pinned to the sidewall. It's horrible and beautiful at the same time. And Lena has never felt more like an imposter than in this intimate family moment. The way Sam runs to Alex's side and wraps a secure arm around the red heads shoulder, whispering soft words of encouragement in her ear that Lena's sure even Kara can't hear.

"You're going to be so great, Alex," Kara encourages with so much sisterly love and conviction in Alex's abilities. It's hard to see Alex Danvers convulse in pain and Lena winces as the doctor gives useless words of encouragement. Lena glances at Kara whose jaw is set tight, her eyes twitching as instincts threaten to overtake her. Lena steps close to the Kryptonian, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder and blue eyes shoot up to meet green.

"We can only have two in the room I'm afraid," A nurse tells them and Kara looks in panic.

"It's fine, I'll step out," Lena says, making to step back and Kara turns eyes wide with concern. "It'll be fine. I'll be right outside."

"No, I-" Kara looks between Alex and Lena, uncertainty creasing on her face

"I'll be fine, Kar," Alex reassures and Kara mouths if Alex is sure. "Honestly, I don't want to scar you," Alex tries to tease.

Kara looks up at Sam who mouths "Go, we are fine."

"I'll be right outside," Kara states and they nod.

The nurse leads them from the room into the maternity waiting room. There are at least two other families that give them small polite smiles as they sit. Kara leans forward her head in hands as she tries to focus as Lena runs a soothing hand up her back.

"Listen to me, Kara," Lena whispers and Kara nods, squeezing her eyes shut trying to focus on Lena's voice. It surprises Lena these days how easily she can read Kara and knows exactly when Kara needs help. Right now, it's the discomfort of listening to her sister in pain as she tries to give birth combined with the normal and constant white noise of a hospital. Lena guesses this must be why Kara wasn't around when James had been shot.

"Focus on here, with me, Alex is safe and soon we will have a little niece.," Lena whispers into blonde hair and Kara nods against her as she hears Alex let out a heavy groan.

Kara fidgets beside her as a shrill cry catches her ear. Kara turns to Lena standing quickly and Lena follows, her hand lingering on the Kryptonians back. The doctors leave with a smile before heading off to deliver another new bundle into the world.

Soon, Sam's head pokes out with a watery smile, "You wanna meet your niece?" Sam asks and they nod stepping towards the room. Kara stops and Lena looks up in surprise.

"Thank you, Lena," Kara whispers and Lena smiles up at her.

"I couldn't let you break through the hospital in search of her," Lena waves away casually with a shrug and Kara nods.

"Yeah course," Kara shrugs and Lena has a feeling that wasn't what her thanks were for.

"Shall we?" Lena asks, shifting away from Kara and gesturing to the room.

"Right, yeah, no worries." Kara nods, clearing her throat and stepping back to let Lena walk in.

As Lena walks inside she can feel Kara's eyes on her. The need to talk coming in waves and she knows it's inevitable. She just isn't ready for the world to come crashing down around her. To burst her bubble on a life she desperately wants.

* * *

It's an odd melancholy feeling that overtakes Kara as she stands at the printer the next Wednesday afternoon reminiscing about her week.

It had started with sweet little Charlie, a small flailing human with a thatch of brown hair and red faced. Someone Kara could barely contain her joy over. Then it was the awe shining in green eyes brimming with tears looking down at the small pink face swaddled in Kara's arms.

Kara realises that since Argo, something had changed between them. They had become closer. It felt familiar like before, but also different and new.

Now, Kara couldn't wait to rush home and listen to Lena, one hand on the counter, a glass of scotch in hand, ranting about the latest board meeting where she would stand putting snobby arrogant old men in their place.

Or when dressed down, sitting cross legged on the floor, hair up in a messy bun tinkering with the latest prototype at their coffee table, tools and parts scattered about the glass surface. Mumbling to herself about what she is doing. And with such clarity, Kara realises she could listen to Lena talk for hours about the latest proposal or prototype that she was working on. Kara found herself looking over the top of her laptop as she worked, watching as Lena sat reading the latest physics journal, eyes focused on some article of interest. Or the way at the end of a long day Lena would subtly try to slip the black framed glasses on without Kara knowing. But Kara had never seen Lena look more beautiful than dressed in sweats on the large chair, curled up as the reading lamp casts a soft glow over her like a halo.

Kara smiles remembering the night after Charlie had been born.

Lena standing coyly at the door to the master bedroom, her lower lip pulled between pearl teeth.

"You know after the excitement of the week I don't think I'll be able to fall asleep," Lena states and Kara chuckles rubbing the back of her neck.

"I'm sure once your head hits the pillow you'll be fast asleep," Kara counters and Lena's eyes flicker away from her before pursing her lips in thought. A short nod and a small smile on the CEO's lips.

"Yeah, maybe," Lena mutters.

"Thanks for coming with me to the hospital," Kara says, still unable to say what she really means.

"I was worried you might fly into a building or billboard again," Lena teases playfully.

Kara scoffs shaking her head. A smile slipping over her face as Lena leans against the doorframe. "Good night Lena," Kara whispers and Lena smiles before pinching her lip between her teeth.

"Good night Kara," Lena says with a small smile that lights up her eyes.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Kara turns to find Nia standing beside her with a bemused smile.

"Huh?" Kara starts, slowly coming out of her musing.

"You look like you're in another galaxy, what're you thinking about?"

"Oh nothing," Kara shrugs, turning to hide her blush.

"Uhuh, sure," Nia scoffs with a shake of her head. "So have you thought about your anniversary now you've gone for your vacation?"

"It wasn't a vacation, Nia," Kara corrects her friend, lifting the article, and moving away from prying eyes. "Lena and I had to save Argo."

Nia nods knowingly with a smirk, "You know Kara if you guys are just wanting a few days away you just have to say, I can hold the fort now."

"I know Nia," Kara says, thoughtfully. "I wasn't expecting to just up and go."

Nia grins at the praise before asking, "Now come on, spill the beans on the anniversary plans?"

"We haven't really talked much about it, to be honest," Kara shrugs.

"You should do something, make an event of it, get away from all of this nonsense," Nia states, gesturing to the news screens above them.

Kara frowns looking up to see the latest news coverage.

"And today, at the new global launch after his takeover of Invictus Tech, Maxwell Lord was not shy about his growing disappointment for the Luthor brand," the female news anchor reports."Lena Luthor, who has been spearheading the latest campaign for nanotechnology with colleague Jack Spheer. Ms Luthor has, according to Mr Lord, shunned the tech mogul. Here's what he had to say:" Kara watches as Max's face appears on the screen.

"I've approached Ms Luthor a number of times, to collaborate on multiple health outreach initiatives for disadvantaged kids and families in our most insecure communities around National City. My invitations for this partnership have so far gone unanswered. It just shows that the Luthor foundation has not changed, the wealthy still only care for the wealthy. I am proud of where I came from, as you know I grew up in the lower west side housing of our beloved city, I know the difficulties the people there face and all we're asking of the Ms Luthor is a thoughtful partner to help fix the problems."

Miss Luthor has yet to respond to these comments but evidence suggests that the Luthor Foundation has not funded any such initiatives of this kind in over five years."

"That's not right, Lena owns a children's hospital," Kara splutters.

"Keira!"

Kara pales at the shrill call that sounds throughout the office. Trudging over to stand dutifully in front of the high backed chair and glass desk of Cat Grant.

"Yes, Ms Grant?"

"Keira, I know you've been all doe eyed for the Luthor heiress for years now, even going as far as marrying her, but I still expect a level of exclusivity in content, she is your wife after all. That has to count for something. Now, I gave Lena Luthor the benefit of the doubt when I let you run your puff pieces back in 2016 and have continued to allow you to, however, if L-Corp is running in a different direction we should be the first to know don't you think?"

"Um yes," Kara fidgets with her glasses as she tries to keep up with what Cat is ranting at her.

"Correct, so then tell me, Keira, why, this middle class media outlet is the first to run this story?"

"Ugh, well I'm sure Max Lord-"

"Maxwell Lord is a spineless weasel, now, I want an exclusive rebuttal from Lena Luthor on my desk by nine am tomorrow explaining this for the crap it is," Cat orders pointing to the large screen behind her.

"Nine am?" Kara squeaks. "Miss Grant, Le- Ms Luthor is a very busy woman I can't just demand an exclusive in six hours."

"Six hours? Keira, you share a bed with the woman," Kara's cheeks heat up furiously. "I'm sure in that time you could ask her a few questions to explain her companies directives on the matter."

Kara swallows before nodding and squeaking out a dutiful. "Yes Miss Grant," before hurrying from the office.

Kara stops by Noonans to get lunch on her way over to L-Corp. Kale Salad in hand she bites her lip as she steps on the top floor and is met by a stern looking Jess.

"Can I go in?" Kara asks tentatively.

"Yes, please," Jess sighs with a shake of her head. "She's made three grown men cry this morning so please, whatever you do, make it better," Jess mutters under her breath as Kara walks past.

"Jess if you don't have the prototypes I asked for an hour ago, I really don't care as to why you are here," Lena states as she types quickly over a keyboard and Kara clears her throat forcing the CEO to look up.

"I brought lunch," Kara says with a crooked smile and she can see the internal frustration pass over Lena's face. Her jaw is set, lips pursed, and Kara realises that Lena's royally pissed off. It gives way to a small frown before becoming a neutral facade before settling on a strained smile.

"Kara, I wasn't expecting you."

"I'm here both recreationally and professionally," Kara sheepishly admits.

"Cat sent you for an interview about that press conference Lord held?" Lena guesses and Kara's slight fidgeting with her glasses confirm her suspicion. "I don't know why she's insisting. The media has already decided I'm Cruella de Vil," Lena states with a roll of her eyes.

"I don't understand where this has come from. Lord was flirting with you two weeks ago," Kara argues setting the takeout on the small table. Lena sighs as she stands moving around the desk.

"I'm sure it has something to do with that," Lena shrugs sitting next to Kara. Kara watches Lena carefully for a moment noting how exhausted she looks.

"Thank you, by the way," Kara says softly, making Lena look up from the takeout box with a frown. Kara can't imagine how much she has Lena to thank for. Not just for accompanying Kara to the hospital but for Argo, James's dinner, Eliza. The list was so long now, Kara thinks. Clearing her throat she adds bashfully, "For coming with us to the hospital. I really appreciate it and so does Alex."

"I can't imagine the grief I would have received if I hadn't gotten you there for Alex," Lena teases with a grin. "Besides I wanted to be there for Sam," Lena adds and Kara smiles as her stomach drops. 'Right, Kara thinks, 'she wouldn't have been there for you, dufus'.

"Yeah, course," Kara nods pathetically as Lena shifts for a moment, her hands fidgeting in the telltale sign that she's nervous.

"I've decided I'm going to go see Lex," Lena announces and Kara can't help the frown that passes over her face. "I want to speak to him about what we saw on Argo, close the chapter," Lena explains and Kara hates how it reminds her about their own hard conversation to have.

"When are you thinking of going?"

"Tomorrow, and just get it over with. I dread to think what he's got to say, likely gloat some more about how he was right about all of this," Lena says dejectedly and Kara can't help but place a reassuring hand on Lena's knee. The smooth skin just below the hem of her dress calls to Kara to move her hand up but she silences it. Reminding herself that Lena needs a friend nothing more.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Kara offers, quietly.

"No, I need to do this alone but thank you for the offer, Kara," Lena smiles up at the blonde. Placing her hand over Kara's and with a gentle squeeze asks, "So, what about this interview?"

Kara's questions are quick and succinct. She asks Lena straight out about the direction of L-Corp and Lena gives her a polite smile before giving her the truth that nothing's changed and it's no different. Kara asks her about the truth behind Lord's comments only for Lena to shrug and say some of it is correct, that L-Corp isn't partnering but they do have plans for underprivileged areas. It leads Kara on to ask more about L-Corps examples of latest work and details which Lena revels in and it makes Kara's chest swell with pride how passionate Lena is.

Before Kara knows it she's walking back into the apartment with a relieved sigh that the day is over. She had navigated Cat's interview without asking Lena too many questions even if the simmering anger still bubbled beneath her at Lord's audacity. After all, Lena was married, Kara reminded herself. Sort of. Kind off. No, they were legally married even if neither of them remembered it, they were married and Lena was Kara's wife. Kara doesn't even realise how angry she is until she's staring at the broken mug in her hands. Cursing silently she sweeps the remains into the trash.

"Wow, and I thought I had a bad day," Kara turns to see Lena descending the stairs smiling tightly.

"Sorry, just Cat," Kara lies and Lena nods. Kara's eyes catch the small duffle that Lena sets in the hall as she walks through. "I thought you weren't going till tomorrow?" Kara asks and Lena nods.

"I'm not, I just wanted to be ready, otherwise I would be running around at five am. I figured I'd make the most of the visit and see how L-Corp Metropolis was getting on while I was there, you don't mind do you?" Lena asks as she moves around the kitchen and it floors Kara how married they sound. Lena's going for a business trip, asking Kara's opinion about it.

"I suppose I can hold down the fort," Kara teases and Lena shakes her head lightly scowling.

"Well you better, I don't want Alex coming to rescue you two days after giving birth," Lena retorts raising a sculpted eyebrow.

"Hey!" Kara protests. "I can look after myself quite well," Kara says, defensively, incredulously placing her hands on her hip.

"Say's the woman who almost set her kitchen alight grief baking."

"That was one time!"

"Not to mention, now that I think of it, how likely it was you used to cook the Thanksgiving turkey with your laser vision."

"Alex definitely told you that," Kara calls out and Lena cackles at the lack of denial.

"I knew it," Lena states triumphantly and Kara shakes her head a mock look of irritation on her face as she clenches her jaw.

"Rao, help me," Kara mutters as she turns away from Lena who mocks looking wounded, pouting.

"Don't take it too personally, Darling," Lena teases as she lightly shoves Kara who doesn't even move. Kara playfully glares down at a chuckling Lena. Leaning up, a soft kiss is placed on Kara's cheek and butterflies start fluttering in her stomach. Lena's green eyes turn dark with arousal and Kara's breath hitches at the sight. Kara's eyes flicker to bare lips and back up. She's wanted Lena for so long, she realizes caught like a moth to a fire, and the last thing on her mind is the idea of being "just friends' '. Kara leans in, a whisper of a kiss before Lena tentatively kisses her back. Kara deepens it drawing a soft moan from Lena's throat, desperate to show how much she wants her. Lena clings to her, igniting every fibre of Kara's body as she slips her hand into raven locks. A muffled yelp escapes her when Kara backs her into the counter. The cold marble hitting Lena's back, as warm hands glide up naked skin, soft moans muted by Kara's lips. Lena drags blunt nails over Kara's scalp, sending shivers down her back, Kara pulls a plump red lip between her teeth, a pink tongue darting out flicking up in a challenge that Kara readily accepts as her own sweeps in, dancing and tasting the other. Kara rolls her hips against Lena's. The startled grasp that breaks their kiss, a trembling column of skin revealed and Kara dives in to lavish it with her tongue and teeth.

"Kara," Lena whispers, her heart a thundering drum in her chest, as Kara nips and sucks along her jaw. "Kara," Lena murmurs again, soft and relaxed in Kara's ear. "We should start making dinner," Lena states breathlessly pulling back, and Kara sighs resting her forehead on Lena's neck listening as Lena's heart begins to calm down.

"Right," Kara says, clearing her throat, agreeing lamely. "Yeah, dinner."

Dinner is mostly silent. The only noise is the sound of the romantic comedy playing in the background. Lena moves as she lifts the plates when finished and Kara watches the familiar domesticity of it. They clear up together, Kara wiping surfaces as she glances at Lena, listening as she mutters quadratic equations to herself while rinsing the dishes. She can't help the small smile that tugs at the corner of her lips. Then peace is shattered as the local news pulls up stealing but Kara's attention.

"Breaking news. Lord Technologies announces their bid to acquire Ameritek, a long standing subsidiary of L-Corp. Given recent stock market forecast's L-Corp hasn't been shy in shedding it's low performing business holdings. When asked by Channel Six News L-Corp declined to comment. Lord has this to say on the acquisition:

'Unlike L-corp, Lord Tech sees the potential acquisition like Ameritek offers. With Ameritek's proven track record for medium sized innovation and Lord Tech financial backing, there is no limit to what this merger can mean. And together fill the vacuum as L-Corp moves on in other less charitable directions." Maxwell's Lord's smug face riles Kara more than she cares to admit.

"What is Lord thinking?" Kara growls, turning to Lena who has an amused smirk on her face.

"Just ignore him, Kara, this is Maxwell Lord's only real talent, rather than producing something on his own, he acquires smaller companies and claims their innovations as Lord Tech's," Lena scoffs, sipping her wine.

"This doesn't the least bit annoy you?" Kara rounds, focusing between the news and Lena who is typing on her phone.

"No," Lena says, shrugging before looking at Kara, a serious expression crossing her features. "Not long after you left, he called informing me about a proposal he'd just emailed. I'm trying to get L-Corp to be a company that does good, like on our earth." Lena looks down momentarily at what she had almost said. "Because of Lex's past dealings with it, I made sure to scrub the system so Max thinks he's getting a good business and I covered L-Corps back, should Lex have further dealings with Ameritek."

"Lena, he's trying to put distrust in people, about what good you and L-Corp can do," Kara argues.

"I know, that's why my lawyers have filed a defamation charge along with a cease and desist. If he doesn't pack it in, I'll move forward with the suit," Lena as she empties the wine glass before setting it in the sink and moving in front of Kara. "Ignore him, Kara. This is L-Corps battle, not Supergirl's," Lena gently reminds the blonde, and turns the television off and tosses the remote. Kara nods through grit teeth.

"Now I have some proposals to finish, you aren't going to fly over there and leave him on a cargo freight are you?"

"Edge deserved that," Kara protests ruefully, eyes narrowing, making Lena chuckle as she walks down the hall.

* * *

_Kara stares down into lust, darkened green eyes framed by long lashes. A soft moan ends with a plump lip pulled between glimmering white teeth. As the thundering beat of a heart fills Kara's ears. Thin fingers scrape over her scalp tangling in her blonde locks._

_"Lena," Kara whimpers as Lena grips her skull, crashing their lips together sending shivers up her spine. She gets lost in the sensations of their lips pressed urgently together pushing and pulling tasting the sweet flavour of Lena's kiss. Her fingers trace the planes and contours of pale skin, naked and open to her touch. "So beautiful," Kara breathes, along the column of quivering flesh. Nipping and sucking the skin there, reverent in her ministrations. Slowly Kara opens her eyes, mesmerized by the lights of National City reflecting an ethereal glow upon Lena's face. Breath hitching in her throat, awestruck at how deeply her body and heart craves the woman beneath her. She dives in, passions erupting as she captures Lena's lip between her teeth and the moan that answers leaves her wetter than she has ever been._

_"Kara," Lena whines as their nipples brush and tease against each other. "Please, Kara fuck me."_

Kara sits up with a start. Her heart racing as remnants of the dream clings to her subconsciousness. She listens to the steady rhythm of Lena's heartbeat a room away and flops back running her fingers through her hair as she takes a deep breath, ignoring the way her body has reacted and the ache the dream has created. It isn't the first time she's dreamt of Lena in such a way and she knows it won't be the last. Kara slips from the bed heading to the balcony downstairs. The cool air calms her heated skin as she thinks how she makes her dreams into a reality and finally talks to Lena. Discuss moving forward and what their next move should be. Kara stands, lost in her head until the sun peaks over the tops of buildings and her eyes flutter shut at the warmth that tickles and re-energizes her being.

"You're up early," Lena says, stepping outside to join Kara who turns to greet her. She realises she's been so engrossed in her thoughts that she hadn't heard Lena get up, shower or dress.

"Couldn't sleep," Kara mutters as Lena steps close to her. "Please be careful in Metropolis," Kara urges and Lena gives a smile that knocks the air from her lungs at how beautiful she is in the morning light.

"I'll be fine," Lena says, surveying Kara for a long moment before moving forward and placing a soft kiss to Kara's cheek. "I'll see you in a couple of days," Lena whispers and Kara nods watching as the CEO turns, steps into the apartment, and walks down to the waiting town car that will take her to the private airfield. Kara listens, following the noise until she hears the start of a jet engine and her heart feels heavy at the thought of not seeing Lena for two days, with so much uncertainty between them.

Walking into the updated prison felt like being on the set of a bad science fiction film. Guards dressed in helmets and special paramilitary suits meant for low level incursions into hostile countries. So much glass and thick military grade plexiglass that allowed no space for shadows to form. The only space that was even remotely enclosed and allowed for a modicum of privacy was the bathroom that was attached to Lex's cell suspended in the air by unhackable poles that would be released if tampered with in any way. Becoming a death trap, and could be made transparent when not in use. It was the most well protected structure in the middle of the ocean. Lena designed it that way. Lex is sitting at a table when she walks in. Mozart fills the cell as he leans back in his chair.

"You've been busy," He comments dryly as the cell door shuts behind her.

"I see you haven't," Lena retorts looking at him with a critical eye. Lex tilts his head, his lips twitching before gesturing to the table with a chess board set up to the side.

"It's been ages since we had a game, shall we catch up?" He asks, walking towards the table and Lena raises an unimpressed eyebrow.

"It's not a long catch up if you just want me to beat you," Lena sneers, and Lex grins as he waits patiently for her to join.

"You know what they say, Lena, sarcasm is the lowest form of wit," Lex scolds as he takes the first move.

"Really I thought it was homicidal actions used for amusement," Lena fires back as he chuckles.

"Oh, I've missed you," He states and Lena moves the pawn. "So, how is married life with the Girl of Steel?" Lex asks lightly.

"She hasn't turned me into a homicidal maniac, sorry to disappoint."

"Give it time," Lex says, with only mild concern and Lena shakes her head as she anticipates his move.

"I went to Argo," Lena states, Lex's hand pauses on the pawn. "We found another Earth," she says, catching his eyes, narrowed in her direction.

"That's not possible," he breathes. Lena simply lifts her chin, her face void of emotion. "No, no, you wouldn't have gone to such lengths to lock me up if you truly believed that was your home." Lex theorises rubbing his beard. He makes his move and Lena wants to grin at the slip. "You're bluffing," He accuses and Lena looks up with a raised brow.

"I'm not, Earth-38 right, that's what Kara called it, it's there the same subatomic reading, same ion particles, everything."

"You wouldn't be here if you could go back," Lex states the obvious, and Lena just stares. "You know if you need my help you only have to release me." Lex grins sitting back in his chair.

Lena narrows her eyes at him before smirking, "How long have we been here for Lex?"

"65 days," Lex says without missing a beat and Lena refrains from grinning, apparently isolation was getting to him.

"Do you really think, with all the DEO's resources and Multiverse knowledge and my knowledge that, if, after 65 days, of trying we would be here if we could be home? Of course, we can't go back."

Lex grins as she says and he leans forward on the table, "So, you need my help," he interrupts and Lena shakes her head.

"No Lex," Her anger at the situation seeps into her voice as she says. "Are you happy? Knowing that you will never get out of this cage, that you will be here until the end of your days?" Lena's bitterness fills her voice and Lex simply nods unaffected by her outburst.

"It's not me you're angry at Lena," He says, mockingly. "You're angry that I was right, I've never lied to you have I, Lena?" He asks and Lena hates that she shakes her head agreeing with him. "No, but Kara Danvers on the other hand," and Lena rolls her eyes.

"Leave Kara out of this," Lena snaps. "Kara doesn't want to be here anymore than I do."

She curses herself at the slip. A look of incredulity slips over Lex's face. "You care for her?" He accuses and Lena glares.

"This isn't about my feelings," Lena denies.

"Oh but you do. You have feelings for the Kryptonian, deep rooted feelings," His eyes are manic as he continues. "I've known for years there was something going on before coming to you for the Harun El but I never thought you wouldn't see past all the lies. She's lied to you, Lena, for years. Your friendship was built on nothing more than a lie."

"I'm well aware, Lex," Lena drawls looking at his small living space, her jaw clenched tight.

Lex shakes his head as he sneers. "Your feelings cloud your judgement," He says looking critically at her.

"My feelings have nothing to do with us being stuck here," Lena explodes, her voice dripping disdain. "We're stuck here Lex, this is it. There is no way back. You were right, congratulations, you're the man of tomorrow, all knowledgeable, all knowing. Always getting it right once again."

Lex grins up at her, wicked humour shining through. "Now I know why you're here, Lena," He breathes in glee. Lena kicks herself; she should never have come here. "You don't know what to do about your Kryptonian wife, now that you know you're stuck here. Whom I might also add you've been in love with since she walked into your office four years ago."

* * *

***Clears Throat* So um well yeah a lot happened...**

**As always thank you to my beta who got me kicking and screaming through this chapter. But more importantly thank you to all the kudos, comments and follows, they are what fuels this story, and I appreciate every single one!**

**Feel free to come to shout at me on[tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/helpbutton95), or if you want to read more of my drivel check out my o[riginal abo work](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27633440/chapters/67610426). **

**As always, until next time folks!**


	17. Trials

**Here it is folks! Much easier than last week. Thank you as always to my amazing beta.**

**As always your comments, kudos and everything. Also, let me know what you think.**

**Fun fact: Read the start of this one in Brenda Strongs Desperate Housewives opening voice :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Lena Luthor has had many trials in her life. At 4, she had watched her mother die and less than six months later her biological father, Lionel came and introduced her to the Luthor family. A family where she was constantly reminded that she was adopted. Always considered an outsider and never to be truly as part. She had a drunk for a father, a narcissist for a mother and then there was Lex, their golden boy.

That Lex was the prodigy and perfect child. She had barely gotten her bearings when she was shipped off to boarding school in Wexford, Ireland at the earliest opportunity. Lena's sure if Lillian didn't have a cruel sense of humour it would have been Timbuktu.

Her trials continued into her teenage years when she was shipped off to another boarding school this time in Dublin. There she was often referred to as Lex Luthor's little sister and constantly being compared to his genius. She tried to out prove herself and she did but it didn't matter she was constantly in his shadow. Never quite enough. Some would say graduating from MIT at the age of 19 was impressive if she had belonged to any other family. Even with her start up with Jack to cure cancer it was never quite enough. Lex was power hungry and would never endorse her work. She did her bit for LuthorCorp working in its R & D department part time while trying to get her and Jack's business off the ground. Lex had called it a bit of fun. But something always gives, when her brother kidnapped her in the Spring of 2015 it all changed. No longer was the youngest Luthor hidden away behind the ravings of her homicidal brother she was free of her family trials.

Ready to start again. Until Kara Danvers walked into her office in October 2016. And Lena realised trying not to fall in love with a babbling blushing reporter would be the biggest trial of her life.

As she stands under the hot spray of the shower she recalls the way Kara had blundered into her life whether she liked it or not. From asking favours, slowly turned into lunches, which turned into late night movies and then game nights. All while Lena had fallen slowly in love with her. Stepping from the shower she thinks back to their time on the new Earth how patient Kara had been, even when Lena didn't deserve it. She hated how Lex had been right about her feelings. How she had loved Kara, how this Earth was everything Lena wanted with little variables of her own that she wanted to add. A dog maybe? Lena queried as she stood drying her hair. She could imagine a yard with Kara running around with a golden retriever and a big bright smile dancing on her lips. She can picture it clearly, her family. Not Lex or Lillian but Alex with a baby on her hip, Ruby and Sam shooting water guns at each other on a summer day with Brainy and Nia. All while J'onn and Eliza grill up barbeque in her yard. All that's missing from the vision is her own child but Lena quickly shakes that thought away. No, Kara doesn't even like her like that. Lena justifies. Kara sees her as a means to an end and that was all. They had used each other willingly, Lena validates.

But it didn't stop the want or desire she felt as she recalled Kara's strong hands around her waist pinning her to the bed only weeks ago. The way soft lips had ghosted over the column of her neck. She shakes the thought away as she dresses. She shouldn't think of Kara like that, not when it was so easy to be rejected. She thinks about all the soft kisses that have passed between them and it makes her stomach flutter at the thought.

Lena Luthor is walking through the hotel lobby when she sees it. The news coverage flashing over the screen and recognises a familiar flash of red and blue. Walking closer to the screen she frowns as an unknown alien punches Kara to the ground. It looks bad, even from Lena's perspective in Metropolis, despite the banner beneath the screen reading. Supergirl Saves the Day. That isn't what it looks like. It looks like Kara is being beaten, badly. The camera zooms in on Supergirl's face and Lena's stomach flips at the sight of Kara dazed and bloody. But there is determination in her blue eyes. Then Kara whips forward, landing punch after punch forcing the alien back. She recognises J'onn flying to the ground, as he and Nia run across streets keeping civilians safe. It looks like the perfect team up until the alien's scratching through Kara's suit, and then there's a boom as Supergirl takes to the sky with the alien. The camera struggles to make them out as they battle so far out of view. Just specks in the sky. Then there's an explosion of light and Lena's fumbling in her purse blindly searching for her phone. Lena collectively gasps with the small crowd in the hotel's lobby watching the scene unfold. J'onn's shooting into the sky after Kara and there are more flashes of heat vision until there's what sounds similarly to a thunder clap. Lena has only known Kara to do that once but then her eyes widen as a small red dot becomes bigger as it plummets to the earth and she inhales sharply. The screen cuts away from what Lena knows is a Kara shaped dent in the Earth.

"Get my jet ready, I need to get back to National City now!" Lena orders into her phone as she strides from the hotel. As she steps from the hotel into the bitter air of the city the sleek back door of the town car is open and waiting.

Lena watches as the City of Metropolis passes her by quickly. Her jaw is clenched as her mind races thinking of calculations and variables as to how quickly she can get back to be there to help Kara. It makes her stomach drop as she realises how many times she's inadvertently saved Kara's life. How by creating a Krypto suit on Earth-38 made Kara invulnerable to Mercy's attacks. But then her mind goes to when Kara wasn't there, when J'onn filled in and made Lena a laughing stock. Had she been? Lena wonders. Was it her initial reactions that had made her over react to it. To all the lies. To all the hurt. But then she begins to wonder what other times Kara has been near death and vanished. How many times had Kara vanished could she have helped? Could she have saved her rather than been comatose as they used unknown methods to get her back.

The city passes by quickly until the car is rolling to a stop near the sidewalk.

"Why are we stopping?" Lena asks, a deep frown cutting across her face. She has to get to Kara. The door opens and Lena jumps away, her hand reaching for her heel.

"Airport, good man."

Lena glares as Jack sits across from her with a grin. "What're you doing?" Lena asks quickly.

"Coming with you to National City. There's no point me buying a ticket when you're on your way there right now," Jack shrugs, settling into the back of the Rolls Royce.

"Fine," Lena bites clenching her jaw staring forward. "And how did you know I was on my way to the airport?" Lena asks.

Jack simply looks at her with a knowing smirk.

"Sam called you," Lena sighs and Jack nods with a grin.

"Now, I hear you went on a jolly off world?"

"Not now, Jack," Lena sighs, pinching her nose. She didn't have the brain capacity to tell Jack all about Argo when her mind could only picture Kara unconscious in rubble.

"We could stop by that takeout place on the way to the airport to grab a spot of dinner before-" Lena's glare silences him before he chuckles. "You know for someone who said to me two weeks ago you hated Kara Danvers, you're in an awful rush to make sure she's ok?" Jack teases.

"She might need my help," Lena justifies, her face carefully neutral.

"Doesn't Supergirl have friends that can help her?" Jack asks. "The government or someone?"

Lena side eyes him praying he'll stop talking. "You know interestingly," Jack continues unconcerned. "A very comprehensive NDA landed on my desk after we talked and I didn't know Supergirl worked with the FBI, did you?"

"I am married to her Jack," Lena mutters, her tone displaying how completely unimpressed she is by him crashing her panic.

"So, you've gone from hating her, to loving her, to being married? Did something happen on this trip of yours?" His eyebrows waggle suggestively and Lena glares.

"As much as I enjoy the emotional rollercoaster that is this conversation, why are you here?" Lena asks.

"Apparently, you may need the emotional support," Jack admits with a shrug.

"I don't need support from someone with the emotional range of a teaspoon," Lena mutters as she goes back to the road outside.

She hears Jack chuckle, "You really have been hanging out with Kara Danvers. Good Harry Potter reference by the way."

"Shut up, Jack," Lena mutters dejectedly.

* * *

Winn Schott was not a brave man. And he was completely fine with that. So when he did something brave he liked to pat himself on the back. He recalled for the first time in a long time the number of times he had been brave. He left his secure job at Catco to join an unregistered government facility, he had gone to outer space. He had even helped save the Earth a couple of times too. He knew he could be brave; he just didn't like making a habit of it. He liked to think that this was one of those moments where he was brave as he stared at his phone.

"Five days, Winn!" He winces as a punch that lands on his arm. "You couldn't keep my sisters alive for five days."

Winn watches Alex walk further into the Med bay, Charlie strapped tightly to her chest. She assesses Kara's vitals before turning back and looking between Winn and Brainy who are inspecting their shoes diligently.

"Have you called her?" She asks with narrow eyes. She's met with shaking heads. "You better phone her Winn," Alex directs. "Brainy, tell me about the weapon." She orders as they walk from the med bay. Staring back down at his phone Winn sighs. He was brave and he could do this. The number stares threateningly back at him.

The phone call is met after the third ring.

"Is she alright?"

"So you saw the news, huh?" Winn asks bashfully.

"The whole country saw the news, Winn," It was a snap that Winn was expecting. A softer question comes next, "Is Kara alright?"

"She's stable," Winn says, his voice quiet as he watches members of staff work around Kara. She had just plummeted 50,000 feet. Higher than the cruising altitude of a 747. As well as exhausting her heat vision."

"I'll be back in two hours, don't let her die until I get back."

"Why? What happens when you get back?" Winn squeaks.

"I'm going to kill her myself."

Winn swallows as the call disconnects and he watches as Kara's vitals become more rhythmic than they were a few seconds ago and Winn sighs staring down at his phone. He had always believed in her, even back when he was designing her first suit. Nothing could happen to Kara they had all come too far.

* * *

_It's like most mornings the way Kara wakes, the warm sunlight glimmering through the large windows. The sound of the city waking fills her ears, and a familiar hum pulls her from it. Sitting up. she looks around, smiling at the sight of the shared bedroom. Slipping from the bed, she follows the noise of the humming. Kara stops at the top of the stairs to find Lena in her sweats and a baggy National City hoodie falling loosely off her shoulders highlighting strong shoulders._

_"Good, you're up, do you want coffee?" Lena asks over her shoulder as the smell of pancakes fill her nose. Kara finds herself nodding as she descends the stairs._

_"You, ugh, you're up early," Kara states, stopping behind the raven haired woman. Lena chuckles as she adds another scoop of batter to the pan in front of her._

_"Kara, it's nearly 10.30, you've been asleep for ages, my love." Lena smiles, turning and Kara's breath leaves her at the sight of warm green eyes staring up at her._

_"I think I've been asleep for a long time," Kara mutters to herself. She wants this, she wants Lena and every early morning and late night encounter, and everything in between._

_"You need to wake up Kara," Lena's voice whispers from behind and Kara tries to turn but Lena steps close and tucks herself into Kara's arms. "Please wake up for me." The voice calls from above her._

_"Lena what're you-" Kara asks._

_"Jeju! Jeju, come on," A small voice calls and Kara frowns at the small girl standing on the couch. Hands on small hips._

_"Wh- Who?"_

_"Kara," Lena's voice is soft and filled with concern and she turns back to the CEO who is smiling up at her. A soft hand cups her cheek and Kara can feel herself falling deeper into green eyes. "Kara you have to come back to me, you have to wake up."_

* * *

Kara Danvers wakes at approximately 2.36am on a Friday morning. Her head hurts like she's been punched in the face by her cousin and she feels dizzy, disoriented.

"Easy there, Supergirl." Kara looks up to see J'onn staring down at her.

"Wh-What happened?" Kara asks as she tries to drown out the ringing in her ears.

"Well other than getting beat up by a Marvanian, you also fell 50,000 feet into concrete," Winn informs her.

"I don't- I can't remember," Kara shakes her head as the ringing gets higher.

"Just relax, Kara. It's all been dealt with," J'onn places a soothing hand on her shoulder as black spots fill her vision. Kara lies back and squeezes her eyes shut, the ringing drowning out any other noise.

It's the sound of firm clicks that rouses Kara to consciousness, the ringing has disappeared to a small ache in her face and as she cracks her eyes open wincing at the brightness of the lights around her. Blinking, she follows the sound of rhythmic clicking and looks out the glass wall of the med bay. Kara squints and can see a handful of agents wandering around looking sheepish and she frowns. Turning the other way, it's still dark outside and she can feel the warmth of the sun lamps. The rhythmic clicking changes and Kara turns at the noise. She squints at the sight of the raven haired CEO as she steps into the med bay.

"L-Lena, what're?" Kara tries to sit up her vision swimming as nausea overcomes her.

"It's alright Kara, everything's fine, just lie back," Lena murmurs, calmly. Kara's skin tingles at the soft contact of Lena's hands on Kara's shoulders. The last thing Kara sees before passing out is worried green eyes.

Kara wakes to a piercing light as she blinks trying to clear her vision. She can only describe the feeling as being hit by a train if she was human. Everything aches. Most notably her head. It hurts to the point where she can't drown out the noise and her vision flickers between x-ray and human as she tries to concentrate. Then a familiar rhythm focuses her and she looks over to see Lena curled in a small chair looking at a tablet. Her glasses are perched on the end of her nose, a small scowl on her face. Kara makes an effort to sit up and groans as she does. It pulls Lena's attention from her work with a small curse.

"Jesus Kara," Lena mutters, helping her sit up.

"Sorry," Kara hisses through clenched teeth as Lena props a pillow behind her back. Kara leans back with a heavy sigh and frowns up at Lena who stands watching her. Her hands fidget and her eyes dart carefully over Kara's bruised form. She looks down at herself to find she's been changed out of her super suit and into a black DEO issue sweat set. "What happened?" Kara asks, surprised by how hoarse her voice sounds.

"Well, you fell after battling an alien criminal," Lena informs her, brows furrowed with worry. The door slides open and Kara watches as Brainy and J'onn walk in.

"J'onn?" Kara finds herself looking at the Martian for answers as to why she felt well… Human.

"Hey, Kara, how are you feeling?" J'onn asks, standing with his fist on his hips.

"Human."

"That's not surprising considering..."

"What do you remember, Kara?" J'onn asks, cutting Brainy off and standing at the foot of the bed.

Kara frowns as patches of information come back to her, "I was, ugh, on 42nd street there was a Marvanian from Fort Rozz and then... I... I flew somewhere," Kara tries, the ringing in her ears coming back. Kara frowns as she tries to remember and she can feel the weight of Lena's hand on her arm. She looks down to find it there, reassuringly and Kara glances up at the raven haired woman finding tired eyes. That despite everything is here with Kara, centring her, helping her

"The weapon the Marvanian used, caused you to sustain irregular internal injuries, attacking you on a cellular level, causing you to fluctuate between having powers and not having powers. We don't quite know what the weapon was, but that coupled with the fall from such a high altitude basically blew most of your powers. You're only ¼ super right now. " J'onn explains.

"My hearing and vision are fine," Kara confirms, as pain radiates from her abdomen when she shifts. Kara winces at the unfamiliar pain and Lena shifts uncomfortably beside her. All three share a look of concern.

"Kara, when you fell, you.. you landed on a steel rod," Lena explains and Kara frowns at the anxiety in her tone.

"It seems the weapon coupled with the fall resulted in you being vulnerable," Brainy adds, pressing his fingers together and Kara gives him a questioning look. He rolls on the balls of his feet rolling his neck before stating, "Because of this vulnerability brought on by the weapon, you were impaled on a steel rod. Luckily it missed all vital organs."

Kara lifts her shirt with a frown finding a large bandage over her abdomen. "B-But...?"

"It seems the weapon has also affected your ability to heal quickly. So it's taking longer than expected" J'onn explains.

"What about the sun lamps?" Kara asks and Lena smiles softly.

"They got you to this point but nothing, it seems your body needs to resettle," Lena explains.

"Did I solar flare?" Kara asks looking around the room and Brainy steps forward.

"We do not believe so, as certain aspects of your powers are there. According to Alex, the last time you solar flared everything was subdued whereas now it's only aspects such as hearing and sight that remain," Brainy explains.

"Oh god, Alex," Kara whispers and J'onn chuckles.

"She was here for a few hours before Sam came to take her home, she's going to come back in once she's had more than two hours sleep," Lena explains and Kara nods shakily.

"Rest, Kara, we'll get to the bottom of this," J'onn instructs before he and Brainy leave the room. Lena fidgets as she sits next to Kara's bed.

"How long was I out?" Kara asks, watching Lena carefully.

"Around 32 hours," Lena explains.

Kara nods as she tries to process what's been going on, "Y-you were in Metropolis and, and oh god, Lex?" Kara asks

Lena smiles tightly and nods, "I got back last night after seeing the news," Lena says her hand still lingering on Kara's arm.

"And Lex, how was it?" Kara asks. A flicker of emotion Kara can't quite read passes over Lena's face before it's replaced with a comforting smile.

"It was fine, we talked and he was... Well, he was Lex about the whole thing," Lena admits with a shrug and Kara nods as the pain begins to creep into her body. She shifts with a wince before Lena turns handing her a small pill and a bottle of water.

"What is this?" Kara asks cautiously.

"Pain meds," Lena states with a smirk. "Codeine and ibuprofen."

"Will they work?" Kara wonders and Lena shrugs.

"We'll find out," Lena says as Kara swallows the pills and gags. She doesn't miss Lena's giggle as she coughs handing her the water.

"Sorry," Kara wheezes out and Lena simply bites her lip trying to hide her laugh.

"It's funny watching you like this, never having to take pills to feel better."

"Yeah," Kara mutters and Lena grins. "I'm sure it's hilarious."

"You should get some rest," Lena says, as she squeezes Kara's arm softly. "Alex'll be here soon, I imagine."

Kara groans as she settles into the pillows.

Lena works, drifting in and out of a restless sleep filled haze. It doesn't take long though when Kara's long since woken that she finds herself thinking as she watches Lena work.

"Hey, Lena?" Kara asks softly, making Lena look up from the tablet with a raised sculpted brow. "What do we do now?"

Lena brow creases before setting the tablet down with a clenched jaw. "What do you mean Kara?"

"Well, we have nowhere to go? Earth-38 doesn't exist, what happens now? What happens with us being married and all?" Kara asks.

Lena regards her for a minute before asking, "It depends I suppose?" Lena sighs as she continues, "We could always get a divorce and make it a mutual separation, there's no reason to make it anything more than that."

Kara's gut twists as she thinks about what Lena is saying, she doesn't want to stay with her, she wants to go their separate ways. "And, ugh, we'd stay friends?" Kara asks hopefully.

"If that's what you want," Lena's lips are drawn into a thin line and her neck twitches in a way Kara knows she's trying to hold back her emotion. "That would be-"

"Oh thank god, you're awake."

They both turn to find Alex walking in, Charlie strapped securely to her chest, and Kara smiles through both the emotional and physical pain.

"I should, um, go, I have meetings at L-Corp," Lena states standing and quickly grabbing her bag.

"No Lena-"

"It's fine, Kara," Lena offers reassuringly over her shoulder as she walks quickly from the room. Kara watches her walk away and sighs before turning to Alex who is glaring at her.

"What did you do?"

"What makes you think I did something?" Kara protests.

"Because Lena looks like she was about to cry as she left here," Alex states, pointing to the door for emphasis.

"She- She," Kara stutters. With a shake of her head and a sigh Kara whispers, "She doesn't want to be with me, Alex."

Alex frowns as she takes in the information, moving to sit in the seat beside her sister that Lena had previously been in.

"Kara, what happened? You guys were getting on fine, good even," Alex asks softly and Kara shrugs as she lies back staring up at the ceiling.

"I just asked her what we were going to do now," Kara explains before she recalls the conversation to Alex. Alex sits for a moment before shaking her head.

"You know, I wish I could take you back to two years ago when you two were this blind to each other," Alex sighs.

"What're you talking about Alex?" Kara sighs, wincing as she shifts to look at her sister.

"You and Lena, she clearly loves you Kara and you're just sitting here wallowing," Alex points out.

"Oh because you didn't wallow over Maggie," Kara scoffs and Alex glares. Kara looks away bashfully until she hears sniffles. Kara turns wide eyed as she watches Alex swipe at her eyes.

"Are you crying?" Kara asks in shock.

"Baby hormones are just terrible!" Alex hiccups.

"Sorry," Kara apologises.

"You two aren't sharing your feelings for each other, Kara. So, of course, she thinks you don't want her and she doesn't want you," Alex sighs. "God you two are so blind."

"Well, I'm sorry if I was busy trying to get us home to try to realise," Kara stresses. She takes a calming breath before she sighs, "What do I do?"

"Talk to Lena," Alex states as if it's obvious.

"She won't talk to me now, Alex, you know what she's like, look what happened with James."

"James, as nice as he is, was an asshole to Lena. You, You used to treat her like she was your sun, before you woke up and stuff," Alex explains. "Do you like her?" Alex asks and Kara stares into brown eyes. "Do you want her to be your friend or your wife Kara? It's a simple question.."

"But it's a life changing decision Alex," Kara states with a sigh.

"I know," Alex concedes sitting back in the chair. "But it's one you need to figure out now you're stuck here," Alex adds with a small smile. "Now how're you feeling?"

"Like I got hit by a bus," Kara says with a smirk and Alex cracks a watery smile.

* * *

Lena steps out of the elevator at L-Corp wiping her eyes. She thought her intentions had been clear. She thought she and Kara were on the same page. That they understood one another better now. Lena smiles politely at Jess who nods as she steps into her office stopping in her tracks however at the sight of Jack, sitting at her desk, lounging in her chair with his feet propped on the desk. A sight of a figure shifting at the corner makes her frown.

"Sam, what- Why're you here?" Lena asks, dropping her bag to embrace her friend while glaring at Jack who gives a small wave.

"Well, we had a group meeting planned but since your wife decided to get impaled and this one produced a parasite we thought it'd be better to just have a catch up here instead," Jack informs her.

"We're worried about you," Sam says, ignoring the brash way Jack spoke. "No one's seen you since you went to the DEO and I can see now, you haven't changed or even been home," Sam says as her eyes rake over Lena's two day old outfit.

Lena blushes and shakes her head, "I'm fine."

"You're not fine," Sam stresses as Lena sits beside Sam.

"I am, Kara has told me exactly how she feels now," Lena justifies with a shrug.

"Oh so you mean in between Argo, Charlie, going to see Lex, Kara getting injured and being unconscious for two days you two have had a long and meaningful discussion around your feelings towards each other?" Sam asks quickly with pursed lips and Lena instinctively narrows her eyes.

"That was uncalled for," She says without thinking.

"No it's the truth," Sam argues. "It's the truth because I know you haven't talked because you two did this the last time one of you confessed your feelings to the other."

Lena sighs looking away from both of her closest friends, "No ones confessed their love to each other. Kara doesn't even love me so there's no discussion to be had."

"Oh yes, because saving your life multiple times, writing shining articles about how wonderful you are while risking being seen as biased. Or flying you across the city and risking her secret identity isn't love right enough?" Jack asks looking through paperwork on her desk.

"He has a point," Sam points out. Lena sighs heavily leaning back into the sofa exhaustion urging her to close her eyes.

"She asked me what I wanted now our Earth doesn't exist yet," Lena informs them with a sigh.

"You know Kara's communication skills are disastrous right?" Sam states with a soft smile and it makes Lena scoff humorously.

"Well, unless it's a speech of hope," Jack quips.

"Not helpful," Sam snaps as Jack holds his hands up, smirking.

"So, what am I to do?" Lena asks. It's more to herself than Sam or Jack.

"You could just have an adult conversation and talk openly and honestly about how you feel.?" Jack supplies and Lena and Sam stare at him in surprise. "What! I can have depth." Looks away with a slight pout.

"Well, to start, I think you should go home, get showered, or have a bath, sleep," Sam suggests.

"Sam, I have work to do," Lena protests.

"I know," Sam states, standing to pour scotch for both of them. "Which is why I brought Jack here." Sam gestured proudly to Jack who grins.

"Sam-"

"No, No, when I was sick, you looked after me, so now I'm helping you," Sam argues. "Now, go back to your obnoxiously large apartment, to have an obnoxiously long relaxing bath and then get into the big ass bed of yours and sleep," Sam orders.

Lena tries to sleep. She really does, the obnoxiously large bed calls to her. But her mind fills with images of Kara falling through the sky, of her lying unconscious in a pile of rubble, a bloody abdomen visible from the camera on the helicopter and it reminds her that Kara is lying alone in an uncomfortable bed in the DEO. She tosses and turns before she realises she misses the sound and presence of Kara in the apartment. With a huff, she tosses the covers from herself and pads to the spare room. Turning on the light, she looks around seeing little evidence of Kara's presence but finds herself sitting on the edge of the bed with a sigh. Lying on her back she catches the fading familiar scent of Kara's shampoo mixed with Kara's natural smell of fresh summer rain. It relaxes her into a sense of security lulling her to a deep sleep.

* * *

Lena wakes the following morning to the sun peaking over the tops of skyscrapers and she sighs, rolling onto her back. Climbing from the bed and making her way downstairs, she's missing the usual sight of Kara humming while brewing coffee and making breakfast. Or standing on the balcony basking in the morning sun. Instead, it's empty, and it reminds Lena of how alone she is. How alone she is going to be once they sort their life out. She can't help the pain that aches through her as she thinks about Kara's words the way she was as casual as talking about their feelings as she was about ordering takeout. Moving out onto the balcony, Lena watches the sun creep higher, thinking bitterly about how she had been so stupid to let her wall down again. Opening her heart up to be vulnerable again.

They were married, why couldn't they have continued down this path of building a life with one another. She looks down at the silver bands as she imagines the wedding that is depicted in various photographs inside. A small part of her wishes she had the memories, they would have been in white, love in their eyes, and she would have cried. She hates to admit it but Lena knows she would have which would have set Kara off. It reminds her of the photographs sitting tauntingly on the bookshelves within the apartment. She pulls the set of rings from her finger and sets them down beside her, she can't face the reality of them. A reality she so desperately wants but can't have. They taunt her, the way the silver glints in the morning sun. Lena realises, with sun warming her cheek, why Kara stands out here for long hours in the morning just thinking. It's calm, even as the city thunders beneath her as it wakes up for a new day. Lena takes a deep breath, drawing herself up and stealing her spine. She can do this, she thinks to herself. She can bury her feelings again like she did before, when they had just been friends, she can do that again she thinks. She was taught to remain impassive and emotionless. To school her features so no one could have power over her. The faint swoosh of the balcony door opening makes her jump and turn. Kara stands, slightly hunched in the doorway. A faint look of worry dancing over her features.

"You're back," Lena states, her own worry lacing into her voice. Kara shrugs as she steps onto the balcony, her hand hovering over the wound on her abdomen.

"Brainy reckoned I should be fully healed by the end of the day providing everything goes ok," Kara explains with a small smile, but there is something about the way Kara looks that had Lena wanting to comfort her.

It creates a painful ache in her chest as she pushes the urge down to hold Kara tight and make her feel better. "That's- That's really good, Kara," Lena whispers instead, offering a reassuring nod and soft half smile. A low ping interrupts the silence and Kara removes her phone with a frown.

"It's um Alex," Kara mutters her lips drawn into a frown. "She's asked if we can come over for lunch?"

Lena nods, checking her watch. 9am, she could at least spend an hour and a half getting ready, she justifies to herself. "I better go get sorted," Lena excuses herself moving through the door.

"Hey Lena," Kara turns, making Lena stop in the doorway. "Thanks for coming to the DEO and making sure I was ok."

Lena can only smile and shrug, "It's what friends do, right?"

She doesn't see Kara's pained crooked smile. And Kara doesn't see her swipe the single tear that rolls down her cheek as she moves to get ready for the day.

The drive to the Danver-Arias house is mostly in silence. Lena can feel Kara's occasional glance as she drives aware of the awkwardness, as they avoid talking, especially about the things they need to. Kara sighs, looking back at the passing cityscape, and it irritates Lena, but then she sighs before the car returns to silence. Thankfully, it isn't long until she pulls to a stop outside Sam and Alex's house.

"Did they say what they wanted?" Lena asks and Kara shakes her head with a pout.

"Let's get this over with," Kara mutters, unbuckling her seatbelt and getting out of the car. Lena follows her into the house and notices how little relaxes Kara is with just entering her sister's house with a light knock on the door.

"Hey! Lunch will be ready in a moment.," Sam greets them from the kitchen.

Alex is lounging on the couch lightly rocking Charlie in the bassinet, Kara hurries over pulled over like a magnet. Her blue eyes smiling, looking over the edge at the small dozing baby.

"She's still tiny," Kara whispers and Alex chuckles in response.

"Humans don't grow that fast, Kar."

"I know, I just thought she'd look slightly less... Breakable," Kara shrugs and an endearing smile slips over Lena's face.

"Where's Ruby?" Lena asks, Sam who smiles and points upwards.

"Before you disappear to deflect any further with my fifteen year old. We need to talk," Sam states pointing to the couch and Lena turns to see Kara stand to her full height with a frown.

"With both of you," Alex adds. Lena and Kara share a look before they're sitting opposite their closest family. Alex sits back as Sam sits forward next to her, sharing a glance, and having a silent conversation. It makes Lena glance over at Kara, who is watching them with narrowed eyes.

"What's going on?" Lena asks directly.

Sam looks back to her and then to Alex before she sighs. She sits straight as if almost bracing herself causing Lena to shift uncomfortably.

"Well," Sam begins with pursed lips. "It's your anniversary," Sam explains and Lena frowns.

"That's not for another day or two," Kara pipes up, sitting forward on her elbows. Lena feels her chest tighten uncomfortably at the tone.

"Exactly," Alex chimes in. "Which is why we have taken it upon ourselves to plan your anniversary for you."

"Who are we?" Lena asks, her brow arched sceptically at the couple before them.

"Us and Jack," Sam explains.

"I can't just leave," Lena states in a harried tone.

"Sure you can," Sam shrugs. "Jess automatically blocks it out every year. She even does Kara's. So there is nothing holding you back."

"Why do we even have to celebrate something that isn't real?" Kara asks more harshly than she intends. Before muttering, "Sorry."

"Because," Sam continues. "Unless you've resolved what is really going on, the world at large still believes that Lena Luthor and Kara Danvers are happily married. In a few days, there will be polls asking people what is the most likely scenario for National City's favourite couple."

"So, you will be spending a week in Ireland, with Jess's help we've made arrangements with Lena's private jet."

"We don't have to agree to this," Lena protests feeling her anxiety rise.

"That's true, but I can always call Brainy over and he can beat you to death with statistics about divorce and friendships."

"You wouldn't dare," Kara breathes looking panicky at her sister after a quick glance at Lena.

"Try me?" Alex challenges with all the ire of a pissed off new mother.

Sam and Lena share a look at the sisters' bickering before Sam states in her best no nonsense mom voice. "Look, you're going, there's really no discussion."

* * *

**Of we go!**

**As always let me know your thoughts here or alternatively come shout at me on[Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/helpbutton95)** **. I'm always happy to answer your questions there too :)**

**Have a good week, and until next time!**


	18. Ireland

**Here we go, only two chapters left! As always thank you to my beta. But more importantly to all of you who read it, your comments/Kudos fuel me.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Lena doesn't even want to think about the length of time she stands chewing her lip in the closet staring at her selection of clothes not thinking about packing, at all. She's thinking about how she is going to get through five days of Kara, alone in a house by themselves. What they were likely to finally discuss. How painful it was going to be.

"I don't even know what to bring," Lena sighs. Sam chuckles as she packs a top Lena hands her.

"You're panicking," Sam points out. Lena turns with a glare.

"I don't panic."

"Says the woman who went to an all girls boarding school for most of her adolescent life," Sam smirks as she folds a dress.

"What's that got to do with anything?" Lena asks, turning fully to face Sam who grins.

"Oh come on, you have to have a sense of humour about the gay panic you have going on right now," Sam teases and Lena shakes her head narrowing her eyes and turning back to the wall of clothes.

"It's not gay panic, Sam. It's just panic. Panic about spending five days alone with Kara, who doesn't want to be with me," Lena adds, hisses quietly.

"You know, she can still hear you if she wants to," Sam says.

"I'm well aware," Lena drawls.

"And you don't know she doesn't want to be with you, she's a terrible communicator," Sam shrugs, folding a pair of sweats into the bag.

"She said she wants a divorce," Lena points out.

"Neither did you at the start," Sam argues. Lena turns slowly blinking, her mouth moving as she tries to find the words.

"It's not the same," She eventually concedes.

"How is it different?" Sam asks incredulously.

"Times change, Sam," Lena sighs before muttering, "So does love."

"Is Lena Luthor saying she's in love with her wife?" Sam asks with a raised brow and Lena purses her lips turning back to the task at hand

Downstairs, Kara lies on her back staring up at the chandelier from the couch.

"So, are you ready?" Alex asks as she swaddles Charlie on the floor nearby.

"Yeah," Kara mutters distractedly as she listens to the traffic across the city, instead of the room where Lena and Sam are talking. She's learned from eavesdropping on Alex that it's best to zone out conversations.

"Are you just saying that, but when Lena's finished you're going to panic about what to take with you?"

"No," Kara protests defiantly. "I've packed. I even went and bought winter clothes because you said and I quote, 'You don't have your sun filled cells to keep you warm in Ireland'."

"Promise me, you'll be careful," Alex stresses and Kara sits up.

"I promise," Kara looks over with a reassuring smile.

"You don't have your powers Kar," Alex repeats and Kara nods.

"I remember."

"You almost got yourself killed the last time."

"I caught a cold."

"You broke your arm."

Kara flops back down onto the couch with a wince and shrugs, "I'll be fine, Alex."

"I vetted the pilot, I've compiled a list of questions-"

"Alex, I'll be fine, I'll be with Lena," Kara reassures.

"And how many assassination attempts does she have in a year?" Alex asks with wide eyes and Kara chuckles sitting up fully as Sam and Lena descend the stairs.

"Ok, I've called your driver, your flight leaves in an hour," Sam says as Lena sets her bag down.

"You promise, you'll call me if you or Jack need anything," Lena stresses and Sam smiles wearily down at her.

"We will be fine, I am a capable human who can look after a fifteen year old and Charlie's still alive," Sam teases.

"This is Jack we are talking about," Lena deadpans and Sam chuckles hugging her tightly.

"We'll be fine."

"Have you got everything?" Alex asks as they stand looking to Kara who nods holding her bag in answer.

"Great, George is downstairs. Now, go, have fun," Sam urges as the couples exchange tight hugs of farewell.

The drive to the airport is mostly in silence. Occasionally Kara would comment on the traffic and Lena would hum in agreement as she watches the city pass by. The private jet sits waiting on the runway and Lena keeps her head down as she gets herself comfy for the eight hour flight. Kara, however, glances at the pilot with narrow eyes and questions him thoroughly until Lena heavily sighs.

"He's vetted, Kara," Lena snaps.

"I'm just checking," Kara defends as she sits across from her in the plush leather seat and buckles herself in. "The last time I was on a plane it tried to crash itself remember," Kara recalls, resulting in a narrow eyed glare from Lena.

"We're fine, Kara," Lena says, curling into herself as the pilot pulls the doors closed.

As the plane takes off, Lena glances over at Kara and watches the Kryptonian read in silence, blue eyes darting around as she shifts uncomfortably in the plush chair. There's a faint bounce and Lena tries to contain her laughter when Kara jumps.

"Kara, you can't tell me you're afraid of turbulence?" Lena asks, removing her phone from her purse.

"I'm not afraid of turbulence," Kara scoffs. "I'm afraid of this metal tube plunging 37 thousand feet and killing us."

"Is that irony?" Lena asks, raising a sculpted brow.

"More like PTSD," Kara deadpans.

Lena glances occasionally over the top of her screen over the course of the flight, becoming aware that Kara does not like being confined to a single space and struggling to focus on one thing. From reading a book, to watching a film on her phone, moving to writing articles, or sketching on a pad. Lena watches the agitation progress as the flight continues and after the fifth hour, Kara's pacing.

"Kara, please refrain from wearing a hole through the floor, we need the pressure to stay in the plane." Kara huffs at Lena's request.

"It's taking so long," Kara whines. "I could have flown us in half the time," Kara says, rolling her shoulders in frustration.

"Unfortunately, you almost died so you're stuck in this tube of mortality like the rest of us." Lena teases up at her and Kara fidgets irritably with her glasses removing them and cleaning them before slipping them back on. "How's your stomach?" Lena asks as Kara flops down opposite her.

"Hungry," Kara sighs.

"I meant your wound."

"Oh, fine, it aches a bit, but it isn't terrible," Kara answers casually as her stomach begins to grumble.

Lena smirks standing and making her way to the front of the plane. She returns with a platter of sushi and other snacks. Setting it down she laughs as Kara lets out a sigh of relief.

"Thank Rao," Kara breathes as she eats and Lena can only shake her head. Lena reclines the plush leather seat and curls comfortably in the chair and slowly, before she even realises, falls asleep.

"Lena, Lena wake up," Kara's voice fills her ears as she blinks her eyes open.

"Kara," Lena breathes as she stares into warm blue eyes.

"We're here," Kara informs nodding to the window. Lena turns staring out onto the light grey of the skyline, letting Kara pull her to her feet.

Lena isn't shocked that her car is sitting waiting for her, a valet standing hand held out with the keys.

"Thanks," Lena mutters as she hands him her bag.

"You're welcome, Mrs Danvers, enjoy your stay," He smiles warmly and Lena smiles tightly.

"Thank you," Lena mutters as her mind reels at being called Mrs Danvers. Eliza was Mrs Danvers not her. He nods to her again before loading the luggage into the Rolls Royce.

"Do you have fancy cars everywhere you go?" Kara asks as she looks over the pretentious car, looking sheepishly at Lena.

Lena shrugs with a laugh. "I didn't have this on our earth if that's what you mean," Lena states as they get into the car.

"What did you have?" Kara asks and Lena smiles softly.

"An old Land Rover Cruiser. The man that used to look after my mother's house would keep it in good condition then when I came here I could completely switch off."

"You never mentioned your mother's house before," Kara comments as Lena pulls onto the main road.

"I never got to visit since moving to National City. When James and I were together I said I'd like to go, it was voted down because it wasn't as hot or luxurious as the Caribbean or some other tropical isle," Lena admits with a humourless laugh.

"But it's important to you," Kara says, crinkle forming in indignation. "It should have mattered and been considered, not just where it's warm or serves Pina Coladas."

Lena smiles warmly over at Kara in a silent thanks as she drives down the familiar roads and Kara nods in reverence.

They drive for a long time, Kara occasionally asking Lena questions until the CEO pulls off the motorway onto single lane farm tracks. The rolling green hills give way to the rugged coastline. Kara marvels at the sea, it's different here. In Midvale the waves would softly lap at the cliff edge, here the Atlantic crashed and beat the grey stone coastline. It blended into the distant grey clouds that would occasionally give way to a small glimmer of the winter sun. Lena drives down towards the coast, through small hamlets with quaint white houses built so very close to the road. Expertly driving through the narrow country roads, barely flinching or slowing in her determination to get to their destination. Eventually, the CEO pulls off the road and down a dirt track. After a short drive through a tree lined grove, they pull up to a dry stone home. Barely distinguishable from the heavy grey cloud backdrop. Lena sighs as she parks the car turning the engine off.

"Ka-"

"This is amazing, Lena," Kara breathes and Lena gives a strained smile as Kara gets out. Kara bounces on the balls of her feet as she takes in Lena's childhood home. It's an old crofters house converted into a modern building. Lena fishes the keys from a nearby plant pot and Kara's jaw drops.

"They just leave it there?"

"There's no one around for miles," Lena states as she unlocks the large white door. Lena steps into the house and Kara watches as the raven haired woman moves to the left into a large kitchen, immediately going to inspect what sources of food they have and removing a bottle of wine from beneath a fridge set under the counter top. Kara turns and walks around the large home. It's... Well, Lena. The soft colours are a mix of stark whites and dark wood tones. The main thing Kara notices is the floor to ceiling windows overlooking the rocky bay that the house overlooks. The waves of the sea lap at the shore. Kara intently watches the scenery, listening as the rolling waves relax her. She jumps slightly as Lena steps beside her, offering a glass of wine.

"It's beautiful here, Lena," Kara says quietly and Lena nods.

"I had it done when I turned nineteen, it was the only thing in Lionel's Will that Lillian had no control over," Lena explains. "I thought you could have the room at the end of the hall on the right," Lena instructs, leading Kara there. It's a room that overlooks the bay with a large patio door and windows that the sun streams through.

"This is amazing," Kara whispers as she steps in. The room is small, decorated in soft grey and whites. She steps up to the window, breath hitching at the stark beauty of the bay below.

"I'll leave you to get unpacked," Lena says as she leaves and Kara turns back to the room. They're avoiding one another. It's obvious and Kara can feel the tension rolling from Lena since they got on the plane. The silence in the house is heavy and weighted. She can hear the small movements of Lena in another room at the other end of the house. Sighing deeply, Kara steps through the patio door and into the crisp winter air. The light is slowly disappearing for the day and Kara inhales the salty air. It relaxes her, reminding her of Midvale, of being comfortable. A soft clearing of a throat makes her turn and she gives a small smile of acknowledgement at the sight of Lena bundled in a thick grey jumper.

"Thank you for agreeing to this," Kara says with a small smile trying to play peacekeeper to the situation they found themselves in.

"We didn't really have much of a choice in the matter," Lena mutters.

"I know but thank you anyway," Kara says and Lena nods stoically.

"I'm going to make pizza for dinner, I assume you're ravenous?" Kara grins with a nod and follows the CEO inside.

They make and eat dinner in peace, with low conversation around things like the weather or the fact that Kara is freezing. Kara can see how reserved Lena has been since stepping off the plane, noticing it in the way Lena stands, or the absentminded way her lips turn down in a faint grimace as she steals weary glance Kara's way.

"Lena, are you ok?" Kara asks as she finishes washing the plates. She turns to find Lena staring at her, her lips pressed into a tight line.

"I'm fine," Lena states, her voice leaving no room for argument. Not that that has ever been a deterrent for Kara.

"You just seem up-"

"I said I'm fine," Lena snaps, setting her glass down forcefully, causing Kara to take a step back.

"Lena, what is going-"

"Just leave it alone, Kara," Lena states firmly.

"So, what after everything, we're going back to being at each other's throats again?" Kara asks in disbelief.

"After what?" Lena asks a heavy sigh of exasperation escapes her as she stands from the counter. "What has happened that means we have to tolerate each other? Why should we be any different to each other now than when we first woke up in this hell hole?"

"I-I thought you- You said you wanted to be friends!" Kara shouts and Lena shakes her head, eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"How can we be friends, Kara? How can we be best friends after everything that's happened between us?" Lena turns walking to the end of the hallway and Kara doesn't miss the swipe of the tears before she turns.

"I'm going to bed, it's late and I don't want to discuss this now," Lean dismisses over her shoulder, barely sparing Kara a glance back.

Before Kara can respond there's a faint click of a door that Lena has retreated behind. Kara can feel the anger and confusion bubble inside her.

Kara lies in bed late that night glowering into the ceiling as she recalls their discussion at the DEO, they had agreed to be friends. But she knew that wasn't what she really wanted. It was perhaps the best she could hope for, given what had happened, but she thought they were making head way after their hopes of returning to their real lives were destroyed. That's what they were working for, to go back to what they knew. Even if that wasn't really what she wanted, couldn't want, not if Lena didn't want it too. But something had changed, between then and now? Kara can't place the answer as she lies pondering through the night.

Lena wakes to an aching head and tired eyes. She had cried herself to sleep for the first time in months. The last time she had woken like this was the night Kara had told her she was Supergirl. She thought they could have moved on, and that she was something to Kara. That they could be friends and go back to how they were before. But she saw her error now, she thought they could be friends. But she was wrong, listening to Kara at Sam and Alex's house, the way Kara dreaded coming here with her and it was too much. She climbs out of bed and slips a thick jumper on before making her coffee, surprised that Kara isn't up but is grateful for the small window of time she has to herself. She finds herself standing in the brisk morning air. It's a rare day where the sun is peeking through the clouds and combined with the roll of the morning waves she relaxes against the drystone wall that protects her home from the violent sea. Lena takes a calming breath as she tries to formulate a plan, a way they can go back without everything falling apart.

"Lena."

Lena turns to find Kara standing in the doorway bundled in a thick jumper, crinkle lying deep between her brows. It makes Lena chew her bottom lip nervously, not ready for the confrontation that was on the horizon.

"Kara, I'm-"

"You've been crying," Kara's voice is soft but Lena hears the concern in her tone.

"It's fine," Lena dismisses looking back out onto the horizon.

"It's not," Kara states as she steps up beside Lena. There's a pregnant pause that passes between them. Lena can feel Kara shifting beside her as they think of what to say, how to start the pain that's about to be created.

"I didn't mean to make you upset," Kara says softly and Lena looks up into warm ocean blue eyes.

"You didn't upset me, Kara," Lena denies softly. She was upset at herself. Not Kara. "I just... I don't know what to do now," Lena says with a shrug. Looking down into the darkness of the coffee mug watching the steam rise in the cool seasonal air.

"We can work on it together," Kara says hopefully as she leans on the wall. Smiling warmly down at Lena makes the CEO's heartache.

"I appreciate the offer but I don't think-"

"Come on, Lena," Kara grins playfully pushing her. "Think of all the technology you haven't created here yet. We can do it together. You, me, Sam, Alex, we'd be an unstoppable force. Making the world better one bad guy at a time," Kara enthuses and Lena can't stop the smile that graces her face. No matter how painful it sounds.

"I don't know."

"Think of it, a Luthor and a Super working together properly," Kara grins in her half smile that makes Lena's heart skip and she knows she's ruined.

"I'll think about it," Is all Lena can say and Kara's grin is worth all the pain.

"See," Kara chuckles excitedly as Lena looks back out to the sea. They fall into silence for a bit, watching the gulls circle the bay and the clouds roll over the hills until finally, Kara sighs, "It's me isn't it?" Kara murmurs sadly. "I've said something, it's why you were so angry with me last night."

"I was just tired, Kara, I'm not angry," Lena lies with a shake of her head as she sets the now cool cup of coffee down.

Kara looks at her, before slowly, opening up her arms, a silent invitation, and Lena's heart skips, considering Kara's offer, finally aware that she has no strength to say no, she moves forward, her arms wrapping around the Kryptonians neck. Lena's eyes flutter shut as she inhales the familiar scent of Kara, the softness of her jumper on her cheek and the way her strong arms hold her close. Tears prick at the corner of her eyes as she relaxes into it. Lena revels in the way Kara surrounds her and she doesn't want it to end, she can feel the press of Kara's cheek against her hair.

Lena looks up uncertainly when Kara pulls away first but her hands settle on Lena's hips and stares down at her with hooded eyes. There's pain there and there's a small part of her that hopes they had it all wrong.

She takes the leap of faith but the faint breath of Kara's name is cut off as the blonde's lips press tentatively against her own. Startling her for a moment before Lena kisses Kara back, urgently, their lips move against each other. With an almost pained whine, Kara's kisses become hard, messy and frantic. Lena's heart beats hard like the raging sea in her ears, her blood thrumming through her body. And it's everything she wants as one hand reaches up, tangling her fingers in blonde locks as the other grips the front of Kara's jumper like her life depends on it, pulling, and Kara moves closer until they're flush against one another. The blonde's thigh slotting between Lena's and the raven haired woman can't refrain from the moan that slips from her lips as Kara's hands tease the pale skin that's exposed from under her oversized jumper as she leans up into Kara. Lena groans at the rock biting into the backs of her thighs as Kara kisses her pulling her impossibly closer. Lena breaks away desperate for air.

"Kara," She pants as their foreheads rest softly against one another. Looking through her long lashes seeing the way Kara's jaw clenches tightly making her muscle pop. "Kara, we should-"

"Please," Kara pleads softly, eyes closing. Lena would be lying to herself if she denied how badly she wants Kara, aware that she could never have her, willing to indulge herself one last time. And so she leans in capturing Kara lips, smiling at Kara's pleasured moan. Lena's stomach twists as Kara, leading them back towards the door guiding them back inside, the blonde's hands creeping up under Lena's jumper whimpering as Kara's cool hands travel up her heated skin. She winces as her back hits the frame of the glass doors when strong fingers brush the smooth skin of her breast and Lena moans into Kara's lips pulling them closer, her arm slipping around Kara's neck. The Kryptonian moans against her mouth and then she's being lifted into Kara's strong arms and Lena lets out a squeak of surprise as Kara carries her inside. Her legs automatically wrap around the blonde's waist.

"Kara, your wound," Lena gasps as Kara's nips at the skin below her ear.

"Don't care," Kara grunts with a hard bite, making Lena's hips jump, pinning her to a wall leading to her bedroom and the Kryptonian sheds her of her jumper, Lena moans as Kara's lips wrap around an exposed pink peak. Her hips jump as Kara peppers kisses over her exposed chest. Lena pants as her hand's tangles in Kara's hair urging the Kryptonian back to her. Lena melts into Kara kiss, happy to submit anything and everything to her as blue eyes stare into her own. Lena leans down kissing her slow and languidly. The Kryptonian turns carrying her until Lena's back is pressed against the softness of the mattress beneath her. They stare at each other, heavy breathes, hooded eyes, as Kara's chest heaves from the unfamiliar effort and Lena props herself up on her elbows, watching as Kara sinks between her thighs, cupping Lena's face, before pushing her back with a firm and urgent kiss stealing the very breath from her lungs. Lena's hands tug at Kara's jumper and the blonde pulls it urgently over her head before recapturing Lena's mouth with her own. They tangle together, Kara's thigh slotting between her own, the pressure teasing her core dragging a low needy moan for her. Kara kisses her like the world is ending and Lena clings on for life. Her hands slide down Kara's chest, one settling over her heart as the other slips lower rolling the soft pink nipple between her fingers. Kara's breathing turns shakey as she moves to nip over Lena's jaw, descending onto her pulse point and sucking harshly it pulls a whimper from the CEO as her hips jerk up rolling against the strong thigh and fueling the fire that has ignited there.

"Kara," Lena gasps as strong hands pin her hips down as incessant lips mark the column of her throat or over her collar bone. Kara's thigh presses firmly into her clothed core and Lenas quickly becomes a mess. Lips wrap around her exposed breast and it has her back arching from the bed as her hand's fist in the sheets above her head. A hand slips beneath her pants, fingers dancing up the inside of her thigh and it makes her shiver in desire. Lena can feel her wetness pooling between her thighs and a loud moan escapes her as Kara's fingers slide through her slick folds. Her hips jump, desperate for relief when Kara bumps over her clit. Kara explores her slowly and unrushed, gentle strokes that cause her to squirm and writhe chasing the pressure Kara's gentle touch denies her. It's frustrating and Lena's a mess as she tangles a fist in Kara's hair trying to urge her south.

"Patience," Kara whispers against the pale skin of her breast.

"Kara, please," Lena's not beyond begging now as those fingers slowly destroy her. Kara hums around her other nipple and it sends lightning strikes to her centre. Kara pulls away slightly, looking down at her heaving chest, green eyes blown and her lip pulled between teeth. Lena realises she must look a mess as Kara stares down at her like a god. Swollen lipped, mused hair and blown blue eyes that seem to look into her soul. The beauty in everything that is Kara. Then Kara's pulling at the pants and Lena can't get out of them quick enough, she's pulling Kara's lips back to her own, desperate in her need for Kara. Whose hand slips between her thighs and the first touches continue the mind numbing slow exploration from before. Lena feels like she's about to combust any second if she doesn't get the pressure she needs.

"God, Kara," Lena rasps, digging her blunt nails into muscular shoulder blades and biting down on Kara's lip. "Fuck me."

Kara groans, shifting before firm circles are being rubbed against her clit and Lena's head falls back feeling the build of pleasure in her belly, moaning, and rising steadily to the precipice of release. Her hips rock into Kara's hand and Lena's vaguely aware of Kara's own hips rolling against her thigh. "Fuck" Lena pants as Karas's fingers slip lower grazing her entrance and it makes Kara pause before she teases again and then Lena's begging for Kara to be inside her and soon two fingers are added quickly followed by a third and Lena's groaning at the stretch before Karas pounding into her. Lena drags her nails down Kara's back earning a hiss, leaving torn skin upon the now vulnerable skin as her cries fill the room. She can hear Kara's own moans fill her ear, edging her closer to the edge she desperately craves. It's a particularly rough thrust and sharp curl of fingers that topple her over the edge.

She comes with a shout followed by a moan from Kara above her. The blonde's face is buried in her neck. Soft kisses pepper her throat after and Lena's vaguely aware that the only noise that fills the room is their heavy breathing and the gentle patter of rain on the windows. Lena hates the soft moan that escapes her as Kara slips from her and rolls onto her back.

And Lena hopes the floor swallows her whole because it's the middle of the day and she's just fucked the woman she's in love with and that they're avoiding every possible opportunity to talk about their lives and future together.

It's Kara that disrupts the silence between them. She sits up running her hand through mused hair. "We, um, we should maybe do something today?"

Lena's eyebrows practically hit her hairline. "What?" Lena asks. Looking at Kara, who's pulling her jumper back over her head.

"We should go see something, aren't there things to see in Ireland?" Kara asks with a nonchalant shrug, eye shifting between Lena and the wall behind her. And it throws Lena who was expecting a deep and meaningful painful conversation about their future not a request for sightseeing. But is grateful for the distraction, even if she feels a bit unnerved by the sudden change in Kara's attitude.

"R-right," Lena stutters, absentmindedly pulling the sheets over her naked body as she sits up. "I know of some places." Lena nods, looking into hesitant and guarded blue eyes before Kara smiles, tightly and pads into the ensuite, turning on the shower. Lena flops back onto the bed, pushing her hair from her face as she tries to process what's going through her own and Kara's mind. They were supposed to be going back to being friends. Friends didn't have midmorning sex. Friends didn't fuck one another hoarse. Lena slips from the bed on slightly wobbly legs and makes her way to her own shower. After a slightly longer shower, she dresses carefully, conscious of hiding the reddening marks on her neck. After she makes her way to the living room to find Kara lounging on the grey couch staring up at the large television on the wall.

"Shall we go?" Lena asks softly, her nerves rising at the thought of Kara denying her.

Kara turns with a lopsided grin and turns the TV off. She swings off the couch and slips her shoes on.

"Where are we going?" Kara asks as Lena leads her from the house. The CEO looks over her shoulder with a coy smirk.

"It's a surprise."

Lena pulls to a stop atop the high cliff and Kara looks at her with narrow eyes.

"What is this place?" Kara asks and Lena chuckles slipping from the car.

"Come on," Lena calls as she leads Kara along the gravel path. It's not as busy as she thinks it would be. Most of the tourists dispersed with the autumn season. Now in winter, it's an odd day where the rain has vanished and the clouds have cleared to reveal the crisp winter sun. Lena hears Kara gasp at the sight as she pulls her to stop at the top of the cliff.

"It's beautiful, Lena," Kara whispers as they stare down onto the sea below them. Lena smiles as the bright green of the grass they stand on gives way to the dark grey rock. Beneath them, the blue of the ocean stands out as the sun flickers down onto it. Lena looks up at Kara who is standing with the wind whipping her hair around carelessly with a carefree laugh. Blue eyes, the same deep blue as the ocean beneath them, are filled with excitement and awe at the landscape around them.

"So, amazing," Kara whispers and Lena grins. But Kara Danvers isn't looking at the cliff edges around them and Lena Luthor is oblivious.

"Come, there are more places I want to show you," She tells Kara and soon is tugging her back to the car. Lena drives for another twenty minutes to a secluded bay. In front of them is soft rolling green hills and Kara glances quizzically at her.

"Where are we?"

"Somewhere I think you'll like," Lena states as she gets out of the car. She leads Kara over the grass covered dunes, a soft curse falling from Kara's lips as she stumbles and Lena catches her with an airy laugh. Then her hand is held securely in Kara's and she's dragging the Kryptonian up the dune until they're stood at the top. Standing side by side, Lena can feel the heat radiating off her, and their hands still tucked together. Below them, stretches a crystal blue bay lapping gently at the shores of soft white beaches. Lena looks up to see Kara's lips part, eyes trained on the scene in front of them.

"Lena," Kara breathes and Lena grins as her heart skips a beat.

"Come on," Lena murmurs, gently pulling Kara down onto the beach. And then Kara is grinning running after her. Lena screams as Kara tries to drag her to the surf. It's giddy and childish but then she's in Kara's strong arms, huddled close in the middle of a deserted beach. Their noses barely brushing past each other as the pillow softness of Kara's lips brush her own. Lena forgets herself. Forgets that it will all be over in a matter of days and she doesn't care. She wants this, for however short a time it will be. They don't say anything as they part. They only grin contentedly and Lena laughs as Kara takes off running down the beach. Shouting something about shells for Alex.

Lena thinks the blissfulness of the day would be the end after that but then they return to the house. Have dinner together recapping about their day after Kara puts on Star Wars and Lena suffers through every second of it. Though silently relishing the closeness as her feet are strewn over Kara's lap. But then it's time to retire for bed and Lena mentally prepares herself for goodnight as they part to separate rooms and as Lena turns to walk from the kitchen she finds Kara lingering.

And then Kara's kissing her, hands gripping her hips tightly, desperation coming off her in waves just as a silent question passes from Kara's blue eyes to her own and she's nodding, not ready to say no. Then Kara's dragging her down the corridor shedding clothes as they go and when Lena comes from Kara's expert tongue twenty minutes later all she can think of is how tomorrow it will be done.

But it continues like that over the course of the next two days. Lena wakes curled against Kara far too intimate to be called friends. Naked with Kara's arms wrapped securely around her. She would slip from the bed before Kara woke, afraid any conversation would shatter the odd relationship that has formed between them. Eventually, Kara appears showered and dressed and they would again venture to various sights, castles, beaches and small fishing villages around the home. They would have a carefree day, enjoying each other's company. Then they would return or go out to dinner at small local restaurants that seem happy to feed Kara every meal they have under the sun. They'd make idle conversation, expertly dodging the larger conversation they have to have, and relax in front of the obnoxiously large fire in the centre of the living room of Lena's house and watch terrible films Kara would beg to watch such as Back to the Future or the latest Sci Fi fantasy film. Then they would retire, a silent conversation passing between them that would result in Kara gasping Lena's name against her lips or Lena screaming Kara's name into the night.

The fourth day is no different from the last except when Lena wakes, Kara isn't wrapped around her. Her side of the bed is cold and Lena frowns sitting up, the sky outside is a dark grey, the telltale signs that the sun is barely above the horizon. She turns at the sound of a small bang and a curse. Slipping from the bed she pulls Kara's shirt over her bare body from the day before and pads to the kitchen. It's not the sight she's expecting, Kara slamming a baking tray into the bin with a huff.

"Kara, what're you doing?" Lena asks with a restrained giggle.

Kara looks up with a surprised curse in Kryptonese, "Lena? What're you doing up? No, you were supposed to sleep in."

"I think someone nearly burning my house down warrants my waking," Lena comments dryly, stepping close to Kara who is standing in flannel pyjamas scowling down at the burnt offering. "What are you trying to do?"

"I wanted to make you a nice breakfast in bed," Kara explains a pout dancing on her lips.

"Why?" Lena looks about in surprise.

"Because it's our anniversary and I'm your wife, I wanted to do something nice for you," Kara says and Lena's chest clenches painfully at the admission. Lena swallows before plastering a smile on her face and steps close to Kara taking her hands.

"Well, I can say, confidently, it wasn't your cooking skills that attracted me to you," Lena teases sidestepping painfully the labelling between them. Kara lets out a soft laugh as she stares down into green eyes. If Lena wasn't having an internal heart attack at the words that had come from Kara's mouth, it would have been romantic. Almost cheesy like something from one of Kara's romantic comedies. But then she looks away, her chest tightening as she gives a small smile stepping back. "I'm going to get dressed, then _I_ will make us breakfast," Lena says with a small smile. She cries silently in the shower. her heart wrenching from her chest at the prospect of going back to National City to be alone, to suffer through being friends with Kara after all of this. She returns to the kitchen to make breakfast and Kara grins obliviously at her from beside the coffee machine and Lena can only smile back.

The day is filled with walking around small villages as Kara marvels at all the sights around her while Lena's stuck in her own head. Trying to formulate a plan before they leave tomorrow afternoon to fly home. If Kara notices on their day out she doesn't say anything, in fact, Lena regards her as they stand in a stationary shop aware of how unusually quiet Kara is. They spare passing glances until they return to the house, Kara disappears to put away her purchases and Lena pours herself a glass of wine determined to take the edge of the twisting knife in her gut. Kara returns void of her glasses and Lena realises she's become accustomed to seeing her without them. She notices Kara's faint pout and small crinkle over her brows and Lena mentally prepares herself. It doesn't come, Kara gives her a lopsided smile before moving to the small drawer in the kitchen.

"What're you looking for?" Lena asks.

"Take out menus," Kara states, her voice filled with her Supergirl determination.

Lena laughs, she can't help it. In the ridiculousness of the situation, where she's stuck with the woman she's been in love with for four years who is sending more conflicting messages than her lifetime with the Luthor's, all Lena can do is laugh. And as she stops she regards Kara Danvers for a long moment before asking,

"What are we doing here, Kara?"

* * *

**As always let me know what you think in the comments etc.**

**Also, coming up in the schedule of writing is a new Supercorp story which will be published in the new year. A small teaser here:**

**The transmatter portal was supposed to be broken. It was supposed to be irreparable. Supergirl had done that for a reason. But when Lena Luthor is working late at the L-Corp Lab the last thing she expects is for it to activate. She expects even less for someone to step through, especially when that person is a small blonde haired child looking for her mommy.**

**As always come shout at me on[Tumblr here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/helpbutton95) if you have any questions, previews or want to listen to my random thoughts.**


	19. Reckoning

**Here we are, folks, the penultimate chapter. Thank you for all the reviews, kudos, favs/follows, comments. They kept me powering through the first story I've ever actually planned out. Also thank you to my beta.**

**From this chapter, I learned not to write drunk and that most of what I wrote wasn't English. So thank you again for AyakaSpencer for putting up with this.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this feelings train!**

* * *

"What are we doing here, Kara?"

"We're here for our anniversary," Kara admits timidly, wearily eyeing Lena whose eyes narrow with displeasure.

Lena's feelings bubbling to the surface. The anger at Kara's lie, conflicting and rising from Kara's toying with her emotions, the hot and cold of it. How one minute she wants Lena and the next Kara wants nothing to do with her. Lena wants to go back to a time before the betrayal, back to a time when they didn't have to think and their time together was carefree. She isn't sure if it's something to do with the feelings that have been building within her for four years or the fact she hasn't been willing to admit to them before now. Which is that, somewhere deep down she loves Kara as more than just friends and she wants the deep intimacy that being with her would bring.

"No, Kara," Lena snaps, pinching the bridge of her nose. "What are we doing? You and I? What is this?" Lena gestures irritably between them. "Are we friends or not? Are we… I don't know," Lena sighs. "I'm getting emotional whiplash because you don't know what you want!" Lena accuses in a burst of breath.

"Neither do you!"

Kara regards her silently for several moments before chewing her lip and staring at her feet. Worry cascading over her at the thought of Lena not wanting to be with her. They had avoided this conversation for as long as they could. Until Lena was the one demanding answers to questions they both were too scared to admit they wanted answered.

"You said you wanted a divorce," Lena hisses. "And then... Then the other night," Lena stammers, gesturing in the direction of the bedroom a light blush forming under tan cheeks. "You started it, Kara."

"I-I-" Kara tries to argue, stumbling over her words. Words to placate and justify her actions. But she can't, Lena would see through her excuses. Besides she can only rely on mutterings about mistakes for so long.

"We are doing things that couples do, like go on vacation and take trips for their anniversary," Lena points out, before continuing. "And- And you want a divorce!"

"I don't want a divorce," Kara's head snaps up with a deep frown.

"You suggested it!"

"Because you hated me," Kara's voice borders on shouting as she thinks back to when they woke up here, how repulsed Lena was with her when they had first woken up.

"Because you lied to me for four years. Your Best Friend," Lena explodes. "For four years you took my trust and threw it away."

"I was protecting-" Kara protests and Lena scoffs, cutting her off and shaking her head in disbelief.

"Really, Kara," Lena scoffs her tone dripping disdain. "Again with that old chestnut, trying to justify every bad decision you've ever made," Lena sneers, shaking her head and turning away from Kara.

"I would have gotten you killed," Kara growls. Before sighing, body deflating as she turns to the window, finally giving up."I was protecting me, ok?" Kara murmurs defeatedly. "That's the truth of it," Kara sighs.

"What?" Lena spins, her eyes wide in anger. "So you go from protecting me to protecting yourself?" Lena hiss with disbelief. "You don't get to control fate, Kara. You don't get to be all self righteous in one situation, vulnerable in the next, this is your mistake. You're not a god." Lena seethes letting the false indignation of perceived mistrust save her from hearing the truth of Kara words. Falling back into the safety of feeling like it was distrust that caused Kara's actions That Kara didn't trust Lena to keep her secret, didn't trust her to protect Kara with secrets that everyone else knew. "You really trusted me that little?" Lena whispers, even as her heart races and her fear spikes.

"I do trust you," Kara huffs, shaking her head running her hand through blonde locks, her voice slightly raised in frustration as she paces. "I made a mistake Lena. I know. I made it seem as though I was protecting you from the pain and the cruelty that comes with knowing." Kara sighs, her lips purse as she tries to control her emotions. "But I wasn't, I became comfortable with my justifications for you not knowing and I'm sorry."

"You should have told me, Kara," Lena sighs looking away from the blonde. "I wouldn't have done all the things I did," Lena recoils at the memories that flood through her. "All of this could have been avoided," Lena says through clenched teeth. "You could have told me and we might not even be in this position. We could have avoided all this pain that you put us through," Lena shouts her emotions swelling becoming barbs aimed squarely at Kara. Goading the blonde into a reaction.

"I didn't want to!" Kara shouts, standing to her full height. "Kara Danvers and Supergirl can't be the same, we live different lives."

"For fuck sake Kara," Lena hisses with narrow eyes. "You're the same person and if you'd just been honest we could have avoided all of this. Cut the crap you weren't protecting me I'm a Luthor, my life is perpetually at risk, from assassination attempts and what-the-fuck ever those who want to harm me come up with. What I needed was a friend who was honest, cause _that_ is what is in short supply in my life. You're my friend and... And someone I care about, a lot. It was my decision to make and you were selfish for keeping it from me."

"Selfish?" Kara asks hotly. "It was my decision, Lena, just because everyone in your life has lied to you and kept you from the truth doesn't give you the monopoly on knowing everyone's secrets. You're not Lex."

A pregnant pause falls over them as they stare at each other. Lena grits her teeth as she tries to control her emotions. She thinks about what would have happened had she known about Kara's secret, she knows she would have never divulged Kara's secret. She would have kept it hidden with her own deepest secrets. Like her feelings for Kara, feelings that she had buried for so long but had been dragged to the surface due to their current situation. Had she known would things have been different between her and Kara? Absolutely, she would have been there for Kara because she loved her and she would do anything for Kara. But then she found out from Lex. Lex, who had lied and manipulated both Lena, Lena's family, and even Superman himself.

"You're right, I'm not Lex." Lena bites. "I'm better than Lex. I care, Kara, I'm not a homicidal maniac trying to rid you from the planet. I only asked you for some god damn human decency in telling me the truth unlike the rest of my godforsaken family."

"You don't hold the authority on truth, Lena, you lied to me about Harun-El, the transmatter portal with Rhea, all of it," Kara seeths. "I tried really hard to defend you, through everything against everyone, but I kept my secret. And yes it was selfish but I wanted us to stay the same. I know I should have told you sooner. In Kaznia, even before maybe we could have created this life, but you don't get to sit there and judge me for all the mistakes I made, for keeping a secret that I wanted to keep because I wasn't ready to share, but I care and the parts of me I shared with you were me, just as much as supergirl is me. I care about you Lena, and I know I should have told you and I was kidding myself thinking it was because I was protecting you."

Lena stands stoically, her jaw clenching as she watches Kara catch her breath. Blue eyes staring intently into green. Lena processes the words the Kryptonian has told her before she stands fully, her hands rubbing uneasily.

"You should have told me," Lena states her lips pursed. Lena turns away her hands moving of their own accord as she pours wine.

"I know," Kara mutters. "I know I should have told you sooner," Kara sighs with a shrug. "I couldn't tell you because… Because it was just easier dealing with the fall out of how things between us changed. How you hated Supergirl, but liked Kara and then you hated Kara for not being there and Supergirl and... I couldn't face you hating me. But then you liked Kara again but still hated Supergirl and it just kept being complicated and messy. I didn't want our friendship to change, so I settled on you hating Supergirl and leaving it at that. I didn't tell you to protect myself and I couldn't have you in a position where you were vulnerable because of me."

"I just…. I need… I just need time," Lena whispers before turning and moving to her room at the opposite end of the home. Away from Kara, away from the feelings and the hurt.

She hides away that evening, under the thick duvet in her large bed. Lena watches droplets of rain roll down the window, her mind falling back to the conversation and events since waking up there. How she couldn't stand the sight of the blonde, or her sister or her friends. Her friends too once. She hated what she had become, a cold distant Luthor. A villain. But Lena realises as she lies in the darkening room, she was never the villain, but she had given in and gone down a path that would lead her there due to how she handled her own grief and loss. And maybe if they hadn't been dumped here and had their lives so upended she would have, she would have continued down and become what everyone believed her to be, everyone except… but that had been messed up when Supergirl and Kara became the same person. But deep down she wanted the light that her relationship with Kara brought, before the truth came out and now she can finally admit she had grown to love this life. That she wants to wake up to Kara and be married to Kara, because Kara is right, Lena may not like being lied to, but she is not entitled to truths people aren't ready to share. And the situations between them were messy and complicated and made doubly so by who she is, who her family is. But she wants to be with Kara. To go back to having game nights, where she would beat the Danvers sisters and Kara would silently cheer her on, and being barred from teaming up with Brainy because that's what family does. She enjoys her time here, now and wants it to continue, she's enjoyed spending time with Kara, and getting lost in the small moments, when they aren't fighting, that no one else gets to see. Because she doesn't want to share it with anyone else. She wants Kara, she wants this life, so much more. She wants to wake up with Kara, cuddled close, breathing in the sunshine scent that starts her day, and have bright love filled blue eyes look at her with such awe and reverence murmuring softly and intimately how proud of Lena she is. To come home to Kara and relax into strong arms, powerful enough to break her, but that are soft and sure and safe as all the worries in the outside world stay away. She wanted it all, she wanted a life where that they could talk about anything, with no lies, no miscommunications, a life that they could be themselves wrapped up in each other together. In a softness of a home that reflected them. A home that was theirs, a home they would build from the ground up. A new life, together.

* * *

Kara's chest heaves as she stares at the wooden door leading to Lena's room. Her thoughts and emotions chaotic as her body reacts, her heart beginning to race and the walls around her feel like they are enclosing around her, at the thought that she may finally lose Lena and the life she wants. She thinks about how close they had come, how much they were becoming like they were before, but maybe better, because there wasn't this lie and wall between them. The anger and hate slowly dissipating only to return ten fold when Lena turned away, refusing to look at her, locking the door that Kara now stood before trying to keep that fear at bay

The walls kept closing in, feeling tighter and more constricting. Her chest heaving, breath shortening and suddenly she's walking along the pebble beach, thinking of Lena's pain filled eyes. Her steps increase, anger rising up that she should have told Lena the truth a long time ago, before Lex, before Nia before a lot of things. But she wasn't ready, but still, she hurt Lena. Hurt Lena to save herself from the pain of her friend knowing. And all her justifications suddenly stop making sense, why would knowing her secret have put Lena in more danger. Lena was strong and capable and ultimately saved Supergirl far more than Supergirl ever saved Lena. Kara hadn't been ready to share that. And the hero within her has to accept her part that maybe even she can act like a villain.

Kara finds her pace increasing as thoughts race through her head. She had been so wrong about so many things with Lena, she had thought Lena had hated her, had wanted her dead, but then Kara stops realising every smile had been met, every hug reciprocated, every kiss had been returned.

Kara's legs move of their own accord, the loud thumping of her heart in her ears as her mind races. All the 'what ifs', all the missed opportunities. Kara imagines what would have happened if she had just gone to Lena's office two years prior, told her her secret, or turned around on that godforsaken plane, or all the times she had saved her. Kara scoffs as familiar phrases fill her mind. "I flew here on the bus." "I was getting coffee with Kara Danvers" "Terrible Marksmen." "Golly."

Kara stops running her lungs burning needing to catch her breath. They were here now, Lena wasn't innocent, neither was she. They had both made mistakes in each of their own ways. They were the reaction against the other, Lena going down the path of the Luthors, lying and manipulating even as Kara saw the hurt that she had caused Lena. Even as the need to protect herself remained the priority. They had always cared for each other, the times Kara had protected Lena from every attack her family had put on her and when Lena had protected Supergirl with a Kryptonite suit. They had always cared deep down. No matter how bad it had been. The time Lena had pointed a Kryptonite cannon at her, Kara had cared, Kara had always cared just as Lena had always cared. All the way back to their first meeting how open and honest Lena had been. She had vowed to be the opposite of Lex, vowed to be different just as Kara had vowed to be different from her family when she learned the truth. They had always been together, there for one another.

Kara lets out a sharp cry of frustration, her eyes squeezing tight. Accepting her part and her reasons, owning her choices. She was so stupid., "El Mayarah," was about strength in family and she and Lena were stronger together. How could she have been such a thoughtless idiot to compare Lena to Lex, Lena was nothing like Lex. She was the opposite of him, for every frown he had there was a smile, for every cynical look Lena had a look of hope, for every criticism there was a look of intrigue, a new puzzle for her to solve. And Kara loved her for it.

She loves Lena, Kara thinks to herself as she turns to the setting sun, her eyes shutting as the sound of waves crashing against the shore. She loves Lena Luthor and she wants to tell every person she knows. She loves every bit about her, the way her hair naturally falls in gentle ringlets, the way her eyes light up at a new problem, the way her dimples show when she smiles. Kara loves every part of her. They can't be friends, Kara realises, because she doesn't want to be friends. She wants to have lunch with Lena again, and breakfast and dinner. She wants to take Lena flying and show her the side of her she's only had a small glimpse of since waking here. Kara wants to show Lena every side of her, every secret, every little detail she can think of. She wants Lena to know every last part of her, even the dark side, because Lena will understand and because Lena deserves as much of Kara and Supergirl as she can give to Lena. Because she loves Lena.

Kara glances down to the small bands on her finger and sighs heavily, before walking back towards the grey home perched on the knoll above the beach. She loves Lena, and she's going to tell her, Kara decided firmly. She wasn't a coward, she was Kara Zor El, and she would go tell the woman she loved even if it broke her in half at the thought of the rejection. She had to tell her, just so that it was there, so that there were no more secrets, no more lies between them. Just the two of them open and honest. No matter the outcome.

* * *

Lena wakes the following morning, her body and mind exhausted from the argument with Kara and all the emotions that had finally surfaced from the day before. She moves from the bed and the smell of coffee hits her as the door opens to find Kara hunched over the counter, her hair pulled into a messy bun.

"Hey," Kara whispers and Lena gives a tight smile as the Kryptonian hands her a mug that Lena takes willingly. She can't meet the warm blue eyes that watch her closely. The sickening feeling of rejection building within her.

"Lena," Kara begins. Lena looks up to see Kara struggling over words and Lena prepares herself for the denial. "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry, I should have never compared you to Lex last night, you have never acted like him and have always, _always_ been there for me as either Kara or Supergirl."

"I understand, Kara. Truly, I do," Lena sympathises. "I know now, that it wasn't for me to know. It was your decision to tell me, not for me to demand it of you like some errant spoiled child. I'm sorry that I let my insecurities get the better of me. I know it doesn't make up for everything I've done. "

"I should have told you, I just didn't..." Kara shrugs, running her fingers through the loose strands of blonde locks. "I want to save myself from the anger I knew you would have," Kara sighs, watching the raven haired woman closely. "And now, now you hate me for it." Kara shrugs defeatedly, her voice cracking as she stares down at the counter.

"We both made mistakes, Kara, I should never have manipulated you, used Kryptonite on you. I... It just hurt so much. I thought I could fix a problem and save the human race from the pain of being, I thought I was being a better Luthor. I... in reality it was just my problem, Lex, Lillian, Lionel, they had all lied to me my entire life. Then, my one friend, who I had let in, above everyone else. She lied to me too, and I took out all that anger, all that rage, out on you when you were just trying to protect yourself." Lena bites her lip as she watches the tears threatening to fall in Kara's eyes. "I could never hate you, Kara."

It makes Kara lookup. "Really?" she says, her tone hopeful.

"Really. I can't hate someone I care about as much as you," Lena swallows quickly as she holds her own tears back. "Someone I love as much as you."

Blue eyes search green with a small crinkle dancing between the Kryptonians brow. "L-Love?"

"I know it's not something we've ever talked about, and I know you want to go back to being friends so I completely understand, but we can't go back to being friends and pretend that none of this ever happened," Lena turns away as she stammers her way through the well rehearsed excuse in her head. "We can justify an amicable separation to the press, a divorce in a month or so. I'm sure we can get around it. I could even move back to Metropolis if it's easier," Lena can't stop her voice from cracking at the mention of moving away.

"Lena-'' Kara protests softly. Lena's heartaches but she doesn't stop, knowing that if she doesn't continue it will hurt more.

"Or I'm sure I could work from the Tokyo office, I've done it before, when I worked in R&D for Lex, I could do it again, I'm sure National City can't lose Supergirl for longer than a week."

"Le-"

"Please don't make this harder than it needs to be Kara," Lena cries. "I accept what's happened and what I can't have. I understand needing to protect yourself. You know, I do... I understand, I do."

"Lena! Stop." Kara's voice cuts through her and makes Lena stop but she can't bring herself to turn. "I... I realise now I didn't know how to share myself with someone I care about as deeply as I do you."

"But-" Lena starts to turn away.

"Please...," Kara pleads, stepping forward to grip Lena's hands. blue eyes brimming with tears watching Lena carefully. "We both made mistakes, just terrible mistakes. I know we can't take it back. We can't take any of it back." Kara's voice trembles as she tries to convey her thoughts. "But I want to move on, Lena. I just don't want to do it alone, I've been alone my entire life and for five minutes I had you. I want to keep having you, I want to be with you, no one else. There is no one else. I don't want to be alone anymore, Lena. You're the only one that knows what it's like, to be an outcast, to be stood out from the rest, to have to hide who you are. You're my best friend and I know I kept a part of myself hidden but I want to share everything with you."

Lena watches her for a long moment before Lena gives a tight smile. "I'm sorry, Kara," Lena whispers as her heartaches more than before. She can't do this, she can't suffer through the pain anymore of wanting something she can't have. To be so close to Kara and not be with her. "I don't know how we can be fri-"

"I don't want to be friends," Kara snaps. "I don't want a divorce." Kara states resolutely. "I want you, Lena. All of you."

Lena stares at Kara as her brain tries to process what Kara was telling her.

"I know, I'm not perfect and I will never keep a secret from you, I'll never lie to you, I can't think of anything more painful than seeing the way you looked at me in the fortress and I will never put you through that pain again. I can't undo what we've been through. And I know waking up here, with me wasn't what you planned. Or wanted at the time. But I remember when we used to have sleepovers in my loft and you would leave early for meetings, I'd lay there hoping you wouldn't leave."

"I didn't want to," Lena whispers as she stares up at Kara who gives a lopsided smile.

"I want to wake up with you, Lena," Kara states. "I want to go with you to galas, watching as you work the room and… and put old white men in their place. I want to take you to Midvale for thanksgiving and I want to watch Ruby beat you at soccer. Because, because you're my best friend, my person, my wife."

Lena let's out a breath of relief as she blinks away the tears that are falling freely. "I want that too."

"I- I love you." Kara whispers. "I love you so much it hurts."

"I love you too, Kara."

She leans down her forehead resting against Lena's, brushing her thumb over the silver rings as Lena reaches up seizing her lips with her own. It's odd how right it feels, has always felt right Kara thinks as Lena melts against her. Blue eyes meet green as they part both filled with warmth and love that had always been there deep down. Now risen and full of hope, promise and love.

Lena gives a tearful laugh at how corny it is, like one of the terrible romance films Kara watches but she nods as Kara's arms are wrapped securely around her and she buries her face into the blonde's neck. If Kara had had her strength Lena's sure she would have been crushed. Lena cries openly into Kara's shoulder, the feeling of relief that Kara wasn't going anywhere washing over her. She can feel Kara's own tears hitting her shoulder as they hold each other. Relishing the warmth and happiness she feels.

As they pull apart Lena gives Kara a watery laugh as blue eyes meet her own.

"It took us long enough, huh?" Kara asks with a chuckle and Lena laughs openly as she relaxes into Kara's embrace.

"So what now?" Lena asks into the softness of Kara's jumper. Kara's thumb wipes away any errant tears before she pulls Lena's face close to her own. A chaste kiss passing between them.

Blue eyes filled with adoration watch Lena's closely before whispering, "We could truly enjoy our anniversary?"

"I'd like that."

* * *

**One Chapter Left!**

**I hope you enjoyed, let me know your thoughts and feels in the reviews alternatively come and shout at me or ask questions on my[tumblr.](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/helpbutton95)**

**My next project will be published in the new year a snippet is below, and I will also be on[AyakaSpencers Podcast](https://ayakaspencer.wordpress.com/). I am also currently publishing my original works [Flat White.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27633440/chapters/67610426)**

**Something Just Like This Preview:**

**The transmatter portal was supposed to be broken. It was supposed to be irreparable. Supergirl had done that for a reason. But when Lena Luthor is working late at the L-Corp Lab the last thing she expects is for it to activate. She expects even less for someone to step through, especially when that person is a small blonde haired child looking for her mommy.** ****


	20. 365 Days

**Well, here it is folks...**

* * *

It's blissful, the way the winter sun glints over the city. The reflections of the glass windows blinking up at her, floating high in the sky, her hair waving in the wind as the sun warms her skin. She can hear the city move beneath her, the horns of cars, the bustling of people desperate to get from A to B. She can hear Alex and her family, Charlie crying in the distance, as her sister curses about 'too many shitty diapers', and can hear Ruby and Sam giggle while Eliza hums happily. She smiles softly to herself at the city's noise, her body weightless and relaxed.

"Are you planning on supervising the city all day Supergirl, or are you coming down to greet your wife?" A lilting voice interrupts Kara's musings and blue eyes flutter open an amused smile spreading across her face as she looks down to find Lena leaning against the balcony, a relaxed smile as she stands in Kara's oversize NCU jumper and the yoga pants that Kara hates. Kara descends with a concerned expression as she looks over Lena's tired face.

"You should have slept longer," Kara whispers, tucking an errant raven lock behind the CEO's ear. Lena shrugs, handing Kara a steaming cup of coffee.

"You know I don't really sleep well without you," Lena says, turning and pulling Kara in closer, looking out over the cityscape, and smiling when Kara presses a soft kiss to her shoulder.

It has been exactly 364 days since their trip to Ireland. 364 days of being together. Learning about each other, learning fresh new things, while falling deeper in love with old parts they knew. Kara Danvers had become Kara Zor El, no longer just the bubbling happy reporter that had drawn Lena in the first time they met. Now there were many more layers to her. There was the Kara who always saw the best in everyone, and Kara the voice of reason. There was Supergirl, a beacon of hope and selfless service. Supergirl who, for Lena, was also a layer tinged with lies and pain. A layer that Lena had been slow to accept. Especially after waking up naked and still angry and hurt from the betrayal from someone she had secretly for so long felt more for than just being friends. But, thanks in part to this world she had barely known she could now accept all of Kara, and had found true happiness in her marriage. Lena turns back to Kara who looks back at her like Lena was the most wondrous thing in the universe. Kara's smile is warm like the sunlight that glints off her hair, still leaving Lena breathless at the sight of the Kryptonian.

"What?" Lena asks and Kara shakes her head a coy smile playing on her lips.

"Nothing," Kara chuckles. Lena matches her smirk.

"I'm going to get ready, you are in charge of breakfast," Lena instructs, laughing at Kara's pout.

"Well I need to get ready, maybe I should go first?" Kara teases and she's levelled with a look that makes her chuckle.

"No," Lena states with a raised sculpted brow. "We can't all take five minutes to be dressed and looking perfect." Lena smiles, moving to press a kiss to her now blushing wife's cheek, before heading back inside.

Kara grins, listening as Lena moves through the house, padding softly down the upstairs hallway before hearing the shower turn on. She heads to the kitchen to make breakfast waiting for Lena who returns in jeans and a flowy blouse, looking lovely and relaxed. It's become a habit this past year, Kara notes how at ease Lena has become with her. How comfortable Lena is now during their game nights, the easy way she leans against Kara. No longer filled with the need of trying to impress the superfriends but just be in the moment while beating both Winn and Brainy on a regular basis. It makes Kara's chest swell with pride at the thought that she managed to get Lena so relaxed with her friends and family. The CEO jokes and berates Winn and Brainy into bickering in a way that borders on sibling rivalry between the three. Even Eliza has had to ban experiments at Thanksgiving and Christmas. Kara enjoys the times as well when it's just the two of them, late at night after a long day of Cat Grant and various DEO plots Kara is exhausted and there's a cup of hot chocolate on the counter with a note about the various dinners Lena has left for her to consume before bed.

"Did you pick up the toy?" Lena asks and Kara watches entranced, by the purposeful way Lena moves around the room. Lifting the throw from the couch that had been strewn over it from the night before as they watched the rain fall outside, while they were cuddled close inside. Their lips pressed chastely, and soft hands intertwined.

"Kara?" Lena asks, making Kara look up quickly to observant green eyes.

"Huh?" Kara blinks and Lena frowns stepping close and into the Kryptonians arms.

"Are you ok?" Lena asks gently. "You completely spaced out on me."

"Yeah, yeah just thinking," Kara admits slowly as Lena raises a brow in question. "Sorry, what did you ask?"

"I asked if you had gone to the store to pick up Charlie's gift like Alex had asked," Lena repeats and Kara nods quickly.

"Yes, I did, I got a blue one as well," Kara explains gesturing to the wrapped gifts in the corner. "And it plays the song with the flashing lights," Kara grins excitedly, moving on her reminiscing.

Lena nods slowly with a small concerned filled smile watching her carefully. "Are you sure you're ok?" she asks Kara softly.

"I'm great." Kara nods, a smile lighting up her face, taking Lena's soft hand and pulling her from the apartment. "Now come on, you have a soccer game to lose."

* * *

Lena Luthor never thought she could have it all. She had once had a loving family but that had been swiftly taken away. She had had a supportive brother but eventually, that had disappeared, too. She had almost cured cancer but that had to be placed on hold for reasons she'd rather not think much about. She had once had a best friend she had almost lost. A relationship she had almost destroyed but it was there and more. As she stands on the back deck of Alex and Sam's home she thinks she has it all.

She looks to see Ruby trying to teach Winn how to do a kick up, and she can't help but laugh at the uncoordinated way that Winn kicks the ball high in the air. The smell of cooking food passes under her nose at the sight of J'onn and Eliza chatting beside the grill. Sam, James and Kara are off to the side, discussing something with open wild hand gestures as blue eyes catch her own. A loving smile passes between them and Lena thinks how lucky she is. All thanks to that night in her home in rural Ireland that brought them together. How one explosive conversation made them realise everything about how this new universe was a saviour and not forsaken, a saviour Lena didn't realise she needed.

There was no Lex or Lillian, there was just Kara. Kara with her caring blue eyes. Kara who had been with her through it all, since she had moved to National City they had been together, fighting off battle after battle even as they were battling each other. She had always cared for Kara and now she had everything that she had ever thought she had wanted. She thought of their admission that rainy afternoon in County Clare and it makes her smile. They had held each other for hours, soft kisses passed between them, their arms wrapped tightly around one another, both afraid that if they had let go, that tender loving moment would be lost.

"If you're going to keep ogling my sister can you not do it in front of my impressionable child?" Lena turns and smiles as Alex steps onto the deck.

"Ruby's busy," Lena smirks and Alex chuckles as she adjusts Charlie in her arms.

"My other impressionable child," Alex teases as Charlies mumbles a protracted Ruby.

Lena smiles at the sight of Charlie gripping Alex's simple gold necklace that her mother is trying to pry from her small hands as Alex asks, "What are you doing hiding up here? Kara hasn't decided on another eating contest again has she?"

Lena laughs but shakes her head, "No, I was just thinking."

"A dangerous thing for a Luthor to say," Alex teases goodnaturedly and it makes Lena realise, she wasn't really ever a Luthor, not really anyway, she doesn't scheme, she doesn't plot, she doesn't want people harmed. She just wants the world to be a better place. A happier place.

"A dangerous thing for a Danvers to say," Kara's voice fills her ears and Lena turns as Kara steps up onto the deck beside them. It makes Lena smile wider.

In the last year, it had been hard; they had fought as all new couples do, over big things like the crazy schedules they worked or over small things like Kara leaving her dirty super suit over the bed. They had redecorated which had ultimately led to more fights, but they had made their home their own and not the ghosts of the versions of themselves they could never be. Their family had adapted slowly, except Eliza who had shrugged it off like it was nothing and was able to accept her memories of Lena would be simply different. However, it had taken a few nervous dinners before Lena could relax completely in the matriarch's company, getting used to the concept of not just being Kara's friend anymore but rather her wife. It had been hard to explain, but eventually, even James had got on board thanks mostly to Lena's simple pond analogy. Now she was more comfortable with her new family, though she still had her reservations that she was slowly battling through. It wasn't perfect but it was hers and it was better than the previous one she came from. She was a Danvers, Lena smiles quietly to herself as Kara teases Alex over Charlie's pink t-shirt.

"I'm trying to create a balance, Kara, not too much blue, not too much pink," Alex says, defending her choice of babywear.

"So you stuck her in a neon pink jumpsuit for her first birthday?" Kara asks, teasing smirk playing on her lips.

"She's worn blue all week!" Alex exclaims and Lena laughs at the distraught look on the older Danvers face.

"I'm sure Charlie isn't going to care what you put her in, Alex," Lena says with a smile as Charlie grips her finger.

"We're trying to think of things gender neutrally," Alex explains, in a tone that sounds like she is also reminding herself, as Lena watches Charlie inspect the silver rings still gracing her finger, her heartwarming at the sight. Kara had offered to take them back, that she understood if it was too soon. But Lena had shrugged and said that she had oddly found them reassuring, they reminded her of the obstacles they had overcome. Lena glances over at Kara who is watching them with a smile. A smile Lena has come to recognise all too well when she interacts with their niece.

"I'm going to go find food," Alex announces, turning from the conversation, "You guys coming?" she asks, looking back and Lena moves, nodding but a soft hand on her arm stops her and she looks back as Kara shakes her head.

"We'll catch up," Kara states and Alex watches them closely for a second before nodding and walking away.

"Are you ok?"

Kara nods. "Yeah I was just thinking about how far we've come," Kara says, bashfully making Lena's gaze soften. "How much we've changed this past year. How different things were then, when we first woke up here."

"It was, and it's just getting better," Lena agrees as she watches Kara closely. The blonde nods with a warm smile as Lena looks out at the scene before them.

"I don't have any regrets you know," Kara says and Lena looks over at her, leaning against Kara's strong frame "There isn't one thing I would change about waking up with you."

"Not even pyjamas?" Lena asks, her tone teasing.

Kara blushes and adjusts her glasses, "Ok, maybe Pyjamas."

Lena chuckles softly, squeezing Kara's arm reassuringly. "I wouldn't have had it any other way either," Lena admits and Kara looks down into loving warmth filled green eyes.

"I'm glad we made it here," Kara whispers.

"Me too," Lena murmurs, grinning and slips her hand into Kara's as blue eyes watch her intently.

"Lena!" They hear Ruby's call for help and watch as Alex has her arms wrapped tightly around her step-daughter who is fighting to be free as Sam tickles the teen. Charlie is laughing happily in Eliza's arms.

"I used to worry Alex would never have this," Kara says suddenly, pulling Lena's attention back to her.

"I used to worry it was the same for Sam," Lena agrees, wrapping her arms around a strong arm and leans into Kara who grins down at her.

"This life really is perfect huh?" Kara smiles warmly.

"It's not perfect, but it's ours, and I love that we are making it together," Lena smiles up at the Kryptonian who matches it with her own.

She's changed Lena realises about herself, changed for the better, where she was controlled and dedicated to her work, in the past year she has relaxed more fully into a role of someone else and made it her own. Cementing the good that this L-corp had already undergone, continuing to move it along for the better. Enjoying the reasonable workday, no longer feeling the pressure to endure a long 20 hour work #day. Now she's away by five, sharing an elevator with Jess sharing gossip and weekly plans with her boyfriend. After battling end of day traffic, she's usually home by six pm at the latest just enough time to cook enough food to serve an army. Lena's mind often remembers Sam's fleeting comment about their grocery bill. She doesn't mind, instead, she is happy that her large fortune can keep her super hero wife well fed even if getting the Kryptonian to eat a salad is like fighting a war. But, still, it makes Lena smile at being deemed the evil genius. Even when Kara comes home, descending carefully onto the balcony at 7pm or later and Lena listens as her wife tells an abridged version about the various battles that she's fought that day, careful to leave the more death defying details out. Later when food is eaten and tales are done, they hold each other close late into the night. In the mornings, Kara is always awake with the sunrise leaving Lena to sleep as late into the morning as the CEO can. But Lena wakes to Kara rushing around making her breakfast and coffee so that the CEO lifts it on her way out of the door early with a small kiss and promises of lunch. It makes her grin when Supergirl drops by for late afternoon kisses between board meetings.

The afternoon passes blissfully, the sounds of soft laughter and easy unhurried conversation fill the air.

Lena feels happier than she has in a long time. The airy feeling in her chest has returned familiar like the days she would go to game nights that often ended in sleepovers with Kara. Kara, who is currently looking at her like she's the most amazing thing in the whole world.

The happy feelings continue late into the day and morph into pleasure well into the night when she's gasping Kara's name against soft pink lips, sparing fleeting kisses against her own as the coiled arousal releases. That's their life now as they know it. Soft tender touches, warm smiles and an ease that neither of them has felt before. The Supergirl of old has returned, stopping for autographs, lifting kittens from trees and helping old ladies across the street.

Kara Danvers, is still Kara Danvers, the warm smiles, happy go lucky woman. But she's different, especially since the change in roles at Catco. Gone is the slightly demure assistant to Cat Grant. In her place is a confident woman.

_It happened about a month after they returned from Ireland. Kara had been in the midst of, trying to organize her team to get a photo layout done by the deadline, when Lena arrived for lunch, an old/new tradition since returning from their anniversary. She had been looking around the bullpen when she spotted Kara standing at the other end of the long open office space. Lena's eyes take in the enticing cut of her wife's burgundy slacks and form-fitting navy button down. Kara's golden locks were tied up in a tight bun at the nape of her neck. Lena eyes travelling up, taking in the confident set of Kara's jaw and the strong commanding way Kara stood that got the CEO heart facing. The blonde stood hand on a hip while the other pointed to the layout before her, brows furrowed deeply as she spoke to the print assistant sitting beside her. His face knit with concern as Kara indicates issues with the design and quite frankly Lena's never thought Kara looked so attractive. Seeing the blurred line between Supergirl and Kara Danvers, the strong posture and thinned lips, fierce blue eyes framed by black rimmed glasses. It makes Lena realise how blind she had been to Kara's dual personality. She walks closer, the faint click of her heels pulls Kara to Lena's direction sending a thrill down her spine as blue eyes rake over her in turn._

_"Lena," Kara grins all soft and relaxed._

_"Are we still good for lunch?" Lena asks and Kara nods._

_"Make those changes we talked about, I know you can do better than this,," The blonde states and he quickly nods. They don't get to lunch as Lena pulls Kara into a supply closet before they reach the elevator._

Their year was filled with many of the same instances and Lena doesn't like to think about how many surprise bonus's Jess received because of them. The assistant returned to firmly knocking twice before entering Lena's closed office door. Lena guesses there's only so many times Jess can cope with seeing her boss in compromising positions. It makes Lena laugh at her own mortification at the time. She had sat patiently listening to Kara's worried ramblings for over an hour the first time the assistant left with a smirk and shaking head only for Lena to point out that Kara was in possession of super hearing. It still makes her smile as she recalls the look of mortification of Kara's face.

Lena reclines in her luxury office chair two days later, her legs crossed as she looks out the large picture window at the city below. Lost in old memories from the past year.

A soft nostalgic smile forms as she remembers, the first few weeks of tentative dating. A night that Kara carefully flew her to some of the Kryptonians' favourite spots outside the city. Finally stopping on some secluded private spot as Kara had shown her the stars and pointing to planets Lena couldn't see. But thanks to Kara's fine storytelling could easily be imagined. After, Lena had opened up about her mother's love of Mythology and the link the stars had. Lena had taken Kara ice skating thinking it would be a fun idea only for the super to put her hand through six inches of ice. Thankfully, Lena had managed to stumble through an explanation to the owner glad for her foresight in booking a private reservation. They had laughed about it later on the car ride home.

Gradually, things started to change between them, a weight having lifted through open and honest hard fought communication and were now stronger and more connected than before.

Welcoming former happy activities, and as Lena relaxed and grew excited about Family night. Alex and Sam became as much a fixture in their home as Kara and Lena were. Outside of their time with family both Kara and Lena allowed herself to enjoy the laughs and gentle teases. Especially Sam's endearing smiles, or Alex's rueful eye rolls at the stolen kisses Kara and Lena shared. And slowly, a dawn of realisation falls as she notes the time and date, dreading the playful fallout of her running late for Lena Luthor was never late.

Quickly she gathers her things, she rushes home, a flung out goodnight to Jess who is left laughing at her desk.

"You forgot," Kara says, with a sculpted arched brown and amused smile the moment Lena walks through the door.

"I didn't forget, I was just running late," Lena dismisses dropping her purse and slipping from her heels.

"You forgot," Kara repeats.

"I've been planning this dinner for weeks I didn't forget," Lena stresses but she smiles as Kara shakes her head. A soft kiss is planted on her lips and as she opens her eyes to meet blue, Kara repeats.

"You, Lena Luthor, forgot."

"Trust me, Kara I was not going to forget the family dinner for our anniversary that we have planned for weeks."

"A family dinner that was your idea," The blonde chuckles as she cuts vegetables behind her.

"Only because Alex made a joke about all this being a dream," Lena says with a roll of her eyes as she focuses on preparing the food.

"It's a pretty good dream to be in," Kara admits and Lena smiles over her shoulder at the blonde. "It was a good idea, you wanting to share our day with them."

'Our day' was how Kara often referred to their anniversary now, it was a day of realisation and warmth and Lena grins as she recalls them walking into breakfast with Alex and Sam.

_It had been nerve wracking Lena recalls. Her stomach flipping uncomfortably as they walked into Noonans. Kara's hand reassuringly squeezing her own as they head to the table where Sam and Alex sit. There's a pause of welcoming smiles before Alex's eyes dart to their joined hands. Then the red haired woman shouting, "Thank fuck!"_

_"It took you both long enough," Sam commented with a roll of her eyes._

_"You'd think they suffered as much as we did," Lena scoffs and Kara nods with a smirk._

" _You two have no idea," Sam smirks._

" _You were both insufferable," Alex grumbles._

They prep dinner in silence when a shrill ring pulls Kara from her side dish preparation. Lena doesn't hear the conversation, a silent hope that it isn't a supergirl emergency. It's the silence that makes Lena nervous as she begins setting the table.

"Hey Lena," Kara calls from above her. _Don't ask_ , Lena prays to herself. She was not going to be left alone with Eliza and Alex, not with how easy the two could incite mother daughter drama. That was Kara's fire to manage not Lena's.

"Lena, have you seen my supersuit?" Kara calls.

"It's being laundered at the DEO," Lena calls, gritting her teeth as she hears the flurry of movement.

"I need it," Kara protests.

"Why?" Lena asks trying to control her temper as she sets a wine glass down a little more forcefully than intended.

"Ugh, for a thing," Kara tries weakly.

"What thing, Kara?"

"A DEO thing," Even Kara must know how lame her excuse is.

"No, Kara, you promised no Supergirl emergencies," Lena sighs, pinching the bridge of her nose trying to relieve the very rapidly onset headache.

"It's just a small rogue Fort Rozz Prisoner, I'll be back for the main course," Kara soothes standing now at the top of the stairs.

"No, you are not leaving me alone with Alex and Eliza, Kara you promised," Lena pleads.

"I'll be superfast I promise," Kara says as she runs down the stairs and Lena sighs heavily pointing to the hall.

"There's a spare in the office."

"Thank you," Kara says and two seconds later is about to stride from the door when Lena pointedly clears her throat. Kara frowns walking over and Lena grips the front of the suit pulling her in close.

"Kiss wife first, then save the world," Lena instructs and Kara smirks leaning down and capturing the raven haired woman's lips between her own.

"Main course, I promise," Kara whispers before darting from the apartment.

Kara is back by desert, at which point Alex has almost finished a bottle of wine to herself and Sam is barely keeping the peace and Lena is plotting the Kryptonians murder. It's not their first argument and she knows it probably won't be their last. It makes Lena scowl to herself as she thinks about their first proper fight after their return from Ireland.

_It was the day before Thanksgiving, Kara had asked her to go to Midvale. Midvale, a place Lena had never thought she would visit. A place she never thought she would have the opportunity to visit. It had started with packing. Kara telling her of all the Danvers family traditions, and practices that she would have to learn and be a part of. In preparation, Lena had already drunk two fingers of scotch before Kara had stopped talking._

_"Lena, have you packed a Christmas jumper?" Kara called from the bedroom and Lena refrained from rolling her eyes._

_"No," Lena sighs. "Because I'm not wearing a horrible ghastly jumper, Kara."_

_"It's a Danvers tradition!" Kara protests and Lena's sure it's the fifth time she's heard the phrase that day._

_"Why do I need to wear a jumper on Thanksgiving?" Lena asks herself but Kara hears her._

_"Because-"_

_"It's tradition," Lena mutters into her glass with an eye-roll._

_"Why are you being so reluctant about this?" Kara asks, appearing at the top of the stairs._

_"Because I don't want to wear the damn jumper," Lena pinches the bridge of her nose trying to relieve her impending headache._

_"Well, I got you one," Kara informs her and Lena sighs heavily._

_"Kara, please, I don't want to wear the jumper or do the thanks or the cookies," Lena admits defeatedly._

_"What? Why?" Kara asks, descending the stairs until she stood in front of Lena. "You've never minded before when we did Thanksgiving here."_

_"Because I didn't have to look like a stitched up ghost in an ugly sweater."_

_"But-"_

_"I get it, it's a Danvers tradition, as well as the cooking the turkey, and the cookies, and the singing with Eliza, and I get it, Kara, I get the love and joy and all the amazing things you do at Thanksgiving and Christmas. And it's great you have those memories Kara but I just, just-"_

_"You're scared," Kara offers with soft blue eyes._

_"I'm not scared," Lena protests._

_"Then why are you acting like this?" Kara asks._

_"I'm not acting like anything."_

_"I get it, it's because you're scared." Kara shrugs patiently and it's the soft way in which Kara watches Lena that makes the raven haired woman deflate._

_"Alright, fine, I'm scared." Lena sighs. "I didn't have the traditions growing up Kara, I... I went to the country club and sat alone in a corner with Lex. How am I supposed to relax with all these rules?"_

_"You're not supposed to relax, you're supposed to freak out. But just talk to me," Kara requests and Lena gives a small smile before nodding. "Tell me what's going on inside that brilliant mind of yours?"_

_Lena did, and it was met with more patience than Lena cared to admit. It's filled with an understanding and the jumper is dropped. Kara had held her hand throughout the whole day with an accompanying bottle of scotch from Sam._

When Kara's the only thing that stops the dinner from going to hell and when they've all left and the final dishes are put away Lena is leaning on the balcony hugging her wine glass as she stares up at the stars with a contented smile. The sliding door catches her ear as Kara steps up close beside her.

"Thank you for tonight," The blonde whispers as her arms snake around her waist.

"Only for you," Lena mutters into her glass and Kara chuckles stepping away.

"Thank you for this entire year and sticking with me," Kara says with an honest smile and Lena returns it.

"I meant everything I said a year ago," Lena shrugs before glancing out at the city. "I wouldn't want to be in any other multiverse without you Kara."

"Neither would I," Kara says before pulling a square box from behind her. "It's why I wanted to give you this," Kara hands her the box and Lena frowns as she sets her wine glass down. They had agreed on no gifts because they didn't want to be corny. Lena opens the box and her jaw drops slightly. "It's customary on Krypton that both parties have a bond bracelet. I realised a few weeks after we woke up here, you didn't have one. I love mine but if this is us then we should both have one, if... If you wanted."

Lena lifts the small silver bracelet, that to the naked eye it looks like a silver bangle etched with a random insignificant design but Lena knew better and upon closer inspection, can see the faint Kryptonian markings.

"It's amazing," Lena whispers as tears form in her eyes.

"Will you wear it?" Kara murmurs tentatively, trying to control her excitement and anticipation.

Lena's face breaks into a wide smile as she nods slipping it over her hand and onto her right wrist. "Thank you, Kara."

"You're my everything now, Lena Luthor." Kara whispers embracing Lena tightly. "I don't want to be anywhere else."

"I don't want to be anywhere else, either. In any multiverse."

**The End.**

* * *

**I have so many people to thank but most importantly, thank you to everyone who took the time to read, comment/review, leave kudos/fav/follow. It fueled the fire.**

**Also, thank you to AyakaSpencer who beta'd this fic from chapter four and put up with my strops, idiot brain and scientific bullshittery... Actually just my Bullshit in general.**

**My next project will be titled Something Just Like This with the summary:**

The transmatter portal was supposed to be broken. It was supposed to be irreparable. Supergirl had done that for a reason. But when Lena Luthor is working late at the L-Corp Lab the last thing she expects is for it to activate. She expects even less for someone to step through, especially when that person is a small blonde haired child looking for her mommy. 

**I will also be on a podcast talking about the Ripple Effect, the Older Malfoy and my writing in general which you can find[here.](https://anchor.fm/ayakaspencer)**

**If you have asks etc feel free to come shout at me on[Tumblr.](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/helpbutton95)**

**All that's left for me to say now is thank you for reading and until next time!**

**B :)**

**My OCD kicked in.**


End file.
